A Part of Me
by Karol Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Continuação de "The Darkness Within". Harry tenta se ajustar à nova vida sem Voldemort. Porém, às vezes o passado se recusa a ficar onde pertence. UA. H/G.
1. Chapter 01 – A New Life

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**AVISO! LEIAM ANTES DE COMEÇAR A LEITURA DA FANFICTION.**

**N/T:** Essa história é a **tradução** da segunda parte da Trilogia do Dark Prince, escrita pela Kurinoone, é uma **sequência**. A **primeira parte** está postada no perfil da Fabrielle, ela se chama "The Darkness Within" (link: 3587893/1/The-Darkness-Within). Ela começou a tradução dessa fanfiction e parou no capítulo 15. Como eu comecei a traduzir a nova versão de TDW, que se chama "The Darkness Within: The Rewrite", ela me pediu para dar continuidade à tradução de "A part of me", e eu aceitei pois sou muito fã da trilogia. Então minha tradução começa do capítulo 16, os quinze primeiros são de autoria da Bia (Fabrielle). Para quem já leu a primeira parte, pode prosseguir, quem nunca leu é imprescindível que leia antes de começar aqui, senão essa história não fará sentido algum! Embora eu esteja traduzindo a reescrita da primeira parte, vai demorar para terminar até porque a Kurinoone já postou milhões de capítulos, e eu estou longe de alcançá-la, e, mesmo assim, ela não terminou a fic ainda (nova versão). Bem, divirtam-se com a leitura, vou me divertir bastante com a tradução!

**Chapter One – A New Life**

Não importava para onde olhasse, ele só conseguia enxergar uma névoa prateada obscurecendo a visão dos lugares ao redor. Harry forçou seus olhos contra a bruma, tentando descobrir onde estava. Tudo estava mortalmente quieto. O garoto não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir seus próprios passos se arrastando pelo chão.

- Pai! Você está aí? – ele perguntou.

- Damien! É melhor você não estar aprontando alguma! – o jovem gritou novamente. Era bem coisa do seu irmão mais novo pregar uma peça desse tipo.

Quando não houve resposta, o adolescente cegamente começou a caminhar, xingando baixinho. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de como tinha acabado naquele lugar. Onde estava? Onde estava todo mundo?

Harry sentiu seus dedos roçarem em alguma coisa. Parecia ser algo frio com uma superfície macia. O garoto se aproximou, tentando descobrir o que era aquilo.

Foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado e a bruma densa dissipou-se de uma só vez. O jovem suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos seria capaz de ver onde estava indo agora. Olhou para baixo para ver com o que colidira em meio à escuridão.

Sentiu seus cabelos ficarem de pé. Assustado, afastou a mão que estava descansando sobre o objeto, recuando alguns passos.

_Harry James Potter_

As palavras prateadas que estavam cravadas no mármore negro brilhavam como joias de prata. O garoto tentou fazer seus pés se movimentarem, mas um terror absoluto o acometeu. Ele estava olhando para o túmulo negro que Voldemort construira para ele.

O adolescente sentiu seu coração disparar no peito. Ele se virou, tentando afastar-se do túmulo o máximo possível. Parou quando uma visão assustadora o saudou. Ficou em choque ao ver Voldemort parado na sua frente, os olhos vermelhos queimando ferozmente.

O bruxo não disse nada. Nem mesmo uma única palavra saiu de seus lábios. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas encarando o rapaz. Seus olhos vermelhos rubi nunca deixando o rosto do garoto, enquanto as chamas começaram a subir por suas vestes. O adolescente ficou parado, aterrorizado com aquela visão. Tentou se afastar, mas era como se o olhar de Voldemort o estivesse segurando naquele lugar, recusando a deixá-lo partir. Ele assistia horrorizado as chamas engolirem o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort não deixou som nenhum escapar enquanto era queimado vivo. Ele continuou a olhar para o garoto. Quando as chamas chegaram em seu rosto, sua boca se abriu e apenas uma palavra saiu por ela.

- Harry.

O jovem deu um salto em sua cama. Sua respiração estava pesada e todo seu corpo estava encharcado de suor. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em seu quarto. A julgar pela escuridão, ainda era de madrugada.

Harry respirou fundo para se acalmar. Forçou-se a sentar na cama e percebeu que estava tremendo. Esfregou os olhos cansados e suspirou longamente. Por que não conseguia se livrar daquele maldito pesadelo? Todas as noites tinha que assistir à morte de Voldemort repetidamente. Sempre começava de modo diferente, mas terminava com o Lorde das Trevas parado em sua frente antes que as chamas o engolissem. A maioria dos pesadelos terminava com as chamas queimando o corpo imóvel do bruxo, mas às vezes ele chamava pelo garoto.

O jovem não conseguia evitar os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort ressoar em sua mente. Era sempre a mesma palavra. Ele nunca dizia nada além daquilo. Era sempre apenas "Harry".

O adolescente tentou dormir novamente, mas meia hora depois desistiu e admitiu a derrota. Três semanas se passaram desde a morte do bruxo. Harry estava lidando com aquilo da única maneira que sabia, ignorando o que tinha feito. Recusava-se a conversar sobre aquilo com alguém. O que não era tão difícil, já que seus pais não queriam falar em Voldemort de forma alguma. Damien estava feliz por esquecer o que acontecera também, assim o garoto achou muito fácil desviar seus pensamentos do Lorde das Trevas, e estava se mantendo ocupado com seu novo estilo de vida, com seus pais e irmão. Sua mãe havia tentado uma vez lhe dizer que não era sua culpa, que não devia se sentir culpado por matar Voldemort. O jovem apenas balançara a cabeça e recusara-se a falar sobre o assunto. Ninguém podia entender o quão culpado ele era. Havia matado o homem que lhe criara.

Harry desceu da cama e silenciosamente andou em direção ao guarda-roupa no outro lado do quarto. Colocou suas roupas de treino e, o mais silenciosamente possível, deixou a mansão para ir treinar no campo de treinamento especialmente construído para ele.

Era o que fazia quando não conseguia desviar sua mente com outras coisas. Ele treinava. Vinha usando o campo de treinamento cada vez mais ultimamente, visto que os pesadelos estavam começando a ficar piores. Fazia dias que ele não dormia bem.

O jovem treinou vigorosamente, sem permitir que sua mente se desviasse para qualquer outra coisa. Treinou por horas a fio e só parou quando viu o céu ficar rosa e o sol começar a nascer. Voltou para sua casa antes que alguém acordasse. Não tinha a mínima vontade de contar a alguém sobre sua rotina noturna. O garoto voltou para o seu quarto e tomou um banho relaxante para aliviar todas as dores que o treinamento rígido deixara em seu corpo.

Quando o rapaz desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, viu que o resto da família já tinha acordado. Sua mãe preparava o café da manhã, como de costume. Ela se virou enquanto Harry entrava e sua face se iluminou ao olhar para seu filho mais velho.

- Bom dia! – ela disse alegremente.

O garoto sorriu e respondeu "bom dia" também.

Ele se juntou ao pai e irmão à mesa. Damien ainda estava esfregando os olhos de sono, mas, pela primeira vez, James parecia completamente acordado. Lily sentou com a família e os quatro tomaram café da manhã e conversaram sobre o que fariam durante o dia. Damien já decidira que ele e Harry iam praticar suas técnicas de Quadribol, enquanto a ruiva ia terminar seu projeto de jardinagem. James disse alguma coisa sobre Sirius aparecer mais tarde para que trabalhassem em "coisas de Auror".

Os garotos tinham acabado de ir para seu campo de Quadribol privativo quando a chama da lareira tornou-se esverdeada e Sirius aterrissou ao lado do tapete. Ele varreu os resquícios de carvão de suas vestes e deu a Lily um largo sorriso.

- Bom dia! Estou atrasado para o café da manhã? Sinto cheiro de salsichas. Você deve ter guardado algumas para mim. Sabe que elas são as minhas favoritas. – ele disse ao beijar a amiga na bochecha, enquanto ela lhe lançava um olhar repreensivo.

- Eu já te disse antes, se quiser café da manhã venha na hora certa. – ela respondeu, mas acabou colocando um grande prato na mesa para ele mesmo assim.

James cumprimentou o amigo também e estendeu as mãos para receber alguma coisa. Sirius suspirou e deixou um jornal cair sobre elas.

- Se você vai ler de qualquer jeito, então por que cancelou a assinatura? – ele perguntou enquanto entregava ao amigo uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

- Você sabe o porquê. – James respondeu ao folhear o jornal e começar a lê-lo.

O homem sabia que não devia sequer se importar em ler o jornal, visto que não tinha nada a não ser as chamadas testemunhas oculares do que acontecera em Hogsmeade _naquele _dia. Porém, ele não conseguia evitar de lê-lo, visto que era um hábito de muitos anos.

Ele lia o jornal e então o destruía para que Harry não o lesse e ficasse chateado. O mundo mágico havia mudado o discurso em relação ao garoto. Inicialmente, após o julgamento, muitas pessoas ainda o temiam. Elas não confiavam nele e, para a maioria, o garoto era tão cruel quanto Voldemort. Agora, entretanto, ele era um herói. Era o salvador. O escolhido que os livrara do terrível Lorde das Trevas. Aquilo era um pouco demais para James e ele não queria que o filho lesse algumas das coisas que as pessoas estavam dizendo sobre ele. Sabia exatamente como o jovem reagiria. A hipocrisia dessas pessoas era inacreditável. Ele mantinha o filho o mais longe daquilo que podia.

Após ler as últimas bobagens, sobre um bruxo dizendo que Harry deveria ganhar uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe por matar Voldemort, o auror enrolou o jornal e usou sua varinha para queimá-lo. Sirius estava na metade do café da manhã e parou para observar o amigo. Trouxera o jornal para ele todas as manhãs e o observava lê-lo, ficar irritado com o que estava escrito e então queimá-lo.

Sabia que o amigo estava apenas tentando proteger o filho. Ele não queria que o garoto visse todas as bobagens sobre ele ser o salvador e um herói, visto que aquilo apenas o faria sentir raiva e, talvez, mais culpado pela morte de Voldemort.

Sirius não entendia muito bem por que o rapaz ainda se sentia culpado. Voldemort o torturara e então tentara matá-lo. E teria conseguido se o garoto não tivesse feito o que fez. Damien estaria morto se não fosse pela Layhoo Jisteen. Na visão do auror, Harry não deveria se culpar por nada daquilo.

- Então, presumo que vocês ainda não conversaram com ele? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto o amigo terminava de beber o café.

James o encarou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Quando Harry estivera no hospital, o curandeiro responsável recomendara que o jovem conversasse sobre o que acontecera com um medibruxo especializado em problemas mentais. Era evidente que o garoto encontrava-se em estado de choque e negação sobre a morte de Voldemort. James desaprovara aquilo, dizendo que ele mesmo conversaria com o filho e o ajudaria a enfrentar a situação.

Contudo, três semanas se passaram e ele ainda não dissera nada ao adolescente sobre o que tinha acontecido. Não por falta de tentativas, mas sempre que pensava em conversar com ele, alguma coisa surgia. Fosse o trabalho de auror, assuntos da Ordem, ou mesmo o fato do rapaz parecer preocupado com outras coisas. O homem estava convencido de que o filho não estava mais chateado. Ele estava, na verdade, começando a voltar ao normal, desse modo, James sentia que não era necessário trazer a tona aquele assunto delicado. Era por isso que ele não queria que Harry lesse qualquer coisa no jornal que fosse refrescar aquele incidente em sua mente.

- Ele está bem agora, Sirius. Acho que nós todos devemos esquecer o que aconteceu. – o auror disse ao levantar da mesa.

- James, você não pode protegê-lo disso para sempre. Cedo ou tarde ele vai ter que lidar com o que fez. Você pode mantê-lo longe dos jornais e das notícias, mas e quando ele tiver que voltar para o mundo mágico? Harry é uma celebridade agora. Se ele não estiver pronto para aceitar o que aconteceu e o que fez, como é que será capaz de lidar com a histeria lá fora? – o amigo perguntou.

- Ele está pronto. Ele está bem. Harry está lidando com isso do jeito dele. Confie em mim Sirius, ele vai ficar bem. – James disse.

Lily não falou nada. Ela já dissera o que pensava sobre o assunto. Queria que o esposo conversasse com o garoto, mas o homem continuava insistindo que o adolescente estava bem. Ela, então, tentara falar com o filho, mas viu que ele rapidamente se esquivara, dizendo que tudo estava bem e que não precisava conversar sobre nada. Quando a ruiva conseguiu fazê-lo sentar-se para que pudesse conversar com ele, o jovem apenas concordou com tudo o que ela falou. Era impossível fazê-lo se abrir.

Sirius encerrou a conversa. Podia ver que o amigo não queria conversar com Harry sobre Voldemort. Era algo doloroso demais para ambos. Assim, James estava tomando o caminho mais fácil. Ignorando tudo e esperando que o problema se resolvesse sozinho.

O auror esperava que tudo desse certo. Ele conhecia seu afilhado o suficiente para saber que o garoto não era alguém fácil de se conversar. Se o adolescente estava guardando seus sentimentos para si, então não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer a respeito. O homem levantou-se e seguiu James até o escritório no andar de cima. Eles tinham bastante serviço para fazer.

Avistou Harry e Damien voando do lado de fora. Parou por um momento, assistindo aos dois afilhados voando e se divertindo. Harry parecia estar realmente se divertindo. Parecia que o garoto estava feliz e saudável. Sirius suspirou profundamente e desejou que o amigo estivesse certo. Esperava que o jovem estivesse bem e que estivesse pronto para lidar com o mundo mágico e com a fama que esperava por ele.


	2. Chapter 02 – Invitations

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two – Invitations**

- Por que toda vez que eu venho jogar começa a chover? – Ron perguntou ao cair sobre o sofá.

- Talvez seja o jeito de Merlin salvar a sua dignidade, já que eu provavelmente eu vou te detonar! – Damien respondeu, enquanto carregava cerca de cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e as entregava para os adolescentes em volta.

Ron lançou um olhar frustrado ao amigo.

- Você realmente se acha. – respondeu o ruivo.

Damien tomou um gole de sua garrafa e sorriu de lado para o amigo.

Hermione e Ginny estavam sentadas próximas ao fogo, enquanto Harry, Ron e Damien estavam esticados confortavelmente nos sofás da sala de estar.

Havia uma reunião da Ordem acontecendo a alguns cômodos de distancia, então Harry e o resto tentava se ocupar com alguma coisa. Infelizmente, o tempo não estava a seu favor e a chuva forte os forçou a ficar dentro de casa, sem nada para fazer, a não ser descansar na Mansão Potter.

Harry nem mesmo sabia o porquê da Ordem estar fazendo reuniões regulares. A Ordem da Fênix era uma sociedade secreta que lutava contra Voldemort. Mas se não havia mais Voldemort, então por que ela continuava existindo? O garoto manteve suas perguntas para si. Ele não queria se envolver em nenhuma discussão relacionada à Ordem. Harry ainda estava muito ressentido com eles.

- Pode acreditar em tudo que vamos ter que fazer esse ano? Quero dizer, os N.I.E.M.S são bem difíceis normalmente, mas ainda teremos que atualizar as matérias do ano passado também. – Hermione estava falando com Ginny, mas todos no cômodo ouviram suas preocupações.

Harry desviou o olhar deles, sabia que era o grande responsável por Hogwarts ter fechado mais cedo no ano anterior. Era culpa dele que a escola fora considerada perigosa e teve de ser fechada. Comensais da Morte apareceram nos campos de Hogwarts para levá-lo embora e isso fez com que vários pais tirassem seus filhos da escola. E se aquilo não fosse o bastante, Harry então organizou um ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry sentiu uma revirada desconfortável em seu estômago, quando as memórias de seu comportamento passado voltaram com força total. Ele realmente tinha causado um monte de confusão.

Damien estava tentando desviar o olhar. Estava tentando não olhar para Harry. Todos eles tinham recebido as cartas de Hogwarts naquela manhã, exceto Harry, é claro. Damien pensara que depois de tudo o que o irmão fizera, ele seria chamado para voltar à Hogwarts. Era justo. Porém, apenas uma carta carregando o brasão da escola fora entregue naquela manhã.

Damien percebera que Harry estava tentando agir como se não se importasse em não voltar para Hogwarts, mas conseguia ver através de sua máscara. Todo mundo amava Hogwarts, até mesmo Voldemort tinha a escola em um pedestal. Ele havia chamado o lugar de lar. Damien sabia que Harry iria se arrepender de não voltar para a escola. Sem mencionar o quão sozinho e entediado o garoto ficaria quando ele e seus amigos fossem embora.

- Não consigo acreditar que eles mandaram as cartas hoje. Falta só uma semana para o começo das aulas. Eles deveriam ter mandado as cartas há semanas! – Hermione disse com uma expressão desapontada em sua face.

- Bem, eles deviam estar ocupados com... outras coisas, sabe. – Ginny disse um pouco hesitante.

Todo mundo mágico estava muito ocupado com as celebrações da queda de Voldemort para conseguir pensar em voltar ao trabalho ou aos estudos.

Hermione e Ginny continuaram a conversar sobre Hogwarts, desatentas à tensão que estavam criando no cômodo. Harry olhou em volta, procurando algo para falar para que não tivesse que escutar aquela conversa sobre escola. Ele foi poupado quando vozes encheram o salão do lado de fora, indicando que a reunião acabara.

Um momento depois a porta abriu e Tonks colocou a cabeça para cumprimentá-los.

- Beleza? – ela disse feliz e entrou na sala.

Harry, Ron e Damien se sentaram quando Tonks entrou e juntou-se a eles. Harry a observou conversar animada com todos e percebeu que a cada dia gostava mais e mais da mulher. Ela passara um bom tempo com ele nas últimas semanas. Tonks o lembrava de alguém que ele não tinha parado de amar. Fato que não lhe era estranho, afinal ela e Bella eram parentes no fim das contas. Não que Tonks parecesse Bella ou algo do tipo, mas havia algo nela que o lembrava muito de Bella. Alguns de seus gestos eram iguais aos de Bella. Um forte senso de lealdade estava presente em ambas, enquanto Bella era uma leal seguidora de Voldemort, Tonks mostrava a mesma devoção ao lado da luz.

Tonks era muito mais nova e muito mais livre que Bella. Ela fazia ele e Damien rirem continuamente enquanto mudava de aparência. Harry foi surpreendido uma vez quando Tonks mudou seus cabelos roxos e curtos para um cabelo longo e negro. A semelhança dela com Bella ficou muito mais gritante, então. Foi apenas por um instante, logo depois seu cabelo mudou para um amarelo arrepiado. Harry foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando a porta abriu e um pequeno grupo entrou. Ele viu o olhar animado de seu pai e sabia que algo acontecera. James foi seguido por Lily, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus e McGonagall. Harry viu seu sorriso desaparecera de sua face. "O que McGonagall está fazendo aqui?" pensou consigo.

Hermione tinha um olhar de excitação em seu rosto quando McGonagall entrou no cômodo. A bruxa de olhar sério lançou à garota a sombra de um sorriso. Harry ficou surpreso ao vê-la aparentar um certo cansaço. A mulher ainda falava baixinho com Lily ao entrar na sala. Os estudantes de Hogwarts rapidamente cumprimentaram a Professora, enquanto Harry escolheu ficar em silêncio.

- Eu tenho as melhores novidades! – James disse excitado.

Harry percebeu que Lily lançou um olhar sarcástico para McGonagall, logo depois as duas mulheres sentaram no sofá.

- O que aconteceu? – Damien perguntou imediatamente.

James estufou o peito com orgulho e fez uma expressão presunçosa.

- Bem, fizeram algumas mudanças na equipe de Hogwarts esse ano. Adivinha quem vai ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - James perguntou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

James logo respondeu sua própria pergunta, sem dar chance a ninguém.

- Eu! Eu vou ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de vocês!

As palavras de James foram acompanhadas por silêncio.

- Certo, não me parabenizem todos de uma vez. – James disse um pouco cabisbaixo.

- Você? Você vai para Hogwarts. Você é meu professor! – Damien perguntou chocado.

Harry teve que segurar o riso ao ver a reação do irmão. Os outros não pareciam se importar. Todos estavam felizes por terem um auror os ensinando.

- Isso é ótimo. Parabéns, Sr. Potter. Mas, hum… por que você vai dar aulas? Quero dizer, o que aconteceu com o Professor Snape? – Hermione perguntou educadamente.

Harry estava pensando na mesma coisa.

- O professor Snape está longe de férias. Ele disse ao professor Dumbledore que devido ao fato de estar trabalhando sob circunstâncias estressantes pelas últimas duas décadas, merecia um descanso. – McGonagall respondeu por James.

- Como se o resto de nós não estivesse trabalhado sob circunstâncias _estressantes_. – Sirius adicionou em um sussurro.

- Pra onde ele foi? – Damien perguntou, como sempre, deixou sua curiosidade reinar.

- Não perguntamos. Era assunto particular dele. – McGonagall respondeu.

- Ele deveria aproveitar e ir para algum lugar quente. Atrevo-me a dizer que ele precisa desesperadamente de um bronzeado. – Ron disse com um largo sorriso.

Harry tentou não rir com a imagem mental de Snape deitado na praia de algum lugar distante. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento perturbador.

Hermione começou a perguntar para McGonagall sobre o currículo do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Harry aproveitou essa chance para sair do cômodo. Ele pegou as garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada e rumou para a cozinha. Ele honestamente não se importava com o fato de não ir para Hogwarts, apenas não gostava de ficar escutando os outros falando sobre o assunto.

Ele jogou as garrafas vazias no lixo e respirou fundo. "Então todo mundo vai para Hogwarts, até mesmo meus pais". O se perguntou se seus pais confiavam nele o suficiente para deixá-lo morando sozinho na Mansão. Ele respondeu a própria pergunta ao rir internamente. Ele nunca teria permissão para morar sozinho. Não importava que já tivesse lidado com coisas muito mais assustadores que morar sozinho. Não importava que tivesse morado absolutamente só pelos últimos seis meses, com praticamente todo o mundo mágico atrás de seu sangue. Para seus pais, ele era apenas um adolescente sem capacidade de cuidar de si mesmo.

"Talvez eu possa morar com Remus, ou talvez com Sirius". Mas destruiu a ideia de morar com o padrinho. Não achava que conseguiria suportar ficar no Largo Grimmauld por um ano inteiro.

O som de passos alertou o garoto para o fato de que alguém estava se aproximando da cozinha. Ele virou e viu Ginny entrar. Ela estava sozinha. Harry sorriu para ela enquanto ela se aproximava dele e plantava um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você está bem? – ela sussurrou, enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor dele.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

- Por que não estaria? – perguntou.

- Eu apenas pensei que com todo mundo falando sobre Hogwarts, você poderia estar irritado. – ela respondeu.

Harry levou um tempo para reunir seus pensamentos.

- Não é irritante. É apenas que... sei que todos estão felizes com a ideia de voltar, e isso é bom, mas eu gostaria que falassem sobre isso enquanto eu não estivesse por perto. –ele respondeu.

Ginny o soltou, sentindo que Harry estava incomodado com o abraço. Ao invés disso, a menina segurou as mãos dele. Harry amava o quão intuitiva Ginny era. Ele nunca precisava pedir espaço, ela sempre lhe dava quando ele precisava.

- Sabe, uma parte em mim realmente acreditava que você seria chamado para voltar a Hogwarts. Eu não pensei que o Professor Dumbledore o excluiria desse jeito. – Ginny disse decepcionada.

Harry apoiou-se casualmente contra a bancada, ainda segurando a mão dela.

- Bem, para ser justo, eu testei muito a paciência dele. -disse com um sorriso de lado.

Ao ver o olhar questionador de Ginny, Harry explicou.

- Eu não tratei a escola como uma escola de verdade. Nunca prestei atenção a nenhuma das aulas, ridicularizei os professores e fiz com que os Comensais da Morte invadissem os terrenos de Hogwarts, ataquei o Expresso de Hogwarts e, então, apenas para deixá-lo verdadeiramente irritado, coloquei fogo no Hall de entrada.

As sobrancelhas de Ginny se levantaram em choque.

- Quando você colocou fogo no Hall? – ela perguntou realmente surpresa.

- Quando fui buscar a espada de Gryffindor. Blake apareceu com um monte de aurores. Foi a única coisa que pude fazer para conseguir fugir. – Harry respondeu.

A face da ruiva relaxou. Ela virou para encarar Harry com um sorriso de lado.

- Bem, colocando dessa forma... fico chocada por não terem te chamado de volta. Você faz tudo ficar muito mais interessante. – ela provocou.

Harry apenas sorriu para ela. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois voltaram para a sala de estar. O garoto estava torcendo que McGonagall tivesse ido embora, mas ficou desapontado ao ver que ela ainda estava lá.

Alguns minutos depois, a professora se levantou e ajeitou sua capa.

- Devo ir embora. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. – ela disse a Lily.

McGonagall deu um passo em direção á porta, mas então parou abruptamente. Ela se virou, procurando por alguém. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry e ela rapidamente andou até ele.

- Eu quase esqueci… aqui, Sr. Potter, isso é para você. – ela disse e retirou algo do bolso de suas vestes.

- Peço desculpas por não ter chegado junto com as outras. Não sei como, mas algumas dessas se perderam. Pensei que poderia entregá-la em mãos, já que estava vindo para cá. – McGonagall continuou, enquanto estendia o envelope.

Harry o pegou, sem realmente entender as palavras da mulher. Ele olhou para o envelope, que continha claramente seu nome impresso em tinta verde.

Damien estava ao lado do irmão num instante, olhou para o envelope e soltou um grito de alegria.

- Harry! É sua carta de Hogwarts! – ele disse.

Harry observou McGonagall sair do cômodo, com seus pais a acompanhando até a porta de entrada. Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam com expressões alegres, enquanto Harry estava parado com a carta presa em sua mão.

- Abra! – Damien disse como se ele mesmo fosse pegá-la e abri-la.

Harry virou o envelope e viu o brasão de Hogwarts, que o selava. "Não é possível", pensou. Ele não podia ter sido chamado para voltar a Hogwarts. Era simplesmente impossível.

O garoto abriu o envelope e cuidadosamente tirou a carta. Ele estava esperando que fosse outra coisa e não sua convocação para Hogwarts. Seu coração parou de bater várias vezes, enquanto ele a lia a carta, convidando-o para frequentar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, listando todos os materiais que ele iria precisar e as instruções para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de Setembro.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que eles não te deixariam de lado! – Ron disse feliz.

Harry não disse nada. Ele ainda segurava a carta, mas seus olhos não estavam focados nela. O garoto estava perdido em pensamentos. Remus o observou de perto e pôde ver o olhar perdido de Harry, antes que a expressão se fechasse e a irritação o tomasse conta de sua face.

- Harry... – Remus começou, mas foi cortado com a entrada de James e Lily.

- Bem, o que posso dizer? Eu sabia que era um dos melhor aurores, mas ser chamado a ser professor de Defesa em Hogwarts! Bem, se isso não mostra o quão bom eu sou, então nada irá. – James disse, enquanto fazia uma reverência de brincadeira.

- Ah, esse é o homem modesto com o qual me casei. – Lily brincou.

- Lily, você quer me encontrar no Beco Diagonal amanhã? Podemos comprar os materiais e as crianças podem se encontrar também. – Molly perguntou.

- Boa ideia. – Lily disse com um sorriso.

James e Lily não tinham notado que Harry ainda estava apertando a carta em suas mãos. Remus olhou preocupado para o garoto, antes de virar sua atenção para James.

Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam se preparando para ir embora, todos conversando animados sobre as compras do dia seguinte. A ruiva percebeu o adeus estranho que Harry deu a eles e sabia que o garoto estava irritado. Antes que ela pudesse conversar com ele, sua mãe lhe puxou em direção a porta, pretendendo ir para casa rapidamente para preparar o jantar. Ginny saiu com o resto, esperando que Harry estivesse bem.

Lily começou a arrumar a sala de estar, pegando as almofadas do chão e recolocando-as em cima do sofá.

- Posso terminar de fazer as minhas compras amanhã também. Harry, sua carta diz alguma coisa sobre as vestes? Tenho certeza de que precisamos de algumas para você. Eu não gosto das do ano passado. – Lily estava ocupada externando seus pensamentos para notar a expressão do filho.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo quando Harry falou.

- Eu não vou.

Todos viraram em direção ao garoto. Foi nesse momento que James percebeu a carta amassada nas mãos do filho. As duas mãos dele estavam cerradas em punhos cerrados e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de irritação.

James encontrou-se xingando baixinho. O que acontecera agora?

- Você não que ir ao Beco Diagonal? – Lily perguntou, esperando que fosse a isso que Harry se referia.

- Eu não vou para Hogwarts, portanto, não preciso de nada do Beco Diagonal. – Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Damien ainda estava ao lado do irmão e o olhava confuso. "Harry não queria ir? Mas por que?".

- Você não quer ir para Hogwarts? – foi Sirius quem fez a pergunta.

- Eu não vou para Hogwarts. – Harry repetiu a resposta e começou a andar em direção à porta, com o intuito de ir para o quarto.

- Harry, espera. Acho que devemos discutir isso. – James disse, tentando manter a situação sob controle.

- Não há nada o que discutir. É a minha decisão ir ou não para Hogwarts e eu decidi que não vou. – Harry disse, ainda numa voz estranhamente calma e controlada.

- Não é apenas uma decisão sua. Acho que também temos que opinar sobre isso. Você ao menos deveria nos dizer a razão de não querer ir. – Lily respondeu.

- Eu não preciso ir. Não há nada que a escola possa me oferecer. – Harry disse.

James trocou um olhar com a esposa, advertindo-a para que não falasse nada.

- Harry, você precisa terminar sua educação. Hoje em dia não existem muitos empregos que você possa ter sem seus N.I.E.M.S. Acho que seria muito bom que você se formasse em Hogwarts. – James explicou o mais gentil que pôde.

- Vocês não podem me deixar decidir isso sozinho? Tenho dezessete anos. Se eu decidir que não quero ir, vocês deveriam aceitar isso também. – Harry replicou, começando a perder um pouco de sua paciência.

- Talvez devêssemos discutir isso depois. Precisamos conversar sobre isso do modo certo. – James disse, olhando cansado para Lily.

Ele não queria brigar com o filho. Se eles conversassem sobre isso depois, talvez Harry estivesse bem mais calmo.

- Eu já disse, pai, não há nada para discutirmos. – Harry argumentou teimosamente de volta antes de sair do cômodo.

Harry foi para seu quarto, ignorando os gritos atrás de si. Ele não queria que a discussão se prolongasse. Ela já decidira e era isso. Não era que quisesse ir para Hogwarts, era mais como se sentisse que não devesse ir. Depois de tudo que acontecera em Hogwarts, o garoto não sentia que pertencia àquele lugar. A escola fechara por sua causa. Como ele poderia voltar? Também havia o problema com os seus pesadelos. Como poderia escondê-los dividindo um quarto com quatro garotos? Quanto tempo se passaria até que alguém descobrisse sobre eles? Eles o fariam falar sobre isso, falar sobre Voldemort. Harry não podia lidar com aquilo. Era muito mais seguro ficar sozinho, longe dos outros.

A outra razão era Albus Dumbledore. Ele não conseguia pensar em ficar em uma escola que estivesse sob seu controle. Até mesmo o pensamento fazia o garoto se arrepiar. Ele não queria ser manipulado e usado de novo. Nunca mais.

Harry tinha acabado de acalmar seus pensamentos, quando sua porta abriu e seu irmão entrou.

- O que está acontecendo? – Damien perguntou com uma mistura de choque e raiva em sua face.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – Harry disse sem emoção.

- Então porque você está agindo como um pirralho de cinco anos? Você estava de bico quando pensou que não ia para Hogwarts e agora que você vai, ainda está de bico. Pare com os seus ataques infantis e vamos lá para baixo. - Damien disse ao seu irmão mais velho.

- Cai fora, Damien. Não estou de bico. Eu tenho minhas razões para não ir. – Harry parou de falar. Não queria ter que se explicar porque não podia ir.

- Por que você não quer ir? Que razões você pode ter? – Damien parou, quando um pensamento perpassou sua mente. - Você não está com medo, está? Quero dizer, de encarar todo mundo, porque você não deveria estar. – Damien tentou confortar o irmão.

- Por favor, Damy, como se eu estivesse preocupado com o que um bando de escolares pensa sobre mim. Eu tenho coisas melhores para me ocupar. – Harry parou novamente, praguejando mentalmente. Estava deixando muita informação escapar.

- Sobre o que você está falando? Harry, está tudo bem? – Damien se aproximou, mas parou quando o irmão lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

- Claro que estou bem! Por que eu não estaria? Apenas vá embora! – Harry vociferou.

Damien ficou parado por um momento, como se fosse discutir, mas então deu meia volta e andou até a porta.

- Quando você se acalmar e perceber o quão idiota está sendo, vá lá para baixo. - o menino disse antes de sair.

Harry caiu sobre a cama com a cabeça nas mãos. Ele não queria ter gritado com Damien, que estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas Harry não conseguia controlar suas emoções. Sabia que tentaria fazer as pazes com o irmão mais tarde, apenas não queria se incomodar com brigas naquele momento.

**xXx**

Damien disse aos outros para que deixassem Harry sozinho. Ele estava de mau humor e não queria que ninguém falasse com ele. James queria subir e falar com o filho. Ele não sabia muita coisa sobre o garoto, mas sabia que ele não tinha o hábito fazer birras e infantis e se aborrecer por nada. Alguma coisa mais complicada o incomodava e James precisava saber o que era.

Na hora do jantar, Lily chamou Harry para descer. Depois de alguns minutos todos estavam em volta da mesa, com exceção de Harry. Remus se ofereceu para subir e chamá-lo. Ele queria uma oportunidade para falar sozinho com o garoto. Os outros podiam não ser capazes de entender o que Harry estava fazendo, mas Remus podia ver claramente.

Remus bateu de leve na porta de Harry antes de entrar. Harry estava sentado na cama com um livro nas mãos, mas não estava lendo. Remus podia perceber isso só pela maneira como o garoto o segurava.

- O jantar está pronto. – Remus disse ao entrar no cômodo.

- Obrigado, mas não estou com fome agora. – Harry disse, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

O homem se aproximou e sentou ao lado do garoto.

- É bom? – Remus perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e fechou o livro para olhar para a capa.

- É igual a qualquer outro livro. – ele respondeu.

- Eu não estava falando sobre o livro. – Remus disse com um sorriso cansado.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Quis dizer se é bom esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a razão de não querer ir para Hogwarts.

Harry não respondeu, então Remus continuou.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Harry. Não vai adiantar. James e Lily nunca vão te deixar sair ileso em relação a algo desse tipo.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – Harry perguntou um pouco irritado.

- Eu me sentia como você, quando tive que ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Você sabe que eu fui mordido por um Lobisomem quando ainda era criança. Nunca pensei que fosse frequentar Hogwarts. Era impossível. Quando recebi minha carta agi como você. Inventei desculpas para não ir. Eu estava convencido de que não pertencia àquele lugar, mesmo que a escola fosse ótima, eu não era uma parte daquilo.

Harry desviou o olhar ao sentir seu estômago revirar.

- É assim que você se sente, não é? Você acha que não pertence à Hogwarts por causa do seu passado.

Harry levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Remus.

- Não importa como me sinto. Essa é a verdade e todo mundo sabe disso. Eles estão apenas tentando ignorá-la. – Harry respondeu.

- Eu sei que falar que você pertence à Hogwarts não vai te fazer acreditar, mas eu vou dizer do mesmo jeito. Você faz parte de lá como todo mundo. Não pode deixar a culpa de seu passado te puxar para baixo. Isso não te fará nenhum bem. Sei que você provavelmente terá de lidar com muitas coisas, boas e ruins, mas é a vida. – Remus disse a ele com um sorriso triste.

- Não acho que ir para Hogwarts vá fazer as coisas melhorarem. Pelo contrário, só vai tornar tudo mais tenso. Eu não gosto da ideia de Dumbledore me colocar como uma espécie de herói, eu não... não consigo explicar, apenas não quero ficar sob o controle dele. – Harry disse, sem realmente querer.

Remus ficou rígido por um tempo, antes de relaxar novamente. Ele deu tapinhas no ombro do garoto antes de se levantar.

- Eu sei que você não confia nele, posso entender o porquê. Mas, Harry, você tem que acreditar que tem pessoas em sua vida agora que não vai deixar ninguém te controlar. James e Lily nunca deixariam você ser manipulado de novo. Você deveria confiar neles.

Dito isso, Remus saiu do quarto, deixando um Harry pensativo.

**xXx**

Lily estava ocupada tentando fazer Damien e James ficarem prontos para às compras no Beco Diagonal. Eles tinham que chegar no Caldeirão Furado em vinte minutos para encontrarem os Weasleys. Ela ainda não falara com Harry desde o dia anterior. O garoto recusara-se a comer qualquer coisa e ficara no quarto. Lily conseguira impedir James de confrontar o filho. Ela sabia que Harry estava apenas tentando pensar sobre as coisas. Ela fora um pouco dura com ele na noite anterior. Ela entendia que o filho estava ficando nervoso com a ideia de lidar com todas aquelas pessoas depois do que acontecera com Voldemort. Harry tinha deixado Hogwarts com os Comensais da Morte e estaria retornando como um aluno normal. Deveria ser uma situação muito tensa. Ela estava prestes a subir com um prato de café da manhã quando Harry entrou na sala de estar, completamente arrumado e pronto para sair.

Lily encarou seu filho mais velho, vestido em roupas trouxas. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Harry começou a falar.

- Você sabe que vamos chegar atrasado se vocês continuarem me encarando desse jeito.

Lily não pôde evitar e soltou uma pequena risada. Harry mudara de ideia A conversa com Remus havia funcionado. Harry iria para Hogwarts. Damien olhou estranhamente para o irmão, mas continuou colocando os sapatos.

- Você pegou sua lista de materiais? – James perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry sorriu de lado e andou até a porta.

- Eu não preciso dela. – ele respondeu.

Harry viu a expressão feliz de seus pais murcharem em desapontamento. Deixou-os pensar por um momento que ele não estava indo para Hogwarts, antes de falar.

- Eu tenho tudo memorizado. Afinal, sou o filho do grande auror James Potter. Com uma mente igual a minha, não preciso de uma lista. – Harry provocou enquanto direcionava sua resposta ao seu pai.

James e Lily riram aliviados, antes de correrem até Harry. Damien sorriu para o irmão ao sair de casa.

- Você não consegue deixar de atormentá-los, não é? – Damien perguntou, enquanto andava até o ponto de aparatação.

Harry sorriu de volta, antes de colocar os braços em volta dos ombros do irmão.

- Não seria um dia normal se eu não os deixasse preocupados com alguma coisa. – Harry brincou de volta.

- Então, o que te fez mudar de ideia? – Damien perguntou baixinho.

Harry não respondeu. Ele olhou para seus pais, que estavam ocupados conversando entre si.

- Percebi que daria uma chance a Hogwarts. Afinal, minha família inteira estará lá. Não quero ser o único deixado de lado. – ele finalmente respondeu.

Damien riu com o irmão, enquanto segurava a mão dele e aparatava para o Beco Diagonal junto com seus pais.


	3. Chapter 03 – First night at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Three – First night at Hogwarts**

O caos usual associado com a Plataforma 9 ¾ parecia ainda maior esse ano. Fosse pela excitação da reabertura de Hogwarts ou pelo fato desse ano não haver mais temores de ataques, visto que não havia mais Voldemort, mas parecia encher todo mundo de energias positiva. Os alunos pareciam correr para o trem escarlate cheios de entusiasmo, despedindo-se freneticamente de seus pais.

Harry observou o trem começar a deixar a estação e recostou-se em sua poltrona. Damien já havia pegado o seu caderno, planejando todas os peças que tinha que pregar no decorrer do ano, deixando o irmão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eles tinha chegado cedo para que pudessem embarcar sem chamar muita atenção. James e Lily tinham ido para o vagão dos professores, na parte da frente do trem, enquanto Harry e Damien tinham escolhido uma cabine discreta na parte de trás do trem. Damien disse para Harry que aquela era a cabine que geralmente dividia com Ron e Hermione.

A mente de Harry estava zumbindo com pensamentos. Ele tinha tanto para descobrir. Decidira voltar para Hogwarts porque percebera que Remus estava certo. Era hora de colocar um pouco de confiança em seus pais. Sabia que ainda não estava preparado para encarar pessoas como Albus Dumbledore, já que ainda não compreendera o que sentia sobre ter destruído Voldemort. Seria difícil lidar com seus pesadelos, especialmente com quatro garotos no quarto, mas Harry acreditava que podia apenas lançar um "Silencio" ao redor de sua cama. Ele não se preocupava em como os alunos iriam tratá-lo. Não se importava com isso. Se eles o ignorassem ou fossem cauteloso, lhe serviria bem. Se tentassem ser muito amigáveis, Harry sempre tinha formas de lidar com aquilo também. Ele podia estar indo para Hogwarts de livre e espontânea vontade naquele ano, mas não significava que iria mudar sua atitude quanto a certas coisas. Ele ainda era Harry. Podia ser maldoso e arrogante o quanto quisesse para manter os outros longe de si.

Seu turbilhão de pensamentos foi interrompido quando as portas do compartimento se abriram e três pessoas entraram. Ron, Hermione e Ginny entraram na cabine, com sorrisos enormes em suas faces ao verem Harry sentado junto a Damien, pronto para frequentar Hogwarts.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está vindo para Hogwarts esse ano. É fantástico! – Ron disse ao sentar em frente a Harry.

Ginny sentou ao lado do garoto, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Eu acho que a escola concorda comigo. Você faz com que as coisas fiquem muito mais interessantes! – Ginny sussurrou com um sorriso maroto.

Harry não pôde evitar senão sorrir de volta.

O resto da viagem foi marcada por conversas entre eles. Harry, Damien, Ginny e Ron jogaram Snap Explosivo enquanto Hermione debruçou-se sobre suas anotações. Ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca ao falar sobre a quantidade de trabalho que teriam durante esse ano. Ron apenas murmurou algo sobre ela ser "doida" e "obcecada" antes de ignorá-la.

- Parece que o pai de vocês está muito animado para ensinar. – Ginny disse depois que terminaram a terceira partida de Snap Explosivo.

- Eu sei. – Damien disse com um longo suspiro. - Como se ter minha mãe por perto não fosse ruim o bastante, agora vou ter meu pai lá também. Vocês entendem o quão duro vou ter que me trabalhar? Vai ser difícil pregar todas essas peças com meus dois pais lá! – continuou.

- Sabe, por um minuto eu realmente pensei que você realmente estivesse se referindo às lições da escola! – Hermione disse com um olhar de reprovação.

Damien lançou um olhar cheio de zombaria para ela, mas não disse nada.

Ron e Hermione tiveram que ir para a cabine dos monitores para cuidar das obrigações de monitor, deixando os três sozinhos. Eles voltaram quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade. Todos já estavam com as vestes escolares. Harry podia sentir a ansiedade em seu estômago. Estava voltando para Hogwarts! Lembrou-se do quão diferente as circunstancias tinham sido quando fora para lá no ano anterior. Ele não havia embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts e, ao invés disso, fora via flú. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Dumbledore em seu escritório. Ficara extremamente enfurecido com o Diretor por levá-lo à força para Hogwarts sem nem ao menos fazê-lo passar pela seleção das casas, colocando-o diretamente na Grifinória. O garoto esperava que sua primeira noite em Hogwarts fosse diferente esse ano.

**xXx**

As portas principais se abriram e o enxame de estudantes amontoou-se lá dentro, tentando se livrar do frio que vinha lá de fora. Harry estava grato pelo fato de que ninguém o notara ainda. Todos estavam preocupados em se proteger do frio e em entrar na escola.

Ao entrar no Hall Principal, Harry percebeu que a decoração havia mudado. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que todos repararam também e estava discutindo baixinho uns com os outros. Não havia mudado muita coisa, mas a diferença era perceptível. A cor das paredes estava muito mais clara e as cortinas pareciam novas.

- Parece que eles aproveitaram o incêndio e deram uma renovada! – Ginny sussurrou de modo que só Harry pudesse ouvi-la.

Harry pensara o mesmo e deixou outro sorriso escapar por entre os lábios. Pelo menos havia modificado Hogwarts um pouquinho.

O garoto viu a Professora McGonagall descendo as escadas em direção ao salão principal e percebeu que a presença dela causou uma afobação na multidão, que conversava sem parar. Seus olhos severos percorriam o cômodo até que todos prestassem atenção nela.

- Bem-vindos, alunos de Hogwarts! Por favor, sigam-me até o Salão Principal.

Com isso, ela se virou e marchou pelo Salão Principal, com os estudantes a seguindo.

- Ela diz a mesma coisa todos os anos. – Damien disse a Harry.

Foi quando os alunos entraram no iluminado Salão Principal que notaram a presença de Harry. Estava escuro demais do lado de fora para perceber alguém e quando estavam no Salão Principal todos estavam muito ocupados com a mudança da decoração. Agora, entretanto, os estudantes viam que o garoto estava entre eles. Harry estava andado junto com Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny ao seu redor. Como era esperado, os sussurros começaram e a maioria dos alunos paravam onde estavam.

Harry continuou andando, agindo como se não tivesse percebido toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Por dentro, ele estava em pânico. Ele odiava chamar atenção, especialmente esse tipo de atenção. Odiava pessoas olhando para ele, cochichando sobre ele. O garoto focou-se em chegar à sua mesa e sentar-se. Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, era inevitável, mas isso não o fazia gostar nenhum pouco da situação. Tinha sido escondido por Voldemort a maior parte de sua vida. Poucas pessoas sabiam sobre ele e o conheciam pessoalmente. Era difícil lidar com tantas pessoas focando a atenção em sua presença.

Harry sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória com Damien e seus amigos ao redor. Os outros alunos tomaram seus assentos em suas respectivas mesas também. O burburinho, entretanto, não cessou, apenas intensificou-se ainda mais. Todos os alunos olhavam para ele. Alguns esticavam o pescoço para vê-lo melhor, mas logo retornavam a suas posições se Harry os percebesse. Harry sorriu ao ver que a maioria ainda o temia. Contudo, vários deles lançavam-lhe sorrisos tímidos e alguns poucos até mesmo acenavam meio hesitantes. Harry os ignorou.

Harry olhou para a Mesa Principal e imediatamente seus olhos cruzaram com os azuis penetrantes. Harry olhou para Dumbledore por apenas um ou dois segundos antes de desviar o olhar. Ele se distraiu olhando para duas pessoas sorridentes sentadas uma ao lado da outra na mesa dos funcionários. James e Lily deram um pequeno aceno e sorriram para ele. Harry sorriu de volta antes de olhar para o resto dos funcionários de Hogwarts. Não havia nenhum novo membro no corpo docente e, com a exceção de Snape, todos estavam presentes.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram novamente e um grupo de crianças extremamente pequenas e temerosas entrou no salão. Harry observou as portas sendo abertas e viu Neville Longbottom sentado na ponta da mesa da Grifinória. O garoto não tinha visto ou conversado com Neville desde a batalha final. Ele encontrara Frank e Alice, que o agradeceram pessoalmente por salvar Nigel. Neville fora junto á Mansão Potter, mas não falara nada a Harry. Parecia que a maioria dos alunos estavam olhando para Neville também, já que ele deixara o castelo no ano anterior. Aparentemente ele dividia o foco da atenção com Harry. Harry tirou os olhos de Neville. Estava muito cansado para lidar com Neville hoje.

O grupo de primeiranistas assustados reuniram-se à frente do salão, tremendo de medo. Harry estava curioso para ver a seleção começar. Nunca havia visto ninguém ser selecionado antes.

Os murmúrios dos alunos morreram quando o Professor Dumbledore levantou-se para encará-los.

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts! É com enorme prazer que eu recebo todos vocês de volta a Hogwarts. Antes que a seleção das casas comece, tenho um pequeno anuncio a fazer.

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar. Podia sentir que esse "pequeno anuncio" tinha algo relacionado a ele.

- Eu sei que costume que os alunos do primeiro ano sejam sorteados antes de qualquer coisa, porém, espero que vocês possam me desculpar por uma pequena mudança no cronograma. Eu tenho que corrigir um erro. – Dumbledore continuou.

O salão estava completamente em silêncio. Para a maioria dos estudantes era difícil de acreditar que o grande Albus Dumbledore havia feito algo de errado. Eles o encararam, curiosos para descobrir o que ele fizera.

- Sr. Harry Potter! Venha para frente por favor. – a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo salão.

Harry sentiu seu coração sair do peito ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. O garoto encarava Dumbledore, amaldiçoando-o silenciosamente por fazer aquilo. Já não era o bastante que todos estivessem focando a atenção nele? Dumbledore tinha que chamá-lo na frente da escola inteira?

Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione olhavam para Harry também, com expressões assustadas. Eles não estavam com medo por Harry ter sido chamado, estavam com medo de como ele reagiria. Harry lentamente levantou-se, sem deixar seus olhos afastarem-se da face sorridente de Dumbledore.

James e Lily pareciam estar em pânico também e James fez menção de se levantar, mas a Professora Sprout o impediu. Harry andou o mais calmo possível até ficar em frente a Dumbledore. Ele estava tentando pensar em todas as coisas que poderia ter feito que fariam Dumbledore chamá-lo na frente de todo mundo. "Se ele mencionar Voldemort, eu o mato!" pensou enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se em punhos. Harry achou que Dumbledore talvez fosse fazer um discurso sobre o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade entre ele e Voldemort. Ele não iria bancar o heróizinho de Dumbledore. Não iria aturar isso.

Harry ficou diante do Diretor, esperando que este começasse a falar. Para sua surpresa, foi a Professora McGonagall que se dirigiu a ele.

- Sente-se por favor, Sr. Potter. – ela disse apontando um banquinho de três pernas.

Harry ficou momentaneamente sem reação. De todas as coisas que esperara, essa não era uma delas. Ele olhou para seus pais, igualmente surpresos, antes de olhar para Dumbledore novamente.

- Eu acredito que lhe devo isso. – o homem disse sorrindo.

Harry sentiu toda a raiva o abandonar. Ele não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. Iria ser selecionado! Ele se adiantou para sentar no banquinho e sentou-se graciosamente. Foi então que Harry notou a multidão de alunos o observando. Imediatamente Harry sentiu-se corar. Ele sabia que o chapéu seletor conversava com você e explicava as razões de colocá-lo em determinada casa, mas não sabia se seria a única pessoa a ouvir, ou se toda a escola teria acesso a essa conversa! Ele nunca perguntara isso a Draco.

Era tarde demais para pensar nisso agora, pois a Professora McGonagall colocou o chapéu esfarrapado sobre a sua cabeça. Harry olhou para Damien. O menino parecia aterrorizado por Harry estar sendo selecionado. Sabia que Damien estava com medo que Harry fosse colocado numa casa diferente, de modo que não dividiria a mesma sala comunal que o irmão, e não poderia ficar mais tempo com ele. Uma voz arrastada ecoou em sua cabeça e Harry prendeu a respiração.

_- Bem, bem, bem__. Vejo que vou ter o prazer de selecionar o grande Harry Potter no fim das contas._

Harry riu baixinho para si mesmo. Parecia que o chapéu tinha ficado mais chateado que ele por não ter havido um sorteio ainda.

_- Eu acho que você sabe a qual casa realmente pertence. Você já sabia no ano passado, mas lutou contra ela sem necessidade. Você possui várias peculiaridades, boas e ruins que o qualificam para qualquer uma das casas. Você possui muita coragem, mas também pode ser malicioso às vezes para atingir seus objetivos. Você é inteligente o bastante, mas falha em demonstrar isso às vezes. Lealdade é outro ponto forte que possui e provavelmente é a parte em que você foi mais testado. _– o chapéu prosseguiu.

Harry sentiu seu coração contrair dolorosamente com as últimas palavras do chapéu. Sua lealdade havia sido testada e Harry sentia que falhara. Havia matado o homem a quem, um dia, jurara ser leal. Harry tentou afastar sua culpa. Ele não seria capaz de lidar com aquilo agora.

_- Bem, eu acho que a decisão é clara. Você tem duas descendências que te fazem apropriado para ambas casas, mas acho que vou te colocar na... GRIFINÓRIA!_

Harry soltou sua respiração enquanto o som de aplausos ecoou no salão. Os grifinórios comemorava avidamente com Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien liderando-os com mais energia que nunca.

Harry ficou grato por estar na Grifinória. Além de tudo, ele não se sentia tão ligado à Sonserina como quando estava com Voldemort. Ele só sentia orgulho de ser herdeiro de Slytherin por causa de Voldemort. Agora sentia que sua conexão com a linha de sangue de Slytherin era apenas outro lembrete do que ele perdera.

Harry andou em direção à mesa da Grifinória e se sentou. Damien sorria como louco.

- Ah, Merlin! Eu juro que achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco quando você sentou naquele banco! Não acredito que você foi selecionado. Graças a Deus você ainda está na Grifinória. – Damien disse a ele com um suspiro de alívio.

Harry não pôde evitar mas sorrir da expressão no rosto do seu irmão e amigos. Ele olhou novamente para Mesa Principal e viu que Dumbledore o olhava. O diretor ergueu seu cálice e deu-lhe um pequeno aceno antes de dar um gole. Harry retornou o aceno e desviou o olhar. Sentia-se muito melhor ao se sentar à mesa da Grifinória agora, pois não estava lá porque o colocaram e, sim, porque _pertencia_ ali.

**xXx**

Harry andava pelas escadas que se moviam e tentava ouvir o que Ron estava dizendo. Ele se sentiu extremamente cansado de repente. Sua falta de sono nas última semana e o jantar pesado que acabara de comer estava tornando difícil manter os olhos abertos. Sua primeira noite em Hogwarts havia sido bastante memorável. Os primeiranistas foram selecionados logo depois de Harry. Então, o Professor Dumbledore apresentou James como o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry não pôde evitar senão sorrir ao ver o pai se levantar nervosamente perante os alunos. Ele não parecia tão confiante quanto na Mansão Potter. Damien abaixou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fazendo Ron, Hermione e Ginny terem acessos de risos silenciosos. Harry observava seu irmão atentamente. Ele sabia que o menino estava apenas fingindo estar envergonhado. Ele secretamente adorava o fato do pai estar ali também, assim como o resto da família. O último ano havia sido bastante difícil para ele e ele merecia ter toda sua família consigo no fim das contas.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ver que seu quarto e que seus colegas de quarto eram os mesmos do ano anterior. O garoto rapidamente trocou suas vestes por roupas de dormir e se enfiou embaixo do edredom, ignorando todos os outros jovens no quarto.

- Cansado, Harry? – Ron perguntou ao deitar na cama também.

- Completamente exausto! – Harry respondeu.

- Bem, descanse o máximo que puder. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia. Aposto que vamos ter lição de casa em todas as aulas de amanhã. – Ron disse enquanto abafava um bocejo.

- Pelo menos Hermione vai ficar feliz. – Harry respondeu.

- É, ela é louca, não é? – Ron disse, soando como se tivesse um enorme sorriso na face.

- Aham. – Harry respondeu enquanto virava e se ajeitava confortavelmente em sua cama.

Harry ignorara os outros meninos do dormitório. Dean e Seamus foram para cama também. Neville não estava no quarto. Harry não se incomodou em pensar nele. Estava ocupado revivendo suas primeiras horas em Hogwarts. Mal podia acreditar o quão diferente se sentia em relação ao ano anterior, quando teve que passar sua primeira noite na escola faminto e cheio de ódio. Ele caíra num sono inquieto, então. Harry sorriu com essa memória. Agira igual a um menino mimado na ocasião. Adormeceu confortavelmente, depois de um último pensamento cruzar sua mente.

"Esse ano vai ser bem diferente".


	4. Chapter 04 – Fame

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Four – Fame**

Os primeiros dias passaram muito rápidos na opinião de Harry. Antes que ele se desse conta, era quinta-feira de manhã e ele estava a caminho de sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Damien já havia tivera sua primeira aula de Defesa naquela semana e dissera a Harry que o pai deles era um ótimo professor. Ele fora surpreendentemente rígido, algo que Damien achou extremamente irritante, já que não estava acostumado a ver o pai sendo mais rígido que sua mãe. Harry estava bastante ansioso para ver seu pai em ação. Seria uma aula bastante interessante.

Harry entrou na sala de Defesa e sentou-se perto de Ron e Hermione. Ele avistou seu pai parado na frente da sala, parecendo bastante calma e tranquilo. Seus olhos avelã se iluminaram ao pousar sobre o filho, mas ele não disse nada. Harry tirou seus livros novos e sua nova varinha que James comprara para ele no Beco Diagonal. O garoto gostara da nova varinha. Ela era preta, 28 centímetros e com pena de fênix em seu núcleo. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia não lamentar a perda de sua varinha antiga. Ela fora tomada dele quando foi à Mansão Riddle. Harry tinha uma forte suspeita de que Voldemort levara consigo a varinha de Harry naquele dia em Hogsmeade. Harry destruíra sua varinha juntamente com Voldemort.

Ele olhou para Hermione que sutilmente deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de aborrecimento. Harry percebeu que ainda estava segurando sua varinha e que estivera olhando para ela nos últimos minutos. Rapidamente, ele colocou a varinha sobre a mesa e lançou a Hermione um olhar que claramente dizia: "Eu estou bem, pare de me encarar!". A garota desviou o olhar, mas ainda parecia preocupada.

- Bom dia.

A voz de James cortou os sussurros que imperavam na classe e todos voltaram a atenção para o Professor.

- Para aqueles que ainda não me conhecem, irei fazer uma breve apresentação. - James prosseguiu se dirigindo a todos os alunos. – Meu nome é James Potter. Eu sou um Auror e tenho trabalhado para o Ministério pelos últimos vinte anos. Professor Dumbledore me pediu para assumir a posição como seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nesse ano, já que o Professor Snape resolveu tirar uma licença temporária. – James concluiu com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

Harry sabia que ele provavelmente estava tendo uma visão mental de Snape tomando um bronzeado no meio de uma ilha deserta em algum lugar do planeta.

- Agora, eu tenho anotado tudo o que vocês aprenderam no ultimo ano, mas acho que uma revisão deve ser feita. Foram férias muito longas para todos nós.

James tentou não olhar para Harry, mas era difícil ignorá-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente com os de Harry e James sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que o jovem não parecia zangado ou perturbado pelo que dissera. Todos sabiam que Harry era parcialmente culpado pela escola ter sido fechada no ano passado. Ainda bem que isso parecia não incomodá-lo.

A aula percorreu bem. James revisou alguns dos feitiços básicos dos N.I.E.M.S, que os alunos aprenderam no ano anterior. Ele explicava muito bem os encantamentos e feitiços em detalhes sem fazer com que a aula ficasse chata. Harry estava secretamente agradecido pelo pai não deixá-lo de lado, como achou que pudesse acontecer. James não o ignorou, mas o tratou como um aluno qualquer. No final da aula, James pediu para que o trio grifinório o esperasse. Assim que as portas se fecharam, James virou-se para encará-los, sua máscara caiu deixando a mostra o quão excitado o auror estava.

- Então, como foi? Vocês acharam que eu me saí bem? Não fui muito chato, fui? – ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Você foi muito bem, Sr Potter. Digo, Professor Potter. – Hermione disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim, eu não viajei nem mesmo uma vez. – disse Ron, que obviamente achava que estava fazendo o melhor elogio do mundo.

James deu um sorriso de um modo que fazia lembrar Damien. O homem se virou para encarar seu filho mais velho.

- Harry? – ele perguntou.

Harry lutou para permanecer com uma expressão neutra. Com esforço, ele deu de ombros e encarou seu pai por um momento antes de responder.

- Você foi bem, exceto na hora em que misturou dois feitiços. Você ficou um pouco confuso, eu acho, mas desde que isso não apareça no exame final, ninguém vai reparar.

James o olhou aterrorizado.

- Eu fiz o quê? Ah, Deus! Eu sabia que ia estragar alguma coisa. Quais feitiços eu misturei? Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava... – James parou de falar ao ver Ron tentando segurar o riso e o olhar de desaprovação que Hermione lançou em direção a Harry. O auror ficou aliviado ao perceber que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Ele olhou sério para Harry que também estava tentando prender o riso. Harry lançou ao pai um olhar inocente antes de deixar o sorriso escapar dos seus lábios.

- Existe hora e lugar para fazer brincadeiras, Harry. – James disse sem conseguir conter o sorriso ao ver o quão bem Harry o assustara.

- Você está certo. – Harry disse ao se dirigir em direção a porta. – Mas como um maroto, você tem que concordar de que o lugar para isso é Hogwarts e a hora certa é qualquer hora. – Harry lançou ao pai um sorriso atrevido antes de sair com Ron e Hermione.

James não conseguiu parar de sorrir pelo resto do dia.

**xXx**

- Então, como é que foi? – Damien perguntou quando seu irmão e amigos sentaram-se á mesa da Grifinória para o almoço. Ele estava se referindo à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tiveram naquela manhã.

- Bem. Vai ser mais divertido atormentá-lo. – Harry respondeu enquanto se servia de um copo de suco de abóbora.

Damien ria enquanto Ron contava o que Harry havia feito.

- Isso não foi engraçado. Você deixou o Professor Potter realmente preocupado. – Hermione disse com um dos seus usuais olhares repreensivos.

- Relaxa, Mione. Papai tem um ótimo senso de humor. Além do mais, o que Harry fez não é nada se comparado ao que ele e o resto dos marotos aprontavam com os Professores quando estavam em Hogwarts. – Damien disse a ela.

Harry foi distraído por um grupo de garotas risonhas que passavam pela mesa da Grifinória. Elas olharam para Harry e laçaram-lhe os sorrisos mais doces que podiam antes de cumprimentá-lo. Harry revirou os olhos e as ignorou completamente.

O garoto sabia que iria atrair alguma atenção quando voltasse a Hogwarts, mas não se dera conta de quanta atenção iria receber. Ficou surpreso que a maioria dos alunos o cumprimentava e tentava ser amigável com ele. As meninas geralmente davam risinhos quando estavam perto dele e não paravam de lhe lançar olhares sensuais, enquanto os garotos tentavam agir como se fossem seus melhores amigos. A única exceção eram os sonserinos. A maioria dos sonserinos apenas ignorava Harry ou pelo menos tentava. Eles não eram idiotas o suficiente para procurar briga, mas deixavam seus sentimentos bastante claros.

Harry, como sempre, ignorava todos eles. As pessoas que tentavam ser amigáveis eram as que mais o incomodavam, já que a maioria delas tentava ganhar sua amizade devido ao que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade entre ele e Voldemort. Era frustrante saber que a maioria, senão todas, essas pessoas eram as mesmas que queriam tê-lo prendido e mandado para os Dementadores há menos de seis meses atrás. Esse não era o mais reconfortante dos pensamentos. De qualquer modo, Harry achava que já tinha amigos suficientes.

Harry desviou sua atenção do casal brigão, Ron e Hermione. Eles só precisavam de uma mísera desculpa para começar a discutir. Damien estava ignorando-os também e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para falar com Harry.

- Você sabe o que eu ouvi no salão comunal hoje de manhã? – ele perguntou.

- Provavelmente um monte de besteira. – Harry respondeu enquanto se servia de uma segunda porção de frango à caçarola.

- Eu ouvi que vai haver uma mudança no Clube de Duelos. Aparentemente, vão trazer profissionais, como aurores, para darem um treinamento melhor. – Damien lhe disse.

- Bem, já estava na hora de perceberem o quão patético era aquele treinamento. Pelo menos estão fazendo algo em relação a isso. – Harry respondeu, sem demonstrar interesse pelo Clube de Duelos.

Damien apenas sorriu de volta para ele e terminou o seu almoço. Ele concordava com Harry depois de ver o tipo de duelo que o irmão podia fazer, a aula de Hogwarts realmente parecia insuficiente.

Damien estava prestes a perguntar algo para Harry quando avistou um menino de seu ano correndo empolgado na direção deles.

Um pequeno quartanista com cabelo de rato se postou ao lado de Harry. Um sorriso nervoso escapou de sua boca, chamando a atenção de Harry que se virou para olhá-lo, franzindo um pouco o cenho diante do olhar de excitação no rosto do garoto.

- Oi, Harry! Como vai você? – ele perguntou.

Harry não respondeu e desviou o olhar. Essa era a terceira vez na semana que aquele grifinório em particular tentara conversar com ele.

- Oi, Dennis. – Damien respondeu por Harry, esperando que o irmão fosse mais simpático dessa vez.

Dennis Creevey olhou para Damien e rapidamente o cumprimentou antes de voltar sua atenção para Harry. Damien tentara dizer para Dennis deixar Harry em paz, mas o menino não deu atenção. Ele estava tão excitado por ver Harry. Damien teve até que tirar a câmera dele e do seu irmão mais velho, Colin, para salvá-los de ser espancados por Harry. Ambos irmãos eram nascidos trouxas e, para eles, Harry era um herói. A ameaça de Voldemort tinha sido mais terrível para os bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas, já que eram os mais perseguidos por Voldemort. Com Voldemort derrotado e destruído, os nascidos trouxas podiam viver em calma e em paz novamente. Para os irmãos Creevey e a maioria dos alunos com descendência trouxa, Harry era um tipo de Deus.

Infelizmente, Harry enxergava essa adoração com irritação, então, Damien estava tentando mantê-los afastados de Harry, para salvar seus pescoços.

- Eu estava pensando, Harry. Você vai frequentar o Clube de Duelos esse ano? – perguntou Dennis.

- Por quê? – Harry indagou sem olhar o quartanista.

- Bem, eu me lembro de você ter participado ano passado e aquele brilhante duelo com Malfoy. Eu só estava pensando se você está pensando em voltar esse ano. – Dennis perguntou, completamente excitado por Harry estar falando com ele.

Damien encolheu-se quando Dennis disse o nome de Malfoy. Isso era a última coisa que Harry precisava. Ele não tivera notícias de Draco desde que o sonserino partira. Era claro que Harry sentia falta dele, especialmente porque estava em Hogwarts e Draco não estava.

Damien lançou a Harry um olhar suplicante quando ele se virou para encarar Dennis.

- Eu não vejo por que isso seria da sua conta. – Harry respondeu friamente.

- Ah! Eu não quis te ofender. Desculpe. Eu só queria... - Dennis começou a dizer, parecendo triste por ter irritado Harry.

- Dennis, eu acabei de me lembrar. A Professora McGonagall queria te ver antes das aulas da tarde começarem. É melhor você ir encontrá-la. – Damien disse rapidamente.

Dennis pareceu cabisbaixo quando se afastou da mesa da Grifinória e saiu do Salão Principal. Hermione começou a falar com Harry quase que instantaneamente.

- Você não precisava ser tão frio com ele. Ele só queria te fazer uma pergunta.

- Eu repito. Não vejo por que isso seria da conta dele. – Harry disse sem olhar para a garota. Ele não parecia zangado, apenas um pouquinho irritado.

- Ele só está tentando ser amigável. Você não devia tratá-lo desse jeito. – Hermione continuou.

Ron lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência, mas ela o ignorou.

- Você era assim com a gente também. Demorou séculos para que nos aceitasse como amigos. Você devia confiar mais nas pessoas, Harry. – Hermione disse.

- Quem disse que sou amigo de vocês? – Harry perguntou, finalmente levantando a cabeça para olhar para Hermione, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Digamos que seja uma suposição inteligente. - Hermione respondeu, não gostando do sorriso no rosto de Harry.

- Você tem certeza que inteligente é a palavra certa? – Harry brincou enquanto Hermione ficava vermelha de raiva.

- Quando o assunto é sério, você é um caso perdido, sabia? – ela bufou.

- Então por que você ainda se incomoda? – Harry perguntou, rindo da expressão de Hermione.

Nesse momento, Ginny juntou-se a eles na mesa e o tópico da conversa mudou. O resto do dia se passou e Hermione não mencionou a atitude de Harry.

Ao final do dia, Harry acabara de entrar no dormitório masculino quando avistou Neville, que estava tirando algo de seu malão. Harry e Neville tinham estado no mesmo dormitório nos últimos quatro dias, mas ainda não haviam se falado. Neville raramente fazia contato visual com Harry e parecia ignorá-lo a maior parte do tempo. Harry não podia se importar menos com isso. Ele não esperava ouvir nada da parte dele mesmo.

Ron observou cauteloso enquanto Neville pegava suas roupas e saia do quarto rapidamente.

- Ele não disse nada para você ainda, disse? – Ron perguntou enquanto tirava seu pijama do malão.

- Não. – Harry respondeu, tirando suas vestes.

- Idiota! – Ron resmungou irritado.

Ante o olhar peculiar de Harry, ele continuou.

- Ele precisa se desculpar com você por todas as besteiras que disse! Ele nem mesmo te agradeceu por salvar o irmão e os pais dele!

Harry deu de ombros enquanto entrava em sua cama.

- Eu não preciso das desculpas dele ou de sua gratidão. Eu não fiz nada por causa dele. – Harry respondeu.

- Ainda assim, é digno pelo menos reconhecer quando se estar errado sobre alguma coisa. Ele disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis para você, dizendo que você era o responsável pelo sequestro de Nigel e Ginny. Ele deveria se sentir péssimo por tudo isso! – Ron disse enquanto sentava-se na cama.

- Seu famoso temperamento Weasley está se mostrando novamente. – Harry disse encarando o ruivo.

- Eu só não gosto do jeito que ele está te tratando. É extremamente rude. – Ron disse enquanto subia na cama.

Harry sorriu para si ao ouvir Ron lutando pelos seus interesses.

- Ron, sério, eu não me importo com o que Neville faz. Não me incomoda. Não fique chateado com isso. – Harry o assegurou.

Ron e Harry conversaram sobre outras coisas antes do quarto ficar gradativamente em silêncio. Assim que Harry certificou-se de que Ron estava dormindo, puxou sua varinha e lançou um rápido "Silencio" ao redor de sua cama antes de dormir. Seus pesadelos estavam piorando. Com a exceção da sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, ele sofreu todas as noites com o mesmo pesadelo sobre Voldemort.

.

Harry virou-se de lado e ouviu Seamus, Dean e Neville voltarem para o quarto. Ele ainda estava acordado quando o quarto se encheu do som dos quatro outros garotos dormindo profundamente. Harry sabia que a sua mente não estava se desligando devido ao medo do que ele iria ver. Não importava o quão avidamente tentasse, não conseguia relaxar o suficiente para adormecer. O garoto ficou acordado em sua cama até as primeiras horas da manhã, quando sua mente exausta finalmente caiu no sono.

Harry acordou duas horas mais tarde com um estalo, seu corpo encharcado de suor frio, sua respiração irregular e seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Ele não podia evitar senão tremer ao lembrar-se da imagem acusadora de Voldemort encarando-o enquanto era queimado vivo. Harry deitou-se na cama, tentando acalmar seu coração. Ele não conseguia ter nem ao menos algumas horas de sono. Harry permaneceu acordado até a manhã raiar e levantou-se com o resto de seus companheiros de quarto para começar outro dia sem ter dormido quase nada.


	5. Chapter 05 – Unexpected News

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Five – Unexpected News**

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts passou bem rápido. Harry percebeu, para seu divertimento, que as aulas que atendia ainda não o desafiavam de forma alguma. Ele podia facilmente sentar na sala, não prestar atenção alguma ao que estava sendo dito e ainda assim terminar qualquer tarefa de casa com relativa facilidade. Ele sabia que era porque havia aprendido a maioria dos feitiços e encantamentos há anos atrás, portanto podia apenas sentar e irritar algumas pessoas, como Hermione, que achavam imensamente irritante o fato dele passar pouquíssimo tempo estudando e ainda assim conseguir "Excelente" em quase todas as aulas.

- Você poderia ao menos fingir que escuta! – ela bufou para o garoto, enquanto entravam na sala comunal, depois de todas as aulas do dia.

- Eu poderia, mas não seria divertido. – Harry respondeu atrevido.

Hermione não disse nada, mas saiu para deixar sua mochila no dormitório feminino. Ron e Harry esperaram pelo retorno dela, antes de irem ao Salão Principal para jantar.

Assim que Harry sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, viu um grupo de alunos acenando animados para ele, com grandes sorrisos. Como de costume, Harry os ignorou e começou a encher seu prato com comida. Não importava quão rude o garoto fosse com eles, a maioria dos alunos ainda tentava ser amigo dele. Harry olhou para a Mesa Principal e percebeu surpreso que seus pais não estavam lá. Ele achou que provavelmente ainda estavam arrumando as coisas depois da última aula. Harry amava as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não apenas porque seu pai ensinava a matéria, mas porque era a matéria que mais lhe interessava. Por toda sua vida lhe foi ensinado o Uso das Artes das Trevas em combate, portanto aprender o lado contrário era bem interessante. James estava se saindo bem como professor de Defesa. Ele já era bem conhecido em Hogwarts já que Ra um dos infames Marotos, mas agora estava se tornando popular com os alunos devido às suas habilidades de ensino.

A atenção de Harry estava focada em seu irmão sentado á sua frente. Damien já estava terminando sua refeição e estava devorando a sobremesa.

- Com fome, Damien? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso ao ver o irmão comendo sem modos.

- Tarefas... muitas... tenho que terminar. – Damien disse a ele, entre uma garfada e outra de sua torta de maçã e creme.

O menino rapidamente terminou a refeição e saiu em direção à biblioteca.

- É o quarto ano dele. Ele provavelmente está tentando conciliar todas as tarefas. – Hermione disse, olhando com orgulho para o quartanista que se retirara.

Harry trocou um olhar fulminante com Ron. Hermione realmente tinha uma obsessão não saudável pelas lições da escola. Assim que Harry e o resto estava se aprontado para sair, o garoto avistou seu pai na porta. Ele acenou para Harry para chamar sua atenção. Harry, Ron e Hermione foram em direção ao Professor. James rapidamente os cumprimentou e virou-se para falar com o filho.

- Você provavelmente não sabe disso, mas esse sábado é aniversário de Damien. Sua mãe e vamos para Hogsmeade na sexta à tarde para comprar algumas coisas para ele. Quer vir conosco também? – James perguntou.

Harry rapidamente concordou, já que não tivera chance de comprar nada para o irmão. Ele combinou de encontrar os pais depois do jantar na sexta-feira. O acordo era de que eles iriam celebrar o aniversário de quatorze anos de Damien na Torre de Astronomia no domingo. Era o lugar favorito do menino em Hogwarts.

Como era apenas terça-feira, Harry tinha muito tempo para pensar no que deveria comprar para Damien. Ele nunca comprara um presente para alguém. O garoto sabia que o que quer que comprasse, teria de ser excepcional.

**xXx**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Ron desceram as escadas para juntar-se a Hermione e Ginny para tomar café da manhã. Harry passara outra noite sem dormir muito. O máximo que conseguia era algumas horas por noite. Ele sempre acordava devido a algum sonho envolvendo Voldemort. Ele nem mesmo conseguia mais lembrar-se deles. Coçou seus os olhos cansados, enquanto sentava à mesa da Grifinória.

- Noite difícil? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. – Harry respondeu.

Ele silenciosamente decidiu fazer algo sobre seu padrão de sono. Já fazia cerca de um mês agora e o garoto começava a mostrar sinais de cansaço. Não demoraria muito para que alguém reparasse o que estava acontecendo. Ele decidiu pegar algumas Poções Tira Sonho com Poppy. O moreno podia confiar que ela não diria nada sobre a poção. Com esse pensamento, Harry começou seu café da manhã.

Momentos depois, o som de asas batendo encheu o salão. Harry olhou para as corujas que carregavam as correspondências e voavam pelo local. Como costume, uma cópia do Profeta Diário caiu sobre em frente a Hermione.

- Eu não sei porque você continua assinando essa porcaria. Nunca vai ter nada que valha a pena nisso aí. – Ginny disse ao lançar um olhar desapontado para a amiga.

- Nunca se sabe quando eles decidem escrever algo de bom. – Hermione respondeu, enquanto colocava um sicle dentro da bolsinha atada à pata da coruja. Ela desdobrou o jornal e desapareceu atrás dele.

Ginny olhou para Harry antes de continuar comendo sua torrada. Ela parara de ler o Profeta Diário depois de ler todas as histórias sobre o garoto. Muitos bruxos diziam sempre ter acreditado nele, mesmo quando ele ainda estava com Voldemort, enquanto outros mentiam ao dizer que sabiam que Harry era um bruxo de bom coração e que derrotaria Voldemort um dia. Era doentio o modo como ninguém admitia ter julgado Harry e tentado colocá-lo em Azkaban. O Ministério até mesmo pareceu esquecer os cinco mil galeões de recompensa que colocaram pela cabeça de Harry. Agora estavam agido como se o garoto fosse o melhor amigo deles. Infelizmente, para eles, Harry não entrara na brincadeira. Sua saída abrupta da festa do Ministério e sua recusa de participar de qualquer outra função controlada pelo Ministério foi bem embaraçoso.

Hermione emergiu por trás do jornal, apresentando uma expressão desgostosa.

- Eu te disse. – Ginny sussurrou.

- Não, não é isso. É que é tão frustrante ver que as autoridades não estão nem tentando manter as coisas estáveis. Eu estava lendo que houve outra fuga em Azkaban. Essa é a terceira desde que Voldemort... sabe, e o Ministério nem parece ligar. Eles não acham que os prisioneiros fugitivos "estão em posição de ameaça", eles precisam esperar para que haja uma ameaça? Claro que deveriam estar tentando capturá-los novamente! – Hermione terminou com uma expressão irada.

- Mione, ficar estressada por causa disso não vai te fazer nenhum bem. Apenas relaxe e termine seu mingau. – Ron sugeriu.

- Não me dê ordens, Ronald! – Hermione replicou.

- Ron está certo, Hermione. – Harry disse. O ruivo olhou em volta, surpreso por Harry estar ao seu lado.

- Você ficar toda nervosa não vai adiantar nada. De qualquer forma, há questões mais urgentes que precisam ser analisadas. Por exemplo, os Dementadores deixarem o Ministério deveria ser mais preocupante que um monte de fugitivos de Azkaban. – Harry continuou, parecendo bem relaxado.

- Sim, mas há uma razão para esses homens estarem presos. Isso não deveria ser motivo de preocupação? – Hermione perguntou.

- A razão não existe mais. Esses homens não são nada a temer. Sem Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte não são nada. – Harry disse com uma expressão cruzando seu rosto antes dele cuidadosamente disfarçar e sua face ficar relaxada novamente.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela entendia o que Harry estava dizendo. Sem Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte não eram nada. A verdadeira ameaça era Voldemort. Sem ele se foi, então seus Comensais estavam derrotados também.

Para garantia extra Harry pegou o jornal de Hermione e examinou os nomes dos bruxos fugitivos. "_Stanley Curt, Jason Cooper, Anthony Cassidy, Charles Wilson, Cole Bailey, David Todd, Kelvin Reed..."_.

- Eu não reconheço nenhum deles, o que significa que não podem ter sido nem mesmo bons Comensais da Morte. Eles provavelmente foram pegos por serem bruxos ruins, portanto, não há nada com o que se preocupar. – Harry disse e devolveu o jornal para a garota.

- Eu acho que os Aurores deveriam continuar tentando capturá-los mesmo assim. E se algum deles tentasse... tomar o lugar dele. Como o próximo Lorde das Trevas. – Hermione perguntou com um brilho de medo nos olhos.

- Hermione! – Ron disse com um olhar chocado, olhando-a incrédulo.

- Bem, pode acontecer! Esse é o problema. Todo mundo quer enterrar a cabeça no chão e não lidar com a ameaça de que alguém pode vir e tomar o lugar dele. – Hermione replicou.

- Mas você precisa dizer isso em voz alta? – Ron sussurrou.

Ele olhou em volta com temor como que esperando que alguém tivesse ouvido a conversa e saísse marchando do Salão Principal com o intuito de tornar-se o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

Ginny revirou os olhos com a reação do irmão, antes de se virar para Hermione.

- Tenho certeza de que o Mundo Mágico não vai deixar isso acontecer novamente. Não haverá outro Voldemort. Para começo de conversa, seria necessário alguém com um imenso poder. Você não encontra muitos bruxos com essa capacidade. – Ginny disse com uma voz confiante.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio. Ele não queria dar sua opinião. Não duvidava que houvesse grupos de Lobisomens, Vampiros, especialmente Daywalkers, e outras criaturas mágicas lutando para conseguir o posto que era de Voldemort. Porém Ginny estava certa, apenas alguém com grande capacidade mágica seria capaz de causar esse tipo de desordem no mundo mágico. Ele não queria admitir para si quem esse alguém poderia ser.

**xXx**

Era sexta-feira à noite e Harry já havia partido com James e Lily para ir a Hogsmeade. Ron e Hermione fizeram companhia a Damien até Harry retornar. Eles fingiram que Harry estava ocupado discutindo algumas coisas com o Professor Dumbledore. Damien pareceu não acreditar, mas não disse nada. Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam sentado em frente à lareira na sala comunal. Sexta à noite era o dia no qual a maioria dos alunos relaxava na sala comunal. Ninguém nem mesmo olhava para as tarefas até o dia seguinte. Todos com exceção de Hermione que já estava na metade da sua lição de feitiços.

A sala comunal estava cheio de alunos que conversavam entre si. Ginny e Damien olharam para cima, quando duas figuras pararam em frente a eles. Hermione levantou a cabeça de trás de seu pergaminho enquanto Parvati e Lavender estavam diante de Damien.

- Oi, Damien, como vai você? – sem esperar por uma resposta, Lavender continuou: - Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa. Estava pensando se você sabe se Harry está saindo com alguém no momento. – Lavender perguntou e jogou seu longo cabelo para trás.

Hermione olhou para Ginny e lutou para esconder o sorrido, quando a ruiva olhou Lavender gelidamente. Damien não conseguiu nem mesmo responder, quando Ginny se levantou.

- Sim, eu. Ele está saindo comigo. – ela disse o mais pacientemente que conseguiu.

Lavender e Parvati olharam para Ginny por um momento, antes de caírem na risada.

- Tá bom, Weasley. Como queira. Sério, Damien, Harry está saindo com alguém no momento? – Lavender virou para falar com o menino, ignorando Ginny completamente.

- Bem, na verdade... – Damien começou, mas Parvati o interrompeu de novo.

- É que estávamos pensando em convidá-lo para sair. Pensamos que já que você é irmão dele e tudo mais, você saberia se ele está com alguém. – Parvati terminou com um olhar presunçoso.

- Vocês duas vão convidá-lo para sair? – Ron perguntou com um olhar sarcástico. Parvati e Lavender apenas ignoraram a pergunta e continuaram encarando Damien.

Damien virou-se para olhar para Ginny com um olhar perdido. As duas garotas nem mesmo o deixavam falar.

- Nos informe quando souber, o.k.? Tchau. – Com isso as duas garotas saíram, dando risadinhas ao pensar em sair com Harry.

Hermione soltou o pergaminho e olhou Ginny com compaixão.

- Gin, eu sinto muito. Elas não me deixavam falar. Eu teria dito que você é a namorada dele. – Damien disse rapidamente.

- Elas não teriam acreditado em você, de qualquer jeito. – Ginny disse, olhando as duas garotas com raiva. – Não é sua culpa mesmo, é de Harry. – ela disse por fim, desviando o olhar de Parvati e Lavender.

- Como isso é culpa do Harry? – Ron perguntou, lançando um olhar incrédulo à irmã.

- Iria matá-lo colocar o braço em torno de mim de vez em quando? – Ginny perguntou direcionando seu olhar furioso ao irmão. - Não estou pedindo muito, sabe? Só um pouco de afeição pública para mostrar que sou namorada dele e não uma garotinha idiota apaixonada por ele. – ela concluiu.

- Harry _disse_ que você é namorada dele, certo? – Ron perguntou parecendo um pouco inquieto.

- Ronald! – Hermione repreendeu, enquanto Ginny o olhava mortalmente.

- Estou apenas perguntando! – Ron se defendeu.

Damien colocou o braço em volta da ruiva, em sinal de conforto.

- Você sabe como Harry é. Ele não fica confortável com afeição em público. Ele nem mesmo deixa minha mãe abraçá-lo em público. – Damien disse, pensando que aquilo a deixaria mais feliz.

- Damy, eu acho que ninguém quer que a mãe o abrace em público. – Ginny replicou.

Ela desviou o olhar dos outros três, jogou seu longo cabelo vermelho para trás e encarou Hermione com uma expressão muito desanimada.

- Não sou o tipo de garota que precisa estar constantemente grudada no namorado. Não preciso mostrar Harry para todo mundo. Eu o respeito muito para fazer isso com ele e sei o quão desconfortável ele fica quando as pessoas o encaram. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que pequenas coisas seriam legais. Apenas segurar a mão seria o bastante. – Ginny concluiu solenemente.

Hermione deu um abraço confortante na amiga. Ela passara tempo suficiente com a ruiva para saber exatamente como Ginny estava caída por Harry. Agora que os dois estavam juntos, a menina ainda não estava conseguindo o que realmente queria do relacionamento.

- Você conversou com ele sobre isso? – Hermione perguntou.

Ginny deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Não é realmente um problema. Quero dizer, normalmente Harry é ótimo comigo. Como eu disse, não preciso estar ao lado dele o tempo inteiro. Estou feliz em apenas estar no mesmo cômodo que ele. É só que quando as outras meninas o paqueram e riem de mim quando tento lhes dizer que estou com ele. Eu sei que elas acham que eu sou louca. É só nessas horas que eu gostaria que Harry fosse um pouco mais atencioso comigo. Para que os outros acreditassem que ele está comigo. Não é como se eu quisesse que ele sentasse no telhado e gritasse seu eterno amor por mim ou algo desse tipo. – Ginny terminou com um sorriso cínico.

- Não se preocupe, não acho que isso vá acontecer um dia. – Damien adicionou, mal escondendo um sorriso ao pensar naquilo.

Ginny não conseguiu segurar a risada devido às suas próprias palavras e logo os adolescentes estavam conversando sobre outras coisa, deixando a confissão embaraçosa que Ginny fizera para trás.

**xXx**

O cômodo estava mal iluminado, deixando a maior parte na escuridão. A figura sentada na cadeira estava com a cabeça caída, como que imerso em pensamentos. Harry apareceu ao lado da porta. Ele não entrou, mesmo sabendo que podia mesmo sem permissão.

A figura sentada não levantou a cabeça, mas sabia que Harry estava ali, bem relaxado, encostado à soleira da porta.

- Não! – uma voz sibilou pelo cômodo silencioso.

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Eu nem disse nada ainda.- ele respondeu.

Voldemort olhou para Harry e sentou-se melhor para observar seu filho.

- Se você veio se gabar, então pode sair. Não estou com humor. – ele disse.

Harry entrou em longos passos, assim chegou rapidamente perto do pai.

- Você deveria seguir meus conselhos com mais frequência, pai. Teria salvo a vida de seus dezessete Comensais no ataque de hoje. – Harry disse, ainda sorrindo.

Voldemort observou Harry silenciosamente de se levantar para encará-lo. Ele colocou uma mão ossuda nos ombros do garoto.

- Não achei que seria apropriado pedir ao meu filho de treze anos para planejar um ataque que deveria ter saído bem. – Voldemort respondeu.

- Bem, talvez você me subestime. – Harry disse, lançando ao pai um de seus sorrisos travessos.

A face de Voldemort relaxou ao olhar para Harry. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parou abruptamente. Harry observou os olhos de seu pai arregalarem-se de dor. Harry se afastou quando a mão em seu ombro o queimou. Ele soluçou de dor e se afastou de Voldemort.

Harry observou horrorizado quando as chamas apareceram nas vestes de Voldemort e começaram a consumi-lo.

Voldemort olhou para as chamas consumindo suas vestes, nenhum traço de dor ou medo em sua face. Ele olhou diretamente para Harry antes de falar.

- Eu realmente subestimei você, _Harry_.

Harry acordou coberto de suor. Nos primeiros momentos ele não conseguia ouvir nada além do som de seu coração batendo loucamente contra seu peito. Então, vagarosamente o quarto entrou em foco e ele soube que estava em seu dormitório. Harry sentiu a bile subir por sua garganta quando o sonho voltou para a sua mente. Ele tremulamente saiu do dormitório e rumou para o banheiro. Chegou a tempo de esvaziar o que havia em seu estômago.

Ele sentou-se contra a parede fria de azulejos e respirou tremulamente. Ele sequer percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e rapidamente as limpou. Harry nunca tivera um pesadelo daqueles. A coisa que mais o magoara era que a primeira parte do sonho fora real. Era uma memória de verdade. Era tudo uma memória de verdade até o ponto em que as vestes de Voldemort pegavam fogo. O garoto fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que queimavam, desejando que fossem embora.

"Apenas me deixe em paz." Harry rezou silenciosamente. Ele conseguia suportar tudo, mas ter suas próprias memórias usadas contra si era insuportável.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Harry levantou do chão e se lavou. Ele não ia voltar a dormir agora. Não conseguiria voltar a dormir até que tomasse uma Poção Tira Sonho. Não podia arriscar outro pesadelo como aquele.

**xXx**

O domingo chegou e junto com ele o aniversário de quatorze anos de Damien. A maior parte da manhã e da tarde foram passadas nos aposentos de James e Lily. Eram apenas com os quatro membros da família Potter. James disse a Damien que Remus e Sirius apareceriam mais tarde para a festa. A família passou a maior parte do tempo comendo montanhas de guloseimas, as favoritas do aniversariante.

Harry estava aproveitando a atmosfera relaxante. Ele podia sentar e aproveitar a companhia sem ter que se preocupar com nada. James e Damien estavam ocupados, tentando lutar de brincadeira pelos últimos doces.

Lily sentou ao lado de Harry. Ela observou o filho mais velho com cuidado antes de segurar seu rosto em suas mãos, olhando-o com preocupação. O garoto ficou surpreso com o contato repentino.

- Você está bem, Harry? Parece bem cansado. – Lily perguntou, enquanto gentilmente traçava os círculos negros em volta dos olhos dele.

Harry forçou-se a parecer o mais despreocupado possível.

- Obrigado, mãe. Esse foi um grande elogio! – ele brincou, enquanto se soltava do aperto da mãe.

Porém Lily não iria desistir tão fácil. Ela percebera o olhar cansado do garoto e estava começando a ficar preocupada com ele.

- Estou falando sério, Harry. Parece que você não dorme há dias. Você está bem? Está aprontando alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou, começando a checar a temperatura do filho.

- Mãe, sério, eu estou bem. Apenas um pouco cansado, só isso. – Harry disse e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Se não fosse pelo aniversário de Damien, ele poderia ter dito a ela o que havia de errado. Mas não queria trazer a tona aquele assunto num dia como aquele. Ele achava que Damien merecia ter um dia sem problemas.

Lily ainda parecia chateada com a resposta de Harry, mas não pôde continuar com seu exame, já que Damien e James a distraíram com suas brincadeiras. Logo Damien, Harry e Lily estavam envolvidos em uma luta para roubar todos os doces de James.

- Quando vou ganhar meus presentes? – Damien perguntou ao cair no pequeno sofá no quarto de sua mãe.

- Sutil, Damy. – Harry riu.

- O quê? É meu aniversário. Tenho direito de saber onde estão meus presentes. – Damien respondeu.

- Talvez você não esteja ganhando nada esse ano. – Lily respondeu.

Damien lançou a ela um olhar falso de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

- Mas mãe, eu estou fazendo quatorze anos hoje. Você não pode me deixar fazer quatorze sem ganhar nenhum presente. – ele disse fazendo um pouco de bico.

- Você vai recebê-los na festa de hoje à noite. – James disse, enquanto bagunçava o cabelo do filho.

A tarde passou-se na companhia dos amigos de Damien. Harry estava feliz em apenas sentar e observar o irmão interagindo com os amigos. Às vezes Harry desejava tão despreocupado como Damien. Ele o observou abrir os presentes dos amigos e colocá-los numa pilha ao seu lado.

Logo era hora da festa que aconteceria na torre de astronomia. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver um grande grupo de pessoas lá. Quase todos os professores estavam ali. Damien assegurou o irmão que a maioria sairia cedo.

- Como você sabe? – Harry perguntou.

- Acontece todos os anos, bem todos os anos que eu celebrei meu aniversário em Hogwarts. – Damien respondeu.

Um pensamento cruzou a mente de Harry.

- Você teve uma festa no ano passado também? – ele perguntou, observando o irmão cuidadosamente.

Damien corou um pouco e assentiu relutante.

- Sim, eu ia te convidar, mas nós meio que tivemos uma briga quando ela aconteceu. Você tinha acabado de dar o jogo para a sonserina e eu fiquei bravo e não quis te convidar. – Damien admitiu.

Harry lembrava muito bem da briga. Aquilo o frustrara completamente já que Damien não estava falando com ele. Mesmo que na época não quisesse admitir.

- Mamãe e papai me forçaram a te convidar, mas eu fui teimoso demais. – Damien adicionou solenemente.

- Está tudo bem. – Harry disse, observando-o ficar aliviado.

- Eu não teria ido à sua festa estúpida de qualquer jeito. – Harry adicionou com um sorriso.

Damien lançou um olhar ao mais velhos antes de golpeá-lo em resposta. Harry riu com a expressão indignada do irmão, antes de colocar o braço em volta de seus ombros

- Harry! Harry, ah, aí está você. – Lily apareceu ao lado do filho, parecendo perturbada.

- Harry, eu preciso que você corra até meu quarto para mim. Seu pai esqueceu de pegar a cerveja amanteigada que eu comprei em Hogsmeade. – Lily disse, lançando um olhar descontente para James.

- Faça-o ir buscá-las então. – Harry replicou.

- Ele está ocupado tentando entrar em contato com Sirius, que já deveria estar aqui. Ele não vai fazer nada até falar com Sirius, então é inútil pedir a ele. – Lily respondeu.

- Ah, está bem. – Harry disse e rapidamente desceu da torre.

Ele pegou a cerveja amanteigada no quarto de Lily e estava prestes dirigir-se até a porta quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma faísca verde saíra da lareira. Harry ficou parado, segurando o fardo de cerveja amanteigada. "Talvez seja Sirius vindo via flú", pensou. Ele se aproximou da lareira e obsevou cuidadosamente. Outra faísca verde apareceu e Harry viu a lareira funcionar. Ele colocou as cervejas no chão e ajoelhou-se observando tudo com cuidado.

De repente as chamas saltaram e um fogo completo apareceu. Uma face emergiu das chamas e o garoto observou, incrédulo, a cabeça que sair das chamas, com os olhos fixados nele.

- Draco! – Harry disse num sussurro.

O cabeça do loiro estava nas chamas verdes, observando o amigo cuidadosamente.

- Draco, o que... o que você está fazendo? Está tudo bem? Por que você está fazendo um chamado por lareira? Quem você está procurando? – Harry perguntou.

Ele sabia que foi por coincidência que vira Draco fazer a chamada. Não havia como o loiro saber que Harry estaria ali naquele momento.

- Eu estava procurando por você, é claro. – Draco disse. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo falar sem o desprezo em sua voz.

- Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui? – Harry perguntou, recuperando-se do choque de ver seu melhor amigo ali depois de quase três meses.

- Eu tentei a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Black disse para eu tentar aqui, caso você estivesse com seus pais. – Draco respondeu.

- Black? Quando você falou com Sirius? O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou sentindo-se quase em pânico.

Havia algo de errado, ele podia sentir. O jeito que Draco estava olhando para ele, não havia expressão arrogante nele, sua expressão estava... em branco. O loiro parecia cansado e distante. Aquilo para Draco significava que ele estava profundamente chateado.

- Draco, o que há de errado? – Harry perguntou de novo, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

O que Sirius estava fazendo falando com Draco? Ele não tinha que estar na festa de Damien?

- Harry, eu... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. - Draco gaguejou. Sua expressão tornou-se triste ao olhar para o melhor amigo.

- Draco, o que diabos está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, sentindo o coração bater forte em seu o peito.

O loiro olhou direto nos olhos do amigo, sua máscara sem expressão firmemente no lugar.

- Bella morreu essa manhã.

**xXx**

Lily viu o olhar confuso de James, quando ele saiu de dentro da sala de aula, depois de usar o flú.

- Alguma notícia de onde Sirius está? – ela perguntou.

James apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu liguei para o escritório dele. Kingsley disse que ele saiu há cerca de uma hora. Não sei onde ele pode estar. – James disse com preocupação na voz.

- Tenho certeza de que ele está apenas atrasado. Ele vai estar aqui, James, não se preocupe. – Lily disse, tentando confortá-lo.

- Ele nunca perderia o aniversário de Damien. Não entendo onde ele pode estar. – James continuou.

**xXx**

Harry sentou-se em silêncio. As palavras proferias por Draco ecoando em seus ouvidos. Bella tinha morrido. Ele não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer algo e conseguiu dizer apenas uma com sua voz rouca.

- Como?

- Encontramos Bella morta em sua cama hoje de manhã. Tio Marcos disse que algumas vezes as vítimas do beijo podem falecer desse jeito. Ainda não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu. – Draco respondeu.

- Black chegou há mais ou menos meia hora atrás. Tio Marcus entrou em contato com ele no Ministério. O funeral está planejado para hoje à noite, se você quiser vir. – o loiro concluiu.

Harry levantou a cabeça ao ouvir isso. Ele não conseguia limpar a mente para pensar direito. Tudo que conseguia sentir era uma necessidade insuportável de estar com Bella.

- Onde você está? – Harry perguntou com uma voz mais forte.

Draco passou a localização.

- Você tem que deixar o Professor Dumbledore saber. Ele tem que abrir a conexão da lareira para você usar o flú até aqui. – Draco lhe disse.

Entretanto, Harry já estava abrindo o jarro com pó de flú. A mente do garoto estava estranhamente entorpecida. Não conseguia se focar em outra coisa senão no fato de que Bella se fora. Ele sabia que em essência ela já morrera quando o beijo foi administrado e tudo que foi deixado para trás foi uma casca vazia, mas o pensamento de que o corpo também morrera e que ele iria comparecer ao seu funeral, estava fazendo sua mente bloquear qualquer outro pensamento. Ele nem mesmo pensou em informar a alguém sobre o que acontecera e onde estava indo. Estava agindo por puro instinto.

Draco rapidamente saiu da lareira bem no momento em que Harry lançou o pó de flú e gritou o endereço que o amigo lhe dera. Harry desapareceu em um flash de chamas verdes, quebrando os escudos de proteção da lareira e aparecendo ao lado de Draco, há milhares de quilômetros de Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 06 – Bella

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Six – Bella's Funeral**

James viu quando Hermione, Ron e Seamus vieram correndo em sua direção. Ele se levantou rapidamente, torcendo para que tivessem boas notícias.

- Não há nenhum sinal dele! Nós procuramos em todo canto. No salão comunal, nos dormitórios, no laboratório de poção, até mesmo na cozinha. Ele não está em lugar nenhum! – Ron disse a ele, o pânico evidente em sua voz.

James sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele tinha acabado de voltar, estivera procurando Harry também. A festa fora paralisada quando Harry não voltou com as cervejas amanteigadas. Quase todos estavam envolvidos na procura por ele. Damien ainda estava checando o mapa do maroto, recusando-se a acreditar que Harry não estivesse ali.

- Nós temos que avisar às autoridades. – a Professora Sprout disse, torcendo as mãos em preocupação.

- Ele tem que estar em algum lugar. Não pode ter deixado Hogwarts. Os escudos não o deixariam sair. – a Professora McGonagall disse convicta.

James não disse nada. Era verdade. Harry tinha que estar em algum lugar. Ele não podia deixar os terrenos de Hogwarts, os escudos não permitiriam que ele ou qualquer um saísse sem que Dumbledore soubesse. O diretor havia confirmado que todos os escudos continuavam estavam no lugar. Ninguém os havia derrubado.

James cerrou os dentes com raiva.

- É bom que ele tenha um bom motivo para sumir desse jeito, senão, eu juro, quando colocar as mãos nele… - James engasgou, muito zangado para terminar a frase.

Ele estava preocupado com Harry, mas não acreditava que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele. James estava forçando-se a acreditar que Harry estava pregando uma peça. Ele não achava que Harry fosse capaz de fazer algo desse tipo, sabendo quão preocupados todos ficariam. James estava surpreso com o que se tornara a festa de aniversário de Damien. O adolescente de quatorze anos estava procurando seu irmão, assim como o resto dos convidados. Ele parecia ter esquecido completamente de seu aniversário e estava correndo pelo castelo, preocupado com a segurança do irmão. Toda aquela atmosfera de festa tinha desaparecido.

James saiu para procurar por Harry novamente, dessa vez indo para a floresta, rezando para conseguir controlar seu temperamento quando o encontrasse.

**xXx**

Sirius assistiu inexpressivo o corpo de Bella ser colocado na sepultura. Ele mantivera uma expressão imparcial durante toda a cerimônia. Era difícil lamentar a morte de Bella naquele ponto, visto que ele já lamentara sua perda quando ela recebera o beijo do dementador. Foi ali que eles realmente perderam Bella. O que restou foi apenas uma concha vazia que pertencera a ela. Sirius controlou suas emoções ao se lembrar que já a perdera há muito tempo, quando ela se juntara a Voldemort pela primeira vez.

Sirius olhou para a escuridão e distinguiu a forma de Harry. Ele estava parado, imóvel ao lado de Draco. Sirius olhou para o garoto com preocupação. Harry não dissera uma única palavra desde que chegara. Ele não tinha nem mesmo trocado uma única palavra com Draco. Sirius não queria pensar sobre como ele estava se sentindo. Harry ainda não se recuperara completamente da perda de Voldemort e agora teria que lidar com a perda de Bella. Sirius não entendia a culpa que Harry sentia pela morte de Voldemort, mas sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Ele já havia conversado diversas vezes com James, tentando convencê-lo de que seu filho precisava de ajuda. Mas ainda James era teimoso como sempre, dizendo que Harry estava bem. Sirius sentiu uma onda de mal-estar passar por ele ao pensar em James e Damien. Ele nunca havia faltado ao aniversário do menino antes. No entanto, ele achava que ele iria entender, tudo acontecera tão rápido. Ele recebera uma mensagem de Marcus, informando-o sobre o funeral de Bella. O homem disse a Sirius que já que fora ele quem entregara Bella a Narcissa ao invés de levá-la para Azkaban, sentia que ele deveria estar presente em seu funeral. Sirius correra para encontrá-los e nem ao menos pensara em informar James. Ele acreditava que Harry havia contado a eles antes de vir, então pelo menos James e Damien sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

A cerimônia do funeral estava quase acabando. Tinha que ser feita depressa e às escondidas porque a maioria das autoridades ainda estava à procura de Comensais da Morte. Não importava para eles tratar-se de um corpo sem vida. Ainda contaria como uma captura para eles. Marcus explicara que não podia atrasar o funeral, já que o risco de serem pegos era grande demais. Ele já tinha conseguido manter o paradeiro de Bella em segredo. Se fosse descoberto que ele tinha escondido Bella durante todo esse tempo, ele seria punido severamente. Sirius sabia que Marcus poderia acabar indo para Azkaban por esconder uma Comensal da Morte, por isso ele não se opôs em realizar a cerimônia na calada da noite. Não havia mais ninguém presente no funeral, a exceção dele, Marcus, Narcissa, Draco e Harry. Marcus coordenava a cerimônia. Ele terminou de ler as escrituras necessárias e fez sinal para que todos se reunissem próximo à sepultura. Sirius andou alguns passos em direção à borda do túmulo, tentando não pensar em quem estava sendo enterrado lá dentro. Marcus gesticulou para que todos erguessem suas varinhas. Sirius o fez, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente. Ele odiava esse momento, a hora em que todos tinham que jogar um punhado de terra para que pudessem enterrar o falecido.

Ao sinal de Marcus, Sirius abaixou sua varinha assim como os outros. Cinco jatos de luz branca brilharam em meio à escuridão e cinco montes de terra caíram graciosamente na sepultura. Em questão de segundos, o restante da terra foi derramado na sepultura e o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange foi sepultado e enterrado.

**xXx**

Já era bem tarde da noite quando Harry e Sirius voltaram aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius caminhou calado, tentando pensar em algo apropriado para dizer. Harry tinha um olhar vago no rosto e parecia estar em transe. Draco e Narcissa haviam tentado fazer com que Harry ficasse com eles, mas o garoto se recusara. Sirius encolheu-se mentalmente ao se lembrar das últimas palavras trocadas entre Narcissa e Harry antes que eles partissem. Ela tinha rigidamente o abraçado, já que nem Narcissa nem Harry estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de demonstração de carinho.

- Eu queria te agradecer Harry, por tudo. Pelo menos eu posso viver em paz por saber que aquele que traiu minha irmã não está mais aqui, graças a você.

Harry afastou-se, completamente sem fala, pegando somente um punhado de pó de flú, com um olhar de completo desalento no rosto. Sirius pensou saber o motivo. Harry já estava sentindo-se culpado por matar Voldemort, ele não precisava ouvir alguém o agradecendo por ter feito isso. Sirius tinha certeza de que a única razão para Harry não ter confrontado Narcissa era porque o garoto estava completamente submerso em suas próprias emoções. Além do mais, ela era mãe de Draco, e Harry já teria se controlado apenas por aquela razão.

Sirius andou em direção à porta principal, sentindo-se drenado pelos eventos do dia. Ele fez outra tentativa de conversar com Harry, já que podia ver claramente que o garoto precisava lidar com o que acontecera.

- James ficou tranquilo por você sair da festa de Damien? – Sirius perguntou. Ele só queria dizer alguma coisa para que Harry respondesse.

Harry virou seus olhos sobressaltados para Sirius, parecendo ter saído de profundos pensamentos.

- Hã? – foi a única resposta que Sirius obteve.

- A festa do Damien? Você avisou a James o que tinha acontecido, não avisou? – Sirius perguntou, com uma terrível sensação crescendo no fundo de seu estômago.

Será que Harry havia cometido o mesmo erro que ele e não disse a ninguém onde estava indo?

Harry parecia saído totalmente de pensamentos e olhava ao seu redor como se percebendo pela primeira vez que estava do lado de fora de Hogwarts.

- Eu não tive chance. – Harry respondeu.

Sirius fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa, tentando repelir a dor de cabeça que estava começando a invadir sua mente. Isso não ia acabar bem. James tinha um temperamento forte e Sirius sabia que o desaparecimento inexplicável de Harry era motivo suficiente para fazer seu amigo explodir. Ele acelerou o passo e foi direto para os aposentos de James. Já era mais de onze horas e o castelo estava mortalmente silencioso.

- É melhor a gente explicar para James o que aconteceu. – Sirius disse a Harry.

Harry olhou desejoso em direção às escadarias. Ele preferia esquecer tudo que acontecera naquele dia e apenas ir para o seu quarto, mas sabia que tinha de informar aos seus pais que estava bem.

Sirius e Harry se apressaram, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Assim que Sirius se aproximou do quarto de James, pôde ouvir a voz do seu melhor amigo conversando com Lily. Sirius podia ouvir o tom de raiva e preocupação claramente na sua voz.

- Apenas não diga nada que vá deixá-lo mais aborrecido. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu. Eu vou explicar o que aconteceu, certo? – Sirius pediu a Harry.

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele não parecia muito bem. A cor de seu rosto estava pálida e seus olhos pareciam ter ficado escuros. Ele estava completamente exausto. Sirius respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto.

- …nós não tivemos escolha! Tivemos que ouvir os aurores, James. Qualquer coisa pode ter acontecido com ele! – Lily gritava com um James com olhar frustrado.

Sirius viu os olhares ansiosos dos membros da Ordem que estavam no quarto. Dumbledore também estava lá junto com vários outros funcionários. Moody e Tonks estavam ao lado de Lily, aparentemente participando da discussão com James. Quando Sirius e Harry entraram no quarto, todos voltaram à atenção para eles.

James virou-se para olhar as duas figuras cansadas paradas perto da porta. O alívio de ver seu filho, são e salvo, o invadiu. Ele ficou atônito quando os dois bruxos adentraram mais no cômodo. A raiva que ele sentira devido ao desaparecimento de Harry tinha gradualmente se transformado em preocupação ao longo da noite. Ele tinha se tranquilizando de que seu filho sabia tomar conta de si mesmo. Foi apenas esse pensamento que consolou James. Ele se forçou a não pensar no estado em que Harry havia ficado quando eles o resgataram na Mansão Riddle. Foi por conta disso que James sentiu raiva e fúria explodirem dentro de si ao ver Harry ali parado, ao lado de Sirius, que tinha estado desaparecido durante a noite inteira também, sem parecer nem remotamente arrependido por ter sumido. Ambos pareciam inexpressivos.

Lily deu um soluço esganiçado enquanto corria em direção a Harry. Ela rapidamente o envolveu num forte abraço e começou a agradecer a Merlin por ele estar bem. Sirius ia abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu ter mudado de ideia.

- Sirius! Harry! Onde é que vocês dois estavam? Nós estávamos tão preocupados. Vocês estão bem? - Lily começou a perguntar a ambos.

Sirius não quis dizer onde eles tinham estado naquela noite na frente dos outros aurores. Eles não entenderiam por que ele e Harry sentiam a necessidade de proteger Bella. Eles provavelmente ficariam contra eles por escondê-la, em primeiro lugar.

Sirius permaneceu calado e lançou um olhar significativo para Dumbledore. O Diretor entendeu o olhar angustiado de Sirius e pediu para que todos deixassem o quarto.

- Bem, parece que não há nada para nos preocuparmos. Sirius e Harry voltaram sãos e salvos. Já está tarde e acho que seria apropriado nos retirarmos para nossos aposentos. Boa noite. – Dumbledore abriu a porta e ficou ao lado dela enquanto os aurores saíam, parecendo bastante irritados. Eles tinham perdido tempo por nada aparentemente.

Dumbledore saíra quando o quarto ficou ocupado apenas por James, Lily, Harry, Sirius e Remus. Assim que a porta fechou, Lily começou a perguntar novamente.

- O que aconteceu? Onde é que você estava? Harry, por que nos deixou desse jeito? Onde é que você foi?

Harry não respondeu. Ele ainda estava próximo à porta e seus olhos desviados de todo mundo. Ele estava imerso num vendaval de sentimentos naquele instante. A tristeza da perda de Bella, a culpa que sentia por ela ter recebido o beijo, a confusão de sentimentos por se sentir tão perdido sem ela e uma solidão repentina que o amedrontava. Ele não entendia aquilo. Ele já tinha perdido Bella; ele a deixara quando descobriu a verdade sobre a sua infância. Por que ele se sentia tão perdido e sozinho sem ela agora?

- Lily, eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter avisado o que aconteceu, mas tudo ocorreu tão rápido. Eu realmente sinto muito. – Sirius começou a se desculpar e ia começar a explicar o que tinha acontecido quando James o impediu.

- Não diga nada, Sirius. Nós falamos com você depois. Primeiro eu quero falar com Harry.

Harry olhou para o seu pai. Ele podia enxergar a raiva claramente nos seus olhos. Sabia que James estava muito zangado com ele, mas não conseguia se importar com aquilo naquele momento.

- Eu quero saber, no que diabos você estava pensando, desaparecendo desse jeito! – James perguntou, sua voz tremendo de raiva.

- James… - Sirius começou de novo, mas foi interrompido novamente pelo amigo.

- Eu estou falando com Harry, Sirius! Ele pode falar por si.

Sirius tentou cortá-lo para explicar, mas James não deu nenhuma chance.

- Você ao menos pensou no que a gente passou com o seu sumiço? Nós passamos a noite inteira procurando por você! E Damien, o pobre menino passou a noite toda fazendo buscas pelo castelo para tentar te encontrar! – James agora estava vermelho de raiva e sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta.

- Então me diga, Harry, nos esclareça o que era tão importante que não podia esperar até amanhã! Ou por que você não achou que fosse importante nos avisar que você estava saindo! – James terminou, parecendo mais irado do que nunca.

James estava tão irritado que nem pensou em perguntar a Harry como ele conseguido sair em primeiro lugar, já que os escudos de Hogwarts não foram violados.

Harry, entretanto, não respondeu. Ele ouviu tudo o que o pai disse e percebeu com uma terrível sensação que seus pais não iriam se importar com o que acontecera a Bella. Como seu pai havia dito, "o que era tão importante que não podia esperar até amanhã". Harry sabia que seu pai não iria entender por que Harry sentia que era importante ver Bella pela última vez. Eles provavelmente iriam dizer que ela já tinha morrido mesmo, então porque se preocupar em vê-la novamente. Bella já se fora há muito tempo, foi apenas seu corpo que morreu. Eles a odiavam e provavelmente ficariam aliviados que ela se fora. Diante disso, a mente já exausta de Harry chegou à conclusão de que seus pais não iriam entender o que acontecera, assim ele não iria tentar fazê-los entender. Não valia a pena o esforço.

Ele se afastou de seu pai e dirigiu-se à porta. Precisava muito ficar sozinho. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para falar agora. Antes que pudesse sair, sentiu uma mão fechar-se ao redor de seu braço. Ele olhou para trás e viu seu pai o segurando firmemente pelo braço, seus olhos castanhos cheios de raiva.

- Eu estou te fazendo uma pergunta, Harry. Não se atreva a sair sem me dar uma explicação!

No fundo, James sabia que estava sendo injusto com Harry. Estava gritando com o filho sem ao menos saber onde ele esteve. Porém, como James estava no meio de um ataque de fúria, seu lado racional fora colocado de lado no momento. Tudo que queria era fazer com que Harry visse o quão irritado ele estava.

Harry afastou a mão de James calmamente e olhou casado para ele. Se achasse que o pai pudesse entender o que ele estava sentido, Harry teria feito o esforço de lhe contar, mas no fundo sabia que seu pai nunca entenderia. Ele lançou um último olhar à sua mãe antes de sair pela porta.

James quase saltou atrás ele, mas foi impedido por Remus e Lily.

- James, não faça isso. Ele está realmente chateado por alguma coisa. Deixe-o sozinho por um tempo. – Remus disse, tentando impedir James de fazer mais estragos do que já havia feito.

James lutou para se livrar do aperto de Remus e virou-se em direção a Sirius. Não aliviou a raiva de James o fato Sirius o estar encarando.

- E você! Harry é um jovem de dezessete anos e pelo visto não consegue pensar por si próprio, mas e você? Não pensou em me dizer onde estavam? Você obviamente estava com Harry, já que apareceram juntos. Você podia ter me dito que Harry estava com você! Você devia saber melhor que ninguém o que eu passamos quando vimos que Harry havia desaparecido! Você nem mesmo pensou em Damy. O que ele deve ter sentido ao ver que o seu irmão e padrinho haviam sumido. Eu tive que praticamente obrigá-lo a ir para cama e parar de procurar Harry. – James estava começando a desabar agora. A raiva o mantivera firme, mas agora ele começava a perder a compostura.

Sirius deu a James um olhar calculado antes de tomar uma decisão. Ele rumou em direção à porta antes de virar para encará-lo.

- Não faz sentido nenhum conversar contigo nesse estado. Conversaremos amanhã, quando a sua razão retornar. – Sirius disse a ele enquanto Lily e Remus seguravam James.

- Mas acho que você deveria saber que nem eu, nem Harry estávamos passeando como você discretamente sugeriu. – Sirius continuou antes de abrir a porta.

- Ambos estávamos participando do funeral de Bella.

Dito isso, Sirius saiu do quarto sem olhar para os ocupantes chocados que ficaram para trás.


	7. Chapter 07 – Reactions

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seven – Reactions**

Damien recusara-se a dormir. Tinha sido gritado por seu pai quando se recusara a ir para cama e desistir de procurar por Harry, então o adolescente aborrecido tinha relutantemente voltado à torre da Grifinória, mas não iria desistir de sua busca. No momento, todos tinham ido para cama, exceto Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Os quatro grifinórios estavam debruçados sobre o mapa de Hogwarts, observando cuidadosamente à procura de qualquer sinal do nome de Harry.

Damien nunca havia ficado tão furioso com o irmão. Não porque Harry tinha desaparecido no seu aniversário, isso nem passara por sua cabeça. O que o irritava era o fato do garoto ter deixado Hogwarts sem avisá-lo. Damien estava certo de que Harry deixara a escola por vontade própria. Os escudos ainda funcionando era sinal disso. Damien não havia esquecido do dia em que o irmão havia partido de Godric's Hollow em direção à Mansão Riddle para salvar Ginny e Nigel. Ele nunca mais queria sentir o que sentira naquele dia. O pensamente de que Harry poderia partir e nunca mais voltar era horrível demais para ser até mesmo cogitado.

O silencio na sala comunal era angustiante. Ele nunca pensara que fosse possível aquele lugar ficar tão silencioso. Os quatro estavam completamente concentrados no mapa. De repente, Hermione deixou escapar um "oh!" e Damien rapidamente virou a cabeça para o lugar que Hermione estivera olhando. Dois pontos tinham aparecido, Sirius Black e Harry Potter. Damien quase pulou da cadeira para correr lá para baixo e encontrá-los, mas foi impedido por Ron.

Enquanto os quatro observavam, os dois pontos começaram a andar em direção aos aposentos de James e Lily. Damien pôde ver que já havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas no quarto. Logo eles começaram a sair, ficando apenas Harry, Sirius, seus pais e Remus. Damien queria sair da sala comunal e se juntar a eles também. Ele queria ir lá embaixo para ter certeza de que seu irmão e o seu padrinho estavam bem. Parecia mais importante que qualquer coisa no momento. Gritaria com eles mais tarde por terem estragado a festa daquela noite.

Ao pensar nisso, Damien o pontinho com o nome de Harry sair dos aposentos, indo na direção oposta. Ele viu Harry andar em direção às escadarias. Damien se preparou. Sabia que Harry estava se dirigindo à sala comunal. No entanto, Harry não foi em direção á torre da Grifinória, em vez disso, ele se dirigiu ao sétimo andar e os quatro Grifinórios observaram confusos, Harry desaparecer novamente.

- Mas que… - Ron exclamou ao se afastar do mapa.

- Aonde, aonde ele foi? – Hermione perguntou enquanto suas sobrancelhas franziam-se em confusão.

- Não se pode aparatar de Hogwarts, os escudos não deixam! O que está acontecendo? – ela continuou com pânico na voz.

Ginny estava sem palavras e apenas olhava o lugar no mapa onde Harry estivera há poucos instantes.

Hermione encarava o lugar no qual Harry aparentemente desapareceu e de repente deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu! Ele não deixou Hogwarts. Harry está na Sala Precisa. A sala provavelmente não aparece no mapa, já que supostamente é para ser secreta! – ela revelou, feliz por ter entendido.

Damien decidiu que já suportada o bastante. Ele se levantou abruptamente e foi em direção à porta. Tirou a capa da invisibilidade de suas vestes e jogou sobre si enquanto saia da sala comunal. Ignorou os gritos de seus amigos enquanto disparava pelas escadas. Ele iria descobrir o que havia acontecido com Harry de uma vez por todas.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse chegar ao sétimo andar, Damien avistou uma figura alta indo em direção às portas principais. Damien parou ao reconhecer a figura. Era o seu tio Sirius.

Damien rapidamente desceu as escadas dirigindo-se a ele. Antes que Damien pudesse tirar sua capa para confrontá-lo, um grito foi ouvido atrás dele. O menino se virou, ainda escondido embaixo de sua capa e viu sua mãe, seu pai e Remus correndo em direção a Sirius.

Foi só então que Damien percebeu o olhar zangado no rosto do seu padrinho. Ele se moveu para que não fosse nocauteado acidentalmente já que sua mãe, pai e tio Remus estavam tentando se aproximar de Sirius.

- Sirius, espere! Você não pode sair desse jeito! Você tem que nos explicar o que aconteceu! – Lily lhe disse numa voz tensa.

Damien percebeu que sua mãe queria gritar com ele, mas estava controlando sua voz já que não queria acordar o castelo inteiro.

Sirius virou-se para encará-la.

- Eu acabei de explicar o que aconteceu. Harry e eu fomos ao funeral de Bella. Por isso nós dois desaparecemos. – Sirius explicou num tom controlado.

Damien sentiu seu coração bater forte. Então era por isso que Harry havia partido tão repentinamente. Ele devia ter sido informado da morte de Bella. O menino sentiu seu coração pesar por Harry. Ele sabia o quão próximo o seu irmão e Bella eram. Isso sem mencionar que ela era como uma mãe para ele.

- Mas como? Eu quero dizer, ela… ela já havia recebido o beijo. Como ela… - Lily viu que não conseguiria terminar sua frase. O olhar triste de Sirius fez com que ela parasse no meio da frase.

- Algumas vezes é normal que a vítima do Beijo morra repentinamente. Ela morreu na noite passada enquanto dormia. – Sirius respondeu.

Damien prendeu a respiração. Aquilo era horrível. Ele não queria pensar no que a família dela deve ter sentido ao descobrir pela manha que a mulher morrera na cama.

- Sirius, eu sinto muito. Eu... eu não sei o que dizer, eu... eu agi como um idiota. Eu sinto muito. – James se adiantou e tentou encarar seu amigo nos olhos, mas não conseguiu.

- Não é a mim que você deve se desculpar. Você não pulou na minha garganta assim que entrei pela porta. Depois de uma noite como essa, o que Harry realmente precisava era de alguém que estivesse lá por ele e não de alguém o acusando de ser egoísta e insensível . – Sirius disse com raiva.

Damien olhou para o rosto vermelho e extremamente envergonhado de seu pai. James parecia horrorizado consigo mesmo. Damien sabia como seu pai ficava quando estava zangado. Ele sempre dizia coisas que não queria e depois tentava se desculpar. De algum modo, o menino não achava que Harry estaria disposto a aceitar as desculpas do pai nem tão cedo.

Damien se afastou do grupo de adultos e caminhou furtivamente em direção ao sétimo andar. Ele definitivamente tinha que ver Harry agora. Damien estava grato por saber onde o irmão estivera, antes de encontrá-lo. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro que seu pai.

O menino chegou ao sétimo andar e dirigiu-se ao local onde a Sala Precisa ficava escondida. Damien viu que a porta já estava lá e aproximou-se calmamente. Ele tirou sua capa e coloco-a de volta em suas vestes. Sabia que estaria encrencado se fosse pego. Ninguém podia andar pelos corredores àquela hora da noite. Porém Damien não se importava muito com as regras. Algumas delas tinham que ser quebradas de vez em quando.

Damien segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta gentilmente. Ele adentrou o cômodo e viu Harry de cara. A sala estava completamente vazia. Não havia nenhum móvel, nem mesmo uma única cadeira. Hermione dissera uma vez que a Sala Precisa adaptava-se para atender as necessidades dos usuários. Aparentemente o que Harry realmente queria era um lugar para ficar sozinho. Harry estava parado do outro lado da sala. Havia uma única janela, que Damien pressupôs que mostrasse magicamente os terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry estava em pé diante da janela, ele não se mexeu mesmo que tivesse ouvido Damien entrar.

Damien fechou a porta gentilmente atrás de si. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry falou, sem se virar.

- Se você veio gritar comigo Damien, agora não é um bom momento. Você pode gritar comigo pela manhã.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Damien sentiu seu coração partir.

- Eu não vim pra gritar com você. – Damien o assegurou.

Harry se virou para encarar o irmão caçula. Sua expressão estava em branco e seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vazios. Damien lembrou-se de quando havia conversado com Harry no telefone, no dia em que Bella havia sido beijada. Abalara Damien ouvir a voz áspera e ferida de Harry. Ele supôs que o irmão estivesse se sentindo do mesma forma agora, mas Harry parecia ainda estar em choque.

Damien andou em direção a Harry e parou ao seu lado.

- Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry.

A única resposta do garoto foi balançar a cabeça antes de desviar o olhar novamente. Damien sentiu-se perdido. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. Perguntar se Harry estava bem parecia algo ridículo e sem sentido, já que era óbvio que não estava.

- Harry, você não quer voltar para a Torre da Grifinória? Já está tarde, você devia descansar. – Damien disse desajeitadamente.

Ele esperava que depois que Harry descansasse, fosse mais fácil conversar com ele.

Harry olhou para a porta, seus olhos pousaram nela por um momento antes de encontrarem os olhos de Damien. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só preciso ficar sozinho. Eu não quero ir pra lugar nenhum agora. – Harry respondeu.

Damien balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Se era assim que Harry iria lidar com isso, ele estava bem com isso também.

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora. Se você precisar de mim, é só me procurar no meu quarto, está bem? – Damien disse, sentindo-se impotente por não poder fazer mais nada por Harry.

Ele andou em direção à porta e partiu silenciosamente, olhando para trás e vendo que Harry ainda olhava pela janela.

**xXx**

James não dormiu naquela noite. Depois que Sirius partira, ele rumou em direção à torre da Grifinória apenas para ser informado por Damien que Harry não estava disposto a falar com ningué deixou a torre sentindo-se terrível. Ele havia gritado com Harry quando o garoto já estava se sentindo tão vulnerável. Devia ter estado lá para ajudá-lo e não para fazê-lo sentir-se pior.

James ficou revirando-se na cama a noite inteira, pensando nas coisas que podia fazer para fazer as pazes com Harry.

Quando amanheceu, James foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele se vestiu e estava prestes a dirigir-se à torre da Grifinória, quando Lily o impediu.

- Ao menos deixe Harry acordar! É cedo demais. Você pode falar com ele depois do café da manhã. – ela disse severa.

Então, James se segurou e encaminhou-se ao Salão Principal com Lily. Achou difícil comer alguma coisa enquanto a culpa o consumia, fazendo com que fosse difícil digerir qualquer coisa. Ele observava as portas do salão com bastante atenção, esperando ver Harry entrar acompanhado de Ron e Damien. Foi bem no meio do café da manhã que Ron e Damien entraram no salão seguidos por Hermione e Ginny. James esticou seu pescoço para ver se Harry estava junto a eles, mas ficou desapontado ao perceber que ele não estava lá. Os quatro grifinórios sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer. Damien olhou para o pai e lançou-lhe um olhar estranho antes de desviar o olhar.

James levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção ao filho.

- Oi, Damien. Onde está o Harry? – perguntou rapidamente.

- Ele ainda está no quarto. Disse que não estava com fome e não queria tomar café da manhã. – Damien respondeu.

James olhou preocupado para as portas de entrada. Não sabia ao certo como lidar com aquilo. Deveria ir ver Harry ou deveria esperar até o garoto estar pronto para falar com ele? James decidiu que iria ir ver o filho. Sabia que não seria capaz de descansar antes de pedir desculpas a Harry pela noite passada. Também iria dizer para que Harry tirasse o dia de folga. James já havia conversado com Dumbledore mais cedo naquela manhã e explicado o que acontecera com Bella. O Diretor havia dado permissão para Harry tirar o dia de folga, para que pudesse se recuperar. Não era como se o garoto fosse prestar muita atenção nas aulas de qualquer modo.

Ele se afastou da mesa da Grifinória e dirigiu-se à tore da Grifinória. Entrou no dormitório de Harry e encontrou o filho sentado na cama. O garoto tinha acabado de vestir o uniforme.

Harry olhou e viu o pai parado na porta. James tentou ao máximo parecer à vontade, mas as palavras duras que havia falado na noite passada ecoavam em sua mente, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse .

- Bom dia, Harry. – James disse com esforço para parecer normal.

Harry levantou-se da cama enquanto respondia com uma expressão vazia.

- Bom dia, pai.

James sentiu-se ainda pior quando o tom sem emoção do filho ecoou no quarto.

Ele distribuiu seu peso de uma perna para a outra desconfortavelmente antes de falar.

- Harry, veja bem. Sobre a noite passada, eu realmente pisei na bola. Eu não deveria ter gritado com você daquele jeito. Eu só estava realmente preocupado e jogando todas as minhas frustrações encima de você. Eu realmente sinto muito. – ele disse, conseguindo manter contato visual com o garoto.

Harry pegou a mochila com seus livros e colocou-a nas costas.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

James sabia que Harry estava longe de estar bem. Ele estava chateado e triste com o pai e não iria aceitar as suas desculpas tão facilmente.

- Harry, eu agi como um completo idiota! Eu não sei por que disse todas aquelas coisas para você. Eu sinto muito de verdade. – James tentou novamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse "tudo bem" novamente, no mesmo tom sem emoção.

James estava começando a ficar nervoso de novo. Por que Harry estava sendo tão indiferente com ele? James teria preferido que Harry tivesse gritado e berrado, ou lhe dito quão péssimo pai ele era. Até isso teria seria melhor do que essa reação indiferente e distante que estava recebendo.

- Sirius me disse o que aconteceu. Eu realmente sinto muito sobre…

- Não diga isso. – James foi cortado pelo filho.

James olhou surpreso para Harry.

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Não diga que você sente muito pela morte dela quando não é verdade. – Harry disse.

James viu a nuvem de dor e sofrimento nos olhos esmeraldas. Aquela era a primeira reação que vira em Harry desde a noite passada.

James sabia que Harry estava certo. Ele não sentia nenhuma compaixão por Bellatrix Lestrange. Para ele, Bella era uma bruxa cruel e má que havia matado centenas de pessoas inocentes. Ela era tão culpada quanto Voldemort por tirar Harry de sua família e maltratá-lo quando era apenas uma criança. James a culpava tanto quanto culpava Voldemort. Por isso, ele realmente não sentia muito pelo o que tinha acontecido a ela. Era justo que ela sofresse como tinha feito ele e Lily sofrerem.

- Eu não vou mentir, eu não sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com ela. – James disse num tom de voz controlado. – Mas eu sinto muito por isso te afetar. A morte dela afeta duas pessoas que eu amo, você e Sirius. E eu realmente sinto muito por vocês dois estarem tristes. – James disse, dando um passo em direção ao filho.

Harry olhou para James. Ele encarou o pai por um ou dois segundos antes de desviar o olhar.

- Sim, tudo bem, é melhor eu ir, ou vou me atrasar para as aulas. – ele disse enquanto se dirigia à porta.

- Você não precisa comparecer às aulas hoje. Dumbledore te deu o dia de folga. – James disse.

Ele queria conversar com Harry sobre a morte de Bella. Podia ver o quanto sua morta estava afetando o garoto.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas prefiro ir para as aulas hoje. Eu não quero sentar por aí sem fazer nada. – Harry respondeu. James percebeu quão frio o tom de Harry se tornara.

- Harry, eu acho que nós devíamos conversar. Você tem que lidar com o que aconteceu. Você tem que entender... – novamente James foi bruscamente interrompido por Harry.

- Pai, eu sei! Eu sei o que aconteceu. Ela morreu! Pessoas morrem o tempo todo, certo! Eu não tenho que pensar sobre isso. Eu não quero pensar nisso! Eu prefiro agir como se hoje fosse um dia como outro qualquer. Eu não quero conversar sobre isso jamais. – Harry gritou, mágoa e raiva evidentes em seu rosto. Sua respiração tinha acelerado como se estivesse correndo.

James aproximou-se para confortá-lo, mas Harry se afastou.

- Harry, eu só estou tentando ajudar. – James tentou.

Harry olhou para seu pai e forçou uma voz calma antes de falar.

- Você quer ajudar? Então me prometa que você não vai mencionar a morte de Bella. Eu jamais não quero conversar sobre isso. Está bem? – Harry disse numa voz tensa.

James sabia que o filho precisava conversar sobre Bella e sobre sua morte, mas percebeu que não conseguiria discutir com o garoto naquele momento. Harry estava muito imerso em emoções para ouvir qualquer um naquele momento. Então, James relutantemente concordou em nunca mais conversar sobre Bella.

James moveu-se em direção a Harry e o abraçou, tentando acalmar seu filho aflito. Harry esperou um ou dois segundos antes de afastá-lo gentilmente.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Apenas pare com toda essa atenção. Sabe que eu não gosto disso. – Harry disse serenamente.

- Estou perdoado por ontem? – James perguntou enquanto segurava o filho pelos ombros.

- Você não sabia o que tinha acontecido, está tudo bem. Só não pule no meu pescoço na próxima vez. – Harry respondeu ajeitando seu uniforme.

- Próxima vez? – James perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Escute aqui, mocinho. Não deve haver próxima vez. Eu quero sempre saber onde você está, entendido? – James disse, mantendo o tom de brincadeira para que Harry soubesse que ele não estava realmente o repreendendo.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

- Falando nisso, como você saiu na noite passada? Dumbledore disse que as defesas continuam intactas. Como você saiu de Hogwarts? – James perguntou quando esse detalhe importante passou por sua mente.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Eu só queria sair, então eu usei a lareira do seu quarto. – Harry respondeu sem parecer nem um pouco preocupado por ter quebrado as barreiras de segurança de Hogwarts.

James não o pressionou mais. Sabia que teria que relatar aquilo a Dumbledore. Talvez houvesse algo de errado com aquela lareira ou talvez os poderes de Harry ainda não tivessem sido completamente compreendidos.

**xXx**

O dia de Harry transcorreu lentamente. Ao final das aulas do dia, o garoto desejou ter tirado o dia de folga. Nada nas aulas prendia a sua atenção e, com isso, se viu pensando em Bella. Ele afastava com força aqueles pensamentos. Sabia o que iria acontecer a ele se continuasse pensando daquele jeito.

Damien e seus amigos conseguiram manter Bella e os acontecimentos da noite passada fora das conversas. Ginny havia silenciosamente escorregado sua mão na de Harry na hora do almoço e tentara oferecer o máximo de conforto que podia. Era difícil julgar o que Harry estava sentindo, já que estava determinado a não falar nada.

Lily o encurralou após a aula de poções. Ela tentou oferecer suas condolências, mas Harry a afastou do mesmo modo que havia feito com James. Ele não queria que mentissem sobre aquilo. Era insultante. Lily disse ao filho que fosse vê-los no final do dia. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Sabia que o garoto precisava enfrentar o que aconteceu. Ele ainda não havia se recuperado completamente da morte de Voldemort e agora teria que lidar com a perda de Bella também. Harry lhe disse que tinha muito trabalho a fazer e que não estava no clima para passar um tempo com eles. Antes que ela pudesse discutir, Harry saiu da sala de poções, deixando-a mais preocupada com o seu filho que antes.

Enquanto Harry se aproximava do Salão Principal para o jantar, sentiu-se subitamente exausto pelas atividades do dia. Ele disse baixinho a Damien que não estava com fome e não queria jantar. Ele ia sair para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Damien estava prestes a discutir, pois Harry não comera nada desde o dia anterior, mas Harry não lhe deu chance já que se afastou rapidamente e saiu pela entrada principal.

Harry andou em direção ao lago e caiu próximo a ele. Ele estava exausto. Não havia dormido nada na última noite e passara todo o tempo atormentando-se sobre morte de Bella. O que ninguém entendia era a culpa que Harry estava sentindo. Ninguém sabia que Bella havia sido morta porque falhara em proteger o anel da família Black, que continha uma parte da alma de Voldemort. Foi a perda da Horcrux que resultou em sua morte. Harry esfregou seus olhos privados de sono para varrer as imagens que não paravam de vir à sua mente. Ele vira exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Foi a primeira e única vez que ele havia experimentado uma visão. Ouvira o que Voldemort tinha dito a ela. Ele sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que se Bella tivesse devolvido o anel a Voldemort, estaria viva hoje.

Harry lembrou-se de como Bella havia ficado quando ele mentiu dizendo que a Eça que a Horcrux havia sido destruída pelo Ministério. Ela sabia que seria punida pela perda da Horcrux. Até mesmo Harry sabia que ela seria punida por aquilo, mas mesmo assim não devolveu o anel para ela. Ao invés disso, ele o destruiu mesmo sabendo que ela iria sofrer por aquilo. Ele nunca pensou que ela seria punida tão severamente a ponto de receber o beijo do dementador. Na cabeça de Harry, ele era o responsável pelo destino de Bella.

Harry saiu desses pensamentos depressivos ao sentir alguém sentar-se silenciosamente ao seu lado. Ele sentiu a mão quente de Ginny fechar-se em torno da sua. Harry não queria se virar para encará-la. Ele permaneceu olhando para frente, observando a superfície do lago cintilar com a luz da noite.

- Harry, você quer conversar? – Ginny perguntou com a voz suave.

Harry não respondeu. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de explicar o que sentia. Ninguém iria entender. Como podiam? Eles não conheciam Bella como ele. Para eles, Bella era uma Comensal da Morte e merecia o que aconteceu. Ninguém entenderia que Bella havia sido traída por ele e que fora mandada para morte por ele. Ele tinha o anel, ele o tinha em sua posse e não o devolveu a ela. Ninguém entenderia aquilo. Harry sabia que eles iriam argumentar que ele não tinha outra escolha senão destruí-lo. Era uma Horcrux e tinha que ser destruída. Uma pequena parte de Harry acreditava naquilo também, mas a culpa no interior de sua mente se recusava a admitir isso e o garoto continuava sentindo-se responsável pelo destino de Bella.

Ginny tentou conversar com Harry novamente, ele estivera quieto e distante o dia todo. Ela sabia que ele precisava de alguém ao lado dele, mesmo que agisse de modo contrário. Ela tentou perguntar se estava tudo bem ou se ele queria entrar. Depois de receber um não em resposta, Ginny desanimadamente levantou-se para voltar ao castelo. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de ficar com Harry, para poder oferecer algum conforto. Mas já que Harry não estava demonstrando nenhum sinal de reconhecimento, ela decidiu que era melhor ir embora.

Assim que Ginny fez menção de sair, a mão de Harry agarrou o seu pulso. Ginny virou para encará-lo, mas Harry ainda estava olhando para o lago, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ginny o pedido desesperado e silencioso em seu olhar para que ela ficasse ali com ele. A ruiva sentou-se novamente e se moveu para perto de Harry. Ele sentiu seu peso confortável em seus ombros e silenciosamente a agradeceu. Ginny envolveu os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o apertado. Ela sabia que Harry precisava de alguém com ele, se não para conversar, mas apenas para estar ao seu lado. Se ela pudesse propiciar aquele conforto a ele, então ficaria ali com ele a noite inteira.


	8. Chapter 08 – Damien

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eight – Damien's Gift**

Lily observou sua sala de aula encher-se de septanistas. Seus olhos verdes pousaram em Harry por um momento, antes de moverem-se para Ron e Hermione que sentaram de ambos os lados de seu filho. Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver um raro sorriso aparecer nos lábios do filho antes que ele o escondesse novamente. Aparentemente Ron comentara algo que fez Harry achar graça. Fazia duas semanas desde que Bella morrera e Harry começava a mostrar sinais de recuperação. É claro que Lily sabia que o filho estava longe de cicatrizar-se em relação àquele incidente particular, mas ao menos ele estava rindo e falando com os amigos novamente.

Lily tentou fazer Harry falar sobre Bella. Ela sabia que ele precisava falar sobre seus sentimentos acerca da morte de Bella, mas o garoto não sucumbira às suas tentativas. Relutantemente, ela desistiu, mas fez Damien prometer que tentaria fazer o irmão se abrir. Como o plano estava indo ela não sabia. Ela tinha mais fé em Damien ser capaz de fazer Harry falar do que ela e James.

Enquanto Lily andava para ficar de frente à sala, não pôde deixar de perceber o quão cansado Harry aparentava. Ela já percebera antes, mas atribuíra à situação que ele passara, lidar com a depressão causada pela morte de Bella. Agora que estava dando uma boa olhada nele, notou quão pálido ele estava. Seu os olhos verdes vivos pareciam não ter o mesmo brilho de sempre. Decidiu segurá-lo ao final da aula para certificar-se que ele estava bem.

Ela deu a aula, percebendo a falta de atenção de Harry. Ele parecia estar lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Lily sabia que o filho gostava das aulas de poções. Ele era extremamente talentoso no preparo de poções e sempre aparentava gostar de suas aulas. Hoje, entretanto, não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Ele não estava entediado, Lily podia perceber. Ele apenas parecia completamente fatigado.

Ela percorreu a lista de poções que iriam estudar nas próximas semanas. Percebeu Ron endireitando-se na cadeira, voltando sua atenção para ela quando começou a falar sobre as poções mais comuns utilizadas para cura. Lily sabia que o ruivo queria ser um curandeiro, Molly tinha comentado com ela.

- Há muitas poções para esse uso, mas nós apenas iremos ver as que são utilizadas com mais frequência. As poções do dia-a-dia que são usadas na maioria dos pacientes são as mais conhecidas, como a Poção Tira Sonho, a poção de restauração muscular e muitos outros tipos de poções para dor. Iremos ver essas em particular. – Lily moveu-se até ficar atrás de sua mesa.

Ela continuou dando a aula, lançando pequenos olhares a Harry. Ela sabia que o filho gostava de poções. Ele era bem talentoso no preparo dela e desde que começara a frequentar às aulas ele sempre prestava atenção nela, então era estranho que Harry parecesse tão desinteressado na aula. Olhando de perto, parecia que ele estava tendo problemas em manter os olhos abertos.

Ron, por outro lado, nunca esteve tão atento à aula. Os olhos dele nunca deixavam Lily e o garoto fazia anotações vigorosamente.

- Existem muitas poções potentes e notórias usadas medicinalmente. Poções como a Poção Hatalum, Poção Sedativa e Poção Comae têm uso medicinal, mas apenas em casos extremamente raros. Elas são administradas com moderação e apenas em pequenas doses para prevenir outras complicações. Vamos aprender sobre elas superficialmente ao longo do curso, mas isso é tudo por hoje.

Lily observou os alunos arrumarem as coisas, ficando prontos para sair. Ela chamou Harry, assim que ele se levantou.

- Tem planos para hoje a noite? – ela perguntou o mais casual possível.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados antes de responder.

- Grandes planos, Hermione nos fez horários de estudos que devemos seguir.

- Mas eu pensei que você não estudasse. – Lily disse, sabendo que o garoto sempre fazia questão de mostrar como o currículo de Hogwarts era atrasado ao não estudar qualquer das matérias.

- Eu não estudo, mas Hermione poder ser um pouco ameaçadora quando o assunto são exames. Tudo por uma vida tranquila. – Harry brincou.

Lily sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do filho, feliz por ele estar se abrindo novamente. Ele estivera tão quieto ultimamente. Lily examinou o garoto à sua frente. Seus olhos tinham círculos negros em volta e sua pele estava mais pálida do que de costume. Ele definitivamente não estava dormindo bem, aquilo era óbvio. Lily tentou soar o mais casual possível quando falou, não queria que Harry se fechasse novamente.

- Bem, já que aparentemente você poderia dar um descanso em relação à sua "lista de estudos", por que você e Damien não vêm passar um tempo comigo e com seu pai essa noite? – Lily se apressou, vendo que Harry estava prestes a recusar o convite. - Faz tanto tempo que eu e seu pai não temos a chance de passar um tempo com vocês. Será divertido.

Harry pensou por um momento. Já fazia um tempo que não falava com seus pais. Se Damien estivesse lá também, então seria melhor que ele se juntasse a família. Não faria mal algum.

- Claro, tudo bem. – Harry finalmente respondeu.

Lily sorriu abertamente e começou a arrumar sua mesa, feliz porque teria alguns momentos para falar com Harry naquela noite.

**xXx**

Damien jogou sua mochila no chão, bufando zangado ao caiu sobre a poltrona próxima à lareira. Ginny olhou para ele, surpresa com seu estranho ato de mau humor.

- O que há de errado com você? – ela perguntou ao adolescente irritado.

- Angelina! Isso é o que há de errado comigo! – Damien disse com os punhos cerrados.

- Angelina? O que ela fez? - Ginny perguntou, enquanto se aproximava mais do amigo.

- Ela foi super dura comigo quando lhe disse que não poderia treinar essa semana. Não é minha culpa que eu fiquei de detenção! Se não fosse por Madame Norra, eu teria saído ileso por criar um pântano no meio daquele corredor. Angelina brigou comigo, como se eu fosse um garotinho ou coisa parecida! – Ginny teve que segurar a risada.

- Bem, você poderia ter se segurado para não ter feito travessura essa semana. Se você tivesse feito isso após a semana de treino, tudo teria dado muito mais certo. –a ruiva disse, enquanto o menino a encarava bravo.

A porta da sala comunal se abriu e Ginny viu Harry, Hermione e Ron entrarem. Ela encontrou os olhos de Harry e sentiu o usual arrepio passar por sua coluna quando o garoto sorriu para ela.

Harry se aproximou e sentou-se de frente a Damien, enquanto Ron e Hermione sentaram-se no sofá próximo a eles.

- O que há de errado com você? – Harry perguntou ao notar a expressão aborrecida do irmão.

- Nada. – Damien respondeu antes que Ginny pudesse falar algo. – Você vai encontrar a mamãe e o papai hoje? - Damien perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Vou. – Harry respondeu.

Ron se levantou e andou até um pequeno armário próximo à parede. Ele retirou cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e entregou-as a seus amigos. Harry pegou a sua garrafa e tomou um longo gole. Os outros lançaram um feitiço de resfriamento nas bebidas antes de abri-las. Harry era o único que não gostava de bebidas geladas.

As cervejas amanteigadas eram para a festa de Damien, mas como esta fora arruinada pela procura por Harry, elas não foram consumidas. Lily as levou para a sala comunal da Grifinória, dizendo que eles podiam consumi-las. Havia muitas garrafas, que iriam durar um bom tempo. Aparentemente, Lily acabou se excedendo ao comprá-las. Outras comidas e bebidas foram levadas para a sala comunal também. Entretanto, a maioria dos bolos e doces já tinham acabado.

- Então, sério, o que há de errado com você? – Ron perguntou olhando para Damien.

O menino contou sobre o acontecido com Angelina.

- Ela me humilhou completamente. – ele terminou, parecendo bastante tristonho.

Ron e Ginny continuaram o animando, enquanto Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de "você mereceu completamente". De repente, Harry lembrou de algo que iria animar o irmão.

- Espere aqui. – Harry o instruiu enquanto se levantava e dirigia-se ao dormitório masculino. Damien parecia confuso ao observava o irmão desaparecer nas escadas e retornar momentos depois, segurando um pequeno pacote.

Harry entregou o pacote ao irmão, parecendo um pouco desajeitado.

- Aqui, isso deve te animar. – Harry disse ao entregar o pacote.

- O que é isso? – Damien perguntou ao pegar o pacote do irmão e então encolheu-se ao lembrar-se de como Harry normalmente respondia a esse tipo de pergunta.

Como previsto, Harry o encarou e recusou-se a dar qualquer tipo de resposta. Damien leu a pequena etiqueta ao lado do pacote.

"Damy, Feliz Aniversário. Use-o bem, do seu irmão"

O menino olhou para Harry e um sorriso espalhou-se em sua face. Era seu presente de aniversário. Damien estava mais ansioso pelo presente do irmão, mas depois dos eventos que aconteceram em sua festa, ele não sabia se seria muito insensível de sua parte pedir o presente a Harry. Afinal, Harry perdera alguém próximo, que era como se fosse sua mãe. Damien imaginou que o irmão daria a ele o presente quando se sentisse melhor. Já havia passado duas semanas e a julgar pela face corada de Harry, ele acabara de se lembrar que ainda tinha de entregar o presente a seu irmão mais novo.

- Obrigado, Harry. – Damien disse baixinho antes de começar a desembrulhar o presente.

Os outros três Grifinórios aproximaram-se para ver o que era, principalmente devido à curiosidade.

Damien ansiosamente rasgou o papel de embrulho e um livro preto de porte médio caiu em seu colo. Damien olhou para o livro por um momento e cuidadosamente o pegou. Ele olhou para Harry e então para o livro. _"Ele só pode estar brincando!"_, pensou consigo. Não havia nada escrito na capa, nem mesmo uma única marca. Damien olhou para a capa de couro e o virou para ver as parte de trás. Parecia tão entediante quanto a parte da frente. Parecia um tipo de diário.

- Um livro. – Damien disse em voz alta como que para confirmar que aquilo era o que todos viam também. Harry parecia estar se divertindo com a confusão e incredulidade no rosto do irmão.

- Ok, ano passado você me deu um pingente que salvou minha vida e esse ano você me deu um livro. Preciso dizer, Harry, quando se trata de presentes legais, você definitivamente caiu no meu conceito. – Damien disse segurando o presente sem graça.

- Apenas abra. – Harry o instruiu.

Damien fez o que Harry pediu e abriu o livro. Os outros três reuniram-se em torno dele quando o livro se abriu revelando uma estranha visão. Todas as páginas do lado esquerdo estavam em branco, nenhuma marca aparecia nelas. As páginas do lado direito, entretanto, estavam marcadas com uma espécie de tigela. Damien passou a mão pela tigela e viu que era apenas uma imagem na folha, nada de especial. Ele olhou para Harry, esperando que este se explicasse.

Satisfeito com a enorme confusão que criara ao seu redor, Harry se adiantou para explicar o livro curioso.

- É realmente bem simples. Ele te dá o que todo bom livro deveria. Conhecimento.

Enquanto Harry estava falando, ele se inclinou e deixou três gostas de cerveja amanteigada cair sobre a tigela. Imediatamente a imagem da tigela pareceu ganhar vida. Um brilho prateado passou pela superfície da tigela, enviando uma onda sobre ela. Conforme Damien assistia àquilo impressionado, a página do lado oposto ao da tigela começava a encher-se de palavras. Em questão de segundos, a página estava preenchida com os ingredientes e métodos de preparo de cerveja amanteigada. Damien olhou para o irmão, boquiaberto com seu presente. Harry balançou a cabeça em direção ao livro, antes de tomar outro gole de sua cerveja, gesticulando para que o menino continuasse olhando para a página. Damien viu as páginas encherem-se de informações adicionais sobre cerveja amanteigada: quando foi inventada, quem a inventou, as diferentes propriedades dela e, finalmente, que poções a tinham como ingrediente.

- Ah, Merlin! Isso é tão legal! É um livro de poções. – Ron exclamou.

- Na verdade, não é. Pode funcionar para poções, mas é feito para ser usado para outras coisas, como objetos transfigurados, propriedades de diferentes plantas, feitiços e runas. De fato, pode ser usado para qualquer coisa. – Harry começou a explicar. – Você pode colocar qualquer coisa dentro dessa tigela e o livro irá proporcionar todas as informações sobre o objeto. – Harry concluiu.

- É realmente muito útil. Pense em toda a ajuda que você poderá conseguir para fazer as tarefas. Você pode usá-lo para qualquer coisa – Hermione disse a um Damien impressionado.

Harry trocou um olhar com o irmão antes de falar.

- É, tarefas. Foi por isso que te dei isso. – Harry disse em seu usual tom sarcástico.

- Então, em que eu devo usá-lo? – Damien perguntou, enquanto Hermione bufava contra a observação de Harry.

Harry sorriu de lado e pegou um pequeno objeto de seu bolso. Damien segurou a respiração ao ver que o irmão segurava uma pequena adaga. Ron, Hermione e Ginny ficaram em completo silêncio imediatamente, enquanto o amigo segurava o objeto. Sem dizer nada, Harry derrubou-a na tigela. A tigela engoliu a adaga imediatamente e, como antes, escrituras apareceram na página do lado. Dessa vez, entretanto, Damien percebeu que algumas figuras animadas apareceram na página, agindo como se estivessem em combate.

- Viu, acho que enquanto estamos em Hogwarts você não pode continuar com seu treinamento. Sendo assim, achei que você pode pesquisar a outra parte de seu treinamento. Como usar armas. – Harry explicou.

Damien só conseguia olhar para pequenas figuras na página, que faziam diferentes movimentos. Ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão surpresa. Ele queria aprender a lutar como Harry, admirava as habilidades do irmão e queria aprendê-las. Porém, nunca em sua vida pensara que Harry o ensinaria a matar.

Escolhendo bem suas palavras, Damien tentou fazer sua mente atordoada funcionar.

- Harry, isso é... uau. Nem consigo pensar no que dizer. É demais. – ele parou quando o irmão sorriu. – Mas eu não quero aprender a usar uma adaga. Eu não quero aprender a usar nenhum tipo de arma. Eu queria aprender a lutar para que eu pudesse me defender, como você fez com aqueles Daywalkers. Eu não quero aprender a matar alguém. – Damien disse as palavras com cuidado, esperando que Harry entendesse.

O sorriso saiu da face de Harry e por um momento ele apenas encarou confuso seu irmão mais novo.

- Mas você disse que queria aprender a lutar. Isso é parte disso. Você precisa aprender a usar uma arma, assim como aprendeu a usar uma varinha. Não há diferença. Aprender a se defender. A escolha em como usar esse conhecimento é sua.

Harry tentou entender qual era o problema naquilo. Não era como se ele estivesse pedindo a Damien para sair e matar alguém. Tudo o que estava falando é que era ideal saber como se proteger sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

Damien parecia bem desconfortável e deu uma olhada para os amigos. Os três estavam bem pálidos e aparentemente nenhum deles queria entrar na discussão.

- Olhe, Damy, você não precisa ficar todo preocupado com isso. É apenas uma sugestão. Se você quer usar o livro para outras coisas, tudo bem, faça isso. É seu, você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu apenas pensei que seria interessante treinar suas habilidades com armas. E eu não estou pedindo para que você aprenda a matar alguém, na verdade, é o oposto. Se você aprender a usar uma arma da forma correta, pode se defender sem matar o inimigo. – Harry observou o alívio se espalhar na face do irmão. - Provavelmente apenas mutilando-os severamente. – Harry adicionou de um modo indiferente, que fez Damien ficar nervoso.

- Eu não quero mutilar ninguém! – Damien disse com uma voz um pouco alta demais, o que o fez receber alguns olhares dos ocupantes da sala comunal.

Harry o observou confuso.

- Então, quando você diz que quer lutar, de que tipo de dano estamos falando? Porque aparentemente você quer dar um tapa na mão do inimigo por o atacar e depois deixá-lo ir embora.

Damien não tinha uma resposta. Ele olhou para irmão desconfortavelmente, contorcendo-se um pouco sob seu olhar. Harry se adiantou e inclinou-se no braço da cadeira, seus olhos verdes fixos em Damien.

- Escuta Damy, ou você quer aprender a se defender, ou não quer. Não pode ter meio termo. Se você vai se proteger, então deve estar preparado para fazer qualquer coisa. Ás vezes você não tem escolha! Se quer se proteger, tem que matar. – Harry disse com um tom ríspido.

Os olhos de Harry pousaram sobre o pingente de pedra negra, ainda em volta do pescoço de Damien antes de voltar a olhar nos olhos do irmão. Foi nesse momento que Harry viu o olhar alarmado de Damien.

Harry se afastou e ficou parado. Ele não queria que essa conversa ficasse tão intensa. Ele olhou em volta para as faces aterrorizadas de seus amigos e percebeu, com um golpe, que estivera pressionando seu irmão a fazer algo que ele não queria.

Harry tentou dizer algo, mas percebeu que não sabia o que falar. Ele pegou o livro e o fechou, sentindo que deveria ter comprado outra coisa para o irmão. Ele tinha ferrado com tudo dessa vez. Harry queria dar a Damien algo bem legal e útil, ao invés disso fizera o irmão ficar assustado e agitado.

- Eu vou comprar outra coisa para você, se você não quiser isso. – Harry disse em voz baixa, sentindo-se completamente estúpido por tê-lo comprado em primeiro lugar.

Harry fez menção de jogar o livro no fogo já que era inútil para ele, mas foi impedido por Damien, que segurou seu braço. Harry parou e obsevou o irmão pegar o livro de suas mãos. Damien colocou-o dentro de suas vestes antes de virar para encará-lo.

- Eu amei o livro, Harry. É bem legal. Obrigado. – ele disse com sinceridade. – Eu sei que vou usá-lo. Apenas não do modo que você sugeriu. Mas, como você disse, o livro é meu. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele, certo? – Damien perguntou, esperando que o irmão entendesse.

Harry esforçou-se para sorrir de volta e rapidamente saiu andando.

- Eu mudei de ideia. Eu vou me deitar. Diga a mamãe que falo com ela depois. – Harry não esperou por uma resposta. Ele dirigiu-se às escadas e desapareceu em seu quarto.

Harry encaminhou-se para a cama e caiu com o rosto para baixo. "O que diabos há de errado comigo?" pensou. Ele não sabia por que estava pressionando Damien a aprender a matar. Honestamente, ele não queria que Damien matasse. Com uma sobressalto terrível, o garoto percebeu que estava repetindo tudo aquilo que ensinaram a ele quando era criança. Ele lembrava que palavras similares lhe foram ditas por Lucius e Bella. Como ele precisava proteger Lorde Voldemort e como teria que matar para tanto. Harry sentiu em seu peito doer quando todos os tipos de emoção passaram por ele. Ele nunca percebera quão profundo a mensagem para matar estava incorporada dentro de si. Em seu mundo era simples, mate ou seja morto.

Ele sabia que Damien não o culparia pelos acontecimentos do dia. Ele nunca o culpara por nada, mas e os outros? Ginny estavam bem pálida quando ele estava falando. O que ela pensava sobre ele agora?

Harry sentou na cama e estendeu a mão em direção a seu criado-mudo. Ele o abriu e pegou um pequeno frasco de Poção Tira Sonho. Poppy lhe dera alguns frascos e elas eram a única coisa que o estavam salvando. Ele conseguira algumas noites de sono com elas. Era isso o que ele precisava agora, dormir. Não queria pensar no que falara e em como agira naquele momento. Achava que podia lidar com isso mais tarde.

O que o preocupava não era o que tinha dito. Era o fato de que ele ainda acreditava firmemente no que dissera. Ele realmente não via o que havia de errado em aprender a matar para conseguir se defender. Harry crescera acreditando nisso, não era fácil mudar o jeito de pensar tão rápido.

Harry rolou para o lado e sentiu sua mente exausta relaxar quando a poção começou a fazer efeito e ele deslizou para dentro de um sono muito necessário.


	9. Chapter 09 – Trust

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Nine – Trust**

Lily passou por um grupo de estudantes que se dirigia ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Eles lhe lançaram olhares intrigantes já que ela ia na direção oposta da maioria dos moradores do castelo. Lily estava caminhando em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ela esperara ansiosamente pela manhã para poder ver Harry. Damien fora sozinho na noite passada, dizendo que o irmão mudara de ideia e tinha ido para a cama.

Lily estava chateada, visto que planejara passar um tempo com os seus dois filhos naquela noite. Ela havia notado um olhar conturbado no rosto de Damien. Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu fazer com que o menino falasse sobre isso. Era aparentemente algo que acontecera entre os irmãos naquela noite. Damien passara apenas uma hora com os pais antes de declarar seu cansaço e retornar correndo para o seu dormitório.

Lily fora para cama cedo naquela noite, mas não conseguira dormir muito bem. Ela prometera a si mesma que conversaria com Harry logo cedo naquela manhã. Sabia que se Damien estava chateado com alguma coisa, significava que Harry estaria chateado também.

Lily apressou o passo ao se aproximar da escadaria. Ela queria falar com o filho antes que ele desaparecesse para as aulas.

**xXx**

Ginny esperou até os outros saíssem para tomar o café da manhã antes de encaminhar-se ao dormitório masculino. Ela era grata às regras antiquadas que embora não permitissem que os garotos entrassem no dormitório das meninas, as meninas podiam entrar no dormitório dos garotos sem problemas.

Ron dissera que Harry ainda estava na cama e provavelmente ainda estava dormindo. Ginny sabia que Harry iria sentir-se desconfortável pelo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. A conversa entre ele e Damien tomara um rumo estranho. Ginny odiava admitir para si mesma, mas havia ficado um pouco assustada com o que Harry havia dito.

Na noite passada, após Damien sair para ver seus pais, os três adolescentes permaneceram acordados para discutir o acontecido. Eles perceberam que apesar de terem passado bastante tempo com Harry, ainda não o conheciam muito bem. Quando Damien voltara da visita aos seus pais, cansadamente juntou-se a eles. Foi então que todos se acalmaram e perceberam uma coisa: estiveram ao lado de Harry por tanto tempo, que quase se convenceram de que Harry era um bruxo normal. O triste fato era que Harry não era normal e não importa o quanto todos se esforçassem, ele nunca seria normal.

A noite passada foi um lembrete a eles de como Harry havia sido criado. Como o instinto de matar para sobreviver era algo normal na sua educação. Quando os quatro jovens se retiraram para cama, todos estavam pensando na educação de Harry. Nenhum deles realmente sabia como Harry fora criado. Eles sabiam o básico sobre o que envolvia o passado de Harry, lealdade a Voldemort, as missões que ele realizou e as coisas que ele deve ter feito ganhar o título de "Príncipe Negro". Porém, os quatro conheciam o outro lado de Harry, o lado que os protegera do perigo. A parte dele que havia se rebelado contra a sua formação e protegia inocentes. Era devido a essa parte que eles haviam prometido que não iriam julgar Harry. Eles sempre estariam ao seu lado, não importava o que aprendessem sobre ele no futuro.

Nenhum deles estava mais determinado quanto a isso do que Ginny. Foi por isso que ela ficou para trás quando os outros saíram para o café da manhã. Ela queria ver Harry e conversar com ele antes que os outros tivessem a chance. Ele tinha que saber que nada havia mudado entre eles.

Ela permaneceu parada em frente a porta dele por um momento antes de bater duas vezes. Quando não houve resposta, ela calmamente abriu a porta e entrou. As quatro camas estavam vazias já que Ron, Dean, Seamus e Neville tinham descido para o café da manhã. Havia apenas uma cama com as cortinas ainda fechadas. Ginny andou e gentilmente as abriu. Harry ainda estava dormindo. Ginny esperava que ele estivesse acordado. Ela sentiu que deveria fechar as cortinas e sair, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se afastar do adolescente adormecido. Harry parecia tão fofo dormindo daquele jeito, de bruços, com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca. Ele parecia tão... inocente. Ginny sentiu-se ser puxava para perto dele.

Com um brilho travesso nos olhos, Ginny se aproximou da cama e subiu nela. Ela deitou ao lado dele e se lembrou de como havia sido horrivelmente embaraçoso quando Harry acordou e a encontrou deitada ao lado dele. Ginny adormecera enquanto tentava fazer aquela febre horrorosa baixar. Nunca iria esquecer o quão desconfortável se sentira quando tinha acordado e encontrado Harry já desperto e em completa confusão sobre a razão dela ter dormido ao lado dele. Ele decidiu que era justo que tivesse a chance de corrigir aquele momento embaraçoso.

Assim que começou a acariciar a franja de Harry, os olhos esmeralda dele se abriram e olharam diretamente para ela. Ginny esperou que ele reagisse, que sentasse e perguntasse confuso "o que você está fazendo aqui?" ou algo do tipo, mas Harry apenas abriu um de seus sorrisos para ela, um daqueles sorrisos genuínos que sempre faziam Ginny derreter.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de "bom dia" – Harry disse enquanto virava de costas.

Ginny sorriu para ele e se afastou um pouco. Ela estava contente por parecer que ele estava normal com ela. Ele sempre ficava mais à vontade quando eles estavam sozinhos.

- Desculpa, eu não pude evitar. Você parecia tão fofo e aconchegante. – ela disse com um sorriso.

Harry olhou para ela por um instante sem dizer nada. Ginny sabia que iria revidar por ela tê-lo chamado de fofo e aconchegante.

- Hum, diga-me Srta. Weasley, o que iriam dizer se te vissem na minha cama? – Harry perguntou num tom brincalhão.

Ginny corou, mas estava determinada a não quebrar o contato visual com ele. Ela não iria deixá-lo ganhar esse jogo.

- Eles podem pensar o que quiser. Eu nunca me importei com o que os outros pensam, por que me preocupar agora? – ela respondeu e para deixar o seu argumento mais válido aproximou-se ainda mais, até o ponto em que podia sentir a respiração dele no seu rosto.

- Ginevra. – Harry disse num falso tom de alerta.

- Não me chame assim. Só meu pai me chama desse jeito. – Ginny replicou.

Harry a surpreendeu, subitamente envolvendo seus braços fortes em sua cintura, tirando seu fôlego e ameaçando seu ato de bravura.

- Certo Ginny, então por que veio aqui me acordar? – ele perguntou, seus olhos fixos nos dela.

Ginny manteve o contato visual ao responder.

- Eu não posso vim te ver?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar calculado e uma de suas sobrancelhas ergueu-se.

- Você queria dizer alguma coisa que não podia esperar até o café da manhã? – ele perguntou finalmente.

Ginny não sabia mentir para Harry. Ele sabia que ela estava ali para vê-lo por causa da noite passada. Ginny conseguiu entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele e segurou firmemente. Sua expressão mudou para uma um pouco mais séria embora seus olhos continuassem cheios de calor.

- Isso não importa, a noite passada e tudo mais, eu não quero que você fique preocupado com isso. – Ginny disse tranquila.

Depois de alguns momentos incômodos, Harry respondeu.

- Eu acho que não sou eu quem está preocupado.

Ginny mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto uma onda de vergonha caía sobre si. Harry havia percebido as reações deles na noite passada, não que não fosse óbvio. Ginny porém, recusou-se a se deixar abalar. Ela moveu-se para mais perto de Harry, sem deixar que desviasse o olhar dela.

- Harry…

- Não importa. – ele a cortou.

Os olhos de Harry haviam perdido aquele brilho brincalhão e Ginny conseguia ver a máscara sem expressão tomando lugar. Ela intensificou o aperto na mão dele. Não queria que ele se fechasse.

Ginny estava desesperada para fazer com que Harry entendesse que eles não pensavam mal dele, que ela não pensava mal dele! Ela não queria que Harry pensasse que na noite passada havia revelado algo sobre si que eles ainda não conheciam. Não era culpa dele que eles momentaneamente haviam esquecido o seu passado.

Ginny aproximou-se fechando o pequeno espaço entre eles. Colocando a mão no rosto de Harry, ela se inclinou e o beijou. Ela o beijou com toda a sinceridade que possuía. Aquela era a primeira vez que Ginny iniciara um beijo. Ela realmente queria que Harry visse que ela estava bem com ele, feliz por estar com ele, que nada havia mudado. Quando se afastou, viu que os olhos esmeraldas dele brilhavam em surpresa. E viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Nós sabíamos disso antes de decidirmos nos aproximar de você. Não é como se você tivesse escondido algo da gente. A noite passada não mudou nada. – Ginny disse com sinceridade, esperando que ele acreditasse nela.

Ela podia dizer pela maneira que ele a olhava, que ele acreditava nela. Pela primeira vez Harry demonstrava confiança em alguém que não fosse Damien.

Sorrindo como uma louca, Ginny fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas percebeu que Harry ainda a segurava pela cintura. Foi então que ela notou o sorriso maroto no rosto dele. Percebeu que o corpo dele estava muito mais relaxado do que alguns momentos atrás.

Fingindo uma voz séria, Ginny tentou se livrar do aperto dele.

- Sr. Potter, será que você poderia me soltar do seu abraço de urso?

Harry respondeu a puxando ainda mais perto. Ginny tentou, mas não conseguiu permanecer séria. Ela sorriu quando Harry provocantemente a puxou de forma que ela estava quase deitada encima dele.

- Bem, vamos ficar encrencados por isso. – Ginny brincou.

- Eu pensei que você não se importava que alguém te visse comigo? – Harry perguntou, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando travessos.

Ginny sentou e deu a Harry um olhar engraçado. Ela inclinou-se para capturar outro beijo. Ela adorava secretamente o fato de que Harry não se afastava dela. Ele estava realmente desejando que Ginny ficasse mais próxima a ele. Assim que ela se afastou, ouvir um som atrás de si.

- Cof, cof!

Ginny se virou e viu para seu horror que Lily estava parada na porta, olhando para ela, que estava praticamente sentada encima de Harry. Com um grito, Ginny conseguiu esquivar-se de Harry e da cama o mais rápido possível. Na pressa para sair, ela conseguiu, de alguma forma, que seus pés ficassem preso na coberta, e, como resultado, ela de desequilibrou da cama. Ela rapidamente se levantou para encarar o olhar severo de Lily. Harry, por outro lado, continuava deitado na cama parecendo completamente relaxado com toda a situação embaraçosa.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer ou para onde olhar. Lily Potter era uma professora bastante severa e também era mãe de Harry, o que fazia a situação ser ainda mais constrangedora e desconfortável. Ginny ficou vermelha, porém não se atreveu a dizer uma palavra.

- Srta. Weasley, é melhor se apressar ou vai chegar atrasada na sua primeira aula. – Lily disse num tom calmo. Entretanto, ela não parecia muito contente.

- Sim, professora. – Ginny disse rapidamente. Sem olhar para trás para Harry, que ainda estava sorrindo, ela disparou para fora do quarto.

Lily fechou a porta assim que Ginny saiu e virou-se para olhar severamente para Harry. O rapaz de cabelos negros sentou-se na cama e olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou inocentemente quando Lily não falou nada.

Lily franziu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Ah, se acalme, não aconteceu nada. A gente só estava conversando. – Harry disse enquanto saía da cama.

- Bom, a menos que vocês sejam surdos, eu duvido muito que seja necessário conversarem tão próximos um do outro. – Lily replicou.

Harry virou-se para ela e perguntou.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?

Lily decidiu que era melhor mudar o assunto da conversa. Ela iria conversar sobre o problema Ginevra Weasley mais tarde. Além do mais, ela não sabia realmente o que dizer a Harry sobre isso. Ele não parecia envergonhado com o que tinha acontecido. Esse era definitivamente um trabalho para James.

- Eu queria te ver já que se recusou a ir me ver na noite passada. – Lily disse propositalmente fazendo com que Harry parecesse culpado.

O garoto começou a vestir seu uniforme.

- Eu estava cansado.

- Eu estou vendo. – Lily respondeu.

Harry virou-se para encarar sua mãe com um suspiro.

- Não foi nada demais. Eu estava cansado e resolvi ir pra cama mais cedo. Eu pensei que você fosse entender. Eu vou passar o final de semana com você, se isso te faz feliz, o.k.? Agora eu tenho que ir ou vou chegar atrasado na aula. – com isso Harry saiu e desceu em direção a sua classe.

Lily sentou-se na cama de Harry com um suspiro. Ela quase nunca tinha chance de conversar com ele. Ele sempre estava apressado. Duvidava que o filho fosse passar o final de semana com ela. Ele só estava s dizendo aquilo para que ela o deixasse em paz. Lily viu que o melhor a fazer era se apressar ou chegaria atrasada para dar aula.

Assim que Lily se levantou, algo chamou sua atenção. No pé da cama, quase escondido em meio ao edredom, estava um frasco de poções vazio. A curiosidade se apoderou de Lily e ela o pegou. Ela olhou mais de perto e viu o símbolo de Hogwarts cravado no frasco.

Lily sabia que a poção fora ingerida por Harry já que estava embaixo de sua cama. Ela meio hesitante levou o vidro vazio até seu nariz para tentar descobrir qual poção estivera ali. Na mesma hora soube que era a Poção Tira Sonho. Ela havia passado várias horas preparando-as para enfermaria da escola. Não havia como não reconhecê-la.

Não era tão estranho o fato de Harry estar tomando uma poção para dormir. Afinal, não era uma poção perigosa ou nada do tipo. Contudo, Lily sentiu bastante raiva por Harry estar tomando aquilo. Ela instintivamente abriu a gaveta da cabeceira. Foi então que viu que havia pelo menos meia dúzia de frascos da mesma poção lá dentro. Todas elas com o emblema de Hogwarts cravado, indicando que pertenciam à enfermaria da escola.

Lily levantou-se ainda segurando o frasco vazio e saiu do quarto. Era hora de visitar uma certa enfermeira da escola.

**xXx**

Poppy colocou o ultimo arquivo no armário e sentou-se em sua mesa. Havia tanta papelada associada ao seu trabalho. Ela tinha que garantir que cada aluno tivesse seu histórico médico atualizado e com todos os acidentes que aconteciam na escola era quase impossível ficar em dia com aquilo. A enfermeira finalmente havia acabado aquela tarefa estafante e sentou-se em sua mesa. Ela ficara fazendo aquilo por boa parte da noite para conseguir colocar tudo em dia. Assim que Poppy pegou uma caneca para fazer um chá, ouviu as portas de enfermaria se abrirem.

Suspirando, ela se levantou e saiu de seu escritório. Deveria ser outro aluno que de alguma maneira meteu-se em algum problema. "Lá vamos nós" ela pensou enquanto abria a porta do escritório e saía. Ficou bastante surpresa ao ver a professora de poções ao invés de um aluno.

- Lily! Ah, eu estava esperando… ah, não importa. Em que posso lhe ser útil? – ela perguntou prestativa.

Lily contudo não parecia satisfeita. Ela bruscamente andou em direção à enfermeira da escola.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. É urgente. – ela disse.

Poppy olhou-a com surpresa. Ela apontou o seu escritório e ambas entraram lá.

- Qual é o problema, Lily? – Poppy perguntou assim que elas se sentaram.

- Isso! – Lily disse entregando-lhe o frasco vazio.

Poppy olhou confusa para o frasco.

- Hum…eu não entendo…

- Você deu isso ao Harry, não foi? – Lily perguntou em tom de acusação.

Poppy a olhou ainda confusa.

- Sim, mas… - Poppy foi mais uma vez cortada por Lily.

- Você deu a ele um estoque completo de poções para dormir! Eu encontrei pelo menos meia dúzia na gaveta dele. Todas com o símbolo da escola cravados, todas entregues por você! – Lily disse nervosa.

- Lily, eu não entendo qual é o problema disso. – Poppy disse.

- O problema é obvio! Você não devia dar tantos frascos para ele. O que te possuiu para prescrever tantos fracos para ele? E se ele tomar mais que um por noite? Você conhece muito bem o perigo disso! Você não devia ter dado isso a ele sem me consultar! – Lily não teve intenção de dizer a última frase em voz alta.

- Lily, Harry já tem dezessete anos. Ele sabe muito bem qual dosagem pode tomar. – Poppy disse calmamente à mãe enfurecida. – E só para você saber, o histórico médico de Harry é privado. Se ele quiser que você saiba, ele mesmo que conte a você. Não é meu dever manter você informada.

Embora a enfermeira da escola não soubesse, aquilo era o que mais aborrecia Lily. Essa era a razão dela estar com raiva e chateada. Mesmo estando lá na escola, ela não sabia que Harry estava tomando poções para conseguir dormir à noite. Harry precisava de ajuda, mas ao invés de recorrer a ela, ele havia procurado Poppy.

- Apenas me diga por que prescreveu isso para ele! – Lily perguntou numa calma forçada.

Poppy olhou para Lily surpresa. Sempre gostou de Lily. Sempre a considerou uma pessoa sensível e de boas maneiras. Hoje, porém, a mulher estava sendo muito áspera e rude.

- Lily, eu sinto muito, mas isso é privacidade de Harry. Não sou eu quem deve...

- Poppy, apenas me diga! Eu sou a mãe dele. Se ele está passando por algum tipo de problema ou se ele não está bem, eu deveria ser informada sobre isso! – Lily exclamou em voz alta.

Poppy viu as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair dos olhos esmeralda de Lily. Ela sentiu uma onda de pena perpassar por si. A mulher sofrera tanto no ano anterior. Ela estava apenas cuidado de seu filho. Com um suspiro, Poppy decidiu explicar.

- Certo, Harry me procurou há uma semana. Era bem tarde da noite e ele... bem... ele estava péssimo. Eu pude ver que ele não estava muito bem. Ele me disse que precisava de alguma Poções Tira Sonho então eu...

- Então você deu as poções a ele! Você nem pensou em perguntar por que ele precisava delas? Você deveria ter ao menos perguntado a ele por que... – Lily foi interrompida quando Poppy levantou sua voz.

- Se você me deixar terminar! – Poppy disse quase gritando.

Lily aquietou-se, mas manteve o olhar emburrado.

- Eu perguntei se ele queria conversar sobre o problema, mas ele disse que não queria falar sobre isso!

Poppy era muito parecida com Lily, no sentido de que seu temperamento não devia ser testado também. Ela se forçou a se acalmar antes de continuar.

- Eu conclui que ele deveria estar tendo problemas por causa do... por causa do que aconteceu com... com a Lestrange. – Poppy observou o rosto de Lily perder o pouco da cor que tinha.

- Ele estava bastante… hum... bem, perturbado, acho que é a única palavra que pode descrever o que aconteceu. Ele disse que estava tendo problemas para dormir à noite e me perguntou se eu não poderia dar a ele algumas Poções Tira Sonho. – Poppy olhou com compaixão quando Lily cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Com uma voz mais suave Poppy continuou.

- Eu gosto muito de Harry, se ele me pedir ajuda eu vou fazer o que estiver em meu alcance para ajudar. Eu entendo a sua preocupação sobre o estado de saúde dele. Você é a mãe dele. Mas Lily, não fique com raiva de mim por ajudá-lo. Eu mal consigo imaginar pelo que ele está passando agora, perdê-la... desse jeito. – Poppy vacilou um pouco mas continuou firme. – Se ele não conseguia dormir por causa disso, me diga, como é que eu poderia não ajudá-lo?

Lily olhou para Poppy. Ela se sentiu péssima por perder sua compostura daquele jeito. Poppy só estava tentando ajudar Harry. Lily havia percebido que o filho estava bastante desgastado nas últimas semanas. Ela suspeitara que ele estivesse tendo problemas para dormir, mas não pensava que era algo tão grave a ponto de ter que recorrer às poções para conseguir algumas horas de sono.

Por mais que Lily odiasse admitir, a morte de Bella abalara Harry profundamente. Ele sem dúvida estava tendo pesadelos por causa disso. Agora que Lily parara para pensar sobre isso, Harry aparentava estar desgastado e cansado antes da morte de Bella também. Ela se lembrou que no aniversário de Damien notara olheiras nos olhos dele e que havia tentado conversar sobre isso, mas, como sempre, Harry havia mudado de assunto. Isso significava que ele já estava sofrendo há bastante tempo, talvez desde a morte de Voldemort.

- Lily, você está bem?

A voz de Poppy tirou-a de seu devaneio.

Lily rapidamente levantou-se, murmurou um rápido adeus e correu para fora da enfermaria. Ela tinha que conversar com James sobre Harry. Ambos tinham que falar com Harry sobre aquilo. Foi só quando estava correndo para encontrar o marido que viu seus quintanistas esperando do lado fora da classe pela aula de poções.

**xXx**

Harry estava atrasado para aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Assim que entrou na sala viu que James esperava impacientemente que ele sentasse em seu lugar.

- Sr. Potter, tome cuidado para não se atrasar para minha aula novamente, senão terei que te dar uma detenção. Sente-se por favor. – James disse para ele secamente.

Perplexo com o humor inusitado de seu pai, Harry sentou-se no seu lugar habitual entre Ron e Hermione.

- Ele está com o ovo virado hoje. Já tirou pontos do Dean por tirar o livro da mochila muito devagar. – Ron sussurrou para o amigo.

Harry sabia que seu pai era um professor rigoroso, mas não dessa maneira. Além do mais, James não costumava tirar pontos da Grifinória. Se perguntando o que havia de errado, Harry tirou seus livros da mochila e começou a anotar as coisas que já estavam escritas na lousa.

A aula foi estranhamente tensa. James estava de mau humor e não estava fazendo nada para esconder esse fato. Harry se viu ficando cada vez mais intrigado com o comportamento do pai, que estava apenas sentado em sua mesa, visivelmente fervendo de raiva por algum motivo. Ele praticamente tinha mandado a classe escrever as anotações que apareciam no quadro.

Quando a aula terminou, James foi o primeiro a se retirar.

- O que foi isso? – Ron perguntou enquanto eles guardavam as coisas na mochila.

- Só Merlin sabe. – Hermione respondeu.

Eles estavam tão envolvidos em descobrir o que estava errado com James que nenhum deles se lembrou do momento desconfortável da noite anterior.

**xXx**

- Olá, Harry!

Harry gemeu ao ver que o pequeno quartanista corria na sua direção. Ele tinha acabado de entrar no salão principal para almoçar com Ron e Hermione, quando Dennis correra em sua direção cheio de entusiasmo.

Harry não respondeu, mas isso não desanimou o pequeno grifinório.

- Eu estava pensando Harry, hum, eu tenho que fazer uma lição de transfiguração, que eu não consigo entender bem e Damien disse que você é muito bom em transfiguração e tudo mais, é claro que você é bom em tudo! Então eu estava pensando se você poderia, sabe, me ajudar com isso.

Harry apenas olhou para Dennis perplexo por um momento antes de se afastar dele. Dennis, contudo, parecia não entender e correu atrás dele.

- É até a próxima semana, então você pode me ajudar assim que você tiver tempo, eu tenho certeza que você vai saber a resposta na hora, você sabe, sendo o bruxo mais poderoso e tudo mais, mas eu estava imaginando se você pode me ajudar já que transfiguração é a única coisa que eu não sou bom. Eu geralmente me dou bem na maioria das aulas, mas…

Dennis foi cortado quando Harry se virou e Dennis apenas parou para não colidir com ele.

- Ouça bem, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez. – Harry sibilou par ao menino.

Dennis engoliu em seco, mas parou para ouvi-lo.

- Eu não me importo no que você é bom ou não e nem nunca vou me importar. Pare de me importunar ou _esse_ bruxo mais poderoso vai transfigurar _você_ em um inseto.

Harry deixou um Dennis bastante ferido e pálido na porta e avistou Damien sentado à mesa, já na metade do seu almoço. Harry, Hermione e Ron juntaram-se ao adolescente para almoçar.

O rosto de Hermione estava bastante vermelho após presenciar o menosprezo de Harry para com Dennis. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto os rapazes conversavam.

- Adivinha Harry? – Damien perguntou assim que Harry se sentou.

- O primeiro Auror enviado para o clube de Duelos. Adivinha quem é?

Harry deu de ombros, ele realmente não se importava.

- Tonks! – Ron disse alto.

Damien virou-se para ele com espanto.

- Como você sabia? – ele perguntou.

- Acabei de vê-la no Hall de Entrada. – Ron disse apontando em direção as portas.

Harry virou-se e viu o cabelo rosa chiclete da auror, que entrou no salão acompanhada de outros dois aurores que ele não conhecia. Harry sentiu um sentimento estranho tomar conta de si ao avistar Tonks. Ele encontrou seus olhos e ela acenou para ele. Harry apenas sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz em vê-la.

Antes que Tonks pudesse se aproximar para conversar com ele, ela se encontrou com a Professora June e os três aurores foram conduzidos à Mesa Principal.

- Eu definitivamente irei comparecer no Clube de Duelos. Eu quero ver o que os aurores vão ensinar. – Ron disse.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Damien perguntou ao perceber que Hermione mal tinha tocado na comida.

Ron calmamente contou a Damien o que tinha acontecido com Dennis.

- Será que você não pode ser gentil? – Damien perguntou ao irmão com um suspiro.

- Não. – Harry respondeu sem cerimônia.

- Tudo o que ele fez foi pedir ajuda. – Hermione disse calmamente. Ela falou pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no salão principal.

- Ele não deveria me pedir ajuda. Se ele não consegue fazer sua tarefa deveria conversar com os professores. É por isso que eles estão aqui. – Harry replicou.

Hermione abriu a boca para começar a discutir mas pareceu mudar de ideia.

- Dá um tempo Hermione, Dennis foi bastante irritante naquela hora. Ele devia desgrudar de Harry por um tempo. – Ron complementou.

Hermione se recusou a falar com eles e após alguns minutos se levantou e foi sentar com Dennis, sem dúvida para oferecer ajuda na sua lição de casa.

- Ela é tão dedicada. – Ron disse quando eles voltaram a atenção para o almoço.

- Ela e o resto da população de Hogwarts. Você tem que solucionar seus próprios problemas. Esse é o único modo de aprender. Foi assim que eu aprendi. Eu nunca tive ninguém para me dar respostas. Você tem que resolver suas coisas sozinho. Harry parou ao ver que Ron estava visivelmente tenso com a menção à criação de Harry.

Harry mentalmente se repreendeu. Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso. Damien pigarreou para chamar a atenção do irmão.

- Eu usei o livro hoje de manhã. – ele disse o mais casualmente que podia.

Harry focou toda a sua atenção nele.

- Sério? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, é bem legal. – Damien respondeu com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

Harry esperou para escutar no quem Damien estivera usando o livro.

– Você sabia que existem três mil duzentos e cinquenta e duas poções diferentes que usam cabelo humano? E cabelo castanho é o mais recomendável. E eu ainda nem mencionei as unhas do pé…

Damien parou e riu enquanto Harry colocava as mãos na cabeça e a balançava em sinal de vergonha. Ron riu também enquanto Harry olhava para Damien com uma expressão de "aquele-livro-está-sendo-disperdiçado-nas-suas-mão s". Mas Harry acabou rindo quando Damien terminou de listar todas as coisas idiotas que ele havia checado com o livro.

Ginny entrou minutos antes do almoço acabar. Ela corou assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, fazendo com que os outros dois rapazes ficassem intrigados.

- Está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou, olhando de Harry para sua irmã.

- Está tudo ótimo, Ronald! – Ginny respondeu depressa demais.

Ron continuou lançando olhares intrigados para os dois, mas não disse nada.

Harry se inclinou e sussurrar para a ruiva.

- Tanto drama para quem é corajosa e não se importa com o que os outros pensam! – Harry a provocou.

- Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam, mas eu me importo com o que a sua mãe pensa! – Ginny disse num tom humilhado.

Harry riu e só parou quando ela lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo. Ele então deu um sorriso de desculpas para ela.

- Onde é que você estava? O almoço já está quase terminando. – Damien perguntou para Ginny.

- Eu estava ajudando o Professor Flitwick. Um bando de penas de escrever explodiram na classe minutos antes do final da aula. A gente estava fazendo um exame e alguns idiotas tentaram colar usando "penas de resposta rápida". Elas explodiram na sala e deixaram tudo coberto de tinta. – Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Onde eles as conseguiram? – Damien perguntou.

Ginny tirou alguns pequenos panfletos coloridos do bolso, todos fazendo propaganda de todos os tipos de poções e artefatos. Ela os jogou na mesa.

- Aparentemente, esses vieram com o Profeta Diário na semana passada. Anúncios prometendo rápida solução e sucesso. Haviam alguns poucos itens que prometiam ajudar você nos exames. Poções que te fazem mais inteligente, poções que melhoram a sua memória, um monte de coisas idiotas. A maioria dos alunos tinha isso guardado em seus bolsos. – Ginny disse a eles.

Damien pegou um panfleto e viu a propaganda de uma poção que prometia "ajudar a deixar a sua barriga em formato tanquinho". Ele os colocou novamente na mesa balançando a cabeça.

- Sim, eu me lembro de ter visto isso na semana passada. – ele disse, lançando àquele folheto um olhar desejoso.

Todos terminaram o almoço e se levantaram, prontos para a próxima aula. Antes que Ginny pudesse sair, Harry segurou sua mão e puxou-a para perto de si de modo que conseguisse sussurrar para ela.

- Eu não me importo com o que qualquer um pense, aquele foi o melhor despertar que eu já recebi na vida.

Harry partiu para sua próxima aula, deixando uma Ginny completamente corada, porém sorrindo.

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10 – Control

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo contem linguagem ofensiva e uma cena que pode ser perturbadora para alguns.

**Chapter Ten – Control**

Lily fechou a porta assim que o último aluno saiu de sua sala. Finalmente as aulas do dia terminaram. Ela não tivera uma única chance de falar com James durante o dia. Ele não estava lugar algum durante o almoço. Lily imaginava o que ele estaria aprontando e queria desesperadamente falar com ele. Queria contar-lhe sobre Harry e desabafar todos os seus sentimentos. Sua conversa com Poppy a incomodara durante o dia todo.

Ela entrou no Salão Principal e rapidamente examinou a mesa dos professores. Com um gemido frustrado, ela se virou e saiu do cômodo ao ver que James, de novo, não estava lá.

**xXx**

Harry conteve outro bocejo, enquanto se arrastava pelos degraus que levavam à sala comunal. Ele estava bloqueando a maioria da conversa que acontecia ao seu redor, como normalmente fazia quando Ron e Damien falavam sobre Quadribol. Não era que não tivesse interesse no assunto, apenas não era tão fã pelo esporte. A única coisa que o interessava daquela maneira era provavelmente duelo. Ou o treinamento que fizera quando era "Alex". Aquelas eram as únicas coisas, que ele conseguia imaginar, que o deixavam animado e interessado.

Assim que chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Harry viu Tonks os aguardando.

- Ah, que bom que estão aqui. Esqueci a senha e estou aqui fora há séculos! – Tonks reclamou.

- Bom ver você também, Tonks. – Damien disse sarcástico.

Os quatro grifinórios e a auror entraram na sala comunal. O grupo foi direto para seu local usual perto da lareira.

- Então, por que você estava esperando lá fora? – Hermione perguntou quando todos se sentaram.

- Estava esperando para ver vocês, pessoal! – Tonks disse sorrindo. – Não consegui falar com nenhum de vocês desde que cheguei, então decidi passar algum tempo com vocês durante essa noite. – ela explicou.

- Então, o que você planejou para o Clube de Duelos? – Ron perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

Harry encontrou os olhos de Tonks e imediatamente viu o olhar animado nela.

- Muita coisa. – ela respondeu misteriosamente.

- Você não vai nos contar, não é? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não! – ela disse, adorando os olhares exasperados que Ron e Damien lançavam a ela.

- Vocês vão ter que vir e descobrir por si mesmos. – com um olhar hesitante para Harry, ela perguntou: - Todos vocês vão vir, certo?

Harry não respondeu, enquanto os outros três assentiam. Damien olhou para o irmão. Ele sabia que Harry não iria.

- Harry, presumo que você não vá? – Tonks perguntou direta.

Harry sorriu de lado antes de responder

- Acho que a novidade de ver aurores em ações já me esgotou. Eu já os vi agindo uma centena de vezes.

Tonks ficou um pouco corada, mas logo se recuperou. Ron rapidamente começou a perguntá-la sobre o que ela estaria ensinando.

- Ao menos nos diga quanto tempo você ficará ensinando? – ele perguntou quando Tonks se recusou a soltar mais alguma informação.

- Um mês. Todos os aurores estão se dividindo em turnos mensais. É um time de quatro aurores por vez.

- Então, quem está no seu time? – Ginny perguntou.

- Thomas, Green e Ferguson. – Tonks respondeu.

- Hum, ninguém que conhecemos, hã? – Damien disse.

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não, mas não se preocupe, Sirius e Remus vão vir ensinar também.

Ela olhou novamente para Harry antes de adicionar.

- E, hum, Moody e Frank também.

A cabeça de Harry virou com rapidez ao ouvir a menção de Frank Longbottom.

- Quando eles virão? – Harry perguntou, tentando não soar tão interessado.

- Eu não sei, depende da escala do Ministério. – Tonks respondeu.

O garoto sentiu seu coração palpitar desconfortavelmente ao pensar em Frank estando em Hogwarts. Não era que fosse ficar desconfortável com Frank. Ele não tinha problema algum com aquilo. Era mais por causa de Neville. Harry nem ao mesmo falara com Neville ainda. As coisas ainda estavam terrivelmente esquisitas entre eles. Ele não sabia como as coisas seriam com Frank, Neville e ele, todos juntos em Hogwarts. Estranho não parecia nem mesmo uma palavra forte o suficiente.

- De qualquer forma é melhor eu ir. Preciso ver James antes de me recolher. – Tonks disse.

- Ah, boa sorte. – Ron falou baixinho, mas ela o ouviu.

Quando a auror lançou um olhar questionador a ele, o ruivo esclareceu.

- Ele está de mau humor hoje. Nunca o vi tão bravo.

Damien fez menção de que iria comentar, mas mudou de ideia.

- Ah, mesmo? Acho que é culpa minha. – ela disse numa voz envergonhada.

- Sua culpa? – foi Harry quem perguntou.

- É, eu o vi nessa manhã quando chegamos. Contei a ele sobre Blake e James ficou nervoso. Não deveria ter contado. – Tonks disse arrependida.

- Blake? – Harry perguntou com uma careta no rosto só de ouvir o nome.

Os outros olharam confusos de Harry para Tonks.

- Sim, Charles Blake. Você... você se lembra dele, certo? – Tonks perguntou com cautela.

- Acho que me recordo dele vagamente. – Harry respondeu em um tom cortante.

Ele não iria esquecê-lo tão cedo. O homem era alguém com quem ele ainda pretendia ficar quite.

Novamente Tonks corou, mas continuou rapidamente.

- Sim, bem, eu disse a seu pai o que aconteceu com ele e acho que James não estava pronto para isso. – Tonks lhe contou.

- O que aconteceu com Blake? – Harry perguntou, perguntando-se porque seu pai se importaria, de qualquer forma.

- Eu o contei sobre o rebaixamento de Blake. – ela disse com um suspiro.

Harry a olhou confuso.

- Por que isso preocuparia meu pai? – ele perguntou antes que pudesse se impedir.

Foi o momento de Tonks ficar confusa.

- Sabe... porque, porque seu pai estava tentando fazê-lo ser demitido. – Tonks respondeu.

Tonks viu a expressão chocada de Harry e Damien.

- Vocês... vocês não sabiam? – ela perguntou hesitante, amaldiçoando-se baixinho.

Os dois irmãos balançaram a cabeça. Tonks sentiu a face queimar. Ótimo, ela estava estragando tudo naquele dia.

- Por que meu pai estava querendo que ele fosse demitido? – Damien perguntou.

Ele sabia que seu pai não se dava bem com Blake, mas não achava que seria ético da parte de seu pai tentar fazer o outro auror ser demitido por causa disso.

A face de Tonks empalideceu ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela olhou para Harry antes de se levantar.

- Não sei. Eu realmente devo ir. Está ficando tarde. – ela sabia que estava encrencada com James agora. Se Harry e Damien não sabiam, significava que James estava escondendo deles.

- Tonks, sente-se, são apenas oito horas. Diga, por que meu pai está atrás de Blake? – Harry perguntou.

- Sério, Harry, eu já fiz besteira o suficiente. Você deveria perguntar a James. – Tonks implorou.

- Tonks, me diga. - o garoto disse novamente, um pouco mais rígido.

Tonks sentou-se e conformou-se em contá-los. O dano já estava feito. Não causaria mais prejuízo.

- Por que meu pai estava tentando fazer com que Blake fosse demitido? – Harry repetiu a pergunta.

Ele sabia que aquela bola nojenta devia ter feito algo para deixar seu pai fora do sério. A questão era: o quê?

- O que Blake fez? – Harry perguntou.

Diante disso, Tonks levantou a cabeça surpresa.

- Pensei que isso seria óbvio. – ela disse direto para Harry.

- O quê? – ele questionou.

- Ele te machucou!

**xXx**

Lily encontrou James sentado sozinho em seus aposentos. Ela correu para dentro do cômodo, feliz por tê-lo encontrado.

- James! Onde você esteve? Procurei você em todo canto… - ela parou ao ver seu marido direito. James estava sentado com a cabeça baixa e com os ombros encolhidos. Suas duas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

- James! O que há de errado? – ela perguntou preocupada. Lily correu até ele e sentou-se em sua frente.

James olhou para a esposa, mas não disse nada. Sua mandíbula estava fortemente trincada e seus olhos avelã demonstravam uma profunda ira contida. Lily apenas o vira tão aflito algumas vezes.

- James, o que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou de novo. Todos os pensamentos sobre Harry a abandonaram ante à visão de seu marido angustiado.

James contou-lhe em voz baixa o que Tonks lhe dissera. Lily ficou completamente chocada que o Ministério decidira manter Blake como um auror. Com Harry sendo nomeado o herói do mundo mágico, ela pensara que Blake seria punido por tê-lo machucado. Ele lançara uma imperdoável contra o garoto quando este fora capturado. Ele falhara em dar suporte médico a Harry. Lily sabia que era parte do protocolo dos aurores dar assistência médica a qualquer pessoa que fosse capturada, sendo Comensal da Morte ou não. É claro que isso nem sempre era feito, como o caso com Blake nitidamente demonstrou.

- Você não pode recorrer a essa decisão? – Lily perguntou.

James balançou a cabeça e Lily tentou confortar o marido.

- James, apenas o esqueça. Não podemos fazer nada sobre a decisão do Ministério. Apenas não pense sobre isso. – Lily disse, sem saber o que dizer.

James para a esposa com um olhar feroz.

- Não posso _esquecer_, Lily! – James sibilou entredentes. – Não posso esquecer o que ele fez! Não posso esquecer que ele machucou Harry! Ele torturou o meu filho e as pessoas para as quais eu trabalho não estão fazendo _nada_ sobre isso! – ele se

- Eu trabalhei para o Ministério por 20 anos! Eu passei duas décadas da minha vida à serviço do Ministério e é isso o que eles fazem comigo! Eles deixam uma pessoa machucar meu filho intencionalmente e sair ileso, sem nenhuma punição. – James gritou.

- Blake foi punido… - Lily tentou falar.

- Rebaixamento! Ele foi rebaixado em apenas um posto! Um posto! Ele vai subir rapidinho. – James vociferou.

Lily se levantou e foi até ele. Vê-lo andar a estava deixando nervosa.

- Você precisa se acalmar! Gritar não vai ajudar. – ela lhe disse. Ela odiava quando o marido agia daquele jeito.

James parou de andar e lançou um olhar furioso a Lily. Depois de um momento, ele se sentou. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado.

- Apenas não consigo acreditar que Blake saiu ileso da suspensão. – disse um pouco mais calmo. – Eu realmente pensei que ele receberia o que merece. Queria que o distintivo de auror lhe fosse tomado depois do que fez. – a voz de James falhou.

Ele fechou os olhos e desejou que a imagem do corpo surrado e cheio de hematomas de Harry fosse embora. Ele não podia esquecer quão machucado Harry estava, como ele estava ferido ao sair de seu julgamento. Os hematomas vívidos no pescoço do garoto o fizeram perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Ele nunca esqueceria aquela imagem.

- James, estou brava com o Ministério também. Queria que Blake fosse punido também, mas se isso não aconteceu, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Não fique irritado sobre algo que você não tem controle. – Lily disse tentando acalmá-lo.

James apenas assentiu. Ele sabia que a esposa estava certa, mas não conseguia se livrar da raiva que estava sentindo. Ele sentia-se traído pelo Ministério. No momento, James não tinha certeza se queria continuar fazendo parte do Ministério. O que estava o matando era que Black tivesse saído ileso por machucar Harry.

James disse a Lily que ia sair um pouco. Ele precisava pensar e colocar a cabeça em ordem.

**xXx**

- O que?

Harry queria ter certeza de que entendera o que Tonks estava dizendo.

- Ele bateu nele de verdade? – Damien perguntou admirado.

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça.

- James estava tão furioso, não acho que alguém conseguiria impedi-lo. Foi preciso três aurores para arrancá-lo de cima de Blake. – Tonks disse.

- Ele não se encrencou por ter batido em Blake? – Ron perguntou.

- Acho que ele teria, mas deixaram passar por causa do que Blake tinha feito. Ouvi que Blake recentemente estava tentando processar James pelo ocorrido, mas nada foi levado adiante. - Tonks lhes contou.

- Por quê? – Damien perguntou antes que pudesse se segurar.

Tonks olhou diretamente para Harry. Ela não sabia como dizer aquilo em voz alta.

- Ah! – Damien disse, entendendo o que acontecera.

Harry matara Voldemort e sem querer tornou-se o herói do mundo mágico. O Ministério não iria fazer nada contra os Potters. Seria um movimento bem estúpido.

- Blake foi suspenso. Ele ia perder o distintivo também, mas quando toda a investigação ficou completa... bem, o Ministério decidiu que retirá-lo do emprego seria injusto. Eles lhe devolveram o emprego, mas o rebaixaram de posto. – Tonks concluiu.

Finalmente Tonks conseguiu sair da sala comunal. Ela deixou o local rapidamente depois de responder o maior número de perguntas que pôde. A maioria veio de Damien e Ron. Harry ficou quieto na maior parte do tempo.

Quando Harry deitou em sua cama naquela noite, sua mente estava cheia com todo os tipos de pensamentos. Ele sentiu-se estranhamente irritado por seu pai ter ido atrás de Blake. Ele sabia por que ele fizera aquilo e entendia perfeitamente, mas uma parte de si gritava,_ "Caramba, pai, você deveria tê-lo deixado para mim!"._

Ele sabia que seu pai estava apenas tentando protegê-lo, mas aquilo o irritava mais do que o confortava.

**xXx**

Conforme o grupo de cinco fez seu caminho ao café da manhã no dia seguinte, Harry silenciosamente resolveu conversar com seu pai. Ele tinha que lembrá-lo de que não era uma criança que precisava de proteção. Ele podia lutar suas próprias batalhas.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um nome familiar sendo dito. A cabeça do garoto deu um solavanco quando ouviu o nome "Bellatrix". O garoto viu há alguns passos a sua frente que Nott estava entrando no Salão Principal com seu grupo usual de sonserinos. O sonserino magricela estava falando alto sobre alguma coisa e mencionou o nome de Bella.

Harry já tinha muitos problemas com Nott sênior e apenas encontrara-se com seu filho quando estava preso em Hogwarts no ano anterior. Ele descobrira que também não tinha muita paciência com Nott júnior.

O garoto estreitou os olhos para Nott, mas tentou não ouvir a conversa. Ele não achava que o sonserino tinha algo de bom para falar sobre Bella. Afinal, Nott sênior e Bella sempre estavam brigando. Era natural que o filho falasse algo ofensivo sobre a mulher. O sonserino estava falando alto e Harry não conseguia bloquear as palavras.

- ... ouvi ontem que ela morreu. Não sei onde ela estava, mas é óbvio que a família a estava escondendo. Perda de tempo se você perguntar minha opinião. Ela já estava morta para todos os efeitos. A alma dela tinha sido sugada há muito tempo atrás. A família deveria apenas tê-la entregado ao Ministério. – Nott zombava.

Harry sentiu a mão de Damien segurá-lo quando foi pegar sua varinha. Damien sussurrou para ele.

- Apenas o ignore, Harry. Não dê bola para ele.

Harry tirou a mão do bolso e continuou andando. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era chegar até ao Salão Principal. Se conseguisse isso, poderia impedir-se de matar o sonserino.

- Se ela tivesse sido levada para Azkaban e recebido o beijo do dementador ali, teria sido uma morte mais digna. Mas ouvi que a sentença do beijo foi dada pelo Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. – Nott ainda não tinha terminado.

Harry continuou andando, sua mente focada em chegar ao Salão Principal. Ele tentou realmente controlar a ira que o consumia por dentro. Havia um bom número de alunos caminhando em direção ao Salão para tomar café da manhã. Eles ouviam Nott também e estavam prestando atenção.

- Acho que estará nos jornais em breve. A notícia da morte dela, quero dizer. Descobri através da família enquanto estava em casa. – Nott disse, adorando a atenção que estava recebendo das pessoas a sua volta.

- Por que o Lorde das Trevas a puniu tão severamente? Ela deve ter feito algo bem estúpido. – outro sonserino disse.

Nott riu e continuou sem saber que Harry estava bem atrás de si.

- Ela fez algo bem estúpido! Lembra quando os jornais falaram sobre o fato do Lorde das Trevas ter criado Horcruxes? Então, ela recebeu uma para proteger, mas a vadia a perdeu! Conseguem imaginar? Aquela puta idiota conseguiu perder uma das Horcruxes. Não me assusta que a alma dela tenha sido sugada... – Nott nunca conseguiu terminar.

O som de um vento forte foi tudo que ele ouviu antes de uma força jogá-lo no chão. O sonserino olhou para cima e viu Harry vindo em sua direção. Os olhos do grifinório tinham escurecido alguns tons e estavam fixos no outro garoto. Sua boca estava torcida de raiva e o seu olhar era assassino.

Os sonserinos que andavam com Nott pegaram suas varinhas antes mesmo de perceberem quem havia atacado. Eles ficaram parados olhando Harry. O grifinório balançou a mão e eles foram jogados longe. O caos tomou conta dos alunos em volta quando a explosão fez os três sonserinos colidirem com a parede e deslizarem, ficando como uma pilha no chão, claramente inconscientes. Todos se afastaram de Harry, sem querer ficar entre ele e Nott.

Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny observaram Harry caminhar até Nott e agarrá-lo com apenas uma mão. Eles observaram com medo quando Harry jogou o sonserino contra a parede.

- Eu vou buscar ajuda. – Hermione disse e imediatamente correu para o Salão Principal.

Nott choramingou enquanto Harry o batia contra a parede, repetitivamente. Ele estava muito assustado para tentar lutar de volta. O grifinório lançou o outro para longe, que deslizou pelo chão.

- Tente repetir aquilo de novo! – Harry sibilou com raiva.

Nott não respondeu, ele tentou se levantar, mas Harry o impediu. Levantando a mão, o grifinório suspendeu o outro no ar. O olhar de Harry era assustador. O ar ao seu redor parecia crepitar com magia. Foi nesse momento que Damien percebeu que o irmão não estava usando a varinha. Ele fizera tudo sem varinha.

No começo parecia que Harry estava apenas levitando Nott, mas logo todos perceberam, horrorizados, que ele estava sufocando-o. O sonserino se revirava, suspenso no ar, e tentava se livrar da força invisível que o mantinha suspenso pelo pescoço. Seus dedos arranhavam e apertavam o próprio pescoço, tentando se libertar.

Damien ouviu Ron xingando ao seu lado. Nott estava ficando azul, mas Harry não o estava soltando. Sua mão ainda estava levantada e não parecia que ele ira libertá-lo tão cedo. Damien sentiu seu coração despencar até o estômago. Harry ia matá-lo! Ele correu até o irmão com o intuito de fazê-lo parar. O menino segurou a mão de Harry e tentou pará-lo, mas não conseguiu.

- Harry, para! Você vai matá-lo! Para! – Damien gritou.

Harry nem mesmo olhou em sua direção. Por mais que Damien tentasse, não conseguia romper a maldição que mantinha Nott no ar.

- Harry, por favor, para! Você está matando ele! Para! – Damien gritou de novo, estava em pânico agora.

De repente, Damien sentiu-se sendo puxado para trás. James chegara e o tirara do caminho. Ele viu o pai colocar o braço em volta da cintura de Harry, enquanto a outra mão agarrava a mão erguida do garoto.

- Harry, pare! – James gritou.

Alguns professores vieram do Salão Principal. Hermione estava atrás deles, parecendo muito pálida. Todos correram para retirar Harry de perto de Nott.

Finalmente conseguiram afastá-lo. A conexão foi rompida e o sonserino caiu no chão, arquejando horrivelmente. Harry lutou para se livrar do aperto que o segurava. Seus olhos brilharam na direção de Nott e ele gritou.

- Se você ao menos mencionar Bella de novo, juro por Deus que vou te matar!

Nott estava beirando à inconsciência, dois professores tentavam ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Harry se livrou do aperto e virou-se para James e os professores. O olhar de fúria do garoto fez todo mundo recuar. Todos, exceto James. Ele observava o filho com a mesma raiva. Harry se virou e fugiu antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Harry podia ouvir James gritar atrás dele para que ele voltasse, mas não deu ouvidos. Damien correu atrás dele a toda velocidade com o intuito de alcançá-lo.

- Harry! Espere! Onde você está indo?

Harry não parou. Damien continuou correndo atrás dele, tentando fazê-lo parar.

Antes que Damien pudesse chegar até o irmão, ele viu Harry se virar e desaparecer. Damien parou de supetão, completamente surpreso com o que viu. Ele sabia o que Harry tinha feito, mas aquilo era impossível quando se estava dentro de Hogwarts. Harry havia apartado.

Damien balançou a cabeça e correu até o ponto onde o irmão estivera momentos antes. Ele procurou pelo local freneticamente pensando: _"Não pode ser. Não é possível"_. Hermione dissera inúmeras vezes que ninguém podia aparatar ou desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts. Os escudos não deixariam.

Damien ouviu o som de passos apressados e viu seu pai correndo até ele.

- Onde está ele?

Damien ficou parado em choque. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Será que seu pai acreditaria se lhe contasse que Harry aparatara? Algo lhe dizia para não revelar nada. Apenas não parecia certo.

- Damien! Onde está ele? – James gritou. Ele parecia realmente bravo.

- Eu... eu não sei, pai. – Damien gaguejou. Seu coração ainda estava a todo vapor por ter visto Nott daquele jeito e ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry aparatara.

James não estava acreditando naquilo. Ele caminhou até Damien e o segurou rudemente.

- Damien! Nem mesmo pense em acobertá-lo. Diga para onde ele foi!

Quando Damien recusou-se a responder, James o arrastou para seu quarto. Ele precisava descobrir onde Harry estava. Ele estava em sérios problemas.

**xXx**

- Pela última vez, pai, eu não sei pra onde ele foi! – Damien gritou irritado.

Fazia duas horas desde que Harry deixara Hogwarts e Damien passara todo aquele tempo no quarto de seus pais, tentando convencê-los de que não sabia onde o irmão estava. Lily e James não estavam desistindo, no entanto. Damien não era realmente honesto quando se tratava de Harry. Seus pais sabiam que ele mentiria sem pestanejar se achasse que estava protegendo o irmão.

Nott fora levado à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey confirmara que ele estava bem. Não houve nenhum dano permanente. Ele parecia muito pior do que realmente sofrera. Não havia nenhum hematoma nem nada para se preocupar. Ele ficaria em observação durante aquele dia, apenas para se assegurar e teria alta no dia seguinte.

No entanto, aquilo não significava que Harry não fosse ser punido. A professora McGonagall estava furiosa e mesmo Dumbledore estava estranhamente irritado. Harry estaria em sérios problemas quando voltasse.

Damien estava entrando em pânico, Harry ainda não voltara. Uma breve olhada no mapa do maroto confirmou que ele não estava no castelo ou nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Onde ele estava? E como conseguira aparatar? Damien não sabia por que estava mantendo aquilo em segredo de seus pais. Ele apenas não sentia que deveria contá-los. Seu irmão poderia explicá-los quando voltasse. _"Se ele voltar"_ uma voz disse em sua mente. Damien afastou o pensamento. Harry não os deixaria novamente. Ele não faria isso.

- Damy, você está ouvindo?

A voz irritada de Lily trouxe o menino para o presente.

- Sim, mãe. – Damien respondeu automaticamente.

- Você deve ter visto em que direção ele foi. – ela disse exasperada.

- Eu disse que ele meio que... desapareceu. – ele disse baixinho. – Eu não vi para onde ele foi.

- Você está mentindo. – James acusou.

- Não estou não! Não sei onde ele está! – Damien respondeu com raiva.

- Fale a verdade! – James trovejou.

- Ele está falando a verdade.

Os três Potters viraram-se para ver Harry parado à porta. Damien deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava tão feliz em ver o irmão de novo. Harry não tinha fugido! Quase instantaneamente sentiu pena do irmão. Ele estava com tantos problemas agora que tinha voltado. Damien nem mesmo conseguia pensar sobre isso.

Harry, entretanto, não parecia nem um pouco assustado. Ele calmamente entrou e fechou a porta. Damien nervosamente o observou se aproximar. Os olhos de Harry encaravam os de James. Damien se arrepiou ao ver o olhar que o pai lançava ao irmão. Harry, porém, não reagiu ao olhar. Para alguém que crescera com Voldemort, o olhar de James não era nada assustador.

- Sente-se, Harry. – o comando calmo veio de Lily.

Harry não se opôs e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Ele olhou para os pais de modo cansado como se dissesse: "terminem logo com isso".

- Explique. O que diabos pensou que estava fazendo? – James perguntou bravo.

- Pensei que isso fosse óbvio. Estava tentando sufocar aquele bastardo até a morte e teria feito se você não tivesse me impedido. – Harry disse com um olhar gélido direcionado a James.

Damien fechou os olhos e se preparou para a onde de fúria que James certamente teria. James encarou Harry duramente.

- De todas as coisas! Eu não posso acreditar... eu apenas não sei mais o que fazer com você! – James gritou. Ele estava sem palavras, o que significava que estava mais irado que antes.

- _Você_ não precisa fazer nada. – Harry vociferou.

- Não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, Harry! – James retaliou.

- Pai, por favor, tente se acalmar. Não foi culpa de Harry. Eu te contei o que Nott disse sobre Bella... - Damien tentou dizer, mas James explodiu com ele.

- Não me importo com o que aquele garoto disse! Não há nenhuma desculpa para agir daquele jeito! – James gritou encarando Damien.

- Por que você está gritando com ele? Fale comigo, é comigo que você está bravo! – Harry disse, levantando-se irritado.

- É claro que estou bravo com você. Como achou que eu ficaria, satisfeito? Você atacou outro aluno! Não me interessa o que ele estava dizendo! Não há justificativa para agir como você agiu! – James estava tão zangado que não poderia ter parado nem se tentasse.

- James, por favor... - Lily tentou pará-lo.

- Acho que posso decidir por mim mesmo como agir. Você não pode fazer essa decisão por mim! – Harry vociferou de volta.

- E daí? Toda vez que alguém fizer um comentário que você não goste, vai machucá-los ou tentar matá-los? É assim que quer agir? Como um... - James se conteve antes de dizer as palavras;

Era muito tarde, entretanto. Todos no cômodo sabiam o que James ia dizer. Damien sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem no canto de seus olhos. Harry deu um passo à frente, um olhar perigoso em seus olhos.

- Vamos, diga! Como um _Comensal da Morte_! – Harry sibilou perigosamente.

James encarou os olhos de Harry, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Lily escutara o suficiente. Ela colocou Damien para fora do quarto, instruindo-o para que fosse para a sala comunal e que ficasse por lá. Damien saiu, olhando para Harry mais uma vez antes de partir. Ele não parecia nem um pouco mais calmo.

- Vocês dois, sentem! – ela ordenou.

Harry e James continuaram em pé, fazendo Lily gritar suas ordens novamente. Ainda se encarando, ambos sentaram-se.

- Agora Vamos conversar sobre isso de maneira civilizada. – Lily continuou, sentando-se também.

James e Harry continuaram em silêncio. Lily encarou os olhos do marido e deu-lhe um olhar feroz. James finalmente suspirou tentando se acalmar.

- Harry, eu...

- Você deveria saber que eu não sou um Comensal da Morte. Eu não era um Comensal quando estava com ele, então duvido que eu vá me tornar um agora! – Harry ainda estava fervendo de raiva. Suas palavras foram cuspidas, especialmente as palavras "Comensal da Morte".

James abaixou a cabeça. Ele sabia disso. Ele vira o bastante das memórias da infância de Harry para saber que ele, por mais estranho que fosse, não gostava de ser chamado de Comensal da Morte. Essa foi uma das razões do nome "Príncipe Negro" ter sido criado. Dessa forma, Harry não se via como um mero seguidor de Voldemort. Era seu filho. Seu igual, de alguma forma. O termo Comensal da Morte era um insulto para ele.

- Eu sei, Harry. Desculpe. Não deveria ter dito isso... eu apenas... – James abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele realmente tinha pisado na bola. – Não soube como reagir ao que aconteceu hoje. Alunos sempre brigaram entre si, maldição, eu também brigava! Quando eu estava em Hogwarts estávamos sempre brigando uns com os outros. Mas eu nunca vi ou ouvi sobre um ataque como aquele. Foi completamente desnecessário. – James parou quando o filho lhe encarou. Lily rapidamente assumiu o comando.

- Você precisa entender que o que fez não é algo que será tolerado. Você podia ter sido expulso.

- Como se eu me importasse. – Harry murmurou não tão baixo.

James continuou, ignorando o comentário do filho.

- Olha, Harry, eu sei que tem suas razões para o que fez, mas você não pode se comportar desse jeito. Eu entendo que ele te provocou ao dizer aquelas coisas sobre Bellatrix...

James parou quando Harry lançou-lhe outro olhar. Ele se impediu de ficar chateado. Os olhares de Harry o lembravam bastante de como Harry o odiara no ano passado.

- ... mas você não pode deixar as palavras dos outros te afetarem desse jeito. Não pode perder a calma e o controle daquele jeito. – ele terminou.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

- Você tem muita coragem de dizer isso! – ele disse.

- O quê? – James perguntou perplexo.

- Como você pode me dizer para não perder o controle e a paciência depois do que fez com Blake? – Harry respondeu, mantendo seus olhos esmeralda fixos no pai.

James ficou chocado o que Harry disse. Harry percebeu um leve corar na face do pai.

- Bem, primeiro, eu não sabia que você sabia sobre isso. – James respondeu desconfortável. – E segundo, aquilo foi completamente diferente. – ele concluiu.

Harry olhou indignado.

- Como aquilo foi diferente? – ele perguntou.

- Você é meu filho. Ele te machucou fisicamente! Eu não iria sentar e deixá-lo sair impune dessa. – James respondeu.

Harry podia ver claramente a raiva do pai se dissipara. Ele sentiu sua raiva diminuir também, deixando-o exausto.

Ele soltou um suspiro e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

- Você pode não concordar que as duas situações foram iguais. Às vezes as palavras podem ferir mais do que feitiços. – Harry disse com uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz.

James sentiu um pouco de pena surgir dentro de si. Agora que se acalmara, entendia porque Harry agira daquele jeito. Ainda assim, sua atitude não era aceitável.

- Bem, o que você acha disso: faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço ou vai ficar de castigo por tanto tempo que nunca mais verá a luz do sol de novo. – James disse com um sorriso de lado.

Harry não conseguiu impedir o sorriso surgiu com ameaça. Ele olhou e viu James sorrindo para ele.

- Como se você pudesse me impedir de sair. – ele o desafiou.

- Não me teste. – James brincou.

Lily soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela odiara o modo como os dois agiram há momentos atrás. Graças a Merlin eles tinham voltado ao normal.

Houve uma batida na porta e antes que alguém se levantasse, a porta abriu e a professora McGonagall entrou no quarto. Seu olhar severo caiu sobre Harry e sua boca ficou ainda mais fina.

- Sr Potter, fico feliz que tenha decidido se juntar a nós novamente. – ela disse sarcástica. – Por favor, dirija-se ao escritório do Diretor. Ele gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.

Os três Potters dirigiram-se para ver Dumbledore.

Embora Harry tivesse tido aquilo num momento de raiva, ele realmente desejava não ser expulso. Ele acabara de começar a gostar da escola, não queria ir embora.

**xXx**

A conversa no escritório de Dumbledore ocorreu exatamente como Harry previra. Dumbledore dissera mais ou menos a mesma coisa que seus pais. Não perca a paciência e controle suas emoções. O que o garoto não estava esperando foi a decisão do Diretor de mantê-lo na escola. Já que a maioria dos alunos reportara que Nott tinha dito coisas ofensivas sobre alguém que Harry gostava e essencialmente provocara o ataque, o garoto tinha sido salvo da expulsão.

Harry não era bobo, no entanto. Ele sabia que o Diretor não queria expulsá-lo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha lutado muito para torná-lo o herói do mundo mágico. Não seria de bom tom mostrar ao mundo como Harry era capaz de matar alguém se ficasse irado o bastante.

Harry realmente não conseguia ficar incomodado com aquilo. Ele desesperadamente queria sua cama e seu sono.

- Apenas me diga qual será minha punição. – Harry pediu com uma voz entediada.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam daquele jeito irritante de sempre.

- Temo que essa não seja uma decisão minha. Isso está nas mãos da Diretora de sua Casa. – ele gesticulou em direção a McGonagall.

A professora estivera falando baixinho com James e Lily no outro canto da sala. Ela virou-se para olhar severamente para Harry.

Harry virou-se para encará-la, entediado com o olhar que esta lhe lançava.

- Então, o que vai ser, detenção? Perda de pontos? Limpar os banheiros ou algo estúpido assim? – Harry sorriu quando ela trocou olhares com seus pais.

Os três, de repente, deram sorrisos, fazendo Harry sentir-se muito desconfortável.

- Ah, não, Sr. Potter. Você provou no ano passado que não é afetado por esse tipos de punição. Não, seu castigo será algo singular. – McGonagall não parecia boa ao sorrir.

- Fale o que é. Posso aguentar qualquer coisa. – Harry retorquiu.

- Certamente – ela respondeu. - Seus pais foram bons o suficiente para sugerir o que acham ser o melhor castigo para você. Devo dizer que eu concordo. – ela continuou.

Harry olhou contrariado para os pais.

- Você vai ficar uma semana em detenção.

Harry olhou surpreso para a professora.

- É isso? – ele perguntou, sorrindo da sua _terrível_ punição.

- Isso não é tudo. – McGonagall continuou.

- Você vai servir detenção com a professora June e os aurores... – ela sorriu quando o sorriso deslizou do rosto do garoto. - ... no Clube de Duelos! – ela concluiu.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou horrorizado.

- Bem, já que não podemos impedi-lo de duelar, pensamos que seria produtivo deixá-lo gastar toda essa energia ao ajudar os aurores. – McGonagall explicou alegremente.

Harry a encarou chocado.

- Não! De forma alguma! – ele exclamou.

- Esse é o seu castigo e você vai cumpri-lo. Não quer que eu estenda sua detenção para duas semanas, quer? – ela perguntou.

- Você não faria isso! – ele disse horrorizado.

- Não me teste.

Dito isso, a professora se retirou, seguida pelos sorridentes James e Lily.

Harry se virou e encarou um Dumbledore entretido.

- E você ainda fala que eu sou malvado. – Harry murmurou antes de sair do escritório.


	11. Chapter 11 – The Duelling Club

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eleven – The Duelling Club**

Harry observou com os olhos apertados como o Salão Principal enchia-se de estudantes animados. Ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo. Olhou para o palco e viu a Professora June junto aos quatro aurores, observando o fluxo de estudantes que iam para o Salão.

Ele percebeu que o Salão estava cheio, com mais estudantes do que no ano passado. Parecia que toda a escola tinha aparecido! "É claro, todos eles querem vir para me assistir sendo humilhado!" Harry pensou consigo. Ele tinha corado furiosamente quando o Professor Dumbledore anunciou para toda a escola que ele estaria ajudando os aurores no Clube de Duelos. Todos se viraram em seus assentos para olhar para ele. Droga, Harry odiava quando faziam aquilo!

Harry olhou para as portas principais de novo e avistou seu pai entrando no Salão. Num instante, o garoto estava em pé diante dele, bloqueando sua entrada.

- Boa noite, assistente de duelo! – James cumprimentou com um sorriso irritante.

- Pai. – Harry respondeu secamente. - O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de ver você, _ensinando._ – James estendeu propositalmente a última palavra.

Harry ficou um pouco vermelho, mas manteve seus olhos fixos no pai antes de responder.

- Sinto muito, então, você não terá essa chance.

O sorriso de James sumiu de seu rosto e ele olhou confuso para o filho.

- Do que você está falando? Você tem que ajudar os aurores. Essa é a sua detenção, você não quer aborrecer a McGonagall, acredite em mim. – James lhe disse.

- Ah, essa não é minha intenção. Eu vou cumprir minha detenção, mas você não vai assistir. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso firme em sua face.

Já era ruim o suficiente que seus pais tivessem sugerido essa punição horrível. Ele não iria lhes dar o prazer de assistir!

James olhou fixamente para o filho antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Não é a sua decisão. – ele disse indignado.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e deu a James um olhar que dizia claramente, "não me teste!".

James viu um dos aurores passar por eles. Ele o reconheceu como Liam Ferguson e o chamou.

- Ferguson! Diga ao Harry que ele não pode recusar a minha entrada! – James gritou.

O jovem auror virou-se para olhá-los. Ante o brilho característico nos olhos de Harry, a face Ferguson empalideceu consideravelmente.

- Eu diria, mas toda vez que ele olha para mim desse jeito, eu congelo por dentro! – o jovem auror respondeu, antes de, rapidamente, cair fora.

Harry encarou seu pai de novo e deu-lhe um sorriso triunfante. James olhou para as costas do auror, antes de gritar um "covarde" para ele. Harry acenou com a mão, fechando a porta na cara de James.

Ele se virou para encarar o salão e sentiu sua felicidade momentânea ir embora. Os estudantes estavam todos o encarando, junto com os aurores. Harry viu Tonks tentando esconder seu sorriso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Assim que Harry encarara o salão, a Professora June tomou o palco.

- Bem vindos, alunos! É realmente um prazer ter tantos de vocês no clube. Acho que nós temos que agradecer aos aurores por isso.

A Professora June olhou diretamente para Harry. Era evidente que a maioria da escola tinha aparecido por causa dele e não dos aurores.

Ante a carranca de Harry, ela continuou.

- Eles têm muitas lições planejadas, mas por hoje, eu gostaria que todos praticassem alguns dos feitiços básicos. Seria ideal, já que é a primeira aula.

Harry já tinha se dirigido para as sombras, esperando que não fosse mencionado. Imaginou que poderia apenas assustar qualquer um que cometesse o erro de pedir a sua ajuda. Infelizmente, isso não ia acontecer.

- Nós também temos um ajudante especial conosco hoje. O Sr. Harry Potter teve a gentileza de vir nos ajudar com os aurores. Ele irá auxiliá-los hoje.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo. Harry apenas observou a todos sem expressão. Ele avistou os rostos sorridentes de Damien e Ron. Tonks assumiu o posto da Professora June e Harry ouviu seu nome sendo chamado para uma demonstração.

Com um profundo suspiro de frustração, Harry subiu no palco.

- Me mate, apenas me mate agora. – ele murmurou enquanto subia no palco.

**xXx**

Damien estava adorando aquilo. Harry estava cômico, tentando conter-se e não atacar o auror que realizava a demonstração. A varinha dele voou para a mão do auror pela terceira vez. Harry não parecia satisfeito de forma alguma. Damien podia ver claramente que Harry estava morrendo de vontade de revidar, de realmente resistir ao ataque, mas lhe disseram para apenas ficar ali, como um idiota, deixando o feitiço de desarmamento atingir seu alvo. Damien sabia que não havia sentido nisso. Nenhum atacante ficaria ali parado e deixaria você desarmá-lo. Mas o auror Green queria mostrar como o feitiço acontecia e o efeito que causava na varinha.

Green ergueu sua varinha para o salão antes de explicar os erros comuns que as pessoas cometiam.

- Sempre se certifiquem de que estão segurando sua varinha firmemente. Muitos cometem o erro de segurar sua varinha livremente, portanto não conseguem impedir o atacante de desarmá-los. Mantenha um aperto firme em sua varinha.

Harry lançou ao auror um olhar descontente.

- Alguém poderia pensar que isso seria bom senso. – Harry disse em voz alta. O rosto do auror ficou vermelho, mas ele não disse nada e continuou com seu discurso, ignorando Harry.

Damien e Ron estavam em acessos de risos silenciosos, enquanto Harry ficava cada vez mais aborrecido e irritado a cada segundo. Até mesmo Hermione e Ginny não conseguiam parar de sorrir da expressão de Harry.

- Ah cara, esse é um momento para se registrar. Eu gostaria de ter a minha câmera. Onde está o Colin quando você precisa dele? – Damien disse, com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

Hermione olhou em sua volta, tentando identificar seu colega da Grifinória.

- Isso é estranho. – ela murmurou consigo mesma.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Ginny.

- Você pensaria que Colin estaria aqui com o resto da Grifinória, mas eu não vejo nem ele e nem Dennis em lugar algum. - ela examinou o salão de novo para ver se conseguia ver um dos irmãos Creevey.

- Eles estão aqui em algum lugar. Você não consegue achá-los porque há muita gente aqui! – disse Ginny, depois de também examinar o cômodo.

Hermione parecia pensativa por um momento, mas foi distraída quando o auror começou a pedir a todos para formar grupos de dez. Os aurores e Harry iriam ficar em um grupo cada um e passar a maneira correta de segurar sua varinha. Ela viu o olhar no rosto de Harry, e verdadeiramente sentiu pena do amigo. Isso era _realmente _uma punição para ele.

**xXx**

- Tente apontar isso pra mim, você pode conseguir! – Harry virou-se para o terceiranista lufa-lufa.

O garoto nervoso e trêmulo apontou sua varinha para Harry, mas estava tremendo tão forte que a varinha sacudiu em sua mão. Harry forçou sua respiração lentamente, numa vã tentativa de se acalmar. Ele não entendia como deveria ajudar alguém que não conseguia nem segurar sua varinha com firmeza.

Todos estavam praticando o feitiço de desarmamento. Simples, mas alguns estudantes estavam tendo dificuldade, então mandaram Harry ajudá-los. Esse era um dos estudantes em questão.

- Apenas segure firme a varinha! Por que você está tremendo? – Harry vociferou para ele novamente.

O garoto soltou um grito antes de derrubar sua varinha. Ele abaixou-se às pressas para pegá-la. Harry olhou para o teto com irritação e murmurou algumas palavras bem escolhidas para si.

O terceiranista que atendia pelo nome de George Sutherland, apontou sua varinha para Harry e tentou ficar firmemente parado. Harry estava pedindo para que mirasse nele e executasse o feitiço de desarmamento. Seria muito mais fácil se concentrar naquele feitiço em particular se Harry não estivesse olhando para ele mortalmente.

- Você poderia… você p-poderia n-não olhar para mim d-desse jeito. – ele guinchou.

Harry apenas olhou mais duro pra ele, fazendo o garoto dar um passo para trás.

- Apenas diga o feitiço! – Harry sibilou para ele.

George estava tão intimidado por Harry que não conseguia mirar. O feitiço saiu de sua varinha e foi para a direção oposta de Harry. Atingiu uma das janelas. Harry olhou com raiva para o Lufa-Lufa.

- Você sabe o que você poderia fazer? Tente mirar na janela, talvez você me atinja em vez disso!

- Hum, Harry! Uma palavra, por favor. – a Professora June o chamou.

Harry fechou seus olhos, abriu os punhos e foi até ela.

- Sr. Potter, você tem que ser paciente. Você não pode ensinar alguém ficando com raiva deles. – ela explicou.

Harry olhou para ela também.

- Você não pode ensiná-los de forma alguma! É inútil. – ele atirou de volta.

Professora June sorriu para ele.

- Eu acho que o problema que você está enfrentando é mais pelo fato de que a maioria dos estudantes hesitaria em lançar um feitiço em _você. _Mesmo que seja apenas um duelo de treinamento.

Harry manteve a carranca em sua face, mas se sentiu um pouco melhor. "Eles devem estar com medo de mim", pensou com satisfação.

Professora June saiu e foi auxiliar um estudante do sexto ano. Harry ficou observando o salão e a massa de estudantes lançando o feitiço de desarmamento. Harry podia ver que não era o único tendo um momento horrível. A maioria dos alunos parecia decepcionada por terem que desempenhar um exercício tão básico. Eles esperavam alguma coisa mais excitante, já que tinham aurores os ensinando.

Ele avistou George o olhando. Assim que Harry encontrou os seus olhos, o menino se endireitou e segurou sua varinha diante dele com um olhar determinado na face. Ele lançou o feitiço mirando Harry. Mesmo antes de o feitiço sair da varinha, Harry sabia que não iria atingir seu alvo. O feitiço foi para a sua direita e atingiu a parede de pedra.

Harry suspirou e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, afastando a dor de cabeça que estava aparecendo por detrás de seus olhos.

- Como está indo?

Harry abriu seus olhos para ver Damien diante dele, um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- A veia da minha cabeça está prestes a explodir! – Harry respondeu exasperado.

- Tudo bem. – Damien disse enquanto pegava Harry pelo braço e o puxava para um canto. – Eu acho que você deveria encerrar a sua detenção por hoje. Eu não acho que a Professora McGonagall apreciaria se você matasse um aluno. Especialmente porque essa punição foi porque você tentou matar um. – Damien disse com uma risada silenciosa.

- Você parece estar aproveitando isso um pouco demais. – Harry disse para o irmão.

Damien deu a Harry um sorriso atrevido antes de voltar para Hermione. Felizmente, Harry não teve que voltar para George, já que Tonks anunciou o fim da sessão de duelos aquele dia. O salão ficou vazio, exceto pelos aurores e Harry.

Ron fez um gesto para Harry mostrando que eles esperariam lá fora. Harry esperou até que Tonks tivesse descido do palco antes de explodir.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? Você chama aquilo de sessão de duelo? Isso foi uma perda de tempo! Você passou a sessão toda no "Como segurar sua Varinha", quero dizer, por favor! Quem não sabe como segurar uma varinha? E então passando para o feitiço de desarmamento? Eu aprendi isso quando tinha oito anos! Essa sessão toda foi patética!

Tonks esperou até que Harry terminasse seu discurso.

- Terminou? – ela perguntou descaradamente.

Ante o olhar de Harry, ela continuou.

- Nós tivemos que começar devagar. Foi uma coisa boa termos feito isso já que a maioria dos terceiranistas nem sequer conseguiam lançar um feitiço tão simples. Nós temos que crescer gradualmente. – ela explicou.

- Bom, você pode querer aumentar um pouco o ritmo. – Harry respondeu.

Tonks o assegurou que aquilo seria feito. Harry saiu o mais rápido que pôde depois daquilo. Ele precisava de uma ducha quente para eliminar aquele dia terrível. Encontrou Damien e o resto do grupo o esperando do lado de fora.

- Não digam nada. Eu não quero falar sobre esse dia horrível, jamais! – ele avisou enquanto Ron e Damien sufocavam seus sorrisos.

Eles andaram em silêncio, Ginny ao lado de Harry.

- Você estava uma figura naquele palco! – Damien deixou escapar.

- Damy. – Harry avisou.

- Bem, você estava. E a sua expressão quando Green explicou "como segurar sua varinha firmemente, mas não tão firme" foi inestimável. – Damien estava rindo de verdade agora, Ron e Hermione estavam se juntando a ele.

- Então você honestamente acha que foi uma boa sessão de duelos? – Harry perguntou ultrajado.

- Diabos, não! Aquilo foi terrível. Mas as suas reações fizeram tudo valer a pena. –Ron riu.

- Estou contente por ter divertido vocês tanto assim. – Harry respondeu secamente.

Todos riram e até mesmo Harry sentiu sua tensão ir embora. Ele não deveria estar tão surpreso. Isso era Hogwarts apesar de tudo e quando o Ministério se juntou, era óbvio que seu programa de ensino seria péssimo.

O grupo chegara à entrada principal e estava caminhando para as escadas.

- Eu apenas espero que eles façam alguma coisa que valha a pena enquanto eu estiver lá. Eu não acho que vou sobreviver a outra sessão de "como segurar sua varinha" e "como mirar". Se eu tenho que ajudar os aurores, eles tem que pelo menos ensinar algo decente. – disse Harry.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver o dia no qual você ajudaria um auror – uma voz parou o grupo antes que eles começassem a subir as escadas.

Todos, exceto Harry, se viraram para ver quem tinha falado. Harry deixou um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. Ele não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Ele podia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- E eu nunca pensei que eu ouviria seu tom mal humorado em Hogwarts de novo. – Harry disse, enquanto se virava devagar.

Uma figura saiu das sombras, seu sorriso usual firmemente no lugar.

- Com toda a justiça, Harry, eu estava aqui primeiro.

Draco Malfoy saiu para o corredor iluminado e deixou seus olhos cinza estudar seu amigo. Ele parecia bem, um pouco cansado talvez, mas bem.

- Malfoy! – Damien exclamou em choque.

Draco olhou para Damien e o resto dos grifinórios.

- Potty, Weasels. – ele disse em forma de cumprimento, ignorando Hermione.

Harry afastou-se do seu irmão e amigos e foi até o seu melhor amigo. Ambos se encaravam. Sorrindo feito loucos, mas sem dizer nada.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse voltar. – Harry afirmou.

Draco encolheu seus ombros.

- Eu não estava planejando voltar, mas existem alguns problemas legais com a Mansão Malfoy. Minha mãe teve que voltar para resolver o problema. Ela imaginou que eu poderia voltar também. Ela está com Dumbledore agora, resolvendo quando eu devo voltar para terminar meu sétimo ano.

Damien ouviu Ron gemer próximo a ele. Não ter Malfoy em Hogwarts era como um sonho virando realidade. Agora o sonserino estava de volta, aquilo só podia significar problema.

- Você quer sair e conversar? – Malfoy perguntou a Harry.

Harry saiu com Draco sem nem olhar para o grupo atrás dele.

- Bem, isso foi rude. – Hermione bufou.

O resto concordou silenciosamente.

**xXx**

- Então, o que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você estar ajudando aurores? O inferno congelou? – Draco perguntou.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. Os dois rapazes estavam sentados nos degraus de pedra que levavam às portas principais.

- Foi McGonagall. Ela preparou essa detenção do mal para mim. – Harry explicou.

- O que você fez? – Draco perguntou.

Harry pensou em dizer a ele, mas então mudou de ideia. Ele não achava que Draco precisava ouvir isso. E mais, Harry não pensava que conseguiria repetir o que Nott disse de qualquer maneira.

- Então você está realmente aqui? – Harry perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Como eu disse, coisas legais. – Draco respondeu.

- Como o que? – Harry perguntou.

Draco ficou quieto por um momento, imaginando o que dizer.

- O Ministério tomou a Mansão e congelou todo o nosso dinheiro. Eles estão fazendo isso para tentar chegar ao meu pai. O problema é que a Mansão Malfoy foi colocada originalmente no nome da minha mãe. Como isso mudou, ninguém sabe. Até mesmo parte do dinheiro é de minha mãe, mas o Ministro mandou congelar. Ela está tentando resolver isso. Tudo deve ser resolvido logo.

Harry pensou devia fazer ou não a próxima pergunta. Ele decidiu seguir em frente. Estava curioso.

- Você ouviu falar dele?

Draco olhou para Harry antes de desviar seu olhar para longe. Ele balançou a cabeça. Draco sabia que Harry estava se referindo a Lucius Malfoy.

- Sabe, é tão estranho. Quando ele estava com minha mãe, tudo o que faziam era brigar. Eu estava realmente um pouco aliviado quando nós o deixamos. Eu imaginei que pelo menos ela seria feliz agora.

Harry observou como o tom de Draco aprofundou e a amargura que ele estava sentido se atou em suas palavras.

- Mas agora, depois de tudo, ela… ela sente a falta dele. Você acredita nisso? Quero dizer, ela disse a ele o quanto ela o odiava na cara dele, mas agora que ele foi embora, ela diz que o ama. Quão ridículo é isso! Eu disse a ela que ela não tem o direito de dizer que o ama ou que sente a falta dele.

Harry observou seu melhor amigo cuidadosamente.

- E você não? – ele perguntou.

Draco olhou para Harry confuso.

- O quê?

- Sente a falta dele. – Harry perguntou.

Draco parecia que ia negar no começo, mas então o olhar duro em seus olhos desapareceu. Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos loiros.

- Eu sei que é estúpido. Eu sei, sem dúvida, o tipo de pai que ele era. Eu sei que se chegasse a hora, ele ia ficar pra trás e me deixar sofrer, talvez até mesmo me matasse se fosse ordenado, mas... eu não posso deixar de sentir a sua falta. Quero dizer, como eu posso me importar com alguém que nunca se importou comigo. É estúpido, certo?-

- É, certo. – Harry respondeu em voz baixa.

Draco olhou para o amigo, desejando que não tivesse dito tudo aquilo. Se alguém podia entender como ele se sentia era Harry. Draco sabia que ele ainda sentia algum tipo de amor por Voldemort. Mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera. O loiro estivera lá todos aqueles anos, enquanto Harry chamava Voldemort de pai. Ele viu a extensão da lealdade de Harry para com ele. Tudo isso não desapareceu do nada. Draco sabia apenas olhando para o amigo que ele estava sofrendo, assim como ele, sem o seu pai.

- Então, como Dumbledore está te tratando? Continua te irritando? – Draco perguntou, esperando distrair Harry.

Pareceu funcionar. Harry olhou para Draco, um olhar feroz substituiu o desespero em seus olhos.

- Ele fica pior a cada dia. – Harry respondeu.

- Isso soa como Dumbledore. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo com a memória do Diretor.

**xXx**

- Eu não acredito que ele me pôs para fora! Eu nunca pensei que ele faria isso. – James exclamou enquanto Lily se enrolava no sofá, uma caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos.

- Bom, você devia ter previsto isso. – ela disse, apreciando a reação do marido.

- Na próxima vez, eu vou para o salão antes dele. Ele não pode me expulsar assim, certo? – James tramou.

Lily riu da conspiração de seu marido.

- James, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa. É importante. – Lily começou. Ela ainda tinha que contar a ele sobre o que aconteceu com Poppy.

James olhou para a esposa com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu, Lily? A última vez que você disse que nós tínhamos algo importante para conversar você me disse que estava grávida. – os olhos de James de repente se alargaram com aquele pensamento e ele a olhou em choque

- Você está…?

- Não. – Lily respondeu secamente.

- Oh, tenho que dizer que estou aliviado. Eu não acho que consigo aguentar mais nenhuma prole. – James disse, desabando em frente à esposa.

Lily olhou para James, mas decidiu não dizer nada mais sobre esse assunto. Ela já tinha gastado tempo suficiente, devia ter contado a James sobre o problema de Harry há muito tempo. Sem mais hesitação, contou a James o que Poppy tinha dito. Como tinha achado os frascos de Poções Tira Sono no quarto do filho e o que Poppy tinha dito sobre ele ter ido vê-la.

James sentou em silêncio enquanto Lily terminava. Ele não parecia tão preocupado quanto ela pensou que ficaria.

- James, eu acho que devíamos falar com Harry sobre isso. Nós precisamos que ele se abra. – Lily disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

James olhou para ela.

- Como você acha que a conversa vai acabar? Eu vou te dizer. Nós vamos perguntar se ele está bem e ele vai responder com um "eu estou bem!", então vamos pressioná-lo a falar e ele ficará chateado com a gente e ficará num mau humor em que ele não irá falar com a gente por dias.

Lily olhou para James com irritação.

- Então o que você acha que nós devemos fazer? – ela perguntou.

- Não fazemos nada. – James respondeu.

Lily olhou para ele com olhos arregalados.

- Não fazemos nada? James, você entendeu o que eu disse? Harry está tendo problemas para dormir! Ele está tomando poções para dormir para ajudá-lo à noite. Isso não é normal! Nós temos que descobrir o que está o incomodando!

James soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sei o que está o incomodando. É óbvio, Lily. Você também sabe, só não quer admitir isso. – James disse numa voz derrotada.

Lily sabia. Ela sabia desde o momento em que viu as Poções Tira Sono. Sabia que nada incomodaria Harry a ponto de ele ter pesadelos. Havia apenas uma única explicação plausível. Voldemort. Harry estava sofrendo por causa do que aconteceu com Voldemort.

Lily abaixou a sua caneca e olhou diretamente para o marido.

- Você não acha que nós devíamos falar com ele sobre, sobre Voldemort?

James não pôde conter o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha.

- Eu já lhe disse, isso não vai ajudar em nada. Harry não nos dirá nada sobre isso. – James respondeu.

- Então o que você acha que devíamos fazer? – Lily estava inflexível sobre isso.

- Olha, Lily. Harry não é igual a Damien. Nós não podemos sentá-lo, conversar com ele e esperar que ele se abra. Ele precisa ajustar suas emoções sozinho. É o único jeito dele se curar. Ele não é uma criança e odeia ser tratado como uma. Eu sei como você se sente. Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas se eu aprendi alguma coisa com o ano passado, foi que Harry é uma pessoa muito privada. Eu não quero que ele se sinta sufocado com tanta atenção. – James explicou.

Lily não parecia muito feliz, mas sabia que um pouco do que James estava falando estava certo.

- Eu continuo achando que nós devíamos dizer a ele que nós estamos aqui. Se ele precisar de nós, nós estamos aqui. – ela disse tristemente. – Eu odeio que ele não venha até nós. Ele vai até Poppy, mas ele não vem até mim. Eu sou a mãe dele e ele me trata como uma estranha. – Lily adicionou.

James se aproximou e abraçou a esposa.

- Dê um tempo a ele, Lily. Ele virá até nós. Uma vez que Harry se encaixar melhor, ele verá que nós estamos aqui para ele. Apenas dê a ele o espaço que ele precisa. – James aconselhou.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, ainda não se sentindo particularmente confortada.

- A propósito, o que você estava fazendo no quarto do Harry? – James perguntou.

- Eu fui ver por que ele furou comigo noite passada. – ela respondeu.

De repente, uma memória surgiu em sua mente. Ela se sentou e olhou para James.

- Na verdade, eu tenho mais uma coisa importante para conversar com você. – ela disse. – Quando eu fui ao quarto de Harry, ele não estava sozinho. – ela começou. – Ele estava com Ginny. Eles estavam, bem, os dois estavam na cama. – Lily disse, corando com a memória.

James olhou para ela sem expressão.

- E? – ele questionou. – Crianças estão sempre se sentando nas camas um dos outros. Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não disse que eles estavam sentados. – Lily disse com um olhar significativo na face.

A face de James imediatamente se aqueceu quando compreendeu.

- Ah! Você quer dizer que eles estavam… ah, certo.

Lily são sabia que James podia corar tão forte.

- Eu não sabia que Harry estava saindo com ela. – ele adicionou. – O que, hum, o que eles estavam… Quero dizer, eles estavam…

- Não! Quero dizer, eu não acho que eles… É melhor que não tenham… - Lily respirou fundo para se acalmar. – Eles estavam se beijando quando eu entrei. – ela explicou.

A expressão de James relaxou.

- Ah, o.k., bom, isso não é tão ruim. – James tinha visivelmente relaxado.

- Você tem que falar com ele sobre isso. – Lily disse determinadamente.

James olhou para ela com surpresa.

- O que nós acabamos de discutir? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

**xXx**

Todos tinham ido para a cama na hora que Harry voltou à sala comunal. Ele entrou e achou a sala comunal vazia, ou foi o que ele pensou, à primeira vista.

- Bom, vocês dois tinham um monte de coisa para conversar.

Harry olhou para Damien, que estava enrolado num cobertor sobre a poltrona.

- Você não devia estar na cama? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não podia dormir até que visse você. – seu irmão mais novo respondeu.

Com um aceno da sua mão, Harry reacendeu o fogo e se sentou ao lado de Damien.

- Quando ele volta para as aulas? – Damien perguntou.

- Depois do feriado de Natal. Só há mais duas semanas nesse semestre, então faz sentido esperar pelo segundo semestre. – Harry explicou.

Damien acenou com a cabeça. Ele queria falar com Harry sobre isso há uns dias, mas o irmão estava num mau humor por causa da sua detenção que ele decidiu esperar. Depois de ver Draco, Harry parecia estar de bom humor.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Damien começou.

Com um aceno de Harry ele continuou.

- Eu vi você, naquele dia com Nott...

- Assim como o resto de Hogwarts. – Harry interveio.

Damien lançou-lhe olhar que dizia "cala a boca".

- Eu vi você desaparatar. – Damien disse rapidamente.

A expressão de Harry mudou para uma ligeiramente mais séria.

- Eu sei que não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts e ainda assim eu te vi com meus próprios olhos. – Damien disse, confuso. - Como você fez isso? – Damien perguntou, chegando ao ponto.

Harry olhou para ele atentamente.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu honestamente. – Foi como naquele dia que eu descobri sobre Bella. Eu só queria sair de Hogwarts e eu saí. Foi a mesma coisa, eu não queria estar em Hogwarts e descobri que os escudos não conseguem me prender aqui. Eu passei por eles. – Harry disse.

Damien parecia satisfeito com a resposta. Ele imaginara isso. Harry era um bruxo poderoso. Aquele fatídico dia em Hogsmeade mostrou a todos o que Harry é capaz de fazer. Ele nem precisava mais de uma varinha e apenas andava com ela pela força do hábito.

- A mamãe e o papai se apavoraram quando você os contou? – Harry perguntou.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não disse a eles. – ele explicou.

Sob o olhar de questionamento de Harry, ele explicou.

- Eu não quis dizer nada antes de falar com você. Mesmo assim, não sou eu que devo dizer alguma coisa É algo que você pode fazer. Você que deve decidir se alguém deve saber sobre isso ou não.

Harry olhou para o seu irmão mais novo com orgulho. Era em tempos como esse que o garoto agradecia aos deuses por Damien ser seu irmão. Ele sempre colocava Harry em primeiro lugar.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse.

- Onde você foi naquele dia? Você demorou um pouco para voltar. – Damien não disse ao irmão que temeu que ele não voltasse.

Harry demorou a responder.

- Eu fui ver Bella.

Damien se amaldiçoou. "Isso devia ter sido óbvio, seu gênio", pensou consigo mesmo.

- Ah, ela foi enterrada na Espanha? – Damien perguntou antes de ser capaz de se impedir. Ele achou estranho que Harry pudesse aparatar até a Espanha.

- Não. – Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Damien não pressionou Harry. Se ele quisesse explicar, faria por si mesmo.

- Ela está em Cornwall. – Harry disse depois de um momento.

- Por que ela foi enterrada lá? – Damien perguntou curiosamente.

- Ela costumava morar lá. Está enterrada ao lado do marido – os olhos de Harry piscaram com tristeza.

Damien foi pego de surpresa.

- Eu não sabia que ela era viúva. Desculpe. – Damien disse. – Você era, você era próximo dele? – ele perguntou.

Sendo que ele era tão próximo de Bella, ele deve ter sido próximo ao marido dela também.

Harry tinha um olhar distante, como se estivesse trazendo de volta memórias há muito tempo esquecidas.

- Rodolphus morreu há oito anos. – Harry respondeu, seu tom ficou mais duro.

Damien sabia apenas pelo tom diferente de Harry que esse era um assunto doloroso. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar de fazer a próxima pergunta.

- O que aconteceu?

Harry olhou diretamente para ele, os olhos de esmerada em chamas.

Ele foi morto por aurores.

**xXx**

Quando Damien foi para a cama mais tarde naquela noite, ele não podia deixar de sentir raiva em nome do irmão. Talvez aquela detenção fosse mais cruel do que qualquer um imaginara. Trabalhando com aurores. Ele imaginou como se sentiria se tivesse que trabalhar junto aos Comensais da Morte.

Damien considerou que ele ainda não saberia a sensação. Nunca perdera alguém próximo pelas mãos dos Comensais da Morte. Mas Harry perdeu Rodolphus pelas mãos de um auror.

Enquanto Damien se moveu em sua cama desconfortavelmente, prometeu a si que não tiraria sarro de Harry no Clube de Duelo. O irmão ainda considerava os aurores, exceto seu pai e seu padrinho, como inimigos. Não confiava neles e agora Damien entendia completamente a razão. Entendia que Harry estava apenas tentando ficar na mesma sala que os aurores e agir civilizadamente para com eles. Ele tinha mais paciência do que demonstrava.

Damien esperava que a detenção passasse rapidamente para que seu irmão não sofresse muito.


	12. Chapter 12 – The Ball

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twelve – The Ball**

Damien não podia acreditar. Ele só recebera um convite para o baile de Natal do ano passado, mas nesse ano recebera seis. Seis convites! Era inacreditável. Ele sento, relendo todos os seus convites, enquanto o professor Binns continuou sua explicação, sem perceber que a maioria da classe prestava atenção nos convites que receberam naquela manhã.

Damien teve que resistir ao impulso de rir alto, enquanto relembrava a reação do irmão naquela manhã. Ele literalmente recebeu uma tempestade de corujas que lutavam entre si para ver qual delas entregava seu cartão primeiro. Ano passado, Harry recebera mais ou menos vinte convites. Apenas aquele fato já era um recorde, porém, esse ano, ele recebera mais convites do que era possível contar! Assim que o garoto sentara, uma tempestade de corujas voou em sua direção. Ele tivera que se abaixar para conseguir salvar-se de ser tragado pelas corujas malucas, que tentavam alcançá-lo. O Salão Principal observou entretido enquanto umas sessenta corujas lutavam para chegar até o grifinório.

No fim das contas, Harry gritara para as corujas e disse a todas elas para irem embora e que ele não iria aceitar nenhuma daquelas cartas. As corujas piaram irritadas e saíram voando, ainda lutando entre si para ver qual delas sairia do Salão primeiro.

Damien sorriu para si. Ele não iria deixar Harry em paz em relação àquilo tão cedo. Harry estava de mau humor, no entanto, porque soube que estaria ajudando no Clube de Duelos pelas próximas quatro semanas, já que sua detenção equivalia a uma semana, mas o Cube só funcionava uma vez por semana. Talvez esse não fosse um bom momento para importuná-lo.

Assim que as aulas acabaram, Damien saiu da sala. Ele ainda estava incrédulo sobre a quantidade de convites que recebera. Sabia que era um menino de boa aparência, com seus olhos avelã e cabelos pretos, mas, mesmo assim, seis convites eram demais. Ele achava que estava recebendo mais atenção do que o normal visto que o treino com Harry ajudara a desenvolver mais o seu físico. Ele não era definido como Harry, mas estava no caminho. Ainda assim, não era ignorante ao fato de que muitas garotas o convidavam para sair pelo fato de Harry Potter ser seu irmão. Damien sabia que se tornara mais atraente para as garotas desde que seu irmão chegara em Hogwarts. Ele chagara a ouvir Emma Rose sussurrar para sua amiga quando passou por elas na aula de Herbologia "Nossa, ele está começando a se assemelhar bastante com Harry, não é? Pena que ele não tenha aquela atitude de "não estou nem aí", mesmo assim, eu daria meu braço para ficar com ele se ele começar a parecer com o Harry." Então as duas explodiram em risadinhas depois disso. Damien correra o mais longe possível das meninas risonhas.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal para almoçar e viu Harry sentado com Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Damien imaginou se Ron tinha conseguido finalmente juntar coragem para convidar Hermione para sair. E jurou que se aqueles idiotas não tivessem se convidado ainda, então iria fazê-lo por eles. Estava começando a ficar irritante como aqueles dois nunca se confrontavam sobre seus sentimentos.

Damien se juntou ao irmão à mesa. Assim que sentou, viu Lavender e Parvati se levantaram e dirigirem-se ao grupo. Damien o que elas iam dizer antes mesmo que estas chegassem até ali. Elas iriam convidar Harry para o baile. De fato, logo que as duas garotas risonhas se aproximaram da mesa pousaram olhos sobre Harry, ignorando o resto.

- Oi, Harry! - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry, como normalmente fazia, as ignorou. Mesmo assim, as garotas continuaram.

- Você já decidiu quem vai levar ao Baile de Natal, Harry?

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Lavender, seus olhos esmeralda examinavam as duas garotas.

Ao lado dele, Ginny tentava não parecer muito presunçosa. "É isso" ela pensou animadamente. Finalmente Harry iria lhes dizer que eles iriam juntos e que ela era de fato sua namorada. Aquilo faria, com sorte, as duas recuarem. A ruiva sentia-se bem satisfeita por saber que as meninas que riram sobre a ideia de ela estar junto com Harry iriam ficar sabendo que tudo era verdade. Ginny esperou pela resposta de Harry.

- Eu ainda não decidi.

Ginny lentamente olhou para Harry. No começo achou que não tinha ouvido direito. Aquilo não poderia ser a resposta que ele dera, certo?

Mas, enquanto a ruiva observava, Harry continuou sorrindo com deboche para as meninas. Lavender e Parvati pareciam que tinham ganhado uma grande fortuna. As duas flertaram como loucas com Harry, fazendo Ginny ficar vermelha de raiva. O que era pior era a reação de Harry. Ele não respondia ao flerte, não que Ginny pensasse que ele fosse, mas também não as afastava. Ele continuou as olhando com uma expressão de tédio e respondia as perguntas delas monossilabicamente. Aquilo apenas fazia as grifinórias ficarem mais animadas.

Elas finalmente saíram, quase implorando para que Harry as levassem ao Baile. Assim que as garotas saíram, Harry viu Damien, Ron e Hermione o encarando com expressões irritadas.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou inocente.

- Que diabos, Harry? Por que você não disse a elas que vai com Ginny? – Damien perguntou, imensamente irritado com o irmão em apoio à amiga.

- Por que eu não vou. – ele respondeu.

Ginny sentiu seu temperamento enfraquecer.

- Do que você está falando? – Hermione perguntou.

- Bem, eu ainda não decidi se vou ao Baile. Será difícil levar Ginny se eu não for. –ele respondeu.

Ginny relaxou. Então Harry não estava pensando em ir com mais ninguém. Ele apenas estava indeciso sobre ir ao Baile. Ela tentou fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Ele quase a enganou.

Harry se virou para encarar a ruiva. Apenas pelo brilho em seus olhos, Ginny sabia que ele a deixara assustada de propósito.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Ginny o olhou sem expressão. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com uma voz tranquila.

- Você acha que esse baile vale a pena? – Harry perguntou brincalhão.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Depende.

- De quê? – Harry perguntou.

- Se você pode dançar ou não. – a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Harry não perguntou mais nada. Ele nem mesmo mencionou o baile durante o almoço. Depois que ele saiu, Ginny tentou afastar a mágoa que sentira. Talvez Harry só estivesse sendo brincalhão. Talvez estivesse tentando irritá-la, mas ela não conseguia não se sentir levemente magoada. Harry não tinha reconhecido a relação deles. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita, mas ele não aproveitara.

Ginny não era grudenta. Ela não pedia para Harry fazer nada que não estivesse confortável em fazer, mas ainda assim sentia-se magoada por Harry não estar confortável o suficiente para mostrar publicamente que estava com ela.

Ginny suspirou ao sentar-se para assistir à aula de Feitiços. Ela se perguntou quanto mais teria que esperar antes que Harry a tratasse como sua namorada de verdade.

**xXx**

Damien sentou na sala comunal, mentalmente chorando com as tentativas falhas de Ron em convidar Hermione ao Baile. O ruivo não sabia que Damien e Ginny estavam ouvindo sua conversa. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Hermione no local de sempre. A sala estava surpreendentemente vazia e foi por isso que Damien levara Ron para um canto e o convenceu a finalmente convidar Hermione. Entretanto, pelo jeito que as coisas iam, o menino estava começando a se arrepender.

- Ele não está indo muito bem, não é? – Ginny sussurrou ao olhá-los discretamente de sua mesa. Eles estavam fingindo fazer as tarefas, mas estavam ocupados xeretando a interação do casal.

- Não, ele é péssimo! – Damien comentou, quando Ron gaguejou.

- Vai com calma, Sr. Xaveco, você não está indo melhor. – Ginny zombou.

Damien corou quando a tarde anterior voltou a sua memória.

_Eles estava voltando da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando foi parado por uma garota bonita. Damien sabia que a morena era Meno Harvey, uma corvinal terceiranista. Ela era tão bonita quanto sua irmã mais velha, Samantha. Damien gostava de Samantha desde o ano passado, mas não ousaria chamá-la para sair. Tirando o fato de a garota ter meia dúzia de garotos atrás dela, ela ainda era três anos mais velha do que ele. Meno parara Damien e timidamente o convidara ao Baile. O menino apenas a olhou sem expressão por alguns momentos. Ele pensara que sem dúvidas Meno recebia o mesmo tanto de atenção que sua irmã. Então, por que ela o estava convidando?_

_Os olhos escuros de Meno analisaram Damien cuidadosamente. Ela colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos negros por trás da orelha e sorriu tímida para ele._

_- Você provavelmente vai com outra pessoa. – ela disse para quebrar o silêncio incômodo._

_Damien balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando colocar sua língua para funcionar._

_- Eu... hum... isso seria... quero dizer... é, legal. – ele conseguiu gaguejar._

_O rosto de Meno se iluminou com a resposta positiva e saiu andando parecendo feliz. Damien virou-se e avistou Ginny olhando para ele com um sorriso de lado em seus lábios._

_Damien passara o resto da tarde tonto e incrédulo, pensando na razão de uma menina tão bonita convidá-lo._

_- É porque você é fofo, bobo. – Hermione disse a ele._

_Damien ficou desgostoso._

_- Fofo! Um filhote é fofo, Hermione._

_Hermione riu com o comentário._

_- O.K., é porque você é um cara sexy com quem todas as meninas estão morrendo de vontade de sair! – ela corrigiu._

_- Não, esse é meu irmão. – Damien corrigiu._

_Hermione riu ainda mais com isso._

Damien voltou ao presente e viu que Ron ainda não tinha convidado a garota. Assim que ele começou a gaguejar novamente, Hermione soltou seu livro em irritação.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Ronald! Não é difícil! Apenas me convide para o Baile de Natal! Vai logo, convida! – ela gritou.

Ron parecia um pouco perdido com o escândalo, mas obedeceu rapidamente. Com um novo olhar determinado no rosto, ele levantou e a olhou fixamente.

- Hermione, eu quero que você vá ao Baile de Natal comigo! – ele disse com uma voz forte.

Hermione o olhou com uma careta.

- Não. – ela respondeu.

- O quê? – Ron exclamou.

- Você disse agora mesmo para eu te convidar para o Baile! – ele disse bem vermelho.

Hermione se levantou para encará-lo.

- Exatamente! Me convide! Não me diga para ir ao Baile com você. – seus cabelos armados pareciam estar ainda mais arrepiados, enquanto ela encarava o ruivo.

Damien e Ginny estavam segurando a respiração, enquanto observavam a cena que se desenrolava.

Ron de repente olhou para Hermione de um modo diferente. Ele se inclinou e capturou seus lábios em um beijo. Ginny soltou um pequeno "ah" de surpresa e Damien sentou imóvel, incapaz de acreditar no que Ron fizera.

O ruivo se afastou do beijo e observou a expressão chocada de Hermione, mas com uma face contente.

- Hermione, por favor, vá ao Baile de Natal comigo? – ele sussurrou.

A garota sorriu e beijou Ron profundamente.

- Tudo bem. – ela sussurrou de volta ao se afastar.

- Vou vomitar. – Ginny murmurou para Damien, ao ver seu irmão beijando.

- Então por que você ainda está olhando para eles? – Damien perguntou.

- Não posso evitar. É tão romântico.- Ginny disse, parecendo enojada e feliz.

Ron e Hermione sentaram juntos e começaram a sussurrar alegremente entre si.

- Bem, ao menos é oficial agora. – Damien disse voltando para sua tarefa.

Ele parou ao ver um olhar estranho no rosto de Ginny.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. – ela mentiu.

- Ginny? – Damien olhou preocupado para a amiga.

- Sério, não é nada. Eu só estava pensando em quando seu irmão vai te deixar enojado ao me beijar na sala comunal.

**xXx**

Faltava apenas três dias para o Baile de Natal e todos estavam frenéticos sobre o que deveriam vestir. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa. A ida a Hogsmeade sempre acontecia uma semana antes do Baile, sendo assim quando o dia se aproximava, todos já estavam em pânico.

Harry lutou para esconder seu desgosto quando Lily lhe mostrou as vestes de gala que comprara para ele em Hogsmeade.

- Você não gosta? – ela perguntou, enquanto segurava a roupa que era de uma cor vermelha.

- Não. – Harry disse olhando a peça com repulsa.

- Mas essas eram as melhores da loja. Eu comprei do mesmo tipo para Damien.

- Mais um bom motivo para que eu **não** as use. – Harry comentou.

Lily lançou ao filho um olhar desapontado.

- O que você vai vestir então? – ela perguntou.

- Não se preocupe, mãe, eu tenho o meu próprio guarda-roupa. – Harry disse calmo, sentando-se no sofá.

O garoto decidiu passar um tempo com sua mãe, como prometera. James estava ocupado com os aurores, verificando sobre o que acontecera no Ministério, e Damien estava atarefado com Ron e Ginny. Harry decidira passar aquele momento com sua mãe. Ela ficaria entediada caso contrário.

- Então, você já decidiu com quem vai? – Lily perguntou ao sentar ao lado dele.

Harry assentiu. Aquela era a única resposta que daria. Lily sorriu maliciosamente ao encará-lo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Ginny Weasley?

Harry a olhou sem expressão.

- Então vocês dois estão saindo juntos. Isso é bom. – Lily comentou.

Ela sabia que James nunca falaria sobre isso com Harry. Essa era outra tarefa que fora deixada na sua responsabilidade.

- Então, como vão as coisas entre vocês? – ela perguntou.

Harry olhou para a mãe.

- Sério, eu vou falar com você sobre isso? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso maroto na face.

- Bem, eu apenas pensei...

- Era uma pergunta retórica. – Harry a cortou, achando difícil parar de rir da péssima tentativa de sua mãe de falar sobre ele e Ginny.

Lily sorriu envergonhada.

- Bem, eu só espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – ela disse com um suspiro.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um olhar questionador na face.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele perguntou.

- Ruivas são complicadas. – Lily disse sem olhá-lo. – Pergunte ao seu pai, ele vai te dizer isso. – ela adicionou.

Harry riu baixinho. A mera risada de Harry encorajou Lily a continuar a conversa com seu filho.

- Só espero que seja melhor em relação às garotas do que seu pai.

- Ele não devia ser tão ruim. – Harry disse, relaxando ainda mais no sofá.

- Você não quer saber! Ele dizia as coisas mais bizarras e bobas em nossos encontros. Acho que era por que ele ficava nervoso. Eu me recusei a sair com ele por tanto tempo e então desisti de negar e disse que ele poderia ter um encontro comigo. Apenas um. Tudo saiu de controle depois disso. – Lily disse com um olhar em sua face que mostrava que ela estava percorrendo suas memórias.

Harry mexeu-se no sofá, assim estava meio sentado e meio deitado. Seus pés ainda estavam no chão, entretanto.

- Você pode levantar os pés, se quiser. – Lily disse.

- Não, eu estou bem. – Harry respondeu.

Lily engoliu seu desapontamento. Harry ainda não conseguia relaxar completamente em sua companhia. Aquilo a fazia se sentir ainda mais distante dele. Ela, porém, não disse nada. Harry estava se esforçando para passar um tempo com ela. Aquilo era suficiente por enquanto. Lily continuou conversando amenidades com o filho.

- Não sei se você sabe ou não, mas eu e seu pai também vamos ao Baile.

- Ótimo! Vai ser muito divertido. – Harry comentou sarcástico.

- Não vai ser tão divertido assim, nós temos observar os casais dançando. – ela disse com desdém.

Harry riu da expressão aborrecida de sua mãe.

- Provavelmente é melhor assim. Seu pai não é o melhor dos dançarinos. Em nosso casamento ele pisou tanto em meus dedos, que eu mal pude andar no dia seguinte.

O garoto quase cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada que bebia ao rir daquilo.

- Apenas espero que você e Damien não tenham puxado a ele. – Lily disse suavemente.

- Vai ficar tudo certo. Eu não sei sobre Damy, mas eu não vou chegar nem perto da pista de dança. – Harry comentou, limpando os resquícios de sua cerveja amanteigada com a mão.

Lily encarou o filho.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim.

Lily balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se do garoto.

- Harry! Você não pode levar uma menina ao Baile de Natal e não dançar com ela! Isso é cruel!

Harry piscou surpreso.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou.

- O motivo maior de ir ao Baile de Natal com o namorado é poder dançar com ele e se divertir. – Lily explicou. – Ela terá uma noite horrível se você não dançar com ela.

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ginny não é desse jeito. – ele respondeu.

Lily aproximou-se mais do filho para encará-lo.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – ela perguntou séria.

- Pensei que tínhamos estabelecido o fato de que não vou discutir isso com você. – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Ótimo, vou ter que adivinhar. – ela retorquiu. – Eu diria alguns meses, talvez desde o começo das aulas. – Lily julgou que eles estavam juntos por todo esse tempo, baseada no que vira no quarto de Harry.

Harry não respondeu então ela continuou.

- Vou também vou supor que desde que começaram a namorar você nunca levou Ginny a um encontro de verdade, estou certa?

Harry pareceu um pouco irritado com isso.

- Para onde eu vou levá-la? Pra uma volta à meia noite na torre de astronomia?

- Isso parece bem legal... – Lily disse como se contemplasse um passeio romântico com James mais tarde.

- Mãe! – Harry a trouxe de volta ao presente.

Com um suspiro, Lily o encarou.

- Deixa eu te contar um segredo sobre as meninas. – Lily começou. – Os homens estão na maioria das vezes certos quando dizem que não entenderem as mulheres. É verdade. Veja só, nós mulheres somos mais complexas do que os homens. Entre os nossos vastos dons, há o dom da paciência. Nós temos muita paciência, mas mesmo a mais paciente de nós pode explodir se for pressionada.

Harry olhou confuso para sua mãe. Do que diabos ela estava falando?

- Err, mãe. Alguma chance de você explicar isso claramente? – ele perguntou.

Lily suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Ginny é uma garota legal. Ela está fazendo o que você quer porque te ama. Ela não te pressiona a relação em público, porque sabe que você não está confortável com isso. Mas, sério, Harry, por quanto mais tempo você planeja mate-la em segredo?

- Eu não estou mantendo-a em segredo! Não me importo se a escola inteira descobrir. Isso não me afeta. – Harry disse ultrajado.

- Mesmo? Então, por que toda vez que te você no Salão Principal você nem mesmo está olhando para ela? Eu nunca te vi agindo como namorado em relação a ela. Se eu não tivesse interrompido vocês dois, eu ainda nem saberia.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas não tinha palavras. Ele sentou e olhou desconfortável para a mãe. Lily acalmou-se um pouco e segurou a mão do filho.

- Harry, eu conheço você. Você não é uma pessoa tímida. Sei que pode lutar com homens com o dobro, talvez o triplo, da sua idade. Você é confiante e tem um espírito forte. Essas são apenas algumas das coisas que me fazem tão orgulhosa de você. Eu só não entendo porque você não consegue ser confiante e forte no que diz respeito à sua vida pessoal. Eu vejo o quão irritado você fica quando seu nome é mencionado na frente dos outros alunos. Você não gosta que as pessoas te encarem, eu posso entender isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo você pode ficar na frente de um exército de aurores e os desafiar. Isso não o incomoda. Você pode brigar com um aluno na frente da escola inteira, mas fica introvertido quando é para mostrar afeição a outro. Não entendo isso.

Harry estava agora sentado no sofá. Ele desviou o olhar da mãe antes de falar.

- Eu só... apenas não gosto de demonstrações públicas de carinho. É muito pessoal. – Harry murmurou.

- Eu entendo isso. Ginny provavelmente também entende. Olha, tudo que estou dizendo é, não mude o jeito como você trata uma pessoa só por causa dos outros ao seu redor. Seja quem você é o tempo inteiro. Acho que Ginny vai gostar disso também. Não é como se ela estivesse pedindo muito. Toda garota quer ficar perto de quem ela ama. – Lily terminou.

Harry pensou sobre isso ao deixar as masmorras. Ele nunca tinha realmente pensando em como Ginny se sentia. Ele ficava confortável com ela quando estavam sozinhos, mas quando em companhia de outros, mesmo que fossem só Damien e Hermione, ele sempre agia diferente. Ele nem mesmo segurava a mão dela. Harry sempre agira daquele jeito. Ele fora ensinado a trancar todas as suas emoções. Tinha sido criado daquele jeito. Ele podia agir como quisesse quando estava sozinho com Voldemort, mas assim que estavam na companhia de outros, Harry não iria nem falar a não ser que falassem com ele. Era perigoso mostrar suas emoções. Nunca se sabe quando elas podiam ser usadas contra você.

Harry balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente. Isso sempre acontecia. Não importava sobre o que estivesse pensando, seu passado com Voldemort sempre invadia seus pensamentos, trazendo memórias que ele desejava nunca ter tido.

O garoto prometeu a si mesmo que compensaria a todos. Ele lidaria com os alunos que o encaravam do mesmo jeito que lidava com os aurores que o ameaçavam. Ele os mandaria para o inferno!

**xXx**

O Baile chegara finalmente. As aulas terminaram mais cedo pata que todos, incluindo os professores, pudessem se arrumar. A escola já terminara o primeiro semestre de qualquer forma. No dia seguinte todos estariam se preparando para partir por conta do feriado, exceto aqueles que ficariam na escola, seja qual fossem suas razões.

Ginny entrou na sala comunal, vestida e pronta para o Baile.

- Ah, Ginny! Você está linda! – Hermione disse ao ver a amiga usando um vestido maravilhoso. Era azul bebê com um bordado prateado em volta do pescoço, mangas e bainha. Os longos cabelos vermelhos da meninas estavam penteados para trás em cachos soltos que caiam em suas costas.

Ginny sorriu, passando a mão pelo vestido. Era a coisa mais cara e bonita que ela possuía.

- Obrigada, você está encantadora também.

Hermione sorriu de volta. Ao lado dela, Ron olhava sem jeito para as duas.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou. Damien já tinha saído para encontrar seu par.

- Espere, e Harry? – Ginny questionou.

- Ele disse que vai te encontrar no salão. – Ron disse e andou até a saída.

- Romântico, não é? – Hermione murmurou enquanto se dirigiam ao Salão Principal. Ginny não respondeu.

Ela entrou no Salão Principal com Ron e Hermione ao seu lado. O Salão estava do como em todo Natal, espetacular. Havia doze árvores cobertas de neve e decorações. Cada canto do local brilhava e de vez em quando uma estrela cadente passava por cima deles.

Todos os professores estavam vestidos para a ocasião e alguns já pareciam bêbados. James e Lily estavam em meio aos professores e pareciam estar se divertindo também.

Ginny avistou Damien com seu par. Ela sorriu para eles. Os dois pareciam tão fofos juntos. O menino usava as vestes vermelhas que Lily comprara e ele realmente ficara bem nelas. Seu par, Meno, parecia estar bem relaxada e rapidamente os dois encaminharam-se para a pista de dança.

Ginny tentou não entrar em pânico quando quase uma hora havia passado e Harry não aparecera. Ela ficou na mesma mesa que Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, enquanto os dois foram dançar. A ruiva desviou o olhar quando algumas meninas sorriram debochadas para ela. Ela deveria estar parecendo ridícula, toda arrumada sem um par. Os olhos de Ginny pousaram sobre a porta, onde estava Harry e por que ele estava demorando a chegar?

Damien se aproximou para cumprimentá-la.

- Oi, Ginny. Você está ótima, aliás.

A ruiva sorriu fracamente.

- Obrigada, Damy.

- Onde está Harry? – Damien perguntou examinando o salão. Ele não vira o irmão.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Ele ainda não chegou. – ela disse o mais calmamente possível.

Damien a encarou, obviamente não esperando aquela resposta.

- Ah... ele provavelmente está apenas atrasado. Ele virá. – disse, com uma promessa disfarçada em suas palavras.

- Obrigada. – Ginny disse suavemente. Honestamente, Ginny estava começando a duvidar que Harry fosse aparecer. Ele provavelmente mudara de ideia.

Logo, Ron e Hermione juntaram-se a ela, junto com Damien e Meno. Uma hora e meia se passara desde o início do Baile e não havia sinal de Harry. A ruiva sabia que ele não viria. Ela engoliu o choro. Não iria chorar, garotas de dezesseis anos não choravam, bem, não na maioria das vezes.

- Ele vem. Deve ter se metido em algum problema. Ele não vai te dar um bolo, Ginny. – Damien disse de novo, tentando animá-la.

- O zíper dele pode ter travado. – Ron sugeriu.

Hermione virou para encarar o namorado.

- O quê? Isso acontece, sabia! Aconteceu comigo uma vez. – Ron admitiu.

- Isso foi porque Fred e George o enfeitiçaram para travar. – Ginny disse com uma voz derrotada.

- Ah! – Ron disse, lançando um olhar de desculpa para Damien, já que Meno estava ali ao lado dele e deveria estar imaginando que tipo de amigos que seu par tinha.

Hermione colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro da amiga.

- Ginny? – ela disse gentil.

- Eu sei, ele não virá. Tudo bem. Não me importo mais. Só porque ele não veio, não quer dizer que não posso me divertir. Esse é o meu Baile de Natal e eu vou me divertir, ele vindo ou não! – a ruiva disse com uma voz forte.

- Essa é minha garota! – Hermione sussurrou para encorajá-la.

- Eu vou conversar seriamente com ele! – Ron disse bravo.

- Sério, Ron, o que você pode fazer? – Ginny disse irritada.

- Ei, você tem seis irmãos! Todos nós vamos acabar com ele se ele te magoar desse jeito! – o ruivo disse emocionalmente.

- Sete. – Damien adicionou.

Ginny virou-se para encará-lo.

- Se ele te deu um bolo, eu estou com Ron. Eu vou usar todo o treinamento que ele me deu para acabar com ele. – Damien disse igualmente bravo.

- Isso é muito legal de você, meninos, mas não acho que ter vocês dois apanhando vá fazer Ginny se sentir melhor. – Hermione falou. A ruiva assentiu para mostrar que concordava.

Ron e Damien pareciam em choque. Eles sentaram com as cabeças baixas.

- Vamos lá, meninos. Parem com isso. Estamos aqui para nos divertir. Vamos lá, levantem-se! – Ginny tirou todo mundo das cadeiras e eles foram para a pista de dança.

Assim que ela entrou na pista, percebeu que algumas meninas que estavam dançando tinham parado e estavam olhando para as portas. Ginny olhou também e sentiu seu ar ir embora.

Parado na porta, vestido imaculadamente em vestes azul real, estava Harry. Ele fixou o olhar em Ginny e entrou graciosamente no salão. A ruiva o observou em transe, Harry caminhar até ela. A cada passo que o garoto dava, as vestes moviam-se com ele, quase como se fossem parte dele. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, mas hoje eles apenas acrescentavam seu look sexy. Seus fios bagunçados estavam tocando seus ombros. Enquanto Harry adentrava o Salão, mais pessoas paravam para observá-lo.

Ginny saiu de seu transe ao perceber que quase todos os olhares estavam sobre Harry, e os olhos esmeralda dele estavam fixos nela! De repente, a menina percebeu a razão de ele estar tão atrasado. Ele planejara aquilo. Queria que todos o vissem entrar no Salão e aproximar-se dela. Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito enquanto ela observava Harry parar a poucos metros dela.

Sem dizer nada a ela, Harry estendeu sua mão e ofereceu à garota. Ginny olhou a sua volta e viu que até alguns professores os observavam, mas os olhos de Harry nunca se desviavam do rosto de Ginny. Sem falar nada, Ginny segurou a mão de Harry e moveu-se para seus braços quando começaram a dançar.

- Merlin, você sabe fazer uma entrada! – Ginny comentou.

Harry sorriu para ela e movimentou-se graciosamente conforme a música. A melodia que tocava era calma o suficiente para movimentos lentos. A maioria dos alunos começara a dançar novamente, mas ainda estavam olhando para Harry e Ginny. As meninas já estavam cochichando sobre porque Harry estava com Ginny, entre todas as garotas.

Ginny dançou timidamente com Harry enquanto percebia os olhares e cochichos. Isso devia estar torturando seu namorado. Ela sabia que Harry fizera aquilo por ela, para mostrar a todos que estava com ela, mas ele não precisava sofrer aqueles olhares.

- Hum, Harry. Todos estão olhando para nós. – Ginny disse.

Harry olhou em volta e voltou a olhá-la.

- Bem, então deveríamos dar a eles algo para encarar. – ele respondeu.

Harry olhou na direção da banda e de repente a música mudou para uma mais animada. Antes que Ginny pudesse se preparar, o garoto a puxou para mais perto e começou a aumentar o ritmo dos passos.

Harry movia-se como se tivesse sido feito para dançar aquela música. Ele estava levando Ginny consigo. Ela o acompanhava, como se tivesse ensaiado antes. Todos os movimentos de Harry estavam varrendo Ginny do chão. Ela arfou quando a mão de Harry desceu por sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto em um movimento suave. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam de felicidade. Ele realmente estava se divertindo.

Quando a música acelerou, os passo de Harry acompanharam. Ele levantou Ginny algumas vezes. Seu corpo estava tão pressionado contra o dela, tão próximo que a garota temia que logo algum professor viesse pará-los. Mas ninguém veio. Lily observava Harry dançando com Ginny e não pôde conter o largo sorriso. Podia ver quão feliz o filho estava. Ele estava de divertindo aquela noite e ela nunca o vira tão confiante e feliz antes.

A música terminou deixando uma Ginny sem ar nos braços de Harry. Ela olhou com cautela ao seu redor e viu muitos estudantes, na maioria meninas, ainda estavam olhando para eles, com expressões de inveja. A melhores expressões eram as de Lavender e Parvati. Ginny sorriu profundamente antes de se inclinar contra Harry, a cabeça repousando em seu peito. Harry colocou os braços ao redor dela enquanto eles se moviam lentamente ao som da suave canção.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou contra o peito de Harry. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo devia ter sido difícil para ele.

Harry beijou gentilmente o topo da cabeça dela.

- Por nada. – ele disse.

- Você sabe que não vou comprar nada pra você de Natal, certo? – ele perguntou, recebendo um soco no braço em resposta.

Ela olhou para ele, um sorriso espalhando em sua face.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-la, fazendo algumas garotas lamentarem diante da visão. Ginny nem percebeu, entretanto, ela estava completamente perdida em Harry.

Ele a levou para a mesa onde Damien, Ron e Hermione correram para encontrá-los.

- Onde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? – Hermione perguntou impressionada.

Harry apenas sorriu. Ele inclinou-se para pegar um copo, mas murmurou para Damien quando ninguém estava olhando.

- Lutar não foi a única coisa que _Alex_ aprendeu!

Damien sorriu de volta.

O resto da noite passou-se com risadas e mais dança. Mesmo quando o Baile terminou, os cinco grifinórios continuaram conversando na sala comunal, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e brincando. Harry nunca tivera um momento tão tranquilo.

**xXx**

Harry acordou com a voz de Ron, dizendo que ele tinha que correr ou perderia o café da manhã. Harry se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Ele apenas percebeu que estava usando pijamas, quando esticou o braço para alcançar suas vestes. Ele não lembrava de ter tirado as vestes do dia anterior. Pensando bem, ele não lembrava de como tinha ido para cama. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar rindo com Ron e Ginny na sala comunal. Ao pensar na noite anterior, um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Ele tinha se divertido ontem. Nunca imaginara que um Baile de escola pudesse ser tão divertido.

Enquanto Harry dirigia-se ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, deixou seus pensamentos recaírem sobre Ginny. Tinha se divertido de verdade na noite anterior com ela. Ele nunca percebera com friamente a tratava. Bem, ao menos agora podia ter um relacionamento normal ela.

Pouco antes de Ron e Harry conseguirem alcançar o Salão Principal para tomar café, ouviu-se um, grito atrás deles.

- Sr. Potter!

Harry e Ron voltaram-se para a professora McGonagall que corria na direção deles. Harry avistou o olhar de choque e preocupação no rosto dela imediatamente.

- Sr. Potter! Por favor, venha comigo. Sr. Weasley, por favor, apresse-se ou vai perder o café da manhã!

Harry virou-se olhar Ron com um olhar confuso. O que estava acontecendo? O ruivo parecia tão confuso quanto o amigo. Ron foi para o Salão, enquanto Harry seguiu a professora de transfigurações.

Harry não se importou em perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que se ela fosse contar a ele já o teria feito.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ser levado para o escritório do professor Dumbledore. A gárgula deu espaço para que o acesso fosse possível. Enquanto Harry entrava no escritório do Diretor, encontrou uma visão estranha e incômoda à sua frente. James e Lily estavam sentados no escritório de Dumbledore, ambos com olhares aflitos. Até mesmo o professor Dumbledore estava parecendo estranhamente nervoso.

- O que está havendo? – Harry encontrou-se perguntando sem querer.

Em resposta, o Diretor levantou-se de sua cadeira e andou até ele com um jornal nas mãos. Ele parou diante dele, seus olhos o observavam atentamente. Professor Dumbledore entregou-lhe a cópia do Profeta Diário. Harry pegou o jornal, seus olhos ainda examinando a expressão grave de Dumbledore.

Ele olhou para a primeira página e sentiu o ar a sua volta desaparecer. Ele lutou para tentar compreender o que estava vendo. Seus olhos examinaram o jornal, tentando ver sentido na foto diante dele. Uma imagem de uma vila destruída o encarou. Corpos estavam por todos os lados. Casas em chamas e a fumaça preta e densa que as circulavam ainda visível.

Mas o que tirara o fôlego de Harry foi a figura parada em meio ao caos. Uma figura vestida de preto. Uma figura com os cabelos voando ao sabor do vento. Uma figura que tinham uma máscara prateada cobrindo sua face. Uma máscara prateada bem familiar. Os olhos esmeraldas que estavam brilhando por trás da máscara estavam obscurecidos por um ódio feroz.

Os olhos de Harry varreram a manchete: "O Príncipe Negro Retorna!".


	13. Chapter 13 – Christmas With The Weasleys

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thrirteen – Christmas With The Weasleys'**

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos da foto do suposto Príncipe Negro. Tudo nele era repugnantemente familiar. Sua pose, o modo como segurava a varinha, a máscara prateada, _sua_ máscara prateada, no geral, ele simplesmente parecia com Harry. O adolescente de cabelos negros olhou para Dumbledore e o encontrou olhando para ele, examinando-o com seus olhos azuis.

Antes que o garoto pudesse abrir a boca para falar, um barulho fez ele e todos os outros no escritório se virarem. Ron viera correndo pela porta, segurando um exemplar do jornal e sua mão. Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam logo atrás, todos bastante pálidos.

- Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore, senhor! Não foi, não foi Harry! Ele estava com a gente! Não foi Harry! – Ron gritava fervorosamente.

Ele parecia sem ar já que, sem dúvida, tinha corrido do Salão Principal até ali.

- Sr. Weasley. – Dumbledore o chamou gentilmente. – Por favor, acalme-se. Eu sei que não foi Harry. – ele continuou.

Harry virou-se surpreso para olhar para o Diretor.

- Ah... hum... bom. – Ron disse envergonhado, sua face ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – Bem, hum... eu vou... eu vou esperar lá fora então. – ele disse, enquanto a professora McGonagall severamente mandava ele e os outros saírem.

Assim que a porta fechou, Harry virou-se novamente para o Diretor.

- Você não acha que fui eu? – Harry perguntou, sem acreditar que Dumbledore pudesse confiar tanto nele.

- Não, Harry, eu não acho que foi você. – Dumbledore o assegurou.

James e Lily levantaram-se e estavam atrás do diretor. Ambos mostravam-se aflitos.

- Apenas o chamei aqui porque não queria que você entrasse no Salão Principal sem saber sobre o incidente.

Harry ainda duvidava daquilo, mas ficou em silêncio. Sua cabeça rodava com o que acabara de ver.

- Eu ainda não recebi nenhuma comunicação do ministério, mas me atrevo a dizer que eles logo entrarão em contato. – Dumbledore disse, virando para encarar James e Lily.

- É claro que eles não vão pensar que foi Harry, certo Dumbledore? – James perguntou, o nervosismo claro na voz.

Harry percebeu como as mãos de seu pai estavam cerradas e seus olhos nublados de preocupação.

- Harry estava aqui no momento do ataque. Muitas pessoas podem testemunhar que ele estava aqui durante o Baile. Ele nem mesmo saiu de Hogwarts ontem à noite! Eles não podem culpar Harry por isso! Aliás, qualquer um pode estar por trás daquela máscara! – Lily adicionou rapidamente.

Dumbledore olhou-a com ternura.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Harry está seguro. – ele a assegurou.

Harry, porém, ficou irritado com essa última afirmação e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Harry? – Lily o chamou.

- Parece que vocês terminaram. Eu devo ir. – Harry disse com uma expressão dura em sua face. Virando-se para Dumbledore, ele adicionou com raiva. - E da próxima vez, Professor, não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso lidar com os olhares e as fofocas sozinho! – com isso, Harry saiu do escritório, antes que alguém pudesse chamá-lo de volta.

James o alcançou no corredor.

- Harry, espere!

Ele parou e tentou suprimir a raiva que sentia. James o encarou com um olhar preocupado.

- Harry, ele está só tentando ajudar... - James começou.

- Ele não precisa ajudar. Eu não quero a ajuda dele! – Harry vociferou com rispidez.

- Harry... – James tentou intervir, mas o filho ainda não tinha terminado.

- Quem Dumbledore pensa que é? Dizendo para minha mãe não se preocupar, dizendo que eu estou seguro! Minha segurança não tem nada a ver com ele! – Harry continuou.

James apenas pôde encarar seu filho, que gritava com raiva.

- Eu odeio quando ele age desse jeito! Como se ele verdadeiramente se importasse! Ele não se importa comigo, apenas se importa em como pode me usar. Em como pode usar todo mundo, na verdade! Eu não consigo suportá-lo!

Os olhos de Harry nadavam em ira e seu ódio por Dumbledore estava cada vez mais nítido.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Dumbledore se importa com você. Você apenas não percebe. – James disse calmamente.

Harry abriu a boca, sem dúvidas para gritar, mas aparentemente mudou de ideia. Ele encarou o pai ao invés disso.

- Esquece, você não entende. – ele murmurou, mais para si.

Antes que James pudesse questioná-lo, Harry falou, uma máscara sem expressão espalhando-se por sua face.

- Creio que você tenha vindo para saber onde eu estava na noite passada antes do Baile?

James encarou o filho. Era nessas horas que desejava poder enfiar algum juízo na cabeça de Harry. Ele se perguntava o que teria que fazer para mostrar a Harry que ele tinha sua total confiança.

Escolhendo ignorar a pergunta ridícula de seu filho, James virou-se para sair. Antes de se encaminhar novamente para o escritório de Dumbledore, James se virou para Harry.

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Harry. O responsável pela noite passada, e quando isso acontecer, ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido. – ele disse e foi embora após fazer aquela promessa, deixando para trás um Harry confuso, mas um tanto consolado.

**xXx**

Harry não foi para o Salão Principal. Ao invés disso, encaminhou-se de volta para a sala comunal. Ele precisava ficar sozinho para organizar seus pensamentos. O impacto total do que acontecera ainda não havia atingira. Ao menos seu pai acreditava nele. Por agora, isso era o suficiente. Se ao menos ele pudesse organizar suas memórias para que pudesse acreditar em _si mesmo_. Isso seria maravilhoso.

A mente de Harry ainda estava repassando a imagem que vira. Logo que se recuperou do choque inicial, percebeu que de forma alguma poderia ser ele. Mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar do que aconteceu ao fim da noite passada, isso não significava que houvesse alguma possibilidade de ele ter conduzido o ataque. Ele não tinha dormido muito bem nos últimos dias. A Poção Tira Sonho acabara e Harry sabia que não podia se arriscar a tomar mais. Havia o risco da dependência se continuasse tomando sem dar uma pausa de no mínimo duas semanas. Harry resolveu que provavelmente estava muito cansado e sua mente estava tão exausta que ele acabou dormindo profundamente. A noite passada foi uma rara ocasião na qual ele dormiu sem tomar a poção e não foi perturbado por pesadelos. Sim, essa era a explicação mais provável. Ele estava exausto, seu corpo e sua mente, e tinha caído num sono profundo. Sua mente provavelmente não registrou os eventos do final da noite passada. E em todo o caso, Ron acabara de confirmar para Dumbledore que estava com eles, na companhia dos amigos.

Enquanto Harry se aproximava do retrato da Mulher Gorda, viu os quatro grifinórios esperando por ele.

A primeira reação de Harry foi ficar irritado. Ele notou os olhares de preocupação e medo nos rostos dos amigos, porém, sentiu sua irritação ir embora. "Eles só estão preocupados, não precisa afastá-los" disse com firmeza a si mesmo.

Eles entraram na sala comunal e foram direto para o local de sempre. O local estava vazio, já que todos ainda estavam tomando café da manhã. Assim que se sentaram, Damien foi o primeiro a falar.

- Tudo bem, o que diabos está acontecendo?

Harry não respondeu.

Ron desenrolou o exemplar que ainda estava em suas mãos e os cinco olharam a foto desconfortavelmente. Harry começou a ler o artigo, querendo saber se o estavam culpando pelo ataque ou não. Ele descobriu que embora a manchete dissesse "Príncipe Negro", o repórter, na verdade, não mencionou Harry. A única referência feita era a de que o agressor estava vestido de _forma similar_ ao Príncipe Negro. _"A máscara prateada que outrora pertencera ao Príncipe Negro foi vista novamente"_.

Estava claro que o Profeta Diário só usara aquela manchete para chamar a atenção.

- É óbvio que isso é um esquema para te incriminar. – Hermione disse depois de olhar a imagem por algum tempo. – Quem fez isso, porém, errou feio. Eles escolheram a mesma noite do Baile de Natal. Hogwarts inteira pode testemunhar a seu favor. Você não saiu dos terrenos da escola na noite passada. – ela continuou, sua face ficando um pouco mais corada.

Harry sentou-se quieto, organizando silenciosamente os fatos por si mesmo dentro de sua mente.

- E é bem conveniente se esconder atrás de uma máscara, não é? Poderia ser qualquer um. – Ginny adicionou.

- É, quero dizer, ele... ele não parece nada com você. – Ron disse pouco convincente.

Todos se viraram para encarar o ruivo. Aquela era a parte que estava incomodando a todos. O fato de que a pessoa na foto _parecia_ com Harry. O cabelo, a postura, os olhos esmeralda. Aquilo fora o que incomodara Harry desde que vira a foto. Se não soubesse de nada, teria tido certeza de que a pessoa na foto era definitivamente ele.

- O que Professor Dumbledore disse? – Damien perguntou, retirando o irmão de seus pensamentos.

- Nada, ele só queria que eu soubesse antes de entrar no Salão. – Harry respondeu.

- Isso foi legal da parte dele. – Hermione disse.

Harry apenas a encarou com raiva.

- Então, ele não suspeita de você? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não, aparentemente não. – Harry respondeu seco.

- É claro que ele não suspeita de você! Como eu disse, você estava no Baile a noite passada. Todo mundo te viu. – Hermione disse determinada.

- Hermione, todo mundo me viu entrar no Salão com mais de uma hora e meia de atraso. – Harry disse. Ele precisava falar isso, já que ninguém iria mencionar.

Os outros quatro não sabiam como responder àquilo.

- Isso não quer dizer que você estava fora. Uma hora e meia não é tempo suficiente para você sair de Hogwarts, atacar e incendiar uma vila inteira, voltar e então se vestir para ir ao Baile. É ridículo, se alguém sugerir isso. – Ginny respondeu, olhando Harry direto nos olhos ao falar.

- Exatamente! Você não poderia ter feito tudo isso num curto espaço de tempo. –Hermione concordou. – Você teria que sair de Hogwarts e alguém teria te visto e reportado. Você precisaria andar até Hogsmeade para aparatar, já que todo mundo sabe que não se pode aparatar dentro de Hogwarts.

Os olhos de Harry viraram-se para Damien a tempo de ver toda a cor esvair-se do rosto do menino. Ele o encarava sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

- ...teria te tomado umas três horas, no mínimo. – Hermione evidentemente continuara com o seu argumento de que não poderia ter sido Harry, mas nem ele nem Damien a escutaram.

- Nós realmente deveríamos ir tomar café. – Ron disse, parecendo bem melhor do que há alguns momentos atrás.

- É, vem, Harry. – Hermione disse.

- Eu perdi o apetite. – Harry respondeu, ainda olhando para o irmão.

- Você deveria vir e comer alguma coisa. Além do mais, você não quer se esconder aqui. Apenas vai fazer com que as pessoas suspeitem de você. – Hermione lhe disse.

O olhar de Harry a fez engolir em seco. Ela não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Primeiro, não estou me _escondendo_. Segundo, eu não dou a mínima para o que os outros pensam! Você já deveria saber disso! – Harry quase vociferou com raiva para ela.

Hermione se recuperou e respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu não sei disso! É exatamente por isso que quero que você venha para o Salão Principal de cabeça erguida! Se você não vier, as pessoas vão falar porcaria e pode ser que você não sinta afetado, mas nós sim!

Harry apenas a encarou.

- Você é nosso amigo. Eu não quero que ninguém fale nada de você. Sofremos o bastante o ano passado. – ela terminou, um pouco mais gentil.

Harry olhou para Damien e viu, para seu alívio, que este olhava para ele novamente. O olhar de suspeita que nublara seu olhar fora embora.

- Vamos, Harry. – Damien disse baixinho.

Harry se levantou e caminhou com os outros até as portas. Assim que saíram pelo retrato, Damien alcançou o irmão e, discretamente, apertou sua mão confortavelmente e sussurrou.

- Aparatando ou não, ainda sei que não foi você.

Harry soltou a respiração que nem mesmo percebera estar prendendo. Ele viu os olhos de Damien brilhar com confiança e sentiu como se um grande peso fosse tirado de cima dele. Ele podia não ligar para o que os outros pensavam dele, mas sentira uma pontada de medo quando Damien olhara para ele desconfiado. Ele podia suportar os olhares desconfiados de estranhos, mas não conseguia suportar se Damien olhasse para ele com desconfiança. Isso o destruiria.

**xXx**

Assim que Harry entrou no Salão Principal, desejou ter pulado o café da manhã. Todos os alunos tinham uma cópia do Profeta Diário diante de si e o discutiam em voz alta. Eles pararam ao avistar Harry na porta. Harry observou quando um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do cômodo.

- Vamos, Harry. – Ron o cutucou para andar.

Harry sabia que era importante ele aparecer depois do que acontecera. Ele não queria que parecesse que estava se escondendo ou coisa parecida. Harry não tinha feito nada, ou pelo menos não se _lembrava_ de ter feito algo assim. Ele andou o mais confiante que pôde até a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se.

Hermione e Ginny começaram a conversar sobre o Baile, pretendendo que todos falassem sobre o Baile também. Infelizmente, isso não funcionou. Harry estava bem atento aos olhos colados nele. Ele agiu o mais tranquilo que pôde sob as circunstâncias, mas no fundo ele queria amaldiçoar cada um deles. Essa coisa de agir civilizadamente realmente não era algo que ele pudesse fazer por muito tempo.

Ele olhou quando Dean Thomas lhe pediu para passar a vasilha de morangos. Harry o fez em silêncio. Dean lhe deu uma espécie de sorriso confortante. Harry apenas observou com um olhar confuso.

Lentamente, o murmurinho irrompeu e o Salão se encheu a conversa habitual. Entretanto, Harry não se deixou enganar: a conversa era forçada e tensa.

Assim que o café da manhã incômodo terminou, Harry se levantou, pronto para empacotar suas coisas e sair daquele lugar. Ele tinha dado apenas um passo quando Seamus se levantou e se aproximou dele.

- Apenas queria que você soubesse que eu... eu confio em você. – ele disse desconfortável.

- Confia em mim? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Sabe... Eu sei que não foi você, na noite passada. – ele acenou para a mesa, onde uma cópia do jornal estava à mostra.

Harry apenas o encarou.

- Hum, tudo bem. – Harry murmurou, sem realmente saber o que dizer em resposta.

Seguindo o exemplo de Seamus, o resto dos grifinórios e muitos outros alunos, expressaram sua confiança nele. Harry só conseguia encará-los em descrença. Como eles podiam confiar nele? Eles eram tão inocentes que já haviam esquecido o passado?

Harry estava feliz por partirem para o feriado de Natal logo após o café da manhã. Ele não sabia se podia aguentar mais de Hogwarts. Assim que chegaram em casa, James sentou-se com Harry e lhe explicou algumas coisas.

- Primeiro de tudo, o Ministro entrou em contato assim que você saiu do escritório de Dumbledore. – Harry olhou para o pai, percebendo o olhar de alívio na face deste. – Eles não suspeitam de você, Harry.

Harry bufou.

- Eu já imaginava, senão já estaria em Azkaban agora. – Harry brincou.

James e Lily empalideceram com a menção da penitenciária bruxa.

- Não brinque, Harry. – Lily disse com uma voz fraca.

James apenas ignorou o que o filho dissera e continuou.

- Pela primeira vez o Ministro mostrou bom senso e concluiu que o Comensal da Morte não poderia ser você. A única semelhança era a máscara. Qualquer um poderia estar atrás daquela máscara. – James concluiu.

Harry não disse nada, ele apenas sentou em silêncio, tentando absorver o fato de que o Ministério não estava colocando a culpa nele. No entanto, ele não era estúpido. O Ministério passara os últimos cinco meses mais ou menos o pintando como um herói. Não seria legal que o herói atacasse seu próprio povo, seria?

James e Lily tentaram continuar conversando com o filho durante o resto do dia. Após a conversa inicial ao chegaram em casa, eles ignoraram completamente o incidente. Estavam tentando fazer com que tudo parecesse normal. Harry estava em sua quietude de sempre, deixando Damien responder as perguntas que lhe eram direcionadas.

Harry sentiu-se um tanto idiota por seu pânico inicial. Aquilo era apenas algum Comensal estúpido que estava tentando tomar o seu lugar. O próximo Príncipe Negro! Aquele pensamento fez uma súbita raiva eclodir dentro dele. Quem era ele? E ele realmente estava querendo morrer, ao imitá-lo?

Harry se acomodou confortavelmente, preparando exatamente o que ele faria com essa pessoa uma vez que fosse capturada.

**xXx**

- Damien! Harry! James! Todos vocês, desçam aqui. Vamos nos atrasar! – Lily gritou pela terceira vez.

Era quase meio dia e eles já deviam estar na Toca. Os Weasleys os convidaram para o almoço de Natal. Lily não estava muito animada com a ideia, já que era o primeiro Natal de Harry com eles e ela queria passá-lo em sua própria casa, apenas a família. Ela pensou em Ginny e decidiu não ser tão egoísta e percebeu que não era uma má ideia. Harry provavelmente iria gostar de vê-la no Natal. Ela resolveu que poderiam ter um jantar de Natal em casa, apenas a família Potter, e Sirius e Remus, é claro!

- Eu juro que se vocês três não descerem nesse instante, eu vou... – Lily parou ao ver Damien correndo escada abaixo.

- Tut, tut, ameaçando sua família no Natal! Honestamente, mãe, onde está seu espírito natalino? – ele sorriu de lado.

- Evaporou completamente enquanto esperava por vocês três! – Lily retorquiu.

Harry desceu seguido por James, aparentemente discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

- O que há de errado agora? – Lily perguntou, sentindo o resto de sua paciência ir embora.

- Explique ao seu filho que eu fui escolhido como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts por uma razão! – James disse.

Lily viu o meio sorriso brincalhão na face de Harry.

- Está bem, está bem. Eu não vou dizer nada. Não me culpe quando todo mundo adormecer na sua aula. – Harry zombou enquanto passava por eles e se encaminhava à lareira.

- Eles não vão adormecer! Minhas aulas são interessantes. Eu sei do que estou falando. – James continuou discutindo.

Harry se virou para encarar o pai, suspirou dramaticamente e balançou a cabeça.

- Está bem, pai, se você diz.

James abriu a boca, mas Lily o impediu de retrucar.

- Já chega, não temos tempo para isso! James, pegue as tortas na cozinha. Damien, pegue a bolsa com os presente, sim, essa daí. Harry, pare de aporrinhar seu pai.

Harry sorriu marotamente e seguiu o irmão para pegar os presentes dos Weasleys.

- Eu nunca mais peço sua opinião sobre as minhas aulas, nunca mais. – James comentou enquanto andava, segurando as tortas de carne.

Harry apenas sorriu em resposta.

A família Potter chegou à Toca e encontrou a pequena casa já cheia de pessoas. Harry tinha se preparado para isso. Assim que entraram, Arthur Weasley correu para cumprimentá-los.

- Oi, James! Feliz Natal!

Ele cumprimentou cada um deles da mesma maneira, desejando-lhes um Feliz Natal. Harry conseguiu murmurar o mesmo de volta. Ele ainda achava aquilo estranho. Nunca celebrara o Natal antes. "Bem, exceto pelo primeiro, quando ainda tinha apenas um ano" pensou. Não que se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Voldemort não era do tipo que celebrava o Natal, portanto Harry crescera sem a tradição. Ele não disse nada a ninguém, entretanto. Não faria bem algum.

Harry encontrou um grande grupo de ruivos caminhando até ele. Reconheceu os gêmeos e o magricelo. Ele estava em seu julgamento... Percy, sim, esse era seu nome. Ele lembrava que o com cicatrizes era Bill, portanto presumiu que o que não reconheceu devia ser Charlie.

Todos os garotos se aproximaras e os cumprimentaram, desejando um Feliz Natal. Harry viu que Percy parecia quase nervoso por estar no mesmo cômodo que Harry, os gêmeos agiam como de costume, fazendo piadas e sendo relativamente amigáveis. Charlie, porém, o olhava com aversão. Harry sentiu seu bom humor desaparecer ao ver a desconfiança e grave antipatia nos olhos dele.

Charlie não ficou por perto e pediu licença, encaminhando-se para a cozinha. Harry não teve tempo de pensar no que havia de errado, já que no momento seguinte ele estava no abraço apertado de Ginny. Ron estava ao lado dela, sorrindo timidamente com a visão.

.

- Feliz Natal, Harry. – Ginny sussurrou para ele, tirando sua mente de qualquer outra coisa.

A refeição foi um momento interessante. Todos se sentaram em uma mesa de madeira, comendo e falando ao mesmo tempo. Talvez não fosse um reflexo de boas maneiras, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Harry estava atento aos olhares que Charlie lhe lançava. O ruivo fez abertamente uma careta quando Ginny sentou ao lado de Harry e riu com ele.

- Aquele é Charlie, certo? – Harry perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava o confundindo com alguém.

O sorriso de Ginny vacilou, mas ela rapidamente disfarçou. Não rápido o suficiente, já que Harry viu.

- Sim. Harry, você sabia que papai não conseguiu ir ao Clube de Duelos? Ele não foi nem mesmo cogitado. Péssimo, não?

- É. – o garoto respondeu.

Harry entrou no embalo do assunto. Ele podia ver que Ginny não estava falando com Charlie. Ele se recusava até mesmo a olhar para ele, enquanto ele sentava a sua frente e a encarava.

Harry decidiu ignorar o ruivo e seu comportamento. Ele só tinha vindo para ver Ginny e talvez até Ron também. Ele não iria arruinar seu humor discutindo com alguém.

Harry percebeu a loira bonita sentada graciosamente à mesa, ao lado de Bill. Ginny a apresentou como Fleur, esposa de seu irmão. Ele percebeu que a moça olhava apenas para seu marido e mais ninguém. Eles pareciam muito apaixonados. Harry olhou para Ron e sentiu-se com pena dele. Ele sentia muita falta de Hermione. Ela fora esquiar com os pais e, portanto, não pôde vim. Harry sabia bastante sobre trouxas, conhecimento que Alex tinha aprendido, mas ainda não sabia o que era esquiar.

- Ela vai deslizar pela neve com pedaços de madeira amarrados aos sapatos dela? –Harry exclamou quando Ron explicou o que era esquiar.

- É. – Ron respondeu.

- Nunca imaginei Hermione como o tipo aventureira. – Harry disse.

- Aparentemente, não é tão perigoso e Hermione disse que os trouxas fazem isso frequentemente. É um hobbie popular. – Ron respondeu. – Pessoalmente, acho que ela está inventando tudo isso. – falou depois de pensar.

Harry não comentou.

Ginny ajudou sua mãe a limpar a mesa. Todos se acomodaram ao redor da lareira. Estava um dia congelante. Não havia sinal de neve, mas estava muito frio. O sol estava brilhando, no entanto, o que fez os garotos irem para o lado de fora.

Harry vislumbrou o cômodo construído acima da garagem. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar dos dez dias que passou ali, recuperando-se do feitiço de transferência e do ataque dos Comensais da Morte. Naquele ponto de sua vida ele nunca pensara que poderia andar como um homem livre. A única certeza que tinha era que ia morrer. Fosse pelas mãos dos aurores ou pelas de Voldemort. O pensamento sobre Voldemort fez seu estômago revirar de modo desconfortável. Ele sofrera outro pesadelo na noite passada. Parecia que nunca iria acabar. Se tomasse Poção Tira Sonho ficava bem, mas sempre que dormia sem a ajuda da poção, tinha pesadelos. Sabia que não podia aumentar a dose da poção. Ele tinha que da uma pausa no uso, do contrário se tornaria dependente. Ele não queria isso.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos quando Ron se aproximou e parou ao seu lado.

- Lembrando-se dos dias felizes? – o ruivo perguntou quando também olhou para a construção.

Harry sorriu de lado e lançou um olhar de raiva fingida para o outro.

- Isso me lembra que eu tenho que retribuir sua... gentileza. Enfiando-me em seu quintal quando eu estava doente e ferido.

Ron sorriu desculpando-se.

- Não podíamos te levar para outro ligar, cara. Momentos de desespero e tudo mais.

Harry olhou novamente para o pequeno cômodo.

- Acho que não foi de todo ruim. Você poderia ao menos ter limpado, no entanto.

- Nós limpamos! Passamos eras limpando e aquecendo. – Ron guinchou indignado.

- Limpando? O que vocês estavam limpando? – uma voz soou atrás deles.

Harry e Ron viraram-se rapidamente e viram a Sra. Weasley parada atrás deles, segurando duas canecas. O ruivo engoliu em seco.

- Ron, o que você estava limpando? Acho que nunca te vi limpar nada. – a Sra. Weasley disse e entregou uma caneca a cada um.

Harry pegou a sua e virou para encarar Ron, claramente entretido com o medo do outro.

- Ah, hum, nada, mãe. Harry e eu estávamos apenas, sabe, discutindo uma coisa. – ele parou, parecendo bastante assustado.

A Sra. Weasley olhou para o filho, analisando-o com o olhar. Ron se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Sua mãe sempre sabia quando um deles estava mentindo.

Ela olhou Harry e então para Ron novamente, mas não disse nada.

- Não fiquem aqui fora por muito tempo. Está muito frio. – ela disse, lançando um olhar cálido para Harry antes de ir embora.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. Não sei o que minha mãe faria comigo se descobrisse. – Ron disse tomando um gole de seu chocolate quente.

- Descobrisse o que? Que você me ajudou? – Harry perguntou.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não isso. Meus pais sempre acreditaram em Dumbledore. Eles sabiam que você era fugindo de Voldemort. Eles ficariam bravos se descobrissem que nós sabíamos onde você estava e não dissemos a eles. Além disso, minha mãe iria surtar se descobrisse que você estava doente e ferido e nós não fomos atrás de uma ajuda médica para você. Isso iria deixá-la ainda mais chateada do que a mentira. – Ron explicou.

Harry pensou sobre isso enquanto os outros se divertiam. Ele percebeu que os gêmeos estavam à sua frente, sorrindo estranhamente.

- Ei, Harry! Quer tentar? – Fred disse enquanto segurava sua vassoura.

Os garotos estavam jogando pequenas bolas no ar e um deles estava voando tentando pegá-las.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, obrigado.

- Não gosta muito de voar? – Bill perguntou ao juntar-se a eles.

Harry estava prestes a responder quando Ron saltou e disse:

- Besteira! Harry é o melhor de Hogwarts! Ele é o apanhador mais veloz de todos.

Bill virou-se para olhar para Harry, olhos arregalados em surpresa.

- Você jogou em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu o garoto.

- Não pensei que fosse jogar. Quem te ensinou a voar? – ele perguntou.

Harry não estava esperando aquela pergunta. Ele olhou Bill nos olhos enquanto respondia.

- A mesma pessoa que me ensinou todo o resto. – disse um pouco defensivo.

Bill não hesitou ou mesmo pareceu surpreso. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu.

- Quantas aulas você teve? – Bill perguntou, ignorando os olhares de alerta que Ron lhe lançava.

- Eu nunca tive aulas de voo na verdade. Apenas descobri que podia voar um dia e voei. Foi mais instinto do que qualquer outra coisa. – Harry respondeu.

- Sabe, Charlie não aprendeu a voar também. Foi natural como você. – Bill disse depois de um tempo.

O ruivo estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas aparentemente mudou de ideia. Ron encarava Harry maravilhado. O amigo não tinha realmente aprendido a voar.

- Sua magia instintiva é bem avançada, se metade das coisas que ouvi sobre você forem verdade. – Bill continuou.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, sem saber como responder aos elogios.

- Ouvi de Ron que você está ajudando com o Clube de Duelos. – Bill disse, os cantos de sua boca se movendo, enquanto tentava conter o riso.

Harry lançou a Ron um olhar descontente.

- Você deveria ensiná-los. – Bill disse após olhar atentamente para Harry.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou irritado. Ele tinha acabado de conhecer o cara e ele já o estava dizendo o que fazer.

- Como usar magia instintiva. Você deveria ensinar isso aos alunos. Poderia ajudá-los de verdade. – Bill continuou.

- Eu não acho que poderia ensiná-los alguma coisa. Não é meu trabalho. – Harry disse.

Ele sabia que devia estar realmente irritado, já que não tinha pedido sua opinião e mesmo assim estava recebendo conselhos sobre o que ensinar. Mas por uma razão desconhecida, ele não conseguia ficar bravo com Bill.

- Não, não é seu trabalho. Mas se os ajudasse, talvez eles pudessem sobreviver aos ataques. A guerra pode ter acabado, mas há muitas batalhas por vir.

Um olhar triste cruzou a face de Bill, a luz do sol iluminou as horríveis cicatrizes no rosto do ruivo e Harry sentiu uma pena inexplicável do jovem à sua frente. Harry entendia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Se Bill tivesse sido um duelista melhor, poderia ter se salvado de ficar tão desfigurado.

Os garotos voltaram para dentro quando ficou frio demais para continuar do lado de fora. Harry viu os adultos sentados próximos ao fogo, conversando baixinho. Ele soube sobre estavam conversando pelas expressões sérias em seus rostos. O Príncipe Negro! Ou melhor, "o pretenso Príncipe Negro". Harry sufocou uma risada amarga. Honestamente, qual idiota iria querer arruinar sua vida ao fazer uma brincadeira dessas?

Pelo que Harry sabia, o impostor não fora pego. O Ministério dizia estar trabalhando duro para descobrir quem ele era. O ataque na Vila de Redhill deixara dez mortos e quatorze feridos. A maioria das casas foi incendiada e muitos ficaram sem teto.

O ministério colocara uma nota no dia seguinte, afirmando que tinham muitas testemunhas e que a pessoa responsável seria encontrada em pouco tempo. Até o momento não foram capazes de pegar ninguém.

Harry sabia que seus pais não conseguiam parar de discutir isso. Eles agiam como se tudo estivesse normal, mas Harry os pegava conversando sobre o impostor quando pensavam estar sozinhos. Remus e Sirius também estavam sempre falando sobre isso. O garoto ficava com dor de cabeça só de pensar.

Harry ainda estava surpreso por não ter sido apontado como culpado. Era uma mudança bem vinda. Ele não disse a ninguém que não conseguia se lembrar da noite do ataque. Sabia que a informação não iria ajudar em nada e apenas faria a situação piorar. Ele manteve esse detalhe para si.

Harry procurou em volta por Ginny e percebeu que ela não estava ali. Achou que ela pudesse estar na cozinha e foi até lá. Ele queria parar de pensar no "pretenso Príncipe Negro". Aquilo só obscurecia seu humor.

Estava prestes a entrar na cozinha, quando ouviu vozes discutindo lá dentro. Decidiu não entrar e ficou ali, escutando a discussão calorosa.

- ... como eu te disse ontem a noite! Não é da sua conta! – Ginny estava gritando com alguém.

- Ginny você está sendo estúpida. Você sabe sobre o passado dele e ainda assim está se envolvendo com ele! – Harry sabia sem dúvidas com quem Ginny estava discutindo. Era Charlie.

- O passado dele não tem nada a ver com você. Pare de interferir, Charlie! – a ruiva sibilou para o irmão. Ela tentou abaixar a voz, não querendo que ninguém percebesse que estavam discutindo.

Harry abriu a porta e espiou. Tanto Ginny quanto Charlie estavam parados próximos a pia. Estavam claramente lavando as louças.

- Eu tenho que interferir. Você é minha irmã e eu não vou deixar que você se machuque! – Charlie disse.

Ele estava encarando Ginny com raiva, enquanto esta lavava as louças.

- Eu cuido de mim mesma, Charlie. Tenho dezesseis! Posso decidir por mim mesma quem namorar! – ela retrucou.

Harry sentou seu coração saltar. Eles estavam discutindo sobre ele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny! Ele é um assassino!

Ginny soltou o prato que estava lavando e virou para encarar o irmão com um olhar feroz em sua face.

- Não se atreva a falar de Harry desse jeito! – ela sibilou.

- Por que não? Não estou mentindo! Ele é um assassino! Ele era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem. O _filho_ dele e você ainda quer namorá-lo? – Charlie perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando de raiva.

- A razão pela qual estou namorando ele é porque o amo. – Ginny disse, tomando cuidado em dizer cada palavra lenta e cuidadosamente para que seu irmão entendesse.

Charlie soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Ama? Ginny, você tem dezesseis. Você não sabe nada sobre amor. – ele começou.

- Eu sei tudo sobre amor, Charlie. E de qualquer forma, você não tem que opinar sobre isso. Você não é meu pai. Não pode me dizer o que fazer. Mamãe e papai estão tranquilos com o fato de eu estar com Harry, então não acho que você tem direito algum de interferir! – Ginny vociferou.

Charlie estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos e aproximou-se dela.

- Não se iluda com esses devaneios estúpidos, Ginny! Ele foi criado pelo bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos. Ele é cruel e mau, exatamente como Ele. Não se muda algo assim! Ele já matou antes e vai matar de novo! Marque minhas palavras, Gin. Cedo ou tarde vão descobrir que é ele quem está por trás desses ataques...

Ginny bateu forte na face de Charlie, interrompendo-o. A água com sabão manchou a bochecha de Charlie. Ele olhou para a irmã surpreso e chocado.

- Seu bastardo! – ela gritou com ele. - Como você pôde dizer isso? Harry não é _nada_ parecido com Voldemort. Ele não é cruel! Ele não é mau! Ele não é um assassino em massa! O que quer que Harry tenha feito no passado foi diferente. Ele matou porque foi ordenado! Harry nunca matou porque quis! – Ginny estava quase soluçando agora, lágrimas de raiva enchiam seus olhos, enquanto ela mantinha-se em pé com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

- Você é tão rápido em apontar o dedo e acusá-lo. Por que você não olha atentamente para a sua própria família? Papai é um auror. Ele matou um monte de gente. Bill, Fred, George e até Percy participaram da batalha final. Um monte de gente foi ferida e talvez até morta na batalha! Você não os acusa de serem assassinos! – Ginny continuou gritando.

- É diferente, eles só mataram Comensais da Morte! – Charlie gritou de volta.

- Harry também! – Ginny retrucou.

Charlie ficou sem palavras, mas apenas por um momento. Ele balançou a cabeça e encarou a irmã de volta.

- Eu tentei fazer você cair em si, mas você está muito envolvida para enxergar a verdade. Sua confiança nele vai ser sua queda, Ginny. Ele não é confiável. Pense sobre isso, se ele pôde matar aquele que o criou, aquele a quem chamava de "pai", o que te faz acreditar que ele não vai te matar?

Harry se afastou da porta, não querendo ouvir mais nada. Seu coração batia loucamente contra seu peito. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos tão fortemente que suas unhas estavam fincadas dolorosamente em suas mãos. Tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi dar meia volta e sair. Harry caminhou de volta para a sala de estar, ignorando todo mundo em volta e correu para o lado de fora.

Ele continuou andando. Ouviu Ron gritar atrás de si, perguntando-lhe onde estava indo. Harry não respondeu. Ele pulou a pequena cerca e começou a correr. Ele não queria parar. As palavras de Charlie o tocaram fundo. Elas o machucaram de modo tão inacreditável, que ele não queria aceitar. Era um assassino. Tinha aceitado esse fato, tinha matado várias vezes. Ele aceitava isso também. Tinha traído Voldemort. Tinha matado o homem que o criara. Harry não queria aceitar aquilo. Aquele que lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia. Aquele que lhe dera poder. Ele o matara. Charlie estava certo. Harry não era confiável. Ninguém devia confiar nele. Não quando Harry traíra seu próprio pai.


	14. Chapter 14 – To bare your soul

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fourteen – To bare your soul**

Lily olhou novamente para o relógio antes de tomar outro gole de seu café. Estava se aproximando das dez e Harry ainda não voltara para casa. Ela se recusava a falar sobre isso. Não queria discutir com James de novo. Não conseguia entender por que o marido se recusava a ir procurá-lo. Depois de tudo o que enfrentaram no passado, se fosse por ela, estaria lá fora procurando pelo filho.

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e massageou sua têmpora, desejando que sua dor de cabeça fosse embora. Ela estava muito, muito brava com Harry. "Por que ele faz isso toda vez?" pensou consigo. Essa era a terceira vez que o garoto fugia e era sempre em uma data especial. A primeira vez fora na festa de boas vindas à casa nova. Tudo bem, ela admitiu que Harry não fora totalmente culpado por aquilo. Pelo que Damien lhe contara, Neville realmente chateara seu filho. Então, Harry fora perdoado pelo incidente. A segunda vez foi durante a festa de aniversário de Damien. De novo, foi por uma boa razão. Harry pôde lidar com a morte de Bella e saíra para comparecer ao funeral. O pensamento ainda fazia seu coração apertar de ciúmes. Depois de tudo que aquela mulher fizera com ele, Harry ainda a amava. Lily empurrou esses pensamentos amargos de lado, agora não era o momento de pensar naquilo. Ela sabia que a julgar por esses eventos, Harry teria um bom motivo por ter fugido da casa dos Weasleys. Porém, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia descobrir o que era.

Quando perceberam que Harry tinha saído correndo e ido embora, eles tentaram segui-lo, mas o garoto simplesmente desaparecera. Damien tentou ligar para o irmão no celular quando chegaram em casa, mas Harry não atendeu. Lily sentiu pena de Ginny, ela parecia bastante chateada. Ela estava quase chorou quando ficou sabendo que o moreno fora embora. Molly imediatamente virou-se para confrontar seus filhos e quis saber o que eles tinham dito a Harry. Porém, todos estavam chocados, como todo mundo, com a situação. Pelo o que sabiam, Harry estava se divertindo.

Lily suspirou de novo e terminou com o seu café. Ela estava realmente cansada, mas recusava-se a ir para a cama antes de Harry chegar. Ela lançou outro olhar para James quando ele se sentou, conversando baixinho com Remus e Sirius. Damien estava sentado quieto em um canto do cômodo. A pilha de presentes fechados aos seus pés. "Que natal!" Lily pensou triste.

James estava tentando não pensar em Harry. "O garoto tem dezessete anos!" pensou consigo. "Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. Não vou sair correndo atrás dele de novo". Uma parte de James queria nada mais que sair e encontrar seu filho para trazê-lo de volta, mas sabia que as coisas não podiam ser assim. Quantas vezes ele iria correr atrás de Harry? Harry tinha que parar de fazer isso.

James olhou para o filho mais novo, que parecia péssimo. Ele tentou fazer Damien abrir seus presentes, numa tentativa de fazer a atmosfera ficar mais descontraída, mas o menino se recusara. Disse que iria abri-los com o irmão. James não soube responder àquilo.

Remus e Sirius se ofereceram para procurar por Harry, mas James os fizera ficar onde estavam. Ninguém iria procurá-lo, ele podia encontrar o caminho de casa. James manteve um bom controle sobre seu temperamento, não faria as coisas ficarem pior do que já estavam.

Um barulho repentino fez com que a atenção de todos se voltasse para o corredor. Alguém tinha claramente aberto a porta da frente e entrado. Os cinco ocupantes da sala levantaram-se e correram para a sala de estar. Eles ouviram um estrondo e o som de alguém praguejando. James foi o primeiro a fazer a curva em direção ao corredor e avistar Harry. Ele estava no processo de levantar-se do chão. Aparentemente, Harry tinha derrubado o suporte de casacos, daí o estrondo.

Harry olhou para os cinco indivíduos parados, encarando-o. Ele sorriu abertamente para eles antes de levantar-se.

- Oi! – ele disse ao se arrumar. – Quem colocou isso aí? – perguntou, apontando para o suporte caído.

James e Lily encararam o filho com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava agindo muito estranho. Nunca o viram sorrindo daquele jeito. Seus olhos pareciam sonolentos, entretanto. Ele balançava o corpo levemente. Ele deu um passo na direção deles e tropeçou nos próprios pés, conseguindo por pouco não cair de cara no chão.

De repente, Lily percebeu o que havia de errado com ele.

- Você está bêbado? – ela exclamou.

Harry olhou para ela, tentando com muita força focar-se na mãe. Ele sorriu de forma torta.

- Não! – ele disse sem convencer.

Ao ver a expressão séria dela, ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, o.k., sim! Eu bebi um pouquinho. – ele disse, fazendo sinal com a mão ao manter o dedão e o indicador afastados por um único centímetro. – Mas eu bebi um monte delas! – ele riu e quase perdeu o equilíbrio de novo.

Apesar de sua raiva crescente, James avançou instintivamente e segurou Harry antes ele caísse de novo. Harry lutou para se endireitar e lançou ao pai um sorriso bêbado.

- Vamos. – James disse baixinho, conduzindo Harry para as escadas.

Era óbvio que o garoto estava completamente embriagado. Seria um desperdício conversar com ele agora. Ele precisava de sua cama.

Harry libertou-se do aperto de James e moveu-se escada acima.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu... consigo – as palavras de Harry saíram arrastadas e ele teve que segurar o corrimão para continuar em pé.

- Vá para a cama, conversaremos de manhã. – Lily disse enquanto Damien caminhava em direção ao irmão bêbado. Harry não conseguia subir sozinho. Era um milagre que ele chegara em casa.

Harry passou por Damien e encarou a mãe.

- O.K. – disse pastosamente.

Antes de subir, porém, ele se virou para encarar o grupo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ele começou. - Eu sempre vou me lembrar de hoje. Queria que vocês soubessem que... eu sempre vou me lembrar de hoje. – disse, cambaleando. – E não porque foi o primeiro Natal da minha vida. Não, não por isso...

Lily soltou um pequeno suspiro. Aquele pensamento nem lhe ocorrera. Estava tão focada no fato de que era o primeiro natal de Harry com a família, que nem mesmo imaginara que talvez aquele fosse o primeiro Natal do filho.

- ...eu sempre vou me lembrar desse dia porque aprendi uma lição muito importante hoje. – o sorriso de Harry escorregou de sua face e seus olhos sonolentos pareceram afiar-se um pouco. – Eu aprendi que não importa o quanto eu tente... não importa o quanto eu minta para mim mesmo, eu nunca vou me encaixar.

James sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa no rosto. A simples declaração de Harry deixou todo mundo sem palavras. Harry, todavia, não havia percebido a reação a sua volta e continuou com seu monólogo bêbado.

- Eu deveria saber, sério. Era óbvio. Não importa o que eu faça, sempre serei conhecido como Harry, o assassino! O assassino de Voldemort... aquele que traiu Voldemort. – mesmo estar bêbado não mascarava a dor na voz de Harry.

- Harry... – James começou, aproximou-se do filho.

- Não, não. Tudo bem. É a verdade, não é? Eu o traí. Ele está certo, ele está certo. Eu sou mau e cruel. Ele está certo. Eu não sou confiável. – as palavras de Harry saíam arrastadas, mas todos conseguiram ouvir claramente.

O humor de Harry mudou completamente. Não havia nem sinal de sorriso em seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, a dor emocional que ele estava sentindo estava claramente visível.

James estava ao lado do filho num instante. Ele o segurou pelos ombros para apoiá-lo.

- Quem disso isso a você? – James ordenou. Percebeu que essa devia ser a razão de Harry ter saído abruptamente da Toca.

Harry não respondeu a pergunta do pai. A verdade é que nem percebera que alguém estava falando com ele. Estava muito envolvido em sua letargia bêbada.

- ... não sou confiável... ele está certo... mau... é o que eu sou. Mau... coisa terrível de se fazer... matar o próprio pai, terrível, terrível...

James enrijeceu ante as palavras de Harry. A tensão ficou quase insuportável. Sirius e Remus ficaram sem jeito meio a tudo aquilo. Eles podiam ver o corpo de James ficar tenso com as palavras de Harry. Lily estava chorando, lágrimas escorriam por sua face, mas ela não tentava escondê-las ou limpá-las.

Recuperando-se o melhor que podia, James virou Harry para encará-lo.

- Harry, me ouça. Ele não era seu pai. Você está me ouvindo? Ele não era seu pai. Eu sou seu pai, eu sou...

James percebeu que suas palavras eram inúteis. Harry não estava coerente o suficiente para escutá-lo ou entendê-lo agora. Ele nem mesmo estava olhando para James. Eles encarava o chão, murmurando palavras como "confiar... matar... pai" repetitivamente.

Empurrando a mágoa que sentia, James segurou o filho e começou a subir as escadas.

- Venha, Harry. Você precisa da sua cama. – James conseguiu dizer através do nó em sua garganta.

Ninguém se mexeu enquanto James levava o filho para o quarto. Ele cuidadosamente o deitou na cama e transfigurou suas vestes em pijamas. Ele o cobriu e teve que lutar contra a dor já que Harry ainda murmurava "matei meu pai, eu matei meu pai" sem parar, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

James conjurou um balde e o colocou no pé da cama do filho. Ele precisaria dele durante a noite. James saiu e desceu as escadas. Lily estava soluçando, enquanto Sirius e Remus tentavam consolá-la sem dizerem nada. Damien parecia estar chateado para falar alguma coisa. Ele saiu para seu quarto e não respondeu quando o pai o chamou.

James se jogou no sofá, a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele nunca pensara que Harry continuava se sentindo culpado por Voldemort, estava convencido de que o filho tinha lidado com essa culpa.

James sentiu outra onda de dor o assolar ao lembrar das palavras de Harry, "matei meu próprio pai". Em seu subconsciente, Harry ainda se referia a Voldemort como pai. Ele ainda amava aquele monstro! Isso era demais para James.

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para cima, vendo Sirius.

- Pontas, camarada... – Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentou ao lado de James, sem saber como confortá-lo.

- Eu te disse. – James olhou e viu Lily. Ela não o encarava, mas estava claramente falando com ele. Ela estava sentada, abraçando a si mesma. – Eu te disse para falar com ele. Eu disse que ele estava sofrendo, mas você não me ouviu. – Lily continuou.

- Lily... – Remus começou.

- Não, Aluado! Não fique ao lado dele. Isso é culpa do James! – ela gritou.

- Pare de colocar a culpa em Pontas. O que ele fez? – Sirius perguntou imediatamente.

- Esse é o problema! Ele não fez nada! – Lily gritou, levantando-se da cadeira. – Todo mundo te falou para conversar com Harry. Para ajudá-lo a lidar com a culpa. Mas você, você ignorou todo mundo! Você não falou com Harry. Você não deixou os curandeiros falarem com Harry! Você até me impediu de falar com ele. Você nunca me apoiou quando eu tentava falar com ele. "Ele está bem, Lily. Apenas o deixe em paz. Não comece!". Agora olha o que isso nos levou! Já se passaram cinco meses e ele ainda está machucado com isso! Ele se culpa. Acha que é... que é... mau... – Lily começou a chorar e soluçar ao lembrar das palavras de Harry. Harry não era mau, ele não era mau. Ele tinha um bom coração e era gentil, não tinha culpa de ter um passado tão negro.

- Como poderia ajudá-lo? – James perguntou baixinho. – Como posso ajudá-lo a superar a perda de alguem que eu odeio com todo o meu ser? – James percebeu que sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. – Me diga, Lily! Me diga como ajudá-lo. O que dizer a ele? Não é tão fácil quanto você fala! Harry se sente culpado quando não deveria. Ele se arrepende de tê-lo matado. Matado o bastardo que acabou com a minha família! Como posso me compadecer dele? Eu não posso e não vou! Por isso que não disse nada a ele, porque sabia que apenas faria as coisas piorarem! – James estava lutando para não derramar lágrimas de frustração e mágoa.

Lily não respondeu, ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, lutando com a culpa que sentia por não ter ajudado o filho.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, James. Harry não pode continuar desse jeito! Sabemos que ele está tendo pesadelos com Voldemort. Ele não consegue dormir por conta da culpa que sente. Ele precisa entender que o que fez com Voldemort não foi ruim, não foi um ato de maldade. Ele precisa entender!

Remus, Sirius, James e Lily passaram algumas horas conversando sobre Harry e o qual seria a melhor maneira de enfrentar a culpa dele. Tudo se resumia à comunicação: fazê-lo se abrir e falar sobre seus sentimentos.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer! – James murmurou com raiva.

Por que eles não conseguiam entender que Harry não ia se abrir? O que ele dissera naquela noite fora devido ao seu estado de embriaguez.

Ficou decidido que os quatro iriam ajudar Harry naquilo. Iriam se oferecer para conversar, para estar ali quando o garoto estivesse pronto para falar. O que mais poderiam fazer?

James mal dormiu naquela noite. As palavras de Harry nadavam por sua mente a noite toda Ele nunca pensara que teria de enfrentar o sofrimento de escutar Harry se referindo a Voldemort como "pai" novamente. O fato de que Harry dissera aquilo com tanta mágoa e amor tornou tudo mais doloroso.

**xXx**

Harry abriu os olhos e então os fechou rapidamente. Doía. Sua cabeça, seus olhos, tudo doía, e então se sentiu enjoado muito enjoado. Vagarosamente, abriu os olhos novamente e esperou até que se ajustassem à luz do dia. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em sua cama. Sentou-se e teve que lutar contra a onde de náusea.

- Ah, droga! Por que estou me sentindo tão enjoado? – ele se perguntou.

Só então os eventos do dia anterior se desenrolaram. Harry fez careta ao se lembrar do Natal desastroso na casa dos Weasley. Bem, para ser justo, o Natal foi até que legal, horrorosa a discussão que ouvira entre Ginny e Charlie. Ele fugira de lá e não parou até ter atingido uma boa distância entre ele e a Toca.

Harry tinha perambulado sem rumo, relembrando a discussão repetitivamente em sua cabeça. Percebeu que estava em uma pequena cidade trouxa e caminhou para o único lugar que estava aberto: o bar. Não conseguia se lembrar de quanto tinha bebido. Julgando pelo o que sentia devia ter secado o lugar.

Harry segurou sua cabeça latejante e tentou afastar a náusea. Tarde demais, ele saiu da cama e, por sorte, encontrou o balde. Vomitou violentamente. "Deus, por que bebi tanto?"

Harry endireitou-se tremulamente e fechou os olhos para aliviar a dor que sentia neles. Seus olhos queimavam. Os abriu relutantemente e pegou sua varinha para limpar a bagunça que fizera.

Apenas quando tirou a varinha no bolso de seu pijama para limpar o balde foi que percebeu duas coisas. A primeira, de onde aquele balde viera? A segunda, por que ele estava usando pijamas? Não se lembrava de ter trocado de roupa. Lutando contra uma onda de pânico, ele percebeu que dessa vez a bebedeira excessiva era a culpada por sua falta de memória.

Harry limpou o balde e então voltou para a cama. Seus pais deviam ter deixado o balde para ele. Ele de repente se sentiu nervoso. Devia ter arruinado tudo quando voltou para casa noite passada. Sabia que falava muito quando estava bêbado, sendo uma das razoes para nunca beber muito. Rezava para não ter falado muitas coisas sem noção. Tentou lutar com o nevoeiro que obscurecia sua mente para tentar se lembrar do que tinha falado e do que acontecera na noite passada. Mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha voltando a dormir.

Era meio dia quando Harry acordou de novo. Sentia-se um pouco melhor. Levantou-se com cuidado para não piorar a dor de cabeça. Ao menos seus olhos estavam melhores. Seu estômago grunhiu, não tinha comido nada desde o almoço do dia anterior nos Weasley. Harry forçou-se a não pensar naquilo.

Ele saiu da cama e dirigiu-se ao andar debaixo. Ele realmente tinha que ingerir alguma coisa. Quando entrou na cozinha, viu sua mãe, seu pai e Damien sentados à mesa, no meio do almoço. Ele parou na porta. Uma súbita onda de vergonha e culpa o assaltou. Tinha arruinado completamente o dia de ontem. "Eles devem estar tão bravos comigo", pensou.

Metade dele queria virar e voltar para o quarto. Todos os pensamentos sobre comida o deixaram. Estava quase indo embora, quando Lily falou com ele.

- Você deve estar com fome. Venha, sente-se.

Ela se levantou e começou a preparar um prato para ele. Harry sentou, sem querer olhar para ninguém diretamente. "Por que não pensara nas consequências ontem?", Harry bufou com o próprio pensamento. Ele nunca pensava nas consequências de nada. Era aquilo que o fazia ser Harry.

Ele olhou para cima, quando James começou a falar com ele.

- Você não parece bem. Está se sentindo bem?

- Ainda me sinto meio enjoado, mas estou bem. – Harry respondeu.

- Quanto você bebeu? – James perguntou enquanto Lily colocou um prato em sua frente.

Harry de repente sentiu-se enjoado quando o cheiro da comida flutuou até ele. Controlando a vontade de vomitar, ele respondeu.

- Muito.

Damien engasgou em seu macarrão, mas se recuperou. Ele lançou um sorriso de lado para o irmão e continuou almoçando.

Harry pegou seu garfo, mas não conseguiu comer nada. Depois de brincar com a refeição por um tempo, ele empurrou seu prato. Lily percebeu, mas não comentou. Ao invés disso, ela saiu da cozinha e retornou com um pequeno frasco.

- Aqui. – ela disse e entregou a poção ao filho. Harry a pegou, olhando confuso para a mãe.

- Vai te ajudar com a ressaca. – ela explicou e começou a limpar a mesa.

Harry mentalmente a agradeceu e engoliu o líquido de uma vez só. Funcionou instantaneamente. Ele se sentiu bem melhor e percebeu como todos estavam quietos. Até Damien estava quieto. Sabia que todos estavam chateados.

- Hum... sobre ontem... – Harry começou. James olhou para ele e Harry viu brilho de dor passar pelos olhos do pai. – Eu sinto muito. – disse rapidamente. Sabia que era sua culpa, mas ainda assim não conseguia se desculpar direito. – Eu não quis ter fugido daquele jeito. Eu só... eu tive que sair, desculpa. – terminou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Damien rapidamente se levantou e começou a limpar o resto da louça, deixando que sua mãe se sentasse à mesa junto ao seu pai.

- Quem foi? – James perguntou. Harry levantou a cabeça, sem entendê-lo.

- O quê?

- A pessoa que disse todas aquelas coisas pra você? Foi o Bill? Ou foi Percy? –James estivera pensando naquilo durante a noite passada. Bill e Percy pareciam ser os culpados mais prováveis.

Harry teve que engolir a sensação de alarme que sentia. Ele fez o que temia ter feito? Será que ele deixou escapar o que ouvira na noite passada? Ele não podia ter repetido as palavras de Charlie, podia?

- Eu... eu não entendo. – Harry disse.

James fechou os olhos, pensando em como falar aquilo.

- Quem o acusou de... de ser... quem o acusou por Voldemort? – James perguntou, xingando-se por não conseguir questionar direito.

O rosto de Harry empalideceu e ele praguejou baixinho. "Ótimo, isso é tudo o que eu preciso!"

- O que te faz pensar...? – mas Harry não terminou.

- Você nos disse ontem à noite, quando voltou da sua maratona de bebidas. – Lily respondeu.

Harry admitiu a derrota. Ele tinha aberto sua boca grande. Maldito seja ele por ter bebido tanto!

- Não é importante. – Harry disse, rejeitando a conversa.

- Eu acho que é. Me diga quem foi que te acusou. – James falou, aparentemente não deixando a discussão esmorecer.

- Que diferença faz saber quem foi? Apenas esqueça isso. Eu falo um monte de besteira quando estou bêbado. Não dê atenção a isso. – Harry tentou.

- Não soou como besteira. Você estava bem chateado e...

- E hoje eu estou bem! Honestamente, mãe, não faça caso disso. Apenas esqueça. – Harry disse firme. Sua dor de cabeça não tinha passado e toda e aquela conversa apenas a piorava.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar que mostrava claramente que esperavam esse comportamento de Harry.

- Está bem, vamos deixar de lado. – James disse. – Mas você vai ter que nos recompensar por ontem. – ele continuou, assim que seu filho visivelmente relaxou.

Os olhos vermelhos de Harry encararam o pai em surpresa. Ele suspirou fundo antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu sei. O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou.

O casal trocou outro olhar antes de responder.

- Conversar. – responderam juntos.

- Conversar sobre o quê? – Harry perguntou ainda sem entender.

- Sobre você. Sobre ontem e por que você estava tão chateado. – Lily explicou.

Harry grunhiu irritado.

- Pensei que vocês fossem deixar isso pra lá! – ele disse, massageando a cabeça.

- Queremos saber o que disseram para você! Eu quero saber quem te deixou chateado por razão nenhuma. – James continuou.

- Ninguém me disse nada! Por que vocês não podem deixar as coisas como estão? – Harry gritou perdendo a paciência.

- Porque eu não posso! Me recuso a aceitar que alguém agiu desse jeito com você. Você estava realmente chateado e eu quero saber a razão! – James gritou de volta.

Harry levantou-se de supetão e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Harry, por favor... – Lily disse, enquanto ela e o marido se levantam também.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – Harry anunciou sem olhar para trás.

- Harry! Espera! – James gritou, mas já era tarde demais, Harry já saíra da cozinha.

Ele ouviu a porta do quarto de Harry bater. Ambos sentaram novamente, derrotados.

- E esse foi o plano para falar com ele. – James grunhiu. Lily não o respondeu.

**xXx**

Damien esperou Harry se acalmar antes de ir falar com ele. Honestamente, seus pais não tinham nenhuma noção, atacando Harry daquele jeito com suas perguntas. Podiam ao menos ter esperado ele ficar de bom humor.

Como sempre, Harry abriu a porta para o irmão. Ele lhe contou sobre a discussão que ouvira entre Charlie e Ginny.

- Estava me perguntando por que Charlie se manteve tão quieto. Ele geralmente é bem engraçado. – Damien disse. – Acho que isso responde a pergunta. – ele murmurou para si. – Harry, preciso perguntar, por que você ficou tão chateado? – Damien perguntou depois que o irmão terminara de falar. – Quero dizer, eu entendo que deve ser difícil ouvir alguém falando sobre você daquele jeito, mas geralmente você não dá a mínima para o que as pessoas falam. Por que ficou tão magoado com o que um estranho disse? – ele perguntou.

Harry encarou o ponto à sua frente. Ele não respondeu de imediato, Damien sabia que ele estava escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente.

- Você sabe o que eu escuto toda vez que alguém fala sobre a morte de Voldemort? – Harry perguntou, seus olhos encarando algo a sua frente, sem olhar para Damien.

- Não. – Damien respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta.

- Eu ouço a felicidade implícita pelo fato de ele estar morto. Ouço a gratidão por ele não estar mais aqui. Eu posso entender isso. Eu não me iludo, Damien. Sempre soube o que ele era. O que ele representava para o mundo. Seus "Comensais da Morte" e sua "Marca Negra"... todos o temiam. Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nisso. Ele era um líder, um guerreiro e o propósito dele ninguém compreendia. Era por isso que temiam, porque nunca o entenderam. – Harry estava dizendo tudo sem olhar para o irmão, como se dessa forma fosse mais fácil de falar. – Quando alguém fala sobre a... morte dele, eles falam meu nome como se eu fosse um herói. – Harry riu amargamente. – Eles acham que porque o matei isso faz de mim uma boa pessoa. Sei que não sou uma boa pessoa. Eu não me engano. Eu fiz coisas, minhas missões... não vou enterrar tudo e fingir que nunca aconteceu. – as mãos de Harry estavam entrelaçadas e parecia que o garoto usava todas as suas forças para continuar. – Ontem, quando Charlie disse todas aquelas coisas, ele falou a verdade. Ele não falou de mim com orgulho ou com uma ideia ilusória de que sou o herói do mundo. Ele disse toda a verdade: que sou um assassino, cruel e mau. Eu sei disso. Eu não ressinto isso. Nunca vou ressentir. Pela primeira vez ouvi alguém falar sobre mim com sinceridade.

Damien estava prestes a argumentar, mas Harry não permitiu.

- Mas quando ele disse o que eu fiz com Voldemort... ele não disse que eu matei o malvado Lorde das Trevas ou que eu libertei o mundo. Ele falou que eu o matei. O homem que eu chamava de pai. Aquele que me criou. Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado os meus pensamentos e os declarado em voz alta. Eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Aquilo me tirou de órbita e não podia mais ficar ali.

Damien estava lutando para conter suas emoções intactas enquanto o irmão continuava falando.

- Sabe de uma coisa que eu sempre me orgulhei? Minha lealdade. Eu discutia com Bella por horas dizendo que era o mais leal de todos nós. Que eu daria minha vida por ele de bom grado. Sempre pensei que morreria protegendo-o. – as últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro e Harry olhou para o irmão. – Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer, Damy. Nunca pensei que fosse me voltar contra ele como eu fiz. Ouvir Charlie falar que eu não era confiável, que eu traí Voldemort... ele foi brutalmente sincero. O que ele disse está certo. Como posso lutar contra isso?

Damien cruzou o quarto e ajoelhou-se em frente a Harry.

- Você não pode pensar assim, Harry. Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Charlie estava sendo um idiota! Ele estava falando besteira. Você fez o que tinha que fazer. – mas não importava o que Damien falasse, Harry não aceitava, ainda se achava desleal e não confiável.

Damien não se deixou levar por suas emoções chegar à privacidade de seu quarto. Nunca pensou que Harry estava se culpando tanto por Voldemort. Se a culpa era de alguém, então era sua! Harry só atacou Voldemort porque pensou ele havia matado Damien. Porém, mesmo assim, Harry ainda amava o irmão acima de tudo. E estava carregando a culpa em seus próprios ombros.

Damien sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra consertar aquilo. Decidiu falar com Hermione quando voltasse a Hogwarts. Ela definitivamente saberia como ajudar Harry.

**xXx**.

James e Lily tentaram, mas falharam em conversar com Harry sobre o que acontecera no Natal. Damien não falou aos pais o que Harry lhe confiara. Ele sabia que eles apenas forçariam Harry a conversar e ele claramente não queria.

O feriado passou rapidamente e antes que percebessem, estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Ginny correra até Harry e jogara os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força, assim que ele pisou na sala comunal.

- Sinto muito, Harry! Deus, sinto muito! – ela disse quase chorando.

Ela descobrira a razão de Harry ter ido embora e estava muito zangada com Charlie para fazer algo sobre aquilo. Porém, ela conhecia Harry o suficiente para deixá-lo em paz até que se acalmasse.

Harry lhe assegurou que estava bem e que não estava chateado, não com ela de qualquer forma. O grupo de cinco sentou na abarrotada sala comunal. Harry estava lutando para se manter acordado. Ele tivera um período péssimo em casa. Não podia tomar mais poções para dormir, já que estava no intervalo entre elas e tinha sofrido mais pesadelos. Não dormira nada e seu corpo doía pela falta de descanso.

- Ei, cara. Você tá péssimo! – Ron brincou ao sentar ao lado dele.

- Obrigado. – Harry brincou.

- Sério, Harry. Você está bem? Você parece meio... doente. – Hermione disse, encarando-o preocupada.

- Estou bem. Apenas me recuperando do resfriado. Como foi a sua viagem na estação de esqui? – Harry perguntou cordial, mudando o foco da atenção. Hermione começou a explicar seu feriado em detalhes, deixando-o descansar.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado no Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Estava se sentindo bem melhor, tinha dormido profundamente na noite passada. Ele não sabia se era por estar muito cansado ou se era resultado da sua volta a Hogwarts. Brincou consigo dizendo que foram os dons de contadora de história Hermione que o colocaram para dormir. Essa era a última coisa que lembrava.

Harry estava olhando para a mesa da sonserina. Estava tentando ver se Draco já tinha voltado. Não o vira na noite passada, durante a festa de boas vindas. Aquilo o preocupava um pouco.

Depois de alguns momentos, entretanto, Draco Malfoy entrou no Salão, seguido por sua turma de sempre. Harry sorriu mesmo sem querer. O loiro olhou para a mesa da Sonserina com uma alegria mal contida. Seus companheiros de casa estavam felizes por vê-lo novamente também. Eles comemoraram em voz alta quando Draco entrou e fez seu caminho para sentar-se no meio da mesa. Aparentemente ninguém sabia que Draco ajudara na derrota de Voldemort. Se soubessem que ele e Severus tinha ajudado a levar o Ministério até o Lorde das Trevas, a maioria dos sonserinos não iriam querê-lo de volta.

Harry percebeu que seus olhos se desviaram para Dumbledore na mesa principal. Ele imaginou como o velho fazia aquilo, como conseguia manipular a mídia de modo que certos fatos ficassem escondidos. Ninguém realmente sabia o que tinha acontecido para que Voldemort aparecesse em Hogsmeade naquele dia. Ninguém sabia do envolvimento de Severus e Draco, nem mesmo Damien.

Harry balançou a cabeça para apagar as imagens que apareciam em sua mente. Bem quando estavam se preparando para ir à primeira aula, as corujas apareceram voando, entregando todos os tipos de correspondência. Como sempre, uma coruja marrom veio e entregou uma cópia do Profeta Diário a Hermione. Ela colocou um sicle na bolsinha de couro e desenrolou o jornal. Ela congelou ao encarar a primeira página. De repente, o Salão inteirou se encheu de um silêncio assustador.

Harry virou a cabeça para olhar os pais, sentados à mesa principal. Eles levantaram os olhos do jornal, com os seus rostos lívidos e olharam diretamente para Harry.

Harry não precisou olhar para o jornal para saber o que acontecera. Ele nem precisava prestar atenção ao que Hermione lhe dizia. Ele sabia só de olhar para os rostos em pânico de seus pais.

O Príncipe Negro atacara novamente.


	15. Chapter 15 – Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fifteen – Hogsmeade**

A câmara estava escura. Do lado de fora a lua e as estrelas brilhavam, mas suas luzes pareciam incapazes de penetrar a escuridão engolia a câmara. Lorde Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas do mundo mágico, estava de costas. Suas mãos pálidas entrelaçadas atrás de si. Seus olhos vermelhos ficados na parede à sua frente. Ele estava lutando com todas as suas forças controlar seu temperamento. Ele virou-se lentamente para encarar o único Comensal da Morte que estava em sua câmara.

Bella se levantou, tremendo e arrepiando-se. Seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, os punhos fechados. Sua cabeça, como sempre em presença de seu mestre, estava abaixada enquanto esperava por ordens. Sua respiração estava irregular, como se estivesse tentando não chorar.

Lorde Voldemort examinou Bella cuidadosamente antes de falar.

- Você deveria estar grata que ele se foi, Bella. Se ele estivesse aqui, eu mesmo o teria matado. – ele sibilou.

Bella olhou para cima devagar, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não deixara nenhuma cair. Ela encarou seu mestre, sem conseguir falar nenhuma palavra.

Sem dizer mais nada, Lorde Voldemort se virou e saiu, deixando Bella sozinha, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

Harry acordou assustado. Ele teve que esperar alguns momentos para se recuperar. Ele nunca sonhara com Bella antes. Seus pesadelos eram sempre sobre Voldemort. Geralmente eles envolviam Voldemort alcançando Harry pouco antes dele ser engolido pelas chamas. Algumas vezes eles tinha sonhos que começavam a partir de uma memória. Memórias do tempo em que era apenas Voldemort e Harry. Era sempre mais difícil se recuperar daqueles sonhos. Vendo como as coisas costumavam ser entre eles apenas tornava mais difícil aceitar o fato que ele o matara.

Harry levantou e se arrastou até o banheiro. Ele jogou água gelada no rosto. Aquilo sempre o ajudava a se livrar das imagens dos sonhos que ficavam para trás.

Harry olhou-se no espelho, focando-se em seus olhos vermelhos, expressão cansada e rosto pálido. Seus sonhos estavam piorando.

- Bella

Foi um choque vê-la depois de tanto tempo. Por que sonhou com ela? E sobre o que era aquele sonho? Ele não se lembrava de ter visto Bella chateada ou chorando daquela forma. Harry se perguntou como vira algo que obviamente era uma memória que não lhe pertencia. Ele não estava lá com eles. Ninguém estava ali com exceção de Voldemort e Bella.

Harry não queria pensar no sonho, mas não conseguia evitar. Era a primeira vez que vira uma memória que não era sua. Mas Harry sabia, mesmo não estando lá, que o sonho era sobre ele. Voldemort estivera falando a seu respeito. O que ele dissera?

- Se ele estivesse aqui, eu mesmo o teria matado.

Com um arrepio, Harry lembrou de outra memória que vira. Seu eu de dez anos de idade tentando escapar de Peter Pettigrew. Antes de Voldemort obliviá-lo, tinha zombado dele dizendo que ele não deveria se preocupar, que as coisas voltariam a ser como eram. Quando Harry se desvencilhara dele e falara que um dia iria descobrir a verdade sobre ele e então o deixaria, Voldemort e então fugiria, Voldemort lhe dissera a mesma coisa também.

- Fique tranquilo, Harry. Se esse dia chegar eu mesmo te mato.

Harry sabia sem dúvidas que Voldemort falara a Bella a mesma coisa quando descobrira que Harry estava destruindo as Horcruxes. A memória que acabara de testemunhar ocorrera provavelmente depois que Voldemort descobrira que suas Horcruxes estavam sendo destruídas. Foi provavelmente o momento em que Voldemort decidira que Harry não tinha mais jeito e que deveria ser morto.

Com um suspiro profundo, Harry voltou para a cama. Havia tanto ódio na voz de Voldemort quando ele falara. O veneno em sua voz era mais perturbador do que as palavras em si.

Harry não dormiu de novo. As imagens do sonho estavam presas em sua mente. Ele continuou revivendo-as repetitivamente. Perguntava-se como tinha visto aquilo. Voldemort estava tentando torturá-lo mais um pouco? Enviando-o memórias que mostravam o quanto ele o odiava?

Esfregando seus olhos cansados, Harry desistiu de dormir e dirigiu-se à sala comunal. Era fim de semana e ele tinha algumas horas para si antes que a maioria se levantasse e fosse para Hogsmeade. Era o Dia dos Namorados e aconteceu de ser um fim de semana de passeio ao vilarejo também.

Harry sorriu ao lembrar-se que Ginny lhe convidara para sair. Ela não perdeu tempo em garantir um encontro com ele. Aparentemente, ela não queria repetir o incidente do Baile. Harry sentou numa das cadeiras e fechou os olhos para descansar. Eles realmente queria voltar a dormir. Porém, sabia que sonharia com Voldemort de novo, então lutou contra o sono e abriu os olhos.

Havia uma cópia antiga do Profeta Diário encima da mesa ao seu lado. Harry a pegou e olhou para a foto na primeira página. Seus olhos estudaram a imagem distorcida. O terceiro ataque do Príncipe Negro!

Harry grunhiu em aborrecimento. No dia seguinte a volta deles do feriado de Natal houve o segundo ataque. Semana passada, ele atacara pela terceira vez. Três vezes essa pessoa atacara e escapou facilmente. Da última vez, eles só conseguiram tirar uma foto dele quanto ele estava voando para longe.

Harry jogou a cópia do jornal para longe. Como eles não conseguiam capturá-lo? Essa pessoa sozinha atacava e escapava facilmente. Frustrava Harry completamente quão incompetentes o aurores conseguiam ser. Ele tentava não pensar muito na causa de sua frustração. Não era apenas a incompetência dos aurores que o frustrava, mas sua falta de memória também. Cada vez que esses ataques aconteciam, ele não conseguia lembrar da noite anterior. Depois dos dois primeiros ataques, Harry assumira ser nada mais que uma bizarra coincidência. Ele estivera extremamente cansado nas duas vezes e sua falta de sono não estava ajudando muito. Mas após o ataque da semana passada, Harry teve que admitir que algo não estava certo.

Porém, é claro que alguém teria percebido se Harry estivesse fazendo aquilo, certo? Ron insistira que ele estava na sala comunal, cochilando ou dormindo em sua cama na hora daqueles ataques. Estaria Ron mentindo? Por que mentiria?

E não era como se toda vez que perdesse a memória na noite anterior, na manhã seguinte havia um ataque. Há apenas dois dias Harry acordara e tinha percebido que não se lembrava da noite passada. Ele correra para o café da manhã e agarrou a cópia do jornal mesmo antes de Hermione tocá-lo. Ele ficara tão aliviado ao ver que nenhum ataque acontecera. Hermione olhara preocupada para ele, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de explicar.

Harry tentou repassar seus passos para descobrir o que fizera naquelas noites. Na primeira eles estivera no Baile. Ele estava realmente exausto aquela noite, com toda a dança e tudo mais. Depois eles tinham passado umas três horas na sala comunal, apenas relaxando. Na segunda noite foi quando retornaram do feriado de Natal. Novamente, ele estava exausto. Sua falta de sono nas últimas duas semanas o deixara acabado. Não conseguia lembrar muito daquela noite. Semana passada, foi sua última detenção no Clube de Duelos. Todo mundo tinham ido assistir. De novo, ele estava extremamente exausto aquela noite.

Harry estava feliz que tivesse terminado. Na semana passada tinha sido até divertido. Ele finalmente pôde duelar direito. Tonks e seu grupo tinham ido embora e tinha sido Kingsley Shacklebolt com uma nova turma de aurores. Harry adorara cada minuto, duelar com Kingsley e finalmente poder fazer alguma coisa além de ficar em pé, parecendo um idiota. Kingsley sugerira que Harry continuasse os ajudando, mas Harry rapidamente rejeitara a oferta. "Uma tortura de cada vez!" brincara.

Harry gostava de Kingsley. Ele era diferente da maioria dos aurores. Ele realmente tinha talento, o que era raro para um auror. Harry riu do próprio pensamento. Seu pai e seu padrinho não ficariam felizes em escutar aquilo. Ele sabia que seu pai era bom, mas se não fosse tão arrogante podia ser melhor. Sirius era muito rápido para seu próprio bem. Remus, bem, ele não sabia. Nunca vira Remus duelar. Achava que provavelmente ele era o melhor dos três. Ele era mais calmo e provavelmente passaria alguns momentos pensando em qual maldição usar, por conseguinte, obtendo mais êxito.

Harry percebeu que estivera desviando sua atenção, portanto, voltou ao seu pensamento original. Então essas foram as três noites. Em todas ele estivera muito, muito cansado e tinha adormecido provavelmente assim que caíra na cama. O problema é que não lembrava de _ir_ para a cama. Tinha certeza de que Ron lhe diria se alguém o tivesse ajudado a chegar na cama. Teria sido tão vergonhoso que Ron não hesitaria em provocá-lo. Há dois dias, Harry começara seu intervalo da Poção Tira Sonho novamente. Ele dormira sem ter pesadelos na primeira noite, sendo assim, acordou no dia seguinte em pânico por não lembrar de nada da noite anterior. No entanto, aquela foi a única noite. Desde então, vinha acordando com os pesadelos. Era em momentos como esse que o Harry desejava poder ignorar todas as consequências e tomar um pouco de poção para dormir, mesmo que apenas para algumas horas de sono. Mas sabia que a dependência à poção para dormir é muito prejudicial. Ele ficaria doente e a poção pararia de funcionar. Não, não era um risco que estava disposto a tomar.

Harry ouviu o som dos outros alunos acordando. "Finalmente", pensou quando viu um Damien sonolento descendo os degraus. Alguém com quem pudesse conversar para que conseguisse distrair-se daqueles pensamentos perturbadores.

**xXx**

O vento estava ríspido e gelado enquanto Harry caminhava até o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Todo o vilarejo estava decorado para o Dia dos Namorados. Havia pequenas figuras vestidas de cupidos voando em volta, derrubando pétalas de rosas nas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas. As ruas já estavam cobertas por pétalas de rosa. Harry sacudiu algumas pétalas do seu cabelo e olhou para eles, franzindo o cenho.

- Que desperdício! – ele murmurou, mas parou quando Ginny rindo. - O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você é tão romântico! – Ginny disse sarcástica.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo e colocou um braço em volta dela, enquanto andavam em direção às lojas.

- Não posso ser tão ruim. Você ainda está comigo.- Harry comentou.

Ginny sorriu de lado, mas antes que pudesse responder, algo chamou sua atenção e fez o sorriso escorregar de sua face. Harry seguiu o olhar dela e viu um grande grupo de ruivos a alguns metros. Harry viu toda a família Weasley parada próximo à loja de logros. Os gêmeos não estavam. Harry imaginou que era em frente à loja deles que o reto estava O motivo de Ginny ter mudado abruptamente de humor estava clara. Charlie estava ali, encarando-a. Os outros Weasleys estavam admirando a loja e os produtos na vitrine. Charlie, no entanto, não estava prestando a mínima atenção na loja. Estava muito ocupado encarando a irmã.

Harry arriscou um olhar para Ginny. Ela o encarava de volta com a mesma ferocidade. Harry continuou andando com os braços ao redor dela. Aquilo parecia enfurecer o irmão superprotetor.

- Harry, vamos entrar aqui. – Ginny disse, apontando para uma loja de Quadribol.

Harry sabia que a ruiva estava no time e provavelmente queria ir à loja por um motivo verdadeiro, mas não pôde deixar de se perguntar se ela estava apenas querendo se manter longe do olhar de Charlie.

Ele entrou na loja e deixou Ginny dar uma olhada, já que ele não se importava muito com artigos de Quadribol. Após passarem alguns minutos lá, eles saíram. O humor de Ginny melhorara novamente e eles estavam conversando alegremente. Harry avistou Ron andando com Hermione. Ela estava segurando o que parecia ser uma caixa de chocolate em formato de coração. Harry se deu conta de que provavelmente deveria comprar alguma coisa para Ginny também. Mas o quê? Chocolates, provavelmente. Toda garota gosta de chocolate, certo?

Harry estava ocupado pensando sobre o que poderia comprar para ela quando uma pequena voz interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Gostaria de uma rosa, senhor?

Harry olhou para o lugar de onde a voz viera e encontrou uma menininha numa capa vermelha, segurando uma cesta cheia de rosas vermelhas. Harry olhou para a garotinha e um sorriso abriu em seus lábios. Ela era tão fofa! Não podia ter mais que cinco anos. Seu cabelo loiro estava caindo em pequenos cachos e ela estava olhando para Harry com grandes olhos azuis. A sua irmã mais velha se aproximou e ficou ao lado dela. Harry a reconheceu imediatamente. Era uma lufa-lufa do sétimo ano, Sara... alguma coisa. Não conseguia lembrar o sobrenome. Era bem parecida com a garotinha. Era evidente que eram irmãs.

Sara sorriu calidamente para Harry e colocou uma mão no ombro de sua irmã.

- É um projeto do Dia dos Namorados. Todas as crianças de Hogsmeade fazem parte. Bella colheu as rosas sozinha. – ela elogiou.

O coração de Harry parou de bater alguns instantes. Bella! O nome da garotinha era Bella.

Ele a olhou para a criança novamente. Ela estava ali com um grande sorriso na face e os olhos fixos nele. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e procurou pelo dinheiro em seu bolso. Ele comprou uma rosa para Ginny. Bella sorriu abertamente quando as moedas lhes foram entregues.

- Obrigada! – ela disse e se virou. Sara agradeceu também e foi embora com a irmã.

Harry percebeu que havia algumas crianças vestidas em capas vermelhas, carregando cestas de flores. "Como não percebi isso?" perguntou-se.

Ele entregou a rosa a Ginny que a recebeu, ficando com as bochechas coradas rapidamente.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse e desviou o olhar.

Harry nem percebera que ela estava corando. Ele estava muito envolto em seus pensamentos. Tinha sonhado com Bella naquela manhã e agora tinha visto uma garotinha com o mesmo nome. Era uma coincidência, é claro, mas ainda fez seu coração bater dolorosamente rápido. Desde o funeral, Harry se forçara a não pensar nela. Aquilo apenas o faria entrar em depressão. Sua culpa por causar sua destruição ainda não o abandonara.

Ele sentiu uma mão quente cobrir a sua e olhou para Ginny. Ela estava olhando preocupada para ele.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

Harry assentiu e continuou andando. Eles encontraram Damien e Meno. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para Damien ao vê-lo segurando a mão da garota. Damien desviou olhar e rapidamente soltou a mão da menina. Eles viram Ron e Hermione indo para o Três Vassouras, eles os seguiram e os alcançaram na porta do estabelecimento. Os seis entraram no bar e perceberam que o local estava lotado.

- Cheio, hã? – Damien comentou ao forçar a passagem entre as pessoas.

Harry olhou detalhadamente para o bar. O lugar inteiro fora incendiado no ano passado. Os Daywalkers puseram fogo para forçar as pessoas a saírem. Tinha sido reformado recentemente. Na verdade, parecia bem melhor que antes.

Harry avistou seus pais sentados com Sirius, Remus e Kingsley. Olhou em volta e percebeu que havia muitos aurores ali, bebendo e conversando animadamente.

- O que os aurores estão fazendo aqui? – Harry pensou em voz alta.

- Acho que aquilo responde sua pergunta. – Hermione disse e apontou para um grande número de pessoas que se aglomeravam em volta de uma mesa.

Harry olhou e viu o Ministro da magia sentado no meio de todos, rindo e bebendo. Os aurores estavam ali obviamente para sua proteção.

Harry desviou o olhar, empurrando para longe sua irritação.

- Ótimo, agora que eu vi a cara dele, as coisas só podem piorar! – murmurou sombrio.

Harry não fazia ideia do quão pior as coisas ficariam.

**xXx**

James observou Harry sentar com Damien. Seu coração acelerou ao ver a rosa nas mãos de Ginny. Ele sorriu, "isso foi legal" pensou consigo. Pelo menos Harry era melhor em namoro que ele.

- James! James! Está ouvindo?

James desviou o olhar e se concentrou em Remus.

- Desculpe, o quê?

O amigo o olhou de modo desaprovador.

- James, estamos tendo uma conversa séria aqui. Preste atenção! – ele repreendeu.

James assentiu e voltou ao assunto do Príncipe Negro.

- Eu estava dizendo a Sirius que depois do terceiro ataque, as coisas saíram de controle. Ele matou trinta pessoas! E nem sabemos quantas ele feriu, muito menos quantas deixou desalojadas. Eu pessoalmente não acho que o Ministério está fazendo o suficiente!

James suspirou profundamente.

- O que eles podem fazer? Não temos nada sobre o criminoso. Ele não deixa nenhum rastro e seus ataques têm sido aleatórios. Ele não roubou nada nem veio matar alguém em específico. Aparentemente ele apenas ataca para destruir e matar quantos puder.

- Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? Apenas por hoje. Não quero ficar aqui sentada pensando nele! – Lily disse, parecendo chateada.

James passou o braço em volta dela.

- É, não acho que nos fará nenhum bem ficar falando sobre isso. – James disse.

Remus abriu sua boca para falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia. Sirius se levantou para enfrentar a aglomeração em busca de mais uma rodada de bebidas.

**xXx**

Harry estava profundamente imerso na conversa. Eles tinham conseguido uma mesa próxima à porta e tinham se espremido ao de Parvati, Lavender e o grupo de amigos delas. Harry ignorou os olhares que recebeu ao sentar com Ginny.

A porta abriu e mais pessoas entraram.

- Minha nossa, não tem como mais gente entrar. Não tem mais espaço! – Hermione reclamou.

Harry olhou para ver quem estava chegando. Ele só avistou uma coisa: Nigel, que estava sentado nos ombros de Neville, olhando para todas as pessoas no bar. Frank e Alice estavam logo atrás, conversando com Arthur e Molly Weasley.

Harry viu fascinado quando Nigel examinou o local. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry e o rosto da criança se iluminou.

- Lex! – ele gritou e tentou descer dos ombros do irmão.

Neville cuidadosamente levantou a criança animada e o colocou no chão. Nigel correu pela multidão em direção a Harry. Ele pulou no colo de Harry e o abraçou com força. Parvati e o resto da mesa encararam Harry quando este abraçou o garotinho afetuosamente. Nigel se afastou e encarou seu amigo com expressão séria muito fofa.

- Você voltou. – ele lhe disse.

Harry ficou inicialmente surpreso por ele estar falando tão claramente agora. "Por Deus, Harry, ele está com três anos agora!" repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Voltei de onde? – Harry perguntou.

Ele percebeu o que Nigel quis dizer segundos depois. A última vez que o garotinho o vira, estava na Mansão Riddle fugindo de Voldemort. O rosto de Nigel ficou nublado de medo.

- Da sombra. – disse em um quase sussurro.

Harry teve que manter a face inexpressiva para não mostrar pesar. Ele sorriu para o menino.

- Sim, Nigel. Eu voltei. – ele o assegurou.

- Olá, Harry.

Harry olhou para Frank e Alice, que estavam à sua frente. Harry apertou a mão estendida de Frank.

- Como você está? – Alice perguntou, enquanto Nigel passava para o colo dela.

- Estou bem. – Harry respondeu.

Ele percebeu que Neville decidiu ficar para trás, enquanto sua família o cumprimentava. Harry desviou o olhar e passou uns minutos conversando com Frank e Alice.

Frank se virou para ir buscar algumas bebidas e levou Nigel consigo, que ainda encarava Harry confuso. Não entendia por que continuavam chamando seu amigo de "Harry".

Alice sentou ao seu lado.

- Ele ainda está com medo. – disse simplesmente.

Harry xingou baixinho. Ele não queria ter essa conversa ali. Recusara-se a conversar com o casal porque não queria falar sobre o que acontecera na Mansão Riddle. Não faria bem a ninguém.

- O levamos a um curandeiro, ele está com medo do escuro. O curandeiro acha que é um comportamento normal. Todas as crianças têm medo do escuro. Nigel tem mais medo de... dele. – um olhar de profunda aflição passou por sua face. – Nigel se refere a ele com a Sombra. E perguntou por você. Queria saber se a Sombra te machucou... – ela continuou.

Harry podia sentir sua face esquentar de raiva. Ele realmente não queria falar sobre isso.

- Alice, podemos fazer isso outra hora. – ele disse, tendo cuidado para manter sua face neutra.

Alice o olhou, estudando-o.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero conversar com você. Tem algo que preciso dizer.

Harry apenas assentiu mostrar que tinha entendido. Mentalmente estava se prometendo não fala com ela de jeito nenhum. Alice foi embora e juntou-se aos seus filhos e marido.

O barulho no bar estava atingindo um nível ensurdecedor. Não dava para ouvir o que a pessoa ao seu lado dizia. Harry se esforçou para entender o que Damien falava.

- Isso é ridículo! Nós devíamos ir embora. – Ron disse depois de pedir três vezes a Hermione para repedir o que ela dissera.

- Não, eu gosto daqui, além do mais todos os outros lugares estarão cheios. Vamos tomar mais uma bebida e então vamos embora. – Hermione sugeriu.

- Eu vou buscar as bebidas! – Harry se ofereceu, levantando-se.

Assim que virou para voltar para a mesa com as seis garrafas, ficou cara a cara com um Charlie Weasley muito irritado.

Harry o encarou sério.

- Com licença. – Harry disse, enquanto tentava desviar, mas Charlie o bloqueou.

Harry ficou tão surpreso a ação ousada que ele recuou para encará-lo.

- Então... você tem se divertido nessas últimas semanas, Potter? – Charlie perguntou com um olhar desagradável.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou com um suspiro exasperado.

- Você deve se achar muito esperto. Continuando com esses ataques e então fazendo todo mundo acreditar que você é inocente.

Harry manteve sua máscara inexpressiva firme no lugar, mesmo sentindo uma onda de fúria pelas palavras de Charlie. O local estava extremamente ocupado, portanto ninguém percebeu a conversa entre os dois.

- Me diga, você tem algum tipo de prazer doentio em fazer isso? – Charlie perguntou com os olhos repletos de fúria.

Harry se afastou para não bater nele, não ali pelo menos. Infelizmente o ruivo ainda não tinha terminado e se moveu para bloqueá-lo novamente.

- Fique longe da minha irmã, Potter! – Charlie ameaçou.

Harry o encarou, uma fúria gélida transparecia em seus olhos.

- Por que não fala para sua irmã ficar longe de mim? – Harry provocou.

O rosto de Charlie ficou vermelho, o famoso temperamento Weasley estava chamejando.

- Ela pode ser estúpida o suficiente para não ver o que você verdadeiramente é. Mas eu não sou cego! Fique longe dela! – Charlie sibilou.

- Você pode não ser cego, mas certamente é estúpido. Se sabe quem eu sou, por que está me ameaçando? – Harry perguntou, colocando toda a irritação em sua voz.

- Não tenho medo de você, Potter. – Charlie disse com um estúpido olhar de orgulho em seu rosto.

- Bem, bom pra você. – Harry zombou.

Aquilo provavelmente foi demais para o domador de dragões. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou Harry pelo colarinho, quando este fez menção de sair andando de novo.

A paciência de Harry acabou naquele momento ao sentir as mãos o agarrando. As garrafas em suas mãos estavam sendo tão esmagadas, que era um milagre não terem quebrado.

Charlie estava falando, mas Harry não conseguia escutá-lo devido ao rugindo de sangue em suas orelhas.

Harry olhou para as duas mãos que o seguravam e então encarou Charlie mortalmente. No próximo segundo, Charlie o soltou e colocou suas mãos para trás como se tivessem sido queimadas. Um olhar de dor passou por sua face e ele olhou para Harry alarmado. Como ele fez aquilo?

- Eu teria cuidado, Sr. Weasley. Você certamente não quer fazer nada que vá se arrepender! – Harry sibilou com uma raiva mal contida.

- Então, agora você está me ameaçando abertamente? – Charlie perguntou se recuperando um pouco.

Harry sorriu de lado e se aproximou.

- Eu não perco meu tempo ameaçando pessoas. – Harry lhe disse.

Charlie pareceu perder um pouco da coragem ao ver os olhos do outro escurecerem um ou dois tons.

Harry virou para ir embora, mas parou e o olhou novamente.

- E se eu fosse você deixaria Ginny em paz. Ela é a razão por você ainda estar em pé depois do que me disse. Deveria ser grato a ela.

Harry se virou e saiu, sem lançar mais nenhum olhar na direção do outro. Quando chegou na mesa Ron estava se levantando.

- Finalmente! Estava imaginando onde você tinha ido!

- O bar estava cheio. – Harry disse e colocou as garrafas na mesa.

Eles passaram a próxima meia hora bebendo e conversando. Harry não se permitiu pensar em Charlie. Ele não valia a pena. Nem mesmo olhou em direção ao ruivo.

Viu Alice levando Nigel para fora. Provavelmente estava ficando muito barulhento para o menino. Frank e Neville estavam sentados com um grupo de aurores e conversavam compenetrados.

Harry foi buscar mais uma rodada de bebidas quando houve uma explosão repentina do lado de fora. O chão tremeu e muitos gritaram em choque e surpresa.

Harry não perdeu tempo e foi em direção a janela, assim como os aurores. Damien e Ron pularam de suas cadeiras e correram para a janela. Eles se depararam com algo horroroso.

Homens em capas escuras estavam nas ruas. Suas faces pálidas torciam-se de satisfação enquanto explodiam os prédios, forçando os residentes a saírem para as ruas. Harry analisou a cena, seus olhos assimilando o número de homens. Havia em torno de trezentos deles, todos vestidos de preto. Damien olhou para o irmão em pânico.

- Eles são...?

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, antes que o outro terminasse.

Harry olhou para aquela visão terrível. Hogsmeade estava rodeada por Daywalkers novamente.


	16. Chapter 16 – The Attack

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esse capítulo contém muito violência e material realmente perturbador. Por favor, estejam avisados.

**N/T:** Como disse no primeiro capítulo, aqui começa a minha tradução. Os quinze capítulos anteriores são de autoria da Fabrielle ^^

**Chapter Sixteen – The Attack**

No momento em que todos perceberam quem os atacara, o pandemônio começou. Houve gritos e berros por todo o lugar, perguntando o que deveriam fazer. Os aurores entraram em ação imediatamente e tentaram aparatar o Ministro para longe do perigo. Foi então que notaram que havia escudos anti aparatação colocados ao redor deles. Foram os Daywalkers que os puseram e era diferente dos escudos utilizados pelos bruxos. Eles estavam presos, sem poder aparatar dali.

Harry estendeu sua própria magia. Podia sentir as paredes ao seu redor enquanto tentava testar e ver se conseguia ultrapassá-las. O garoto descobriu que podia facilmente afastar os escudos para sair dali. O problema era que ele poderia sair, mas ninguém mais podia. Se tentasse levar alguém consigo, os escudos dos Daywalkers impediriam a pessoa de passar, embora permitissem que Harry os atravessasse. Aquela não era nem mesmo uma opção. Estava preso ali com os demais.

Harry olhou em sua volta enquanto os aurores ordenavam a todos para se afastar das janelas e se aglomerar no meio. A proprietária, Madame Rosmerta parecia bastante abatida. Ela já havia perdido o bar uma vez para aquelas criaturas, e não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

Ninguém estava dando ouvidos aos aurores, então James e Sirius subiram na mesa e dispararam faíscas vermelhas de suas varinhas para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Por favor! Todos vocês, se acalmem! – James gritou. A maior parte das pessoas no bar se acalmou para escutá-lo.

- Fiquem calmos. Nós sabemos que esses agressores são vampiros! Eles não podem entrar sem permissão! Vocês estão seguros aqui dentro! – Sirius lhes disse.

Harry viu o caos tomar conta novamente.

- Isso não funcionou da última vez...!

- Eles atearam fogo em todo o bar! Eles vão nos atrair até eles...!

- Seremos um alvo a espera deles...!

James e Sirius dispararam mais faíscas de suas varinhas a fim de acalmá-los.

- Por favor! Mantenham a calma! Em pânico assim não vamos resolver nada! – James gritou novamente.

Diante disso todos se acalmaram.

- Os aurores vão lidar com a situação. Até que possamos derrubar quaisquer escudos que tenham sido colocados aqui, todos vocês têm que ficar aqui dentro. Vamos nos certificar de que todos vocês estejam seguros! – James continuou.

Harry teve que admitir que quando seu pai estava com seu modo auror ligado, ele era bastante impressionante. O garoto não tinha reparado aquilo antes. "Provavelmente porque você estava muito ocupado lutando contra ele!", uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Harry empurrou aquelas memórias particularmente perturbadoras de lado. Não queria nem lembrar daquilo!

Fudge estava visivelmente abalado. Era evidente que ele nunca estivera numa situação de vida ou morte antes. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava em pé perto do meio, rosto branco, apertando sua varinha como se fosse sua própria fonte de vida.

Madame Rosmerta, trêmula, se aproximou de James e disse algo a ele, sua voz tremendo terrivelmente. Um olhar de alívio se espalhou pela face do homem e ele virou-se para os ocupantes de novo.

- Madame Rosmerta acabou de me informar que as paredes e o teto do bar têm feitiços impenetráveis colocados sobre eles. Nada pode penetrá-los. É à prova de fogo, então todos vocês estão seguros.

Todos suspiraram aliviados diante daquela informação. Um pouco de cor voltou ao rosto de Fudge.

- Temos que trazer para cá tantas pessoas quanto possível. É provável que seja o único prédio seguro! – Kingsley gritou para os outros aurores enquanto eles corriam para fora.

Frank estava entre os primeiros a sair do local. Ele deixou Neville lá, com instruções estritas para ficar do lado de dentro.

Harry encontrou os olhos de seu pai enquanto fazia menção de sair. James correu até ele. O garoto esperou lhe pedisse para se juntar a eles na luta. Todo mundo sabia, desde o último ataque, quão bem Harry podia lutar com aqueles monstros.

James olhou para o filho com preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

- Fique aqui dentro, Harry.

O garoto ficou chocado com aquilo. Seu pai não queria que ele lutasse? Mas, por quê? Viu a resposta nos olhos de James. Ele estava com medo, com medo que Harry se machucasse como da última vez. O jovem abriu a boca para falar, mas então mudou de ideia. Se seu pai não queria envolvê-lo naquela confusão, então estava tudo bem. Não era sua luta, de qualquer forma.

James se virou para sair, mas foi interrompido repentinamente pelo filho mais velho. A mão de Harry fechou-se em volta do pulso do pai, impedindo-o de sair. Antes que o homem pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, o rapaz colocou a mão na ponta da varinha do pai. Enquanto James observava, a ponta de sua varinha transformou-se numa extremidade pontiaguda. Ele olhou para Harry, espantado com o feitiço não verbal.

- Direto no coração. – o garoto sussurrou para ele.

James sorriu diante das instruções de seu filho e sentiu o desejo de abraçá-lo. O homem lutou conta ele, Harry não gostava de abraços.

- Mantenha todo mundo aqui dentro. – James sussurrou de volta e então saiu.

Ele gritou para que todos os outros aurores fizessem a mesma coisa com suas varinhas.

Harry observou, o medo tomando conta de si. Com sorte os aurores se lembrariam de não usar magia para enfrentá-los, pois era inútil. Ele assistiu ansiosamente à batalha feroz do lado de fora.

Assim que os aurores saíram, os ocupantes que ficaram olharam uns para os outros com medo. Harry olhou para as pessoas que ficaram. Havia pouquíssimos alunos de Hogwarts, a maioria quintanistas, sextanistas e setimanistas. Seu coração saltou quando percebeu que Draco na estava ali. Ele se aproximou da janela e viu os Daywalkers atacando ferozmente, queimando os outros prédios. Infelizmente, nem todas as construções tinham feitiços impenetráveis sobre elas.

Os aurores estavam lutando bem, mas se encontravam em terrível desvantagem. No entanto, eles tinham aprendido com o passado e atacavam os vampiros com maldições de bolas de fogo e, quando podiam, os apunhalavam no coração, utilizando suas varinhas de madeira pontiaguda.

As ruas estavam cheias de pessoas gritando. Harry observou, horrorizado, os Daywalkers atacarem e começarem a se alimentar das pessoas indefesas. Os aurores estavam tentando, mas não podiam proteger todo mundo.

Harry se virou e viu Damien olhando para a cena. O menino parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer instante. Harry puxou o irmão de lado e o sentou. Seus olhos encontraram uma Lily que parecia preocupada e ele gesticulou para ela que Damien estavam bem.

- Fique aqui. – ele ordenou.

Harry se deparou com uma Hermione que parecia doente.

- Harry, nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa!

Harry sentiu-se despedaçado. Uma parte dele queria ir ajudar. Ele não queria que seu pai, Sirius ou Remus se machucassem. Mas a outra parte dele, o lado mais sombrio, queria ficar para trás e assistir. Deixá-los lidar com o caos e as mortes. Era o Ministério no final das contas! Eles alegavam ser capaz de lidar com situações desse tipo, então que enfrentassem aquela.

Os gritos do lado de fora se intensificaram e o som horrendo de vampiros se alimentando fez todos estremecerem.

Os alunos que estavam olhando pelas janelas soltaram um grito coletivo quando dois Daywalkers dirigiram-se diretamente ao Três Vassouras. Eles atropelaram-se para fugir das janelas. Os dois vampiros aproximaram-se do bar e jogaram pequenos dispositivos triangulares nas paredes. Os feitiços impenetráveis vieram com força total e repeliram os dispositivos, impedindo o bar de pegar fogo. Os Daywalkers olharam confusos para o prédio. Eles descobriram o que acontecera e sibilaram raivosamente. Tentaram de novo e de novo, mas não conseguiam ultrapassar os feitiços. Irados, dirigiram-se até a porta e a arrombaram A força que usaram arrancou a porta das dobradiças. Todos gritaram quando os dois encararam os ocupantes do bar.

- Tornem as coisas mais fáceis para vocês e venham para fora! – um deles rosnou.

Harry já estava com a varinha na mão. Ele deduzira o que eles iam fazer. As paredes e o telhado podiam conter feitiços para impedir qualquer ataque, mas a porta não tinha. Não podia haver nenhum feitiço sobre ela, pois isso impediria qualquer um de entrar no bar. A porta estava aberta e livre agora. Eles poderiam lançar para dentro qualquer bomba incendiária que quisessem e forçariam todos a saírem.

Os olhos dele encontraram os de Hermione e ele apontou a varinha para si mesmo. O garoto lenta e discretamente movimentou-a para cima e para baixo de seu corpo, lançando um olhar penetrante à amiga. Ela assentiu para ele, entendendo o que eles tinham que fazer. A garota olhou para os outros três e sussurrou baixinho para eles. Todos pegaram suas varinhas o mais discretamente possível.

- Saiam daqui! Vocês não podem entrar e também não podem nos tirar daqui! Apenas nos deixe em paz! – Fudge encontrara sua voz e tolamente os desafiou.

Harry teve que morder a língua para se impedir de amaldiçoar o Ministro estúpido primeiro. Sinceramente, ele não podia apenas manter a boca fechada!

Os dois vampiros sorriram maliciosamente para ele e ambos pegaram os dispositivos incendiários.

- Nós vamos ter que colocar sua teoria à prova então, não vamos, Ministro!

Ambos lançaram os dispositivos triangulares para dentro, ao mesmo tempo, Harry gritou:

- AGORA!

Os cinco, instantaneamente, saltaram em direção à porta, Ron e Hermione de um lado, Ginny e Damien do outro. Harry ficou bem em frente à porta. Os cinco conjuraram seus escudos de corpo inteiro, formando, com êxito, uma bolha multicolorida. A bolha se formou ao redor dos cinco adolescentes, e por estarem próximos à porta, isso a bloqueou, alcançando o efeito desejado. Agora a porta estava bloqueada. Os dois dispositivos atingiram a parede da bolha e foram atirados de volta aos dois vampiros atordoados. Eles pegaram os dispositivos e olharam estarrecidos para a bolha. Avistaram Harry parado bem diante deles e rosnaram furiosamente para ele.

Os cinco jovens mantiveram seus escudos protetores ao redor da porta. Nada que jogassem ia passar por eles. Os Daywalkers relutantemente recuaram, os olhos ainda fixos em Harry.

Quando eles saíram, os cinco abaixaram seus escudos.

Ron sorriu trêmulo para Harry.

- Aposto que está feliz por ter nos ensinado isso agora, não está? – Ron disse.

Harry riu e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Bom trabalho, Sr. Weasley. – ele provocou.

Harry levitou a porta para que voltasse ao lugar. Murmurou um rápido "Repero" para consertar a porta quebrada. Não estava perfeito, mas bloqueava a passagem, pelo menos.

As pessoas dentro do bar olharam pasmas para os cinco adolescentes. Lily foi a primeira a sair do estupor e dirigir-se aos seus filhos. Ele abraçou os dois, como que para ter certeza que eles ainda estavam inteiros.

- Não foi nada demais, mãe, nada que não tínhamos feito antes... – Damien começou, mas tapou a boca com a mão ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer.

Lily olhou rispidamente para ele antes de se virar para encarar Harry.

- O quê? – ele deu de ombros.

Molly abraçou Ginny, Ron e Hermione também.

- Ah, meu Deus, o que vocês estavam pensando? E se aquele feitiço não funcionasse? Vocês todos poderiam estar mortos! – ela berrou.

- Mãe, se não tivéssemos feito aquele feitiço, nós _todos_ estaríamos _definitivamente_ mortos. – Ron explicou.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Charlie e viram que o homem estava olhando para ele com um ódio tão profundamente arraigado que o garoto desejou desviar o olhar. Não o entendia. Por que o estava encarando agora? Pelo que sabia, acabara de salvar o pescoço dele e todos os outros.

O homem marchou até eles e estendeu a mão para agarrar Ron. Harry pensou que ele tinha vindo para pegar Ginny, mas ficou surpreso por ele estar atrás do irmão. Charlie puxou Ron para um canto e começou a discutir com ele. Harry desvirou o olhar, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com ele.

- …então, agora ele está ensinando coisas a você! O que mais ele esteve _ensinando_ a vocês? – as palavras enraivecidas do homem alcançaram Harry.

- Ah, não enche, Charlie! Você está sendo idiota novamente. Deixe Harry em paz, entendeu? – Ron retrucou irado.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao escutar Ron defendê-lo. O ruivo logo se afastou de um Charlie enfurecido e veio para o lado do amigo, segurando sua varinha firmemente.

A porta se abriu de repente novamente. Harry já estava com sua varinha, mas parou quando viu um auror carregando uma mulher gravemente ferida em seus braços. O homem tropeçou para dentro e colocou a mulher ensanguentada sobre uma das mesas.

Lily foi para o lado dela imediatamente, seguida por Rosmerta.

- Ah, Deus! – Lily exclamou ao ver a mordida no pescoço da mulher.

O auror falou diretamente com Rosmerta.

- Nós temos que trazer os feridos para cá! Não podemos aparatar e esse prédio é o único que é seguro de alguma forma! Estamos tentando trazer todos os outros para aqui também!

Rosmerta assentiu e olhou para a mulher morrendo em sua mesa.

- Façam o que puderem por ela! – ele disse e correu para fora.

Rosmerta parecia mortificada.

- O que podemos fazer? Eu não tenho nada que vá ajudar! – ela gritou em pânico.

Lily entrou em ação.

- Rosmerta, pegue alguns panos limpos e um pouco de água fervente. Você deve ter uma caixa de primeiros socorros com poções. Pegue-a!

Rosmerta fez o que foi dito e trouxe para a ruiva tudo que ela precisava. Lily começou a trabalhar na pobre mulher imediatamente, ela não era curandeira, mas sabia o básico para parar a perda de sangue e manter a área do ferimento limpa.

Dentro de poucos segundos, mais pessoas feridas foram trazidas pelos aurores e um grande grupo de terceiranistas se apressou para dentro. Eles estavam terrivelmente em pânico, mas sem ferimentos.

Lily alcançou a primeira caixa de primeiros socorros e tirou mais algumas poções contra dor para dar ao homem ferido diante dela. Sua mão tateou a caixa, mas não havia nada nela. Ela olhou para o objeto e o pegou, estava vazio.

- Não! Não podíamos ter esgotado! Precisamos de mais! Ah, Deus!

A ruiva olhou para o homem deitado em sua frente. Ele estava com tanta dor. O que ela podia fazer? Puxou sua varinha e reuniu toda sua força. Tinha que estuporá-lo! Isso provavelmente seria muito doloroso nas condições dele, mas o que mais podia fazer? Ele estava convulsionando em total agonia. Um grande pedaço estava faltando em seu pescoço!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lily apontou a varinha para o homem. Antes que pudesse lançar o feitiço estuporante sobre ele, uma mão a alcançou e a impediu. Ela olhou e viu Harry parado ao seu lado.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso. Ele está sentindo muita dor. Se estiver inconsciente, não vai sentir dor alguma. – a ruiva explicou.

Harry olhou para o homem e seus olhos encontraram os dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, o jovem procurou nos bolsos de suas vestes e tirou uma pequena caixa. Sem varinha, ampliou a caixa e colocou-a ao lado de sua mãe.

Lily já vira Harry com aquela caixa antes. Sirius tinha devolvido-a a ele depois de seu julgamento. O garoto sempre a levava consigo. A ruiva abriu a caixa e encontrou um estoque de poções dentro. Olhou para as poções com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. O filho estava lhe dando seu próprio estoque de poções para ajudar. Olhou para cima para agradecê-lo, mas ele já tinha voltado para a porta, ficando em frente a ela para impedir qualquer ataque.

Lily sorriu com a compaixão de seu filho. Ele sempre iria ajudar, mas Merlin proibia qualquer um de ter a chance de realmente agradecê-lo por isso. Ela ministrou um pouco de poção para dor no homem diante dela, suspirando aliviada quando o rosto dele relaxou.

A maioria dos alunos mais velhos estava auxiliando, fazendo o que podiam pelos feridos e ajudando a acalmar os alunos mais jovens.

- Não podemos manter esse ritmo! Não há mais espaço! – Janice, uma sextanista Corvinal gritou quando mais uma enchente de pessoas correu para dentro.

Eles estavam terrivelmente apertados. Harry de repente percebeu uma coisa. Amaldiçoando-se por não ter pensando nisso antes, ele apontou sua varinha para as mesas e cadeiras próximas. O garoto pronunciou um feitiço de encolher os móveis reduziram para o tamanho de uma casa de boneca. Harry pegou a mobília encolhida e colocou-a atrás do balcão. Os outros setimanistas que estavam observando Harry seguiram seu exemplo e começaram a encolher todos os móveis, deixando algumas mesas para os feridos. Logo o lugar estava muito melhor, mas ainda um pouco apertado.

- Rosmerta, você tem um porão? – Lily perguntou enquanto tentava impedir um jovem de sangrar até a morte.

- Hum… sim. – a proprietária respondeu, parecendo perplexa pela pergunta estranha.

Lily se virou para olhar para os estudantes e demais ocupantes.

- Todo mundo, por favor, escutem! Nós precisamos de mais espaço, especialmente para os feridos! Por favor, dirijam-se ao porão para ficar fora do caminho, Rosmerta vai lhes mostrar por onde seguir!

Rosmerta olhou para Lily, mostrando em seus olhos como estava impressionada com o raciocínio lógico da outra.

- Eu tenho alguns quarto lá em cima também, nós podemos usá-los! – ela disse, um pouco de cor retornando à sua face.

Logo o lugar ficou limpo já que a maioria foi para o porão e uns poucos, como o Ministro seguiram para os quartos no andar de cima. Os cinco adolescentes, porém, recusaram-se a sair. Eles tinham que ficar perto da porta, caso seus escudos fossem necessários. Harry estava com os olhos fixos na janela, vendo a batalha violenta. Eles estavam perdendo! Os Daywalkers estavam matando as pessoas do lado de fora, alimentando-se delas e em seguida jogando seus corpos para o lado, sem a menor cerimônia. O garoto fechou os olhos quando viu outra jovem mulher ser vítima deles. "Essa batalha não é minha, essa batalha não é minha. É dos aurores! Eu não vou lutar ao lado deles, eu não vou!" ele continuou repetindo para si mesmo.

A batalha prosseguiu violentamente do lado de fora, algumas vezes Daywalkers tentaram atacar o bar, mas os cinco adolescentes foram rápidos em conjurar os escudos, bloqueando a porta e protegendo o lugar, que agora estava cheio de pessoas feridas e morrendo. Lily, Molly e alguns outros estavam auxiliando-as. Charlie estava ajudando juntamente com Neville. Harry observou Neville ajudar sua mãe, em silêncio. Na verdade, ele não tinha ouvido o garoto falar com ninguém desde o dia em que Nigel e Ginny foram capturados. Ele afastou aquele pensamento para longe. Não importava, de qualquer forma.

Damien estava olhando para o lado de fora, vigiando qualquer ataque ao bar. Ele de repente soltou um grito sufocado.

- Ah, Deus! Harry!

Harry correu até o irmão, olhando para o que Damien tinha visto. Seu coração parou repentinamente quando viu.

Alice estava correndo, Nigel em seus braços. Frank estivera ao lado dela, tentando levá-la até o bar, para um lugar seguro, mas três Daywalkers atacaram ao mesmo tempo. A visão de Nigel era muito tentadora para eles, e os três vampiros investiram contra Frank, arrastando-o para longe de sua esposa e de seu filho.

Harry não queria ver mais, ele correu para a porta e a abriu, saindo pelas ruas cobertas de sangue. Não se importava mais. Os aurores não conseguiriam vencê-los. Nenhum auror chegaria em Alice a tempo. Ele tinha que ajudar. Não iria deixar Nigel se machucar. Não deixaria isso acontecer ao menino. Harry não percebeu, num primeiro instante, que alguém tinha corrido com ele. Não percebeu que alguém estava correndo ao lado dele. Viu a pessoa de relance, pelo canto de seu olho. Virou a cabeça e viu Neville correndo ao seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram e Harry viu aquele olhar. O mesmo que vira no dia que Nigel foi levado por Voldemort. Medo! Medo de perder alguém querido.

Harry e Neville correram em direção a Alice, enquanto ela lutava para combater os vampiros, mas segurava Nigel com firmeza. Harry estava a apenas alguns passos de distância quando três vampiros pularam em seu caminho. Ele não parou de correr. Disparou uma bola de fogo contra eles, mas eles facilmente se esquivaram. Neville foi bloqueado também e os dois garotos foram obrigados a parar. Não tinham outra opção a não ser lutar com os vampiros primeiro. Harry apontou sua varinha para eles, observando seus rostos contorcerem-se de prazer. Pensavam que ele não sabia que magia nãos os afetava. Harry sorriu de lado e passou a mão sobre a varinha, transfigurando-a, imediatamente, numa espada longa e reluzente. Os sorrisos escorregaram dos rostos dos vampiros enquanto olhavam em choque para o garoto.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir de volta para eles. Neville não conseguia transfigurar sem varinha e então resolveu transformar a ponta numa extremidade pontiaguda. Os vampiros investiram contra os dois garotos, dois dirigiram-se a Harry.

O garoto sentiu a magia chiar ao redor dele quando abaixou a espada sobre os vampiros. A precipitação familiar que ele sentia ao lutar quase o esmagou. Ele não lutara com ninguém daquela forma há muito tempo. Harry levou menos de um minuto para cortar as cabeças dos vampiros, transformando-os num monte de pó. Ele não esperou para ver se Neville estava bem. Em vez disso, correu em direção a Alice, que acabara de ser atirada no chão.

A mulher apavorada protegia seu filho de três anos e tentava bloqueá-lo da melhor maneira que podia. Olhou cheia de medo para o vampiro diante dela. O vampiro lançou-se sobre Alice, desejando beber seu sangue. Ela gritou e agarrou Nigel com firmeza, não iria soltá-lo. O vampiro, porém, nunca chegou até ela. Alice viu Harry colidir com ele, atirando-o para longe dela e de Nigel. O garoto, imediatamente, ficou de pé, bem como o furioso Daywalker. Harry girou a espada em sua mão e apontou para o vampiro. O Daywalker tentou salvar-se, mas o jovem era rápido demais para ele. A espada o cortou e, em seguida, o corpo sem cabeça transformou-se em pó, antes mesmo de atingir o chão.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry levantou Alice do chão. Ele tirou Nigel dela, livrando a mulher exausta do peso da criança. Ele correu com Nigel em seus braços e Alice agarrada firmemente à sua mão.

Neville ainda estava lutando com o vampiro. Ele viu Harry pegando Nigel e sabia que seu irmão e sua mãe estavam a salvo. Seu pai ainda estava em apuros, no entanto. Frank chutou os vampiros que estavam tentando segurá-lo para alimentar-se dele. Neville conseguiu conduzir sua varinha diretamente no peito do vampiro. O Daywalker soltou um grito penetrante. Quando Neville tirou sua varinha, o vampiro transformou-se em pó. A princípio, o garoto pareceu atordoado. Ele nunca tinha matado um vampiro. A visão era realmente assustadora. Rapidamente, ele afastou aqueles sentimentos e atacou outro vampiro, um que estava tentando enfiar as presas em seu pai. Neville mergulhou sua varinha nas costas do vampiro, empurrando-a mais fundo, para que alcançasse o coração. Conseguiu matar aquele também. Frank levantou-se do chão e lutou com os dois vampiros que restavam.

- Eu disse para ficar do lado de dentro! – ele gritou com o filho enquanto lutava com o Daywalker.

- Por nada. – o garoto respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto tentava deter o outro vampiro.

Frank e Neville avistaram Harry com Nigel e Alice. Lutando pelo caminho, eles os alcançaram. Frank pegou Nigel de Harry imediatamente. Estavam a apenas alguns metros do Três Vassouras quando sete vampiros bloquearam o caminho. Ficaram de pé, olhando para eles, lambendo seus lábios manchados de sangue ao verem a criança.

Frank entregou Nigel a Alice e colocou-se na frente dela, protegendo-a. Harry e Neville ficaram ao lado de Frank, protegendo a mãe e a criança também. Os vampiros riram cruelmente.

- Vocês não vão conseguir protegê-lo. Nós viemos por elas, em particular. Crianças jovens como elas oferecem muito mais poder do que adultos. Vocês não vão conseguir salvá-lo! – um deles gritou.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Ele realmente odiava essas criaturas repugnantes! Todos os vampiros atacaram de uma só vez. Frank ficou próximo a Alice, lutando com os dois que foram na direção deles. Harry e Neville tiveram que lutar com os outros cinco. Harry estava tentando atacá-los o mais rápido que podia. Ele brandiu a espada em volta, cortando três vampiros no estômago. Eles recuaram por um instante, mas voltaram com força total, aproximando-se para agarrá-lo. Harry arremessou-se para trás, saindo do alcance deles. Ele avistou duas varinhas ao lado dos corpos de dois aurores.

- Accio! – gritou e deixou sua espada para pegar as varinhas.

Os três vampiros já estavam em sua frente antes que ele tivesse segurado as varinhas adequadamente. Um deles conseguiu chutar Harry no estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão. O jovem não ficou no chão por muito tempo, no entanto. Ele saltou de pé novamente e segurou as varinhas firmemente em suas mãos.

- É inútil, garoto! Você não pode lutar conosco, muito menos nos destruir! – um deles rosnou para ele, olhando para as varinhas em suas mãos.

- Me chame de teimoso, mas eu adoro provar que vocês estão errados! – ele respondeu.

Os três se lançaram contra o garoto imediatamente, querendo acabar com ele. Harry chutou o vampiro que vinha bem em sua direção, conseguindo derrubá-lo no chão. Dois vampiros vieram até ele de ambos os lados, sabendo que ele não podia lutar com os dois. Ele ficou onde estava, deixando-os se aproximar. Jogou as mãos para os lados, atingindo os dois vampiros ao mesmo tempo. As varinhas de madeira enterraram-se no peito deles. Enquanto o jovem puxava as varinhas, os dois vampiros viravam pó.

Sem esperar o vampiro que estava no chão se levantar, Harry guiou a madeira no peito dele, encontrando o olhar arregalado e aflito do Daywalker.

- Provado! – ele disse enquanto o vampiro evaporava.

Harry olhou para cima e viu Frank lutando com os dois Daywalkers. Colocou as varinhas no bolso, pegou sua espada no caminho até ele e lutou com os vampiros.

- Vá! Leve-os para dentro! – Harry gritou para o homem, cujos braços estavam sangrando muito por sua tentativa de combater o inimigo.

Frank agarrou Alice e correu até o bar. Harry derrubou o vampiro no chão antes de transformá-lo em poeira também. Ele olhou a tempo de ver Frank escancarar a porta e conduzir Alice e Nigel em segurança para dentro. O homem fechou a porta e voltou para continuar lutando. Ele ajudou Neville a combater os vampiros antes de agarrá-lo e levá-lo para dentro do bar também.

Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado, Nigel estava bem. Ele sobreviveu. Acabara de decapitar outro vampiro quando avistou seu pai. James tinha acabado de combater um vampiro, quase não evitando sua mordida.

Harry correu até ele, brandindo a espada ameaçadoramente em sua mão.

xxx

Damien assistia à cena prendendo a respiração. Seus olhos fixos na forma de seu irmão. Ele assistia Harry cortar a cabeça dos vampiros como se fosse brincadeira de criança. Seu estilo de luta frio e centrado estava atraindo todos às janelas para assistir. A maioria dos alunos estava no porão ou nos quartos no andar de cima. Os que estavam ajudando Lily e Molly eram, em sua maioria, setimanistas. Eles assistiam pelas janelas em êxtase.

Damien viu como Harry precipitou-se em direção ao pai deles, brandindo a espada em sua mão. Ele atacou o vampiro e ajudou James a ficar de pé novamente.

- Santo Deus! Dá para ver que ele já fez isso antes! – um lufa-lufa exclamou enquanto Harry matava outro vampiro.

Damien sorriu ao se lembrar. Era uma das lembranças mais aterrorizantes de sua vida, exceto a de encontrar Voldemort. Harry o salvara de ser atacado por quatro vampiros. Foi naquele dia que o menino viu o quanto o irmão se importava com ele. Provavelmente foi o momento decisivo do relacionamento deles.

Damien olhou para sua esquerda e viu Charlie olhando para Harry também. Seus olhos estavam fixos em seu irmão e a carranca que ele ostentava em seu rosto estava começando a desfazer-se conforme via o garoto lutar ao lado dos aurores.

- Ele nunca pediu por isso, sabe. – Damien disse suavemente, chamando a atenção de Charlie. O homem se virou para olhá-lo.

- Ele foi levado quando era apenas um bebê. Tudo que ele fez foi apenas porque não sabia de nada. Foi no que ele cresceu acreditando como modo de vida. – Damien continuou.

Charlie abaixou o olhar e olhou para a janela novamente.

- Demora muito para mudar tudo em sua vida. Nem todos conseguem se adaptar da forma que Harry o fez. Ele teve que sacrificar muita coisa na vida. Não faça com que ele tinha que sacrificá-la também. – Damien estava olhando diretamente para ele, pedindo-lhe da maneira mais civilizada possível, para se afastar de Harry e Ginny.

Charlie não disse nada. Ele olhou para Damien e em seguida abaixou sua cabeça, um olhar cansado em seu rosto.

- Ela é minha irmã mais nova. Não pode esperar que não me preocupe! – ele respondeu.

Damien sorriu e se virou para observar seu irmão novamente.

- Considerando todos os aspectos, eu acho que até _você_ tem que concordar que ninguém pode proteger Ginny assim como Harry.

Charlie olhou espantado para ele. Quando se tornou evidente que o garoto de quatorze anos não tinha nada mais a dizer, ele se virou e saiu, dirigindo-se a um canto da sala. Damien observou o irmão saltar de lado quando um Daywalker jogou um dispositivo de fogo nele.

xxx

Harry saltou para fora do caminho quando o fogo irrompeu no lugar no qual estava há segundos atrás. Olhou para cima e viu um Daywalker verdadeiramente agourento olhando para ele. Sua cara estava contorcida para mostrar-lhe o quanto o odiava, sua boca soltou um rosnado.

O garoto ficou de pé, observando o Daywalker tirar outro dispositivo e segurá-lo para mostrá-lo.

- Eu acho que sei quem você é! – o Daywalker sibilou para ele.

Harry ouriçou-se com o som daquela voz. Era como se espinhos estivessem presos às suas palavras.

- Você deve ser aquele garoto miserável que matou meu irmão! – o vampiro rosnou para ele com seus olhos brilhando de ódio.

O jovem sorriu de lado e segurou sua espada com força.

- Você vai ter que ser mais específico. Já matei vários de sua escória! Qual deles era seu irmão?

Como previsto, o Daywalker soltou um rugido de raiva e jogou o dispositivo de fogo nele. Harry levantou sua espada e murmurou "Expandlim". A espada de repente se alargou para tomar uma forma retangular e foi atingida pelo pequeno dispositivo triangular, que explodiu em chamas, mas o fogo apenas deslizou pela espada. Harry olhou para o Daywalker, apreciando o olhar de choque e raiva gravado em sua cara. Ele sacudiu as chamas remanescentes de sua espada antes de devolvê-la a sua antiga forma.

- Você é realmente diferente do resto! Mas eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de Victor! Você vai morrer hoje, garoto! – o Daywalker desafiou enquanto pegava sua espada.

O recado foi entendido. Aquele provavelmente era o líder dos Daywalkers. Seu irmão, muito provavelmente, foi o líder que Harry matara no ano passado. A razão desse vampiro saber sobre ele, possivelmente, era porque Harry deixara um deles vivo da última vez. Ele provavelmente voltou e disse ao resto como o líder deles foi morto por um garoto. O jovem sorriu daquele pensamento.

- Então, você é o novo líder? Eu não sabia que a liderança era passada através da família. Eu pensei que lutassem por ela como o resto dos animais. – Harry sorriu enquanto o vampiro era afetado novamente por suas palavras.

- Você vai se arrepender de nos insultar, garoto! Eu me tornei o líder por sou o Daywalker mais poderoso! Não torne sua morte mais dolorosa do que já planejei!

Harry apontou sua varinha em direção ao vampiro.

- Planos raramente funcionam! – Harry respondeu atrevidamente.

Aquilo foi o bastante para o vampiro enfurecido. Ele lançou-se em direção ao garoto, espada em punhos e apontada para o peito dele. Harry bloqueou o ataque e brandiu sua espada para tentar decapitá-lo, mas o Daywalker foi rápido para bloquear o ataque. Os dois lutaram entre si, tentando ser o primeiro a tirar sangue, mas ambos estavam bloqueando o ataque um do outro. O garoto bloqueou outro ataque feroz e brandiu sua espada em direção ao braço do vampiro que segurava a espada. Um corte profundo fez o outro derrubar a espada. Antes que Harry pudesse chegar até ele, quatro Daywalkers jogaram-se na frente de seu líder para protegê-lo. Enquanto eles atacavam o garoto, o líder escapou para longe dele.

James e Sirius viram Harry com quatro vampiros e rapidamente vieram em seu auxílio.

- Pensei ter mandado você ficar lá dentro! – James gritou para Harry enquanto lutava.

- Quando foi que eu te escutei? – Harry respondeu de volta, lançando um sorriso atrevido na direção dele.

- Volte para dentro, Harry. Eu não quero você aqui fora! – James gritou de volta enquanto se preparava para mais um ataque de dois vampiros.

Harry não ia a lugar algum. Ele pegou a varinha que tinha apanhado e também a transfigurou numa espada. Lutou com duas espadas, cortando e matando o máximo de vampiros que podia.

De repente, em meio a todos os gritos e berros, um som aterrorizante petrificou Harry onde estava. Ele se virou, desejando com toda sua força que não fosse o que ele temia. Praguejou quanto viu a cena diante de si. Um pequeno prédio foi incendiado, obrigando as pessoas a correrem para o lado de fora. Tudo que Harry conseguia ver em meio a fumaça negra eram capas vermelhas. Crianças pequenas, ainda vestindo suas capas vermelhas, gritando de medo enquanto corriam pela rua. Ele viu alguns alunos com elas, tentando desesperadamente lançar feitiços nos vampiros para mantê-los longe.

Harry correu o mais rápido que podia na direção delas, vagamente consciente de seu pai, Sirius, Kingsley e alguns outros aurores correndo com ele. O jovem abaixou sua espada no maior número possível, a quantidade de vampiros caminhando em direção às crianças paralisadas era alarmante. Aparentemente, as elas estavam todas reunidas num pequeno café para receber prêmios por vender a maioria das rosas. Estavam presas lá quando o ataque aconteceu e agora foram levadas para fora já que o local foi incendiado.

O garoto não tinha outra opção. Os vampiros estavam se aproximando, tentando chegar até as crianças, que estavam correndo em toda direção. Ele transformou sua espada de volta em sua varinha e apontou para o grande grupo de Daywalkers aproximando-se. Gritou:

- MOMENTUM EXPUR!

O chão tremeu, fazendo os vampiros caírem no chão. Os aurores, que tinham visto Harry fazer aquilo, conseguiram ficar em pé e imediatamente aproveitaram a oportunidade para matar o maior número de vampiros que podiam. Alguns foram atingidos por feitiços de bola de fogo, enquanto outros foram apunhalados no coração.

Harry viu Frank correr na direção deles. Eles agarravam as crianças e literalmente as carregavam até o bar. Damien, Ginny, Hermione e Ron estavam próximos à entrada, com a porta escancarada, levando as crianças assustadas para dentro. Enquanto os outros aurores lutavam com os vampiros, Harry e Frank levavam os pequenos até o bar.

Harry acabara de entregar um garotinho nos braços de Damien quando viu Sara procurando freneticamente entre as crianças. Havia sangue escorrendo de um corte em sua testa e seu rosto estava manchado de sujeira. Ela tinha acabado de ser arrastada para dentro por Kingsley. Seus olhos em pânico encontraram os de Harry e ele viu as lágrimas nos dela.

- Bella! Eu não consigo encontrar Bella! – ela berrou, olhando diretamente para Harry.

O coração de Harry despencou em direção a seu estômago. Ele se virou e foi direto para os vampiros de novo, procurando desesperadamente pela criança de cabelos loiros. Eles tinham levado todas para a segurança. Como ele pôde perder uma delas?

Harry lutou com outro vampiro que o atacou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vasculhando a Hogsmeade coberta de sangue, procurando qualquer sinal da criança. De repente, avistou um par de olhos sem cor. Sentiu seu coração parar. O Daywalker líder estava parado ali, olhando para ele com um sorriso torcido em sua face. Em suas mãos estava a garotinha.

Harry sentiu o estômago apertar de medo quando os olhos da criança encontraram os seus, e os inocentes olhos azuis dela gritaram para que ele a ajudasse. A menina estava soluçando quando o homem cruel a segurou pelo cabelo. Harry apontou a varinha para ele. Sua magia não iria funcionar contra o vampiro, mas podia usar "Accio" para convocar Bella.

- Acc…

As palavras ainda não tinham saído da boca de Harry antes do vampiro levantar a criança pelo cabelo e, num piscar de olhos, ele rasgou seu pescoço e começou a se alimentar.

O grito da garotinha perfurou Harry, imobilizando-o. O garoto bradou seu feitiço convocatório, mas o vampiro estava segurando a menina com força. Seu olhar sádico ainda estava nele enquanto bebia, como se soubesse o quanto aquilo estava machucando Harry. O garoto irrompeu em sua direção, tentando desesperadamente chegar até ele, lutando com os vampiros em seu caminho. O Daywalker líder derrubou Bella no chão e num movimento fluído desapareceu em meio à multidão atrás dele. Harry alcançou Bella em poucos segundos. Sentiu a bile subir em sua garganta ao ver a ferida da mordida em seu pescoço. Parecia que o vampiro tinha dado uma mordida de verdade nela! Ele pegou a criança em seus braços e correu em direção ao bar. Se pudesse levá-la para dentro rápido o bastante, sua mãe poderia ajudá-la. Ela iria sobreviver àquilo, ela tinha que sobreviver!

Harry correu para o bar lotado, gritando por sua mãe. Ele deitou a criança de cinco anos sobre a mesa, suas mãos cobertas por seu sangue. Lily reprimiu o gemido angustiado que escapou ante a visão da garota. Sara estava ao seu lado num instante, gritando o nome de sua irmã.

Harry observou com o coração batendo dolorosamente sua mãe passar a varinha em torno do pescoço da garota, parando o fluxo de sangue. Seu semblante se entristeceu quando verificou o pulso da criança. Ela apontou a varinha para o peito da menina e murmurou um feitiço. Harry viu pequenos jatos de luz vermelha sair e atingir o peito de Bella. Lily continuou disparando os jatos de luz, tentando reanimar a menina. Por fim, ela abaixou sua varinha e seus olhos verde esmeralda cheios de dor encontraram os de seu filho. Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Sara berrou, segurando o corpo de sua irmã.

- Bella! Ah, Deus, não! Por favor, Deus, não! Bella!

Harry recuou, os olhos fixos no corpo da criança. As palavras familiares sendo gritadas estavam trazendo de volta outra lembrança. Uma que ainda deixava seu coração em pedaços.

Harry olhou para o rosto da menina, os olhos azuis ainda estavam abertos. Um olhar de medo impresso nele.

"Ela é apenas uma criança! Apenas uma criança! Um inocente! Ela não pode morrer!", aquele pensamento continuava repetindo-se em sua cabeça. Ele observou Sara agarrar sua irmã, embalando o pequeno corpo em seus braços enquanto gritava o nome dela.

Harry vagamente avistou Hermione ao lado de Ron. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Ele não sabia que quase todo mundo no bar estava derramando lágrimas pela perda de uma vida inocente. Em meio aos soluços, escutou uma risada. Uma risada áspera. Virou-se lentamente, olhando para a porta aberta. O líder dos Daywalkers, aquele que tinha drenado a criança até a morte, estava em pé perto da entrada. Sua risada estava ecoando no bar lotado. Todos os olhos estavam nele, mas o Daywalker olhava fixo para Harry.

Harry sentiu algo dentro de si estalar. Ele se virou para encarar o vampiro.

Damien viu junto com o resto quando o vampiro zombou de Harry. Ele viu quando o garoto se virou para encarar a criatura horrenda. Damien sentiu seu coração parar ao ver o rosto de seu irmão. Sabia o que aconteceria segundos antes de acontecer. Os olhos esmeralda dele começaram a escurecer.

- Ah, Deus…! – foi tudo que lhe veio antes de Harry irromper para fora do bar, indo direito para o vampiro.

O sorriso escorreu do rosto do Daywalker quando o garoto correu em sua direção. A intenção do vampiro era atraí-lo para fora, era por isso que ele estava ali, insultando-o com sua risada. Vira o desespero em seus olhos logo após a garota ser morta. O Daywalker sabia que ele estaria furioso pela morte da criança. No entanto, ele não previra o quão temível o bruxo pareceria.

Os aurores sentiram mais do que viram Harry sair do bar. O chão tremeu enquanto ele dirigia-se ao vampiro. A maior parte dos Daywalker correu para proteger seu líder, deixando a maioria dos aurores assistindo a cena.

James sentiu o ar a sua volta desaparecer ao ver o filho. Os olhos verdes estavam completamente negros. A mão segurava com força a espada e o olhar penetrante estava direcionado ao líder dos Daywalkers. Antes que Harry pudesse chegar ao vampiro em questão, quatro vampiros pularam em seu caminho. O garoto não desviou o olhar do líder, manteve os olhos fixos nele enquanto brandia sua espada. Cortara a cabeça dos quatro vampiros em segundos.

Ele levantou a mão na direção do grupo de vampiros que se aproximava. Os cinco vampiros pararam onde estavam e gritaram em agonia. A fumaça começou a sair deles. Enquanto os aurores assistiam em mórbida fascinação, os vampiros caíram no chão ainda agonizando. A fumaça vinda de um fogo invisível estava ficando mais grossa. De repente, os cinco viraram pó. Eles haviam sido incendiados por dentro.

Harry agarrou o Daywalker líder petrificado e o atirou no chão. Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, um grande grupo de dez vampiros agarrou o garoto e o afastou de seu líder. Harry recuperou o equilíbrio e virou-se para os vampiros. O olhar de fúria em seu rosto fez alguns deles recuarem.

O jovem intensificou o aperto na espada e saltou em direção ao grupo. Os alunos assistindo do Três Vassouras soltaram um suspiro coletivo. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele não podia lutar com um grupo tão grande de dez vampiros, mesmo com uma espada!

Enquanto os aurores e alunos observavam, Harry atacava o grupo energicamente. Ele cortou os vampiros, algumas vezes seus braços e tronco, fazendo-os saltar para trás com dor. Harry estendeu a mão e agarrou um dos vampiros. Ele o apunhalou, fazendo a espada atravessar seu estômago e sair do outro lado. Ao invés de puxá-la, ele empurrou-a para cima. O vampiro não pôde impedir-se de ser rasgado em dois.

O garoto matou os vampiros antes de virar-se para o líder. O Daywalker, agora furioso por perder a maioria dos seus homens, foi em direção a Harry. Sua espada desembainhada e apontada. O jovem olhou para o Daywalker e o ar ao redor dele chiava com magia negra. Seus olhos negros estavam fixados no vampiro, sua boca torcida num grunhido.

Os aurores queriam se mexer, ajudar fazendo o que podiam, mas a visão de Harry, com a aparência que estava naquele instante, fez com que ficassem onde estavam. James engoliu em seco o medo que veio diante da visão de seu filho mais velho. Não havia dúvida na mente de ninguém com quem ele parecia naquele momento. Olhos numa cor desumana, a face contorcida de ódio e raiva, a essência de magia das trevas vindo dele em fortes ondas. Até mesmo o chão tremendo abaixo do garoto, era muito parecido com _ele_.

James queria enterrar aqueles sentimentos horríveis bem dentro de si. Harry não era como Voldemort. Não era. Mas mesmo enquanto pensava nisso, ele viu o garoto atacar o vampiro, enterrando a espada bem dentro de seu peito.

Harry puxou a espada e então a brandiu em volta, atingindo o braço do Daywalker que segurava a espada. O vampiro soltou um grito quando seu braço foi completamente cortado. Ele olhou para o garoto, olhando cautelosamente para sua espada. Harry sorriu de lado, fazendo os aurores e estudantes que estavam assistindo tremer de medo. Havia tanta escuridão em seu sorriso. Novamente, era surpreendemente parecido com _ele_.

O garoto, sem uma palavra, transfigurou a espada de volta em sua varinha. O Daywalker tentou uma última vez atacá-lo, mas ele facilmente o bloqueou e o jogou o no chão. O jovem inclinou-se em direção ao vampiro, agarrando-o por suas vestes. O Daywalker gritou para o resto de seus homens, ordenando-os que o ajudasse.

Os Daywalkers ao redor correram até ele, tentando alcançá-lo. Harry levantou a mão na direção deles e a maioria caiu, contorcendo-se de dor no chão, fumaça saindo de suas vestes.

Harry virou-se para o Daywalker que estava segurando. A maldição não verbal foi repetida novamente e os olhos sem cor arregalaram-se em dor. Fumaça começou a vim do Daywalker líder quando suas entranhas começaram a queimar. Ele olhava dolorosamente para os olhos negros à sua frente.

- Ao menos você viu a mesma face que seu irmão antes de acabar sua miserável existência. – Harry cuspiu nele.

Ele enterrou sua varinha bem dentro do peito do vampiro. Puxou e observou com profunda satisfação o monstro diante dele transformar-se em pó. Os Daywalkers restantes fugiram de Hogsmeade após assistirem seu líder tornar-se pó. Os aurores e estudantes quase não notaram. Todos os olhos estavam fixos em Harry. O adolescente ainda ficou onde estava. Seus olhos tinham voltado ao seu verde normal. Ele ficou parado, encarando o lugar onde o Daywalker estivera. Olhou para cima e viu os rostos cheios de medo dos aurores que o observavam. Entre eles estavam seu pai e seu padrinho.


	17. Chapter 17 – A Part of Me

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seventeen – A Part of Me**

O silêncio no Salão Principal era do tipo que ninguém jamais experimentara antes. Cada aluno estava em seu assento, imerso em pensamentos. Mal tocavam na comida diante deles. A maioria já tinha experiência com ataques. Eles foram atacados no ano anterior por essas mesmas criaturas. Naquela vez, no entanto, todos tinham conseguido voltar para Hogwarts a tempo, antes que alguém se machucasse. Pouco depois, o Expresso de Hogwarts foi atacado. Novamente, nenhum aluno foi machucado e, embora tivesse sido assustador na ocasião, eles perceberam que ver bruxos duelarem não era nada comparado a ver pessoas serem devoradas por vampiros. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava tremendo com as lembranças.

A mesa da Lufa-Lufa era a mais séria de todas. Amigos de Sara reuniram-se em luto pela perda da pequena Bella. Na verdade, a maioria dos alunos do sétimo anos estava segurando as lágrimas pela garotinha. Ela morrera diante de seus olhos.

Muitos alunos estavam machucados, nada sério. Na maioria, os ferimentos foram sofridos quando estavam tentando fugir dos vampiros. Poucos foram gravemente feridos quando mordidos pelos Daywalkers, mas tinham sido salvos pelos aurores a tempo. Todos eles estavam no St. Mungos no momento. Sara tinha sido levada por seus devastados pais.

Mas havia outra razão para o comportamento abalado dos alunos. Não eram os vampiros ou até mesmo a morte de Bella. Era o que aconteceu depois da menina ser morta. A forma que Harry reagira.

Hermione estremeceu novamente enquanto a memória flutuava diante de seus olhos. Ela já vira os olhos de Harry ficarem escuros antes, quando ele destruiu as Horcruxes de Voldemort. Não foi isso que a assustou, mas sabia que foi o que incomodou a maioria dos alunos. Não, o que a incomodou foi o medo que ele irradiou enquanto estava lutando. A presença que ele trouxera ao redor de si quando saiu para matar o Daywalker líder. Foi aterrorizante. Ela já vira o amigo em combate antes. Muitas vezes na verdade, mas nunca antes havia detectado a escuridão ao redor dele.

"Talvez tenha algo a ver com os plenos poderes dele?", ela pensou.

Seus olhos se fixaram na cadeira vazia à sua frente. Harry não descera para jantar. Não que ela o culpasse. Ela desejou não ter se incomodado em descer também. Não conseguia nem pensar em comida agora.

Hermione trocou um olhar com Ron, que segurou sua mão por um breve momento, de modo tranquilizador. Ela não sabia do que ele a estava tranquilizando, mas foi o suficiente para aquecer o frio que sentia no estômago.

A garota balançou a cabeça para afastar as imagens perturbadoras de Harry matando os vampiros. Sabia que teria pesadelos sobre aquilo. Provavelmente todos que testemunharam teriam algumas noites sem sono.

Mas ninguém sabia que aquele evento tiraria qualquer paz que restara a Harry. Os poucos momentos que ele podia pegar no sono antes de Voldemort atormentá-lo seriam arrebatados pela morte do primeiro inocente que ele não conseguira salvar.

xxx

James acabara de sair do banheiro após tomar banho quando avistou os dois amigos sentados em seu quarto. Tirou a toalha do cabelo úmido e olhou para Remus e Sirius. Lily estava sentada na cadeira ao lado deles com os pés para cima e os braços em volta dos joelhos.

- Pensamos que pudessem querer um pouco de comida. – Remus apontou para os dois pratos de comida sobre a mesa.

- Não, obrigado. Não conseguimos comer agora. – James disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Lily. Eles haviam pulado o jantar, já que não sentiam vontade de comer.

- James, isso é ruim. – Sirius afirmou, indo direito ao ponto.

- Eu sei, Sirius. – ele suspirou. Realmente não queria falar sobre isso agora.

Como que lendo sua mente, Remus se inclinou para frente e bateu em seu ombro.

- Isso não vai embora, Pontas. Temos que resolver essa questão o mais rápido possível.

James olhou para ele e assentiu miseravelmente.

O banho quente conseguira levar as imagens que estavam revirando suas estranhas. Por que tinham que pensar naquilo de novo?

- James, você tem que falar com Harry! Ele tem que entender o que aconteceu! – Sirius estava achando difícil manter as emoções sob controle.

Eles estragaram tudo, realmente estragaram. Quando Harry olhara para eles depois de matar o vampiro líder, parecera completamente desolado por suas expressões. Não tiveram a intenção de olhar para o garoto daquela forma. Não queriam que ele pensasse que não confiavam nele, ou pior, que o _temiam_. Sabiam que o jovem jamais iria machucá-los. Era só que naquele momento, Harry não foi, bem, ele mesmo. Ele lembrou-lhes fortemente de alguém que temiam, mesmo que tivessem passado a vida inteira fingindo não o temer.

- Acho que você devia falar com ele primeiro. Depois que ele se acalmar e perceber que nós todos não... o odiamos, ele ficará bem. – Remus disse suavemente.

- Eu não acho que ele vá falar conosco. Não agora, de qualquer forma. – James respondeu.

- Você não se lembra do Natal? Não lembra quão arrasado ele estava por ser acusado de não ser confiável? Eles já pensa que as pessoas o consideram mau e cruel e que ninguém confia nele! Pense no que ele deve estar pensando agora que seu próprio pai e padrinhos olharam para ele com medo! – Lily disparou.

Ela também vira o que Harry tinha feito. O medo tomara conta dela também, mas a ruiva foi rápida em bloqueá-lo e afastá-lo. Era _seu_ filho diante dela. Seu filho! Não Voldemort.

- Lily, foi involuntário. Não tínhamos a intenção de olhar para ele daquela forma. – Remus argumentou.

- É, e não foi só a gente. Pode-se dizer que todo mundo estava chocado. Ele parecia exatamente com Vol...

- Não diga isso! – James cortou Sirius.

Os outros três o encararam. Podiam ver claramente o quanto aquilo o estava torturando. Sirius, Remus e Lily se acalmaram e dirigiram-se a ele.

- Não falar em voz alta não vai mudar a verdade. – Remus afirmou calmamente.

- Talvez estejamos exagerando. Quero dizer, e-ele o criou. Ele ensinou a Harry como lutar e por mais que eu odeie admitir, ele realmente transferiu alguns de seus poderes para nosso filho. Talvez seja apenas inevitável que Harry lute como... como ele. – Lily sugeriu.

- Não é a luta. – James disse baixinho. Ele levantou os olhos para encarar a esposa. – Não é tão simples quanto o estilo de luta. Foi mais que isso. Por um momento foi como se... como se ele tivesse voltado! – James parou de falar e passou a mão trêmula pelo cabelo. – Foi mais a essência de magia negra que veio dele, sem mencionar que a magia que ele executou era negra também. Queimando aquelas criaturas por dentro. Isso não é magia branca! – James se levantou e começou a marchar com as mãos entrelaçadas em suas costas. – E para piorar a situação, os aurores do Ministério estavam lá, e o Ministro em pessoa estava assistindo de uma janela também! Eles todos o viram! E embora não possam fazer nada sobre a magia negra que ele executou já que foi usada numa situação de vida ou morte e contra vampiros, não vai impedi-los de discriminá-lo no futuro! – o auror agora estava gritando de frustração.

- James, do que você está falando? O Ministério na vai fazer nada contra Harry! Eles não fariam isso! – Sirius respondeu.

- Não seja idiota, Sirius! Eles ainda não fizeram nada com Harry porque estão relutantes em destruir a imagem dele como um herói. Um bruxo do lado do bem que destruiu Voldemort! Mas agora que mostrou do realmente é capaz, eles não vão mais conseguir pintá-lo como um herói. Harry colocou-se, sem intenção, numa posição muito perigosa! Agora ninguém pode negar que ele é capaz de fazer magia muito negra! – James gritou.

- Mas eles sabiam disso desde o início. O passado verdadeiro dele não foi escondido de ninguém. Todo mundo sabe que ele cresceu aprendendo magia negra! – Remus argumentou.

James parou de marchar e se virou para encarar Remus. Seus olhos mostravam o medo que estava sentindo no momento.

- Sim, mas todos escolheram ignorar esse fato. Pense sobre o comportamento dele de hoje! Depois disso quantas pessoas vão continuar acreditando que Harry não é mais o Príncipe Negro? Que não é ele quem está realizando os recentes ataques! – as palavras do auror ecoaram no quarto.

xxx

Damien estava com os braços cruzados, os olhos colados na porta diante dele.

- Eu não vou embora, Harry! Você vai ter que falar comigo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – o menino gritou pela sexta vez.

Não houve resposta.

- Ótimo! Faça como quiser! Eu vou apenas sentar aqui e esperar por você.

Damien sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas no meio do corredor, encarando a porta da Sala Precisa onde o irmão se trancara.

Sentou-se em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sabia que Harry não iria deixá-lo sentado ali, no chão frio no meio do corredor por muito tempo. Assim como esperava, houve um clique alto, indicando que o quarto fora destrancado.

Damien se levantou e correu para dentro, antes que o irmão mudasse de ideia. Entrou e encontrou o garoto em pé com as costas viradas para ele, olhando para a janela que aparecera magicamente.

- Harry, você tem que parar com isso. – o menino disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

Depois que todos tinham voltado a Hogwarts do dia desastroso em Hogsmeade, Harry tinha se trancado e se recusado a falar com qualquer um. James, Lily, Ron, Hermione e até mesmo Ginny pediram para que ele saísse, mas o garoto não ia ouvi-los ou deixá-los entrar. Damien sentiu uma satisfação presunçosa que sempre sentia quando o irmão mostrava seu favoritismo por ele.

- Você tem que sair. Mamãe e papai estão ficando loucos! Eles até foram ao Professor Dumbledore para ver se ele podia, de alguma forma, forçá-lo a sair... – Damien parou diante do olhar aborrecido do outro. – …mas o Diretor na verdade ficou do seu lado e disse a eles para deixá-lo em paz. Mas sério, Harry, isso não é saudável! Por favor, saia e fale com eles. – o mais jovem viu que suas palavras não tiveram qualquer efeito sobre o irmão. – Por favor, Harry, ao menos venha e coma alguma coisa. Você não come nada desde ontem de manhã. – Damien tentou de novo.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça um pouco e voltou para a janela.

- Por que você está se atormentando? Não foi culpa sua! Você não pôde impedir, Harry! – Damien disse, ficando imensamente aborrecido com o irmão.

- Foi minha culpa.

O menino olhou surpreso para o mais velho. Não estava esperando que ele falasse.

- Como pode dizer isso? Como foi sua culpa? – ele perguntou, indignado que Harry estivesse sentindo-se culpado.

- Eu poderia ter salvado ela. Eu teria conseguido pegá-la se não tivesse demorado tanto para ajudar. Eu deveria ter ajudado mais cedo.

Damien viu como as mãos do irmão tinha se fechado em punhos. Seus olhos estavam nublados, com tanto arrependimento que estava fazendo o coração do mais novo se partir.

- Tudo de ruim que acontece não é sua culpa, Harry. Ninguém pediu para você salvá-la. Papai na verdade te disse para ficar dentro do bar. Ninguém te culpa por ontem. Você tentou salvá-la, mas não pôde. – o menino mantinha os olhos fixos no irmão, para mostrá-lo que estava sendo sincero. – Você não era o único lá. O sétimo ano inteiro estava lá. Outras bruxas e bruxos de sua idade. Eles não se culpam. Por que você está se consumindo por isso? – Damien continuou.

- Ninguém mais sabia como lutar contra os Daywalkers. – Harry interrompeu.

- E daí? Não é sua culpa!

O mais novo sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas, naquele momento, queria desesperadamente que o irmão entendesse que a morte de Bella não era culpa dele.

- Você não a viu antes de ela... – Harry parou de falar, sem conseguir terminar a frase. – Ela só tinha cinco anos! A forma que ela me olhou... os olhos dela... – Harry fechou os olhos para afastar a memória do olhar suplicante que a criança lhe enviara. – Nenhuma criança deveria ter tanto medo nos olhos. Ela olhou para mim, Damy. Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos... ela achou que eu fosse salvá-la. Eu pude ver isso em seu olhar. – o garoto soltou um suspiro trêmulo, lutando para controlar suas emoções. – Eu falhei. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que jamais deixaria uma criança inocente sofrer. Não depois do que passei. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que salvaria qualquer criança, se estivesse em meu poder fazê-lo. Eu estava lá! A apenas alguns metros e não pude fazer nada. Ela morreu na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada! – os olhos de Harry estavam fixos no chão, suas mãos tremendo.

Damien abriu a boca, mas descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer que pudesse fazer o irmão sentir-se melhor. Ele nunca perguntara a Harry ou a seus pais sobre o abuso que o garoto sofreu. Sinceramente não queria saber. Sabia agora, porém, que era algo que o atingia até hoje. Seu irmão nunca mencionara essa parte de seu passado a ninguém. Não desde o dia que tentara matar o pai deles. O menino rapidamente afastou aquela memória. Não queria lembrar-se daquele dia. Ainda doía demais.

O mais novo passou a próxima hora ou mais tentando fazer Harry voltar ao dormitório. Ele precisava dormir. Pelo menos ele convenceu o irmão a deixar o refúgio da Sala Precisa e voltar ao dormitório. Ele realmente precisava de sua cama.

Harry seguiu o menino, muito cansado para discutir. Estava silenciosamente contente que a sala comunal estivesse deserta. Damien o conduziu ao dormitório. Ron ainda estava acordado, saltou da cama ao avistar Harry, mas, sob o olhar que o mais novo lhe lançou, manteve-se em silêncio, deixando-o conduzi-lo à cama. Harry apenas caiu nela e virou as costas para os dois garotos. Damien saiu, sussurrando para que Ron "ficasse calado e não falasse com ele".

Harry sentiu os olhos fecharem por vontade própria. Eles se abriram alguns minutos depois. Suprimiu gemidos de horror quando acordou com uma sacudida. Vira os olhos azuis inocentes, encarando-o, suplicando por ajuda. Os olhos azuis mudaram, de repente, para vermelho. Olhos vermelhos flamejantes que olhavam para ele com tanto ódio que rasgava seu coração.

Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos furiosamente. Não podia lidar com pesadelos. Não naquela noite. Não dormira na noite passada, nem por um único segundo. Estava acabado. Precisava dormir. Sabendo que não devia fazer aquilo, mas falhando em ver o que mais podia fazer, o jovem estendeu a mão para a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Só restava um frasco de Poção Tira Sonho. Segurou-o na mão por um momento. Realmente devia esperar mais três dias antes de tomá-la. Tinha que dar duas semanas de intervalo entre as doses. Sentindo o corpo privado de sono doer, Harry fechou os olhos e, sem se importar com as consequências, levou o frasco aos lábios e engoliu a poção.

Adormeceu assim que se deitou. Já estava adormecido, então não notou Ron na cama do lado olhando preocupado para ele.

xxx

James bateu na porta uma vez e então entrou. O quarto estava vazio. "Droga!", pensou. Esperara para ver Harry antes que as aulas começassem. A primeira coisa que fez pela manhã foi visitar a Sala Precisa. Na verdade ficou aliviado quando a maçaneta girou em sua mão e foi autorizado a entrar. Correu para dentro e encontrou o lugar vazio. Então, correu até o dormitório da Grifinória. Não falara com Harry desde Hogsmeade. Não considerava as palavras que gritara para o filho pela porta durante todo o dia anterior como "conversa".

O auror tinha visto a maioria dos alunos descendo para o café da manhã e se apressara para ver se conseguia alcançar o rapaz primeiro. Precisava muito falar com ele e ver se estava bem. No momento, estava no dormitório vazio, olhando para a cama vaga. Realmente esperava que o filho estivesse bem. Ia ter que esperar até o fim do dia antes de falar com o garoto de verdade. Não haveria tempo entre as aulas e a hora das refeições.

Ele se virou para sair e quase pulou de susto. O jovem acabara de entrar e o pegara desprevenido.

- Harry! – o pai disse, tentando disfarçar o pulo.

- Desculpa, não quis assustá-lo. – o jovem disse, olhando fixamente para ele.

James teve que se esforçar para acreditar que o garoto estava sendo autêntico. Mas sabia que o filho estava cascaviando o que acontecera em Hogsmeade.

- Você, você não me assustou. – o homem disse com mais força do que pretendera.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – o mais novo disse enquanto adentrava seu quarto.

Ele abriu o malão e começou a pegar os livros. Aparentemente os esquecera.

- Eu vim te ver. – o pai disse, obversando a figura ajoelhada do filho.

- Isso eu conclui sozinho. Por quer queria me ver? – Harry acrescentou.

- Eu só queria ver se você está bem. – o auror disse, sentido o coração acelerar diante da falta de emoção que o garoto estava demonstrando. Sabia que isso significava que ele estava realmente zangado.

Harry fechou o malão abruptamente e se levantou, encarando o pai.

- Eu estou bem. Por que não estaria? – ele perguntou.

James sabia que tinha que ter paciência com o garoto.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. – ele começou. O filho se irritou visivelmente, mas rapidamente ficou sem expressão. – Eu quero falar com você sobre…

- Eu não quero. – o mais novo o interrompeu.

James olhou surpreso para Harry.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero falar sobre Hogsmeade. Não há nada para falar. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho que ir para a aula. – o jovem se virou para sair.

- Harry! – James o impediu de sair. – Venha me ver à noite. – ele disse, mantendo os olhos fixos no filho.

O garoto examinou o rosto do pai antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer. – ele mentiu.

- Eu não vou demorar muito. Eu só preciso conversar e você está certo. Não temos tempo agora. Venha me ver às oito. – James disse, andando em sua direção para que ambos pudessem sair.

- Eu não vou… - Harry respondeu, mas dessa vez o pai o interrompeu.

- Você vai. Oito em ponto! Não se atrase.

Com isso, o auror saiu, deixando o filho sozinho no quarto.

xxx

Harry não conseguiu comer. Ele sentou e brincou com a comida em seu prato. Parecia que seu apetite tinha ido dormir e ainda não acordara. Após inutilmente tentar fazer-se comer alguma coisa, desistiu e afastou o prato.

- Coma alguma coisa, Harry. Você não comeu nada nos últimos dois dias. – Hermione repreendeu.

O garoto olhou para ela.

- Hermione, minha mãe está sentada há poucos metros. Não precisa agir como ela! – ele vociferou.

A amiga o ignorou e empurrou o prato para perto dele.

Ginny riu-se do olhar que ele lançou à garota de cabelos espessos. Seus amigos estavam lhe tratando normalmente. Foi um acordo tácito entre eles. Quando Harry estava aborrecido com alguma coisa, ninguém mencionava o assunto a não ser que o garoto o fizesse. Então, isso significava que tudo era para ser tão normal quanto possível entre o grupo.

Os demais alunos estavam quietos perto dele, o que convinha bem ao rapaz. Ele não queria falar com eles, com nenhum deles.

O jovem pulou o almoço já que o simples pensamento em comida estava fazendo com que se sentisse enjoado. Ron ficou olhando divertido para o amigo, mas não disse nada. Novamente, no jantar, Harry optou por ir à biblioteca sob o pretexto de que precisava procurar algumas coisas para a lição de casa.

Às oito em ponto o garoto bateu à porta dos aposentos de seu pai. James a abriu e o deixou entrar. O rapaz ficou em pé no meio do quarto familiar.

- Pode sentar, você não está encrencado. – o auror disse enquanto apontada para a cadeira.

- Parecia que estava essa manhã. – Harry disse, sem conseguir conter a resposta.

James passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto murmurava um "desculpa".

- Então, por que queria me ver? – o filho perguntou, ainda se recusando a sentar-se.

- Eu queria ver se você estava bem. Você se trancou naquela sala e se recusou a falar comigo. Eu sei que está com raiva de mim...

- Eu não estou com raiva de você. – o mais novo interrompeu.

James olhou para ele e pôde ver o desespero nos olhos esmeralda.

- Harry…

- Por que eu estaria com raiva de você? – o garoto perguntou, sua voz ficando amarga a cada palavra.

O homem abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e sentou-se na cadeira.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse simplesmente.

O filho pareceu ficar com mais raiva diante disso.

- Do que está se desculpando? Por me envergonhar diante de todos os aurores? Ou por me fazer sentir como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada ao matar aquela criatura nojenta? – Harry gritou, a máscara escorregando para revelar quão ferido realmente estava.

James olhou para o garoto, horrorizado com a acusação.

- Harry, eu não quis aborrecê-lo. Sinto muito se você pensa que eu o envergonhei. Eu não tive a intenção. – o pai disse sincero.

- Olhando para mim como seu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir é muito constrangedor! – o jovem respondeu.

- Eu não tive a intenção de constrangê-lo na frente de ninguém! O que aconteceu... foi tão repentino. Eu nunca tinha visto você... você daquele jeito. – o homem sabia que não estava fazendo sentido algum. Ele respirou fundo e começou novamente. – Eu fui pego de surpresa. A única vez que vi você se transformar daquele jeito foi numa das memórias de Snape. Eu quase tinha esquecido que seus olhos podem mudar de cor.

O garoto não pareceu mais calmo. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da menção de Snape e seu memória, mas não questionou.

- Você não pareceu ou agiu como você mesmo e isso me desconcertou. A mesma coisa com Remus e Sirius. Nunca poderíamos ter medo de você, Harry. Você é meu filho. – James concluiu emocionado.

Se ele achou que isso acalmaria o filho, estava mortalmente errado. O jovem estava olhando para ele com uma raiva mal contida.

- Eu não "pareci ou agi" como eu mesmo? – ele repetiu.

O homem parecia espantado. O que tinha dito de errado?

- Sério, pai? Então, me diga, eu agi como quem? Com quem eu pareci? – ele perguntou acidamente.

O garoto já sabia a resposta. Ele tinha visto no momento em que seus olhos encontraram o olhar cheio de medo do pai em Hogsmeade. Quando James não respondeu, ele desviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Harry… – o pai começou, engolindo a vergonha.

- Não, apenas esqueça! Não importa. Eu às vezes esqueço que você não me conhece de jeito nenhum! Você aparentemente não consegue reconhecer seu próprio filho. – o jovem disse e dirigiu-se à porta. O pai, no entanto, não terminara ainda.

- Espere um minuto! Isso não é justo! Você não pode me acusar disso! Você mudou completamente. Com seus olhos mudando e tudo mais! Você não parecia em seu estado normal de jeito nenhum.

- Aquele é meu estado normal! Eu não mudei em nada! Aquele era eu, uma parte de mim! – Harry gritou, zangado com o pai por não aceitar essa verdade dele.

James ficou bloqueando a porta, encarando a expressão machucada do garoto.

- Eu… Eu sei disso. Eu sei que ainda era você. Eu só quero dizer que aquilo desconcertou todo mundo porque nós nunca tínhamos visto você mudar daquela forma. – o homem explicou.

O jovem não respondeu, mas desviou o olhar do pai, com raiva.

- Eu não fale coisas como "eu não conheço você", Harry, porque isso simplesmente não é verdade. – James disse, lutando para afastar a mágoa de sua voz.

- É verdade! – disse o garoto, sem se importar em manter as emoções sob controle por mais tempo. – Você só me conhece há um ano. Mal me conhece! – o jovem declarou.

- Sim, mas isso não culpa minha! – o homem elevou a voz, deixando as emoções fluírem também.

O filho o encarou duramente.

- Bem, não é minha maldita culpa! Talvez se você tivesse escolhidos seus _amigos_ com mais cuidado, nós não estivéssemos com esse problema!

Harry desejou ter se impedido de dizer aquilo. Ficou atordoado, observando a expressão de James mudar de aborrecido para profundamente magoado. O garoto sentiu a própria raiva diminuir à medida que viu o quanto suas palavras tinham magoado seu pai.

- Eu… Eu não… – ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras para melhorar a situação.

Harry passou pelo pai e saiu rapidamente, com medo de piorar a situação se ficasse. O homem ficou numa descrença entorpecida. Ele se culpara por anos por confiar em Peter. Mas nunca antes alguém o culpara.

xxx

James correu para a torre de astronomia. Ele procurara por Harry em todo canto. Na sala comunal, no Salão Principal, na Sala Precisa e até mesmo nas cozinhas. O garoto não estava em lugar algum. Teve que obrigar Damien a olhar no mapa do maroto, que mostrou a forma solitária do filho sentada no topo da torre de astronomia.

O auror correu até o último degrau que levava ao telhado. Levou alguns instantes para recuperar a respiração. Olhou para cima e viu Harry sentado no telhado, encarando a visão diante de si. Ainda estava bastante frio e o jovem não estava usando a capa. James se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele. O garoto não fez nenhum movimento para reconhecer sua presença.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio. O homem manteve os olhos fixos na linha reta em sua frente. Ás vezes era mais fácil falar quando não se tem que olhar para a pessoa.

- Você está certo. – ele disse simplesmente.

Harry não reagiu. Ele nem ao menos olhou na direção do pai.

- Sobre um monte de coisas. Você está certo sobre eu não conhecer você. Você está certo sobre isso.

O garoto virou a cabeça e olhou para James, mas o homem continuou olhando fixamente para frente.

- Eu sei que tudo que aconteceu foi culpa minha. – ele engoliu pesadamente, reunindo todas as forças para continuar falando.

O mais novo abriu a boca para interromper, mas o outro o cortou.

- Deixe-me terminar, por favor.

Harry obedeceu e olhou para frente novamente.

- Se eu tivesse descoberto Peter, eu não teria te perdido. Se eu tivesse escutado meu coração e procurado por você, eu poderia ter te encontrado. Se eu apenas tivesse tentando conversar mais com você quando voltou no ano passado, eu teria descoberto sobre todas aquelas mentiras com as quais você foi criado.

A expressão do garoto suavizou e ele estava olhando na direção do pai.

- Eu não quero cometer mais erros com você. Eu não quero estragar tudo de novo. – James finalmente olhou para o filho. – Eu realmente não quero te perder de novo! – ele concluiu emocionado.

Harry observou seu pai lutar com as palavras e sentiu pena dele. Ele também não queria perdê-lo. Estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um desajeitado tapinha no ombro.

- Você não vai me perder. – ele o assegurou.

- Eu sinto que já perdi. – James admitiu baixinho. – Quando eu vi você sair do Três Vassouras, você não parecia em nada com o meu Harry. Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido. Eu senti como se estivesse observando outra pessoa. Alguém em quem eu nunca quero nem pensar novamente em minha vida!

Ninguém falou por alguns minutos. Ambos sentaram-se em silêncio, olhando para o céu à noite, tremendo, em parte por causa do frio e em parte por causa da conversa. Por fim, o garoto quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele é uma parte de mim.

**N/T****: Aqui o título da fic faz sentido, porque Harry fala que Voldemort é uma parte dele – "he's a part of me".**

James olhou para ele abruptamente.

- Voldemort. Ele é uma parte de mim. Ele é e sempre será. Não há nada que eu ou você possa fazer para mudar isso. Quanto mais cedo você aceitar, melhor será. – Harry disse numa voz calma.

O homem não conseguiu esconder o choque e a mágoa diante das palavras dele.

- Mesmo que tenha feito mais por suas próprias razões, ele me criou. Eu o chamei de pai por quase dezesseis anos. Só porque ele não me amava como um filho, não significa que eu não o ame como um pai. Tudo que eu sou hoje, seja bom ou ruim, é por causa dele. Eu aprendi tudo que sei com ele. Então é inevitável que ele tenha se tornado uma parte de mim. – o garoto obsevou James lutar para responder. – Pai, você não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo. Você o viu em mim e isso te assustou. Eu entendi. Não precisa dizer mais nada. Você só precisa se acostumar com a ideia de que eu sou como ele…

- Não! Harry. Você não é como ele! – o homem interrompeu de repente. – Você não é como Voldemort! Ele era cruel e perverso e não se importava com ninguém a não ser com ele mesmo! Você não é assim! Não é! – James lhe disse exaltado. – Você não sabe como eu sofro quando se refere a ele como "pai". Ele te tirou de mim! Ele é nosso inimigo e eu não consigo entender porque você ainda o ama. – o mais velho parou ao ver o olhar do filho endurecer. – Harry, eu não entendo. Ele te machucou! Ele te feriu quando você era apenas uma criança. Mentiu para você e te usou! Quando você o deixou, ele te perseguiu. Ele te chantageou para que se entregasse e então te torturou. Teria te matado se você não tivesse se defendido! Como ainda pode amá-lo? – James desesperadamente queria uma resposta.

O garoto olhou para ele com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Se eu pudesse responder essa pergunta, pai, eu finalmente ficaria em paz.

James olhou para ele surpreso. Não estava esperando aquela resposta.

- Eu não sei por que o amo. Talvez seja porque passei os últimos quinze anos de minha vida amando-o como a um pai. Talvez seja porque eu não sei o que mais sentir por ele. – o jovem traçou sua cicatriz lentamente. – Há coisas que não se pode controlar. Acho que essa é uma delas. – ele tirou a mão da cicatriz.

James ficou sentado em silêncio. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação agora. Não conseguia entender os sentimentos que Harry ainda tinha por Voldemort. Queria esquecer o que o filho acabara de dizer e fingir que nunca aconteceu.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por Hogsmeade. – o homem disse, tentando distrair sua mente das palavras do garoto.

O filho olhou para ele e após lançar-lhe um olhar examinador, olhou para baixo.

- Está tudo bem. – ele disse.

- Sério? Estou perdoado? – o pai perguntou.

- Eu não estava com raiva de você de verdade. – o jovem mentiu de novo.

- Sim, você estava. – James disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry deu de ombros em resposta.

- Tudo bem, podemos sair daqui agora, estou congelado. – o homem disse ao se levantar.

- Você vai. Eu quero ficar por mais um tempo. – disse o mais novo, sem fazer nenhum esforço para olhar para o pai.

James o encarou por um segundo, debatendo em sua mente o que devia fazer. Com um suspiro, ele sentou-se de novo. O filho olhou para ele.

- Pode ir. – ele disse.

- Eu sei, mas eu sei que você ainda está aborrecido, então eu vou ficar. – ele disse, esfregando as mãos para mantê-las aquecidas. – Mas, podemos entrar e conversar lá. Está muito frio. – o homem disse com um gemido brincalhão.

O garoto olhou para ele e pegou a varinha.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu sou um bruxo.

Com um aceno complicado da varinha, Harry conjurou uma bola de fogo que flutuava no ar diante deles. James riu e imediatamente começou a aquecer as mãos diante do fogo.

- Assim está melhor! – o pai brincou. O garoto sorriu e guardou a varinha. – Então, sobre o que você quer conversar? – James perguntou, torcendo que o filho não mencionasse Voldemort novamente.

Harry pareceu detectar a relutância na voz do pai. Ele sabia que o homem não conseguia suportar a menção ao nome de Voldemort, muito menos o assunto acerca do que o garoto ainda sentia por ele. De qualquer jeito, não queria falar sobre Voldemort. Seu pai não conseguiria entender de qualquer forma. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém que pudesse entender como se sentia.

Por um breve momento o jovem sentiu desejo de contar a James sobre os pesadelos. Mas ele o reprimiu. Só iria piorar as coisas. O que seu pai poderia fazer sobre os pesadelos? Nada.

Então o garoto apenas sorriu. O sorriso familiar que usava para esconder a angústia, e começou a conversar sobre coisas fúteis. Era legal que James estivesse dedicando um tempo para conversar com ele. Por enquanto, era suficiente.

xxx

Era tarde da noite e a maioria dos alunos já fora para a cama. Ron não conseguia afastar os sentimentos perturbadores que sentia. Já fazia mais de uma semana que pegara Harry tomando a Poção Tira Sonho e ainda não tinha contado a ninguém. A principal razão era porque queria falar com o amigo sobre isso. Mas era mais fácil falar que fazer. O garoto não lhe dera nenhuma chance de ficar sozinho com ele. Sempre que ia para a cama, ele já estava dormindo. Ou fingia estar dormindo, de qualquer forma. O ruivo não queria falar com ele com Neville, Seamus ou Dean no mesmo quarto.

Estava feliz que Harry estivesse em seu estado normal novamente depois do incidente em Hogsmeade. A maioria dos alunos começara a falar com o garoto de novo, mas estavam visivelmente desconfiados dele. Era evidente o quanto o temiam agora que viram do que era realmente capaz. Harry não parecia incomodado com eles, no entanto. Enquanto amigos e familiares estivessem bem com ele, o garoto estava feliz.

O ruivo suspirou e se levantou. Saiu com Damien e foi para a cama, Hermione e Ginny seguindo-os. Acabara de dar alguns passos quando percebeu que tinha deixado sua bolsa com os livros da escola na sala comunal. Praguejando seu esquecimento, voltou para pegá-los.

Ron voltou à sala comunal e parou congelado. Deixou escapar um suspiro de surpresa quando viu o loiro sonserino perto do pequeno armário que continha as poucas cervejas amanteigadas que restavam. Draco Malfoy olhou na direção do som e seus olhos acinzentados se estreitaram para o grifinório ao pé da escada.

- Se não é o Weasley! – ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Malfoy! – o ruivo gritou e precipitou-se em sua direção, lançando-lhe um olhar zangado. – O que diabos você acha que está fazendo!? – ele gritou enquanto caminhava até o outro.

Draco apenas ficou onde estava, olhando com calma para o rosto vermelho do Weasley.

- Eu não acho que seja da sua conta. – o sonserino respondeu.

- O caramba que não é! Você está na minha sala comunal. É da minha conta sim! – o ruivo gritou novamente.

- Confie em mim, eu sou o único que está sofrendo por estar na sala comunal da Grifinória. – o loiro disse ao lançar um olhar de desaprovação para o cômodo. – Sinceramente, como consegue suportar tanto vermelho ao seu redor? – ele zombou novamente.

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, ele ouviu um suspiro similar. Olhou em volta e viu Damien, Hermione e Ginny atrás dele. Deviam ter escudado ele gritando.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Hermione perguntou antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Draco olhou para ela e o desgosto que sentia pela garota estava evidente em seus olhos acinzentados.

- É bastante óbvio. – ele disse. – Eu entrei pela porta.

- Sim, isso é óbvio. Eu quis dizer como você conseguiu entrar pela porta. Você não tem nossa senha. – Hermione disse, ignorando os olhares ofensivos que ele lhe lançava.

O sonserino sorriu de lado para ela e se virou. Abriu a porta do armário e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Na verdade, Granger, eu sei a senha. Foi assim que eu entrei. – Draco declarou, um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto.

Ele abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole, quase cuspindo o que bebera.

- Santo Deus! Não está nem gelada! Como podem tomar essa porcaria? – ele disse, olhando a garrafa com desgosto.

- Na verdade, Malfoy! Essas são de Harry! Ele gosta das bebidas desse jeito. As da prateleira de cima são geladas. – Ginny disse com os braços cruzados.

Malfoy abriu a porta novamente e pegou uma garrafa da prateleira de cima. Só de segurá-la ele podia ver que estava gelada. O loiro olhou para Hermione, um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face novamente.

- Aposto que isso foi ideia sua! Sempre muito inteligente!

A garota teria pensado que era um elogio, se ele não tivesse dito com tanto veneno.

- É claro que foi ideia de Hermione! Mas depois que você terminar de tomar nossas bebidas, poderia nos dizer como sabe nossa senha? Quem te disse? – Ron perguntou friamente.

- Eu.

Os cinco olharam em volta e viram Harry na escada. Ele descera sem que eles notassem.

- Você? – Ron perguntou, agora com uma expressão muito surpresa.

- Sim. – Harry confirmou enquanto andava até o grupo.

- Mas… por quê? Por que você disse a ele? – foi Ginny quem fez a pergunta.

- Por que não? Não é como se fosse contra as regras ou algo do tipo. – o garoto disse despreocupadamente.

- Na verdade, Harry, é sim. Não se pode ter alguém de outra casa em sua sala comunal. É a razão de haver salas comunais separadas e senhas. – Hermione lhe disse.

- Ah, não sabia, não ligo! – o jovem disse dando-lhe um de seus sorrisos usuais.

- Mas, Harry… - Damien começou.

- O quê? – a pergunta cortou o menino.

A verdade era que Damien ainda não gostava de Malfoy, mas lhe era eternamente grato por ajudá-los a salvar seu irmão de Voldemort. O menino fechou a boca e desviou o olhar.

- Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Ron disse de repente, avançando sobre o sonserino. – Eu não me lembro de ter te visto no Três Vassouras durante o ataque semana passada.

Draco continuou olhando calmamente para ele, mas seu queixo de repente trincou.

- Onde você estava? – o ruivo perguntou.

- E por que eu deveria te dizer? – perguntou o loiro, a ameaça clara em sua voz. – Não é da sua conta onde eu estava! – ele concluiu, seu rosto pálido retorceu com aborrecimento.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou antes que Ron pudesse fazer mais perguntas.

Draco trocou um olhar com Harry, mas nenhum deles respondeu a pergunta. Em vez disso, o sonserino se virou para falar com o amigo.

- Está pronto para ir? – ele perguntou, sua voz voltando ao tom normal.

- Sim. – o garoto respondeu.

Uma onda de pânico passou pelos outros quatro.

- Harry… onde… onde você vai? – Damien perguntou.

- A lugar nenhum. Estou bem aqui. – o irmão disse, mas começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Harry! – Ginny o chamou.

- Relaxa, galera. Eu não vou sair de Hogwarts. – ele disse sorrindo marotamente, apreciando os olharem de angústia nas faces dos outros.

Com uma última piscadela para eles, o jovem saiu da sala comunal com Draco.

Damien instantaneamente foi tirar o mapa do bolso. Se Harry fosse ficar dentro de Hogwarts, ele iria ver para onde o irmão estava indo. Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror quando percebeu que o mapa tinha sumido.


	18. Chapter 18 – Fervers and Potions

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eighteen – Fervers and Potions**

O castelo inteiro estava calmo e silencioso. Quase todos estavam dormindo. Até mesmo Madame Norra se enrolara próximo ao fogo fraco e logo adormeceu. As únicas duas pessoas que ainda estavam acordadas estavam no fundo das masmorras escuras do castelo. Harry e Draco trabalhavam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio no laboratório de poções. Os caldeirões à frente deles borbulhavam furiosamente e em intervalos regulares um vapor de cor roxa saía deles.

O sonserino olhou para a forma silenciosa do amigo trabalhando na poção. Desviou o olhar e concentrou-se em seu caldeirão. Ele se perguntou pela décima vez naquela noite porque o garoto precisava de tanta Poção Tira Sonho.

- Apenas pergunte. – Harry tirou Draco de seus pensamentos.

O loiro olhou para o amigo e estreitou os olhos para ele.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você está se perguntando sobre a poção. Apenas me pergunte? – Harry disse.

- Por que você acha isso? – o sonserino indagou, perguntando-se como o outro sempre conseguia descobrir seus pensamentos.

- Não é difícil, Draco. Você fica olhando para os dois caldeirões e então olha para mim. – o amigo respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Isso é óbvio, hein? – o loiro perguntou.

- Temo que sim. – Harry respondeu, mexendo a poção no sentido anti-horário.

- Tudo bem, então me diga. Por que precisa de tanta poção para dormir? – o sonserino perguntou.

O garoto não replicou até que tivesse parado de mexer a poção.

- Estou cansado de pedir a Poppy. Achei que ela fosse se irritar e contar a minha mãe ou ao meu pai. Eu não consigo suportar a ideia de receber outra bronca deles, então eu achei que com a sua ajuda pudesse fazer um lote grande. Dessa forma vou ter muitas se eu precisar. – Harry respondeu.

- Tenho certeza que um caldeirão teria sido suficiente. Com essa quantidade pensei que estava planejando colocar toda a escola para dormir. – Draco brincou.

O amigo olhou para ele com desdém.

- Isso é um pouco de exagero. – ele comentou. O loiro apenas riu.

- Falando sério, por que dois caldeirões? – Draco perguntou.

Harry olhou e viu que o loiro estava olhando sério.

- Percebi que só teria uma chance de escapar para fazer a poção. Quero dizer, não posso desaparecer toda noite! Então é por isso que pedi para você vir hoje à noite me ajudar. Dessa forma, eu terei mais do que o suficiente e não vou precisar ficar me esgueirando para fazer mais. Mas até mesmo esse plano foi arruinado. Eu vou ser importunado sem parar por aqueles quatro sobre onde eu fui! – o garoto suspirou.

- Não é culpa minha! Você disse que estaria pronto para sair. Eu não sabia que Weasley ia fazer uma grande entrada e arrastar o resto com ele! – Draco argumentou.

Harry não disse nada. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Ele realmente tem um problema com você. – o moreno lhe disse.

- Não, sério? Eu nunca teria imaginado! – o loiro vociferou, fazendo o amigo rir. – Não é como se eu gostasse daquele idiota, de qualquer forma. Eu realmente me pergunto como consegue suportá-los. – ele adicionou, lançando ao outro um olhar interrogativo.

- Eles crescem em você. – Harry respondeu simplesmente, enquanto media um pouco mais de pó de garra de dragão.

Draco estremeceu dramaticamente com o pensamento.

- Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro beber um tubo de pus de Bubotúberas a conhecer Weasley e Granger! Você viu a forma que eles estavam reagindo só porque eu entrei na sala comunal idiota deles? Não que eu jamais fosse querer entrar lá de bom grado. – o sonserino murmurou.

- Não comece! – o amigo o repreendeu de brincadeira.

- Vamos, Harry. Acho que foi uma prova da minha amizade eu ir à Grifinória... à sala comunal da _Grifinória_, de todos os lugares, para te encontrar! – ele disse.

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o outro.

- Eu não preciso que prove sua amizade, Draco. Você já fez isso. – ele lhe disse baixinho.

Um silêncio desconfortável veio com as palavras dele. O sonserino desviou o olhar e começou a adicionar o próximo conjunto de ingredientes ao seu caldeirão.

Eles jamais tinham falado de verdade sobre aquele dia na Mansão Riddle. Era muito estranho e perturbador. Draco teve que agir como se o estivesse enganando. Teve que agir como se tivesse capturado Damien e o estivesse entregando a Voldemort diante dos olhos de Harry. Não tinha sido fácil e o loiro estremecia com a lembrança. Pensara que a coisa mais difícil seria encarar Voldemort e mentir para ele. Acabou que não foi nada comparado a mentir para o melhor amigo. Ainda conseguia se lembrar da maneira que o outro olhara para ele, tanta mágoa em seus olhos. O sonserino rapidamente afastou aquelas memórias. Harry estava bem. Ele sobrevivera aquilo tudo e estava feliz agora. Bem, pelo menos estava agindo como se estivesse.

O loiro deu uma olhada mais atenta enquanto o adolescente de cabelos negros se concentrava na poção. Podia ver que ele estava longe de feliz. Lembrava-se de quão feliz ele era quando estava com Voldemort. Comparado àquilo, esse Harry estava completamente triste. No entanto, não era realmente surpreendente que estivesse depressivo. Tudo que ele amara tinha lhe sido tirado. Em vez disso, ele estava preso com pais que interferiam nas pequenas coisas e amigos que não o entendiam. Não da maneira que ele, Draco, o entendia. Eram amigos desde criança. O outro sequer tinha que abrir a boca, na maioria das vezes o sonserino sabia o que ele queria. E o irmão dele, o garoto conteve o gemido que queria explodir de sua boca ao pensar no menino de quatorze anos. Ele era tão incrivelmente ingênuo. Realmente pensava que Harry ficaria por ali. Bem, ele se depararia com uma grande surpresa. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de o moreno desistir e deixar todos eles. Se as coisas continuassem acontecendo como estavam, ele provavelmente iria deixá-los antes do fim do ano letivo.

Draco começou a cortar os ingredientes, pensando sobre o amigo ir embora. Não tinha certeza se queria que ele fosse embora ou não. Sendo seu amigo, o loiro queria que ele fosse feliz. E Harry não estava feliz ali. Ele não foi uma criança normal e ter de viver como um garoto normal era francamente insultante. Mas, e o sonserino odiava admitir isso, havia momentos nos quais Harry ficava quase feliz com os Potter. Da forma que ele costumava ser com Voldemort. Só tinha visto aquilo algumas vezes, principalmente quando seus pais não estavam em seu pé sobre uma coisa ou outra. Se ao menos eles fossem assim o tempo todo.

- Draco?

O sonserino olhou e viu Harry o encarando.

- Sim? – ele respondeu.

- Por que você não está mexendo a poção? – o amigo perguntou.

Draco olhou para baixo e viu que a poção estava começando a engrossar devido à falta de mexida. Ele rapidamente começou a mexer a mistura, amaldiçoando seus devaneios. Agora não era o momento de pensar naquelas coisas.

Harry balançou a cabeça e começou a adicionar os toques finais em sua poção.

- Se você estragar, vou fazer você beber o lote todo de uma vez. – o grifinório provocou.

O sonserino lançou-lhe um olhar zangado.

- Ótimo, você vai ter que fazer a coisa toda novamente sozinho! – ele respondeu. – Por que quis que eu te ajudasse, em primeiro lugar? Você podia ter chamado um dos Gryffindorks para te ajudar! – Draco perguntou, freneticamente mexendo a poção grossa.

**N/T:** Gryffindorks seria uma mistura de "Gryffindors" com "dorks", que significa babacas/bobos/tolos.

Harry sorriu marotamente diante da frase. O loiro costumava chamá-los de "Gryffindorks" quando lhe contava sobre suas "aventuras em Hogwarts".

- Eu poderia, mas não chamei. Apenas lide com isso e conserte a poção. – o moreno instruiu.

Draco conseguiu fazer a poção voltar à consistência correta. Suspirou mentalmente, aliviado. Não sabia se o amigo estava brincando sobre fazê-lo tomar a poção toda de uma vez. Conhecendo-o, era provável que simplesmente fizesse isso.

Os dois garotos sentaram-se, dando tempo para que a poção esfriasse antes de Harry colocá-la em frascos.

- Você vai me dizer por que precisa tomar poção para dormir? – o sonserino perguntou quando os dois estavam sentados.

O amigo não respondeu imediatamente. Ele manteve o rosto o mais relaxado possível.

- Se eu fosse dizer, eu já teria dito. – o garoto respondeu.

- Harry… - o loiro começou.

- Me poupe do sermão, Draco. Eu sei, provavelmente mais que você, sobre os perigos da superdosagem. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, então pare de se preocupar. Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado. – o grifinório respondeu.

- É claro que não. É por isso que você está aqui, no meio da noite, preparando dois caldeirões cheios da coisa, escondendo de seus pais, irmão e amigos. Bem, supostos amigos. – o loiro se corrigiu.

- Eu te pedi para vir hoje à noite para não ter que suportar essa porcaria! Se eu quisesse um sermão, eu teria pedido a Hermione para vir comigo. – Harry disse.

Draco fez cara de nojo.

- Nem brinque com isso! – o sonserino disse.

O moreno ignorou a zombaria sobre Hermione. Não era como se o loiro fosse parar se ele lhe pedisse.

- Olha, não é nada demais. Eu só preciso de vez em quando.

Harry tentou não pensar na verdade, de que precisava toda noite. Era necessária toda sua força de vontade para se dar o intervalo necessário da poção para evitar a dependência. Só podia tomar a poção por uma semana de cada vez. Então, tinha que parar de tomar por duas semanas pelo menos antes de tomar mais.

O grifinório observou o melhor amigo lutar para elaborar um argumento.

- Pode fazer o que quiser. Você sempre fez. Mas, Harry, tenha cuidado. A dependência dessa coisa não é brincadeira. – disse seriamente.

O amigo riu ante a expressão no rosto do sonserino.

- Merlin, Draco. Eu acho que nunca te vi tão sério! – ele brincou.

O loiro desistiu de falar com o amigo sobre aquilo. Sabia que ele não lhe escutaria, de qualquer jeito.

xxx

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Harry entrava na sala comunal, encontrou-se sendo inundado com perguntas pelos quatro. Todos queriam saber onde ele fora com Draco.

- E me devolva meu mapa! – Damien gritou com ele.

Com um sorriso brincalhão, o garoto tirou o mapa do bolso. O irmão foi rápido em roubá-lo de sua mão. O menino enfiou o mapa no bolso, todo o tempo olhando para Harry.

- Não posso acreditar que você roubou o mapa de mim! – ele reclamou.

- Eu não roubei. Eu _peguei emprestado_. – o garoto disse e dirigiu-se ao retrato.

- Você não vai nos dizer onde foi, não é? – Ron perguntou, com a voz dura e fria.

- Não. – Harry simplesmente respondeu.

Os quatro se entreolharam concordando silenciosamente em não questioná-lo mais, mas em achar uma forma de descobrir onde foram.

Ron ficou de olho nele a partir de então. Sabia que Harry não o escutaria se ele lhe contasse sua teoria sobre Draco, já que ele era realmente amigo do sonserino arrogante, mas o ruivo sabia que algo não estava certo com ele. O loiro não era uma pessoa legal. Ele estivera em Hogwarts por sete anos agora, e jamais mostrara nenhum pingo de compaixão por ninguém. Ele não era um amigo porque simplesmente não sabia o que significava aquilo.

O grifinório não acreditava que o que Malfoy fizera para levar os aurores à Mansão Riddle fosse verdadeiro também. Pelo que vira, o loiro não tivera escolha. Professor Dumbledore e Snape tinham basicamente o colocado no local e lhe disseram para ajudá-los. Aquela provavelmente foi a única razão para o garoto aceitar aquilo. De qualquer forma, seu pai era um Comensal da Morte nojento, como se ele fosse deixar Voldemort machucar o filho! Ron tinha em sua mente a opinião formada de que o sonserino não era amigo e ele certamente estava preparando alguma coisa. Quanto mais longe ele ficasse de Harry e do resto deles, melhor seria.

xxx

O ruivo puxou o edredom mais para perto de si enquanto silenciosamente observava Harry retirar outro frasco da poção. O amigo pensava que ninguém estava vendo, tinha bons motivos para pensar isso. Eram três da manhã e normalmente todo mundo estava dormindo.

Ron, no entanto, não conseguia dormir. Sua mente estava distorcida de preocupação. Recebera uma carta de Charlie naquela manhã. Ele tinha voltado à Romênia para trabalhar com os dragões. O escrevera, instruindo-o estritamente para manter Ginny longe de Harry. O ruivo não queria pensar sobre todas as coisas que ele dissera sobre seu amigo. Chamando-o de nomes como "assassino sem coração", e "frio e cruel". Foi, no mínimo, perturbador. Jogara a carta no fogo e não contara a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Hermione. Não conseguia entender por que o irmão era tão contra o garoto. Naquele dia em Hogsmeade, quando Damien estava falando com ele, tinha certeza que ele mudaria. Mas após o ataque do rapaz aos Daywalkers, a rejeição dele tornou-se mais resoluta. Não estava disposto a ouvir nada que ninguém tivesse a dizer. Em seus olhos, Harry era tão mau quanto... Ron fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer o que Charlie escrevera. _"Tão mau quanto Voldemort!"_.

O ruivo estava acordando quando ouviu o outro abrir a gaveta calmamente. Espiou para fora de suas cortinas e o viu abrir o frasco e esvaziá-lo de uma vez. Observou o amigo desaparecer por trás das cortinas, e sentiu o coração acelerar ao pensar no que acabara de testemunhar. Harry parecia muito abalado. Pelo rápido vislumbre que tivera dele, estava pálido e tremendo. As mãos tremiam quando abriu o frasco. Não era tão difícil decifrar o que acontecera. Tivera um pesadelo. Agora Ron sabia o que o garoto devia ter tomado. Só podia ser uma coisa. Poção Tira Sonho. Sentiu a pele formigar de preocupação. Aquilo devia ter sido o que ele tomara há algumas noites também. Com que frequência estava tomando aquela poção? Certamente sabia a repercussão de tomar em excesso. Todos sabiam o que a dependência de poções para dormir podia fazer com uma pessoa.

Decidiu que iria falar com o outro sobre isso. Estava bastante certo do resultado que obteria, mas ainda sentia que deveria dizer-lhe que sabia que ele estava tomando a poção.

"Eu provavelmente estou exagerando, de qualquer forma. Essas provavelmente foram as duas únicas vezes que ele tomou a poção. É uma coincidência eu pegá-lo as duas vezes", pensou.

Mas mesmo enquanto Ron caia num sono profundo, sabia que aquilo era apenas uma ilusão. Pegara o amigo tomando a poção duas vezes num espaço de dez dias. Só o vira naquelas duas ocasiões. Só Merlin sabia quantas vezes o garoto tomara a poção sem ninguém saber.

xxx

Harry desceu para o café da manhã com os amigos de sempre. Ele tentou fazer a dor de cabeça ir embora, mas não funcionou. Acordara se sentindo muito mal. Sabia que tinha, de alguma forma, adquirido uma febre. "Como diabos isso aconteceu?", ele se perguntou.

Entrou no Salão Principal e teve que conter o gemido quando a luz brilhante da manhã o cegou e fez a dor de cabeça piorar. Suprimindo a vontade de vomitar, o garoto caminhou cegamente até a mesa. Sentou-se e apenas olhou para a comida, sabendo que provavelmente não conseguiria comer nada.

- Gente, eu encontro vocês na aula. Eu acabei de me lembrar que esqueci o livro de transfiguração. – ele criou uma desculpa para sair.

- Nós não temos transfiguração hoje, Harry. – Hermione zelosamente o lembrou.

O rapaz sentou-se de novo e encarou a garota. "Por que diabos ela sabe de tudo?", pensou.

- Coma alguma coisa, Harry. – Hermione disse, olhando preocupada para ele.

O garoto olhou para o prato de comida que a amiga enchera e empurrara para ele. A dor de cabeça estava tornando difícil falar, mas ainda conseguiu sibilar para ela.

- Me deixe em paz, Hermione.

A garota olhou surpresa para ele. Ron, Damien e Ginny olharam para ele em choque.

- Harry, eu só estou tentando…

- Apenas para de bancar a mamãe comigo. Isso enche o saco. – o garoto disse, esfregando a testa numa tentativa de aliviar a dor que estava sentindo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Hermione disse, obviamente ferida pelas palavras dele. – Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Seu apetite diminuiu muito ultimamente. Eu não me lembro de quando ingeriu uma quantidade decente de comida. Você simplesmente pula as refeições ou apenas mordisca a comida. Estou preocupada com você. – ela disse, parecendo verdadeiramente aborrecida.

Harry, por outro lado, apenas ficou mais chateado. Ele não era a mais sensível das pessoas nos melhores momentos. Quando estava doente, ficava ainda mais mal humorado.

- Eu já te disse antes, Hermione. Tenho os meus pais aqui. Eu não preciso que você se preocupe comigo! Apenas se concentre em sua própria saúde e me deixe em paz.

Dito isso, o rapaz se levantou e saiu, deixando os quatro encarando-o espantados.

Harry apenas chegou ao banheiro masculino antes de vomitar. Como Hermione havia dito, ele não tinha comido nada, então realmente não tinha nada para devolver. Aquilo só fez a dor de cabeça golpear mais dolorosamente. O garoto sentou-se no chão, segurando a cabeça e gemendo baixinho de dor.

Podia sentir tremores correndo acima e abaixo de suas costas e estremeceu com a sensação. Levantou-se e molhou o rosto com um pouco de água morna. Sentia-se horrível. Debateu se iria escapar e voltar para a cama.

"Não faz sentido. Eu não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer forma e eu não posso tomar outra tose de poção para dormir, já que tomei uma na noite passada", disse a si mesmo.

Odiando quão doente se sentia, Harry arrastou-se para a primeira aula, que era Feitiços. Ele entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Ron. Hermione estava sentada do seu outro lado, mas apenas o ignorou.

Enquanto a aula passou, o garoto começou a sentir-se cada vez pior. A voz do Professor estava fazendo a dor de cabeça golpear dolorosamente. O jovem fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a dor. Não funcionou.

O dia se passou com Harry sentindo-se relativamente pior. Ele pulou o almoço novamente já que o mero pensamento em comida fazia seu estômago dar um solavanco. No fim do dia, estava completamente fadigado. Arrastou-se até o dormitório, sem querer que ninguém visse o quão doente estava. Puxou sua caixa de madeira, e tirou uma poção redutora de febre. A abastecera após o incidente em Hogsmeade. O garoto engoliu a poção e forçou-se a não despejá-la de volta. Sentindo os calafrios intensificarem, o rapaz enrolou-se na cama e caiu num sono febril.

Quando Ron entrou no dormitório, o amigo estava num sono profundo. O ruivo foi para a cama, prometendo-se conversar com ele no dia seguinte.

xxx

- Harry, acorde.

Nenhuma resposta. Ron tentou novamente.

- Você tem que acordar agora.

Ainda nenhuma resposta.

- Harry, eu não vou dizer de novo. Levante esse traseiro preguiçoso, agora! – Ron gritou.

Uma palavra murmurada que soou como "tudo bem" foi ouvida da cama do amigo e o ruivo saiu para esperar na sala comunal. No entanto, o garoto não apareceu e após esperar por vinte minutos, os quatro saíram para tomar café.

- Talvez eu devesse tê-lo verificado. – Damien murmurou, encarando as portas, esperando o irmão aparecer.

- Ele provavelmente soltaria os cachorros em você também. – Hermione disse, ainda furiosa com a forma que ele falara com ela no dia anterior. Ele a ignorara completamente pelo resto do dia também.

Damien não respondeu, mas manteve os olhos grudados na porta. Harry não desceu para o café. Na Mesa Principal, James e Lily estavam observando as portas também, esperando que o filho mais velho aparecesse. Tinha lhes incomodado que tivesse faltado a todas as refeições durante o dia anterior. Eles o viram brevemente no café da manhã, mas não depois daquilo.

"Ele provavelmente só está atrasado", James pensou enquanto terminava o café da manhã.

Nenhum deles sabia que Harry caíra num sono febril. Seu corpo tremia enquanto a febre piorava. O corpo inteiro estava ensopado de suor, fazendo com que as roupas colassem nele. Mesmo que o garoto estivesse acordado, ele não conseguiria levantar-se e comparecer a nenhuma aula.

xxx

A primeira aula do dia para o sétimo ano era Defesa. James observou Ron e Hermione entrarem sem Harry. Seu coração acelerou com o pensamento do garoto ter desaparecido. O ruivo encontrou seus olhos e deu de ombros para ele, indicando que não sabia por que o amigo tinha faltado. O homem não podia sair da aula para procurar o filho, então obedientemente continuou a lição. Estava ficando muito cansado e aborrecido com os desaparecimentos do jovem.

Assim que a aula terminou, Ron andou até o professor. Pôde ver ao longo de toda a aula que James queria lhe perguntar sobre Harry.

- A última vez que o vi ele estava na cama. – o ruivo lhe disse quando perguntou sobre o paradeiro do filho.

- Na cama? – James perguntou surpreso. O garoto não era uma pessoa preguiçosa. Por que ainda não estava acordado?

O homem foi verificar o filho. Certamente ele não podia ainda estar na cama, podia? O professor entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória e foi direto ao dormitório do rapaz. Efetivamente, avistou as cortinas ainda fechadas na cama dele. Sabia que algo não estava certo.

James aproximou-se e chamou por ele.

- Harry? Você está acordado?

Não houve resposta.

O homem gentilmente abriu as cortinas e encarou a visão do filho adormecido, o suor fazendo o cabelo grudar em sua cabeça. James estendeu a mão e afastou o cabelo da testa de Harry. Seus dedos roçaram a pele dele e o pai soube, imediatamente, que ele estava com febre. Colocou a mão sobre a testa do jovem e ofegou. Ele estava queimando!

James puxou as cobertas do corpo quente dele. Precisava esfriar. Quando fez isso, os olhos do adolescente se abriram um pouco. Ele olhou confuso para o pai.

- Pai? – ele resmungou, a garganta estava seca.

- Sim, sou eu. – James respondeu, sentindo o forte instinto paternal fazendo efeito. Ele não suportava ver ninguém doente, muito menos o próprio filho.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram completamente e ele olhou em volta do quarto, obviamente confuso por que o homem estava em seu quarto.

- O que… o que você está fazendo aqui? – o rapaz perguntou, tentando sentar-se, mas o corpo estava doendo e não parecia ter energia para se mexer.

- Checando você. – James respondeu. – Por que não disse a ninguém que não estava bem? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava a jarra de água e enchia um copo com água para o filho.

Imediatamente, as defesas de Harry entraram em ação.

- Eu não estou doente! – ele exclamou.

O homem revirou os olhos.

- Sério? Bem, eu tenho que discordar já que você não pode sequer sair da cama no momento.

Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor coisa para dizer a ele.

Harry olhou para o pai e imediatamente forçou-se a se levantar. James observou o garoto lutar para levantar-se. Ele só conseguiu se colocar numa posição sentada. O pai lhe entregou o copo com água e ele silenciosamente o pegou. O homem podia ver a nuvem de dor e febre em seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu com você? Como ficou doente? – ele perguntou.

Harry olhou para o pai. Parecia pronto para argumentar que não estava doente, mas então pensou melhor.

- Eu não sei. Eu apenas acordei ontem me sentindo assim. – o garoto admitiu.

James pensou ter ouvido mal. Ele estava doente dessa forma desde ontem? Por que não disse a ninguém? O homem observou o filho beber a água e tremulamente colocar o copo na gaveta da cabeceira.

- Você estava planejando contar a alguém como estava se sentindo? – o pai perguntou o mais calmo que podia.

Harry olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco.

- Hum… não, na verdade. – o jovem disse hesitante.

James só pôde olhar para ele em aborrecimento.

- Por que eu contaria a alguém? Não tem nada a ver com eles. – o garoto respondeu, claramente confuso em por que alguém estaria interessado em saber que ele estava doente.

O homem sentiu o estômago revirar. Isso provavelmente era por causa da criação dele novamente. Não conseguia ver ninguém na Mansão Riddle se importando se ele estava doente. Não depois do tipo de abuso que lhe fizeram passar quando era apenas uma criança. James sentiu as unhas afundarem dolorosamente nas mãos. Percebeu que cerrara os punhos em bolas apertadas. Relaxou e tentou não pensar naquilo.

- Se você não está se sentindo bem, eu quero que deixe eu ou sua mãe saber. Eu nunca mais quero que sofra sozinho novamente, entendido? – o pai disse tão pacientemente quanto pôde.

Harry parecia aborrecido diante daquilo.

- Eu tenho dezessete anos, pai. – ele disse.

- E dai? Pessoas de dezessete anos não ficam doentes? Elas não precisam de cuidados quando estão adoentadas? – James perguntou, encarando o filho.

Harry desviou o olhar do pai, aparentemente sem palavras.

- Eu não gosto que as pessoas se importem tanto comigo. É melhor ficar sozinho quando se está doente. – o garoto disse sem olhar para o outro.

- Não é mais. – James disse se levantando. – Vamos, você vai para a ala hospitalar.

Por mais que o rapaz argumentasse, o pai conseguiu levá-lo à ala hospitalar. Deixou Harry aos cuidados de Poppy. Já estava atrasado para a próxima aula. A enfermeira assumiu o comando alegremente e começou a entregar fracos de poção ao jovem.

- Aqui, tome uma pouco de poção para dormir. Quanto mais você dormir, mais vai se curar. – ela disse, segurando o último frasco.

Harry olhou para o frasco. Ele realmente queria tomá-lo para dormir. Sabia que seria perturbado com pesadelos se não tomasse. Estava prestes a estender a mão para pegá-la, mas então o lado racional se manifestou.

- Não, Poppy, obrigado, mas eu já dormi demais. Vou ficar acordado e ler sobre o que estou perdendo nas aulas. – ele disse.

A mulher olhou surpresa para ele. Ela lhe lançou um olhar calculado, que pareceu deixá-lo nervoso.

- Eu tenho certeza que não está perdendo nada que já não saiba. Tome a poção e durma. Você não está num estado adequado para estudar. – ela disse, segurando o frasco novamente.

Harry olhou para o frasco. Ele realmente, realmente, o queria. Só mais uma vez não podia machucar, não é? Mais, ele não tomara desde a noite anterior à noite passada. Certamente não faria mal. Estendeu a mão, pegou o frasco dela e engoliu o conteúdo antes que pudesse mudar de ideia.

xxx

O rapaz acordou ao sentir uma mão suave tocar sua testa ardente. Ele abriu os olhos e viu a mãe olhando para ele. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo acordado.

- Oi. – ela disse baixinho.

- Ei. – Harry resmungou.

Ele ainda sentia-se horrível. Podia sentir que a febre ainda estava lá, fazendo-o sentir-se, se possível, pior que antes. Seu corpo inteiro doía e a dor de cabeça estava o fazendo sentir-se doente.

Ele viu Damien e os amigos sentados ao lado de sua mãe e, de repente, achou o cenário muito engraçado.

O rapaz riu baixinho, fazendo a mãe olhá-lo surpresa.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou. Lily não achava nada engraçado em estar tão doente.

- Vocês todos parecem que estão sentados em meu leito de morte. – o jovem brincou.

A cor desapareceu do rosto de Lily e ela olhou para o filho com uma mágoa mal escondida.

- Cale a boca, Harry. – Ginny disse, vindo sentar-se na cama ao lado dele.

Ele riu novamente, mas desejou não ter rido. A dor de cabeça disparou para um novo nível, cortando sua risada curta.

Poppy saiu de seu escritório e mandou a garota sair. A ruiva rapidamente desceu da cama e sentou-se na cadeira. A enfermeira se aproximou e começou a examiná-lo. Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

- Sua temperatura ainda está alta demais! Eu não entendo. Eu já te dei bastante poção redutora de febre. A febre já devia ter baixado. Você devia estar se sentindo melhor! – ela disse enquanto media a temperatura dele novamente.

A visão de Harry nublou e ele agarrou a cabeça, gemendo de dor.

- Você não pode fazer algo sobre essa dor de cabeça? – o garoto indagou, odiando como ele estava soando em frente aos amigos. Eles já o tinham visto doente antes, mas isso não fazia a situação ser menos embaraçosa.

- Eu já te dei tudo que posso por hoje. Você não pode mais tomar poção para dor. – Poppy lhe disse desculpando-se.

"Mais", Harry pensou para si, ele se sentia como se não tivesse tomado poção alguma. No entanto, não disse nada.

- Eu apenas não entendo. – a enfermeira continuou reclamando.

- Madame Pomfrey, as poções funcionam num estômago vazio? – Damien perguntou de repende.

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, mas não fez o mais jovem calar a boca.

- Deveriam, por quê? – a enfermeira da escola perguntou.

- Simplesmente porque Harry não tem comido nada nos últimos dois dias. – Damien lhe contou.

O garoto realmente se encolheu quando ambas, Lily e Poppy, olharam para ele. Silenciosamente prometeu-se ensinar ao irmão a não tagarelar sobre ele novamente.

- Dois dias!? – a mãe gritou.

- Não é… eu não estava com fome. – Harry tentou dizer a ela.

Ele teve um vislumbre de Hermione, parecendo muito presunçosa. Podia sentir a dor de cabeça piorar.

Lily se levantou e dirigiu-se à porta. Estava obviamente indo pegar algo para ele comer. O rapaz lançou a Damien um olhar mortal.

- Ah, vamos, Harry! Não me olhe desse jeito. Você sabe que esses não funcionam comigo. – o menino lhe disse descaradamente.

O mais velho não parou de olhar para o irmão até a mãe voltar, segurando uma tigela de sopa fumegante.

- Beba, tudo isso! – ela ordenou.

- Mãe…

- Eu não quero escutar! Beba! – ela instruiu.

Harry agarrou a cabeça quando os gritos da mãe a fizeram latejar.

- Por favor, não grite. – o garoto disse, sentindo dor.

Imediatamente Lily recuou. Colocou a tigela sobre a mesa de cabeceira e começou a esfregar as costas dele em círculos para ajudá-lo. O jovem, no entanto, encolheu os ombros para afastá-la. Realmente odiava ser tocado quando estava doente, muitas memórias terríveis.

Poppy olhou preocupada.

- Quando foi sua última refeição adequada? – a mãe perguntou.

Harry não podia responder, principalmente porque estava tentando fazer o estômago manter todas as poções que tomara mais cedo. Hermione respondeu por ele.

- Ele não tem se alimentado adequadamente há um tempo. – ela disse.

Então, ignorando o olhar doloroso que o amigo lhe deu, ela continuou.

- Ele normalmente pula as refeições. Se não, então apenas belisca a comida. Ele não come refeições adequadas. Não come desde, desde o Dia dos Namorados. – ela concluiu desajeitadamente.

Harry não olhou para ninguém. Não conseguia acreditar que Hermione tinha acabado de denunciá-lo daquela forma. Estava tão furioso com ela.

Lily olhou para o filho, sentindo vontade de confortá-lo, de abraçá-lo e afastar seus problemas. Mas ela sabia que não podia e afastou as lágrimas.

Poppy estava olhando para o rapaz também. Um olhar de preocupação e medo em seu rosto. Estava com um pensamento terrível. Febre persistente, poções sem fazer efeito e perda de apetite. Harry não podia estar... não, ele não podia. Tinha que ser outra coisa. Ainda assim, sabendo que não descansaria até que tivesse afastado esse medo, ela se adiantou.

- Harry, eu vou fazer um pequeno exame de sangue. É apenas para testar e descobrir porque a febre não está baixando. – ela lhe assegurou.

Ela tirou a amostra de sangue e correu para o escritório. Muito esgotada até para dizer aos visitantes para sair e deixar o paciente descansar.


	19. Chapter 19 – Health issues

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Nineteen – Health issues**

Poppy estava em seu escritório, encarando os resultados dos exame de sangue. Não podia estar certo! Já fizera o exame três vezes, recusando-se a aceitar os resultados. Mordeu o lábio inferior como sempre fazia quando estava extremamente aborrecida. Sua mão tremia tanto que teve de soltar o frasco. Desabou na cadeira e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

Como aquilo pôde ter acontecido? Harry não era descuidado. Não era o tipo de pessoa que pudesse deixar aquilo acontecer consigo. A enfermeira se levantou com as pernas trêmulas e saiu do escritório. Viu o garoto deitado na cama, dormindo. Todas as suas visitas tinham ido embora. Ela mordeu o lábio novamente e desejou que as lágrimas fossem embora. Aproximou-se dele e fez um rápido exame. Como previsto, a febre ainda não baixara e provavelmente só de manhã baixaria. Contendo as emoções, deixou o rapaz em sua condição febril. Afinal, não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele.

Assim que amanheceu, Poppy correu para vê-lo. Queria falar com ele sobre os resultados dos exames o mais rápido possível. Assim que entrou, viu, para sua surpresa, que Harry não estava sozinho. Viu o garoto sentado na cama, completamente acordado, com James sentado ao seu lado. Ambos conversavam baixinho. Percebeu quão mais relaxado o jovem estava agora com o pai. O observou rir de algum comentário que o homem fizera.

A enfermeira caminhou até ele, observando o rosto do adolescente abrir-se em um sorriso triste ao avistá-la.

- Madame Pomfrey. Alguma ideia do que fez Harry ficar doente? – James perguntou calmamente enquanto a enfermeira da escola aproximava-se deles.

Poppy olhou para o auror e sentiu o coração saltar com o pensamento. Como ele reagiria? Por mais que ela quisesse, sabia que não podia contar a James ou a Lily até que contasse a Harry primeiro. Depois de sua discussão com a professora há alguns meses atrás, não estava exatamente ansiosa para contá-la.

Ao invés de responder, decidiu examinar o rapaz novamente. Mediu sua temperatura e soltou um suspiro de alívio. A febre pavorosa tinha finalmente baixado. Passou a varinha para cima e para baixo do corpo do jovem, aliviada que ele não estivesse mais sentindo dor.

- A febre se foi. Eu só preciso examinar mais algumas coisas e então você estará dispensado. – Poppy lhe disse o mais calma possível.

- Ótimo. – Harry respondeu.

- Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. Não quero deixar minha classe esperando como ontem. – James disse ao se levantar.

- É, eles vão ficar muito desapontados. – o garoto zombou.

A única resposta de James foi lançá-lo um olhar divertido antes de se dirigir à porta.

Poppy ficou ao lado de Harry, o coração batendo freneticamente no peito.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou, ganhando tempo.

- Me sinto bem. – o rapaz respondeu, sem perceber o nervosismo na voz dela.

A enfermeira não conseguia encontrar a forma certa de começar a conversa. Estava se esforçando para conter a raiva. Não era culpa dele. Não fizera aquilo de propósito. Mas, por outro lado, alguém tão talentoso quanto Harry e que sabia tanto sobre magia deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso.

- Poppy?

A enfermeira levantou os olhos e viu o adolescente a encarando.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

"Não", sua mente gritou. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de sentar na lateral da cama dele.

- Harry, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa e eu quero uma resposta sincera. – ela começou.

O rapaz assentiu para mostrar que entendeu. Ele teria feito uma piada sobre a forma que ela estava agindo, mas algo em sua voz o fez parar.

- Fora ontem, quando foi a última vez que você tomou Poção Tira Sonho?

A pergunta desconcertou o garoto e ele ficou olhando boquiaberto para ela. O rosto da enfermeira endureceu com a reação, já que ela claramente obteve a resposta.

- Entendo. – ela murmurou.

- O que a poção para dormir tem a ver com isso? – Harry perguntou, sentindo o pânico lentamente tomar conta de si.

Poppy o olhou cuidadosamente antes de responder com uma voz firme. Não mostraria como estava afetada com aquilo.

- Eu tive uma suspeita ontem à noite sobre a sua doença. A amostra de sangue que colhi de você foi usava para fazer um exame. Foi confirmado como positivo. Todos os sintomas que você mostrou, febre persistente, pouca resposta às poções e a sua perda de apetite. Tudo aponta para uma coisa. – ela olhou diretamente para ele, sustentando seu olhar antes de continuar. - Confirma que você está no primeiro estágio da dependência de poções para dormir.

Harry só conseguia encará-la. As palavras dela ecoando em seus ouvidos, mas não entrando realmente em sua cabeça. Quando elas finalmente entraram, o jovem imediatamente as rejeitou.

- Isso não é possível. – ele disse, a voz surpreendentemente trêmula.

- Harry, eu realizei o exame. Confirmou que você está viciado. – a enfermeira tentou dizer-lhe.

- Então faça de novo! Você está errada. – o rapaz disse.

Poppy não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo acreditar nela.

- Harry, eu realizei o exame três vezes para ter certeza. Eu não diria nada se não tivesse cem por cento de certeza. Eu sinto muito. – ela adicionou emocionada.

O garoto saltou da cama, isso não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia ter se tornado dependente. Foi tão cuidadoso. Sofreu noites sem dormir só para não correr o risco de ficar viciado. Como isso pôde ter acontecido?

- Harry, por favor, sente-se. – Poppy disse, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Eu não entendo! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Eu não posso estar viciado. Eu fiz tudo certo! Dei os intervalos necessários entre as doses. Fiquei longe da poção por duas semanas de uma vez! Isso não podia ter acontecido. – o rapaz disse, verbalizando os pensamentos. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, as mãos tremendo.

- Diga-me com sinceridade. Com que frequência você tomou a poção? – a enfermeira perguntou.

O jovem olhou para ela, tentando focar os olhos nela.

- Eu… Eu não sei realmente. Eu só tomava a poção quando ficava demais. Se eu tomasse regularmente, eu me dava duas semanas de intervalo. Eu simplesmente não entendo! – Harry disse novamente.

- Você já tomou a poção consecutivamente por mais de uma semana? – Poppy perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Harry levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Uma vez, eu… eu tomei só uma vez. Eu sabia que não deveria, mas... mas uma vez não poderia levar à dependência! – o adolescente exclamou.

- Pense, Harry! Não pode ter sido só uma vez. Deve ter sido várias vezes! – a mulher estava começando a perder a paciência.

O jovem negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não, eu só tomei uma vez. – ele argumentou.

- Não importa agora. Não há muito que você possa fazer. Harry, você tem que me escutar com muito cuidado. – Poppy se aproximou e parou bem na frente dele. Ela respirou fundo. Essa era a parte mais difícil, dizer a ele o que ia acontecer.

- Você está no primeiro estágio. As coisas ainda não foram longe demais. Você tem chance de consertar isso. Agora, me escute. Você não pode, sob qualquer circunstância, tomar mais poções para dormir! Você me entende?

Harry assentiu, ele já sabia daquilo. Poppy continuou.

- Se você ficar longe da poção para dormir, seu corpo vai se ajustar ao normal novamente. Vai ser um pesadelo. Seu corpo vai implorar pela poção, mas você tem que resistir. Vai ser doloroso, mas não é nada em comparação à dor que vai enfrentar se não desistir. – ela teve que se acalmar antes de explicar mais. O pensamento de Harry possivelmente passando por aquilo a estava matando. - Se você entrar no segundo estágio, vai ficar doente. Muito doente. A poção vai se tornar tóxica para você. Sua dependência vai te forçar a continuar consumindo e quanto mais consumir, mais doente vai ficar. Começa a afetar os pulmões primeiro, depois os outros órgãos. Você vai ficar fraco e nenhuma magia vai ser capaz de salvá-lo. No terceiro estágio é quando se torna fatal. Você vai ficar tão doente, que não vai conseguir se mover. Vai perder peso e seus ossos vão ficar frágeis. Sua magia também vai sofrer, visto que seu núcleo vai ficar fraco. A poção vai destruir tudo internamente antes... antes de te matar. – ela sussurrou as últimas palavras.

Poppy viu suas palavras fazerem efeito sobre Harry. Os olhos dele estavam sombreados de medo. O rapaz não queria que aquilo lhe acontecesse. Era tão orgulhoso para se deixar ficar tão fraco e vulnerável. Harry olhou para ela.

- Eu não vou mais tocar nela. Eu prometo. – ele disse com sinceridade.

- Eu realmente espero que permaneça fiel a essa promessa. – Poppy disse um pouco aliviada.

- Não há algo que possa me dar, algo que possa neutralizar os efeitos da poção? – Harry perguntou. Ele sabia da resposta no fundo de sua mente, mas queria perguntar só por segurança.

- Não, Harry. Essa, na verdade, é a única poção que não pode ser neutralizada. É por isso que nenhuma outra poção estava funcionando em você ontem, porque você tinha muito poção para dormir em você. Quando seu organismo estiver livre da poção, outras poções poderão funcionar. – ela lhe disse.

Harry assentiu. Estava tudo bagunçado. Não conseguia dormir nem por alguns minutos sem a poção e agora ele não podia tomar mais poções a menos que quisesse assinar sua sentença de morte. Estava tremendo com o pensamento do que ia ter que suportar noite após noite por conta disso.

Poppy confundiu seu tremor com medo de ficar doente. Ele pôs uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

- Você consegue, Harry. Você pode lutar contra isso. – ela o assegurou. – Agora, eu não sei como contar aos seus pais. Eles vão ficar muito aborrecidos... – Poppy começou.

O rapaz se levantou rapidamente, o coração prestes a explodir em seu peito com o pensamento.

- Poppy, não conte a eles ainda! Deixe-me descobrir uma forma de contá-los. – ele pediu.

Ele acabara de começar a ter uma relação um tanto normal com o pai. Se ele descobrisse sobre isso, ficaria tão furioso com Harry, que nunca mais confiaria nele.

- Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu sou obrigada por lei a contá-los que você está dependente. Eu sinto muito. – ela disse com compaixão.

O jovem desabou na cama, com um olhar derrotado no rosto. "Ele vai me matar", pensou.

Poppy o olhou com piedade. Odiava vê-lo daquela forma. Estendeu a mão e apertou seu ombro confortavelmente.

- Vou deixar que conte a eles. – disse suavemente.

Harry olhou para ela agradecido.

- Obrigado, Poppy. – ele respondeu.

- Apenas certifique-se de contá-los nos próximos dias. Se não contar, temo que terei de fazê-lo. – Poppy explicou.

Harry assentiu, triste com o simples pensamento de como iria contá-los.

O garoto sentou em silêncio com a enfermeira, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

xxx

Harry não compareceu a nenhuma aula naquele dia. Após deixar a ala hospitalar, foi direto para o dormitório e sentou na cama, mantendo as cortinas fechadas para protegê-lo do resto do castelo.

Estava completamente sufocado com o que descobrira. Como conseguira se tornar dependente? Não era de seu feitio fazer algo assim. Tinha se dado os intervalos necessários regularmente. Por duas semanas seguidas sofreu com pouquíssimas horas de sono para que não tivesse overdose. Sofrera tudo aquilo em vão. Ainda assim conseguiu se tornar dependente.

Harry abriu o malão e olhou para as poções que ele e Draco tinham preparado. Devia destruir todas. Não poderia beber nenhuma delas. Puxou a varinha e apontou para a pilha de poções. Sabia que devia destruí-las. Não havia sentido em mantê-las, mas algo nele não queria fazê-lo. Sentou apontando a varinha para as poções por alguns minutos, desejando dizer o feitiço e acabar com aquilo.

- Isso é ridículo! – exclamou alto enquanto afastava a varinha.

"Elas não têm mais utilidade para mim. Não posso tomar mais nenhuma dessas coisas!", pensou, desejando destruí-las.

Por fim, afastou a mão do malão. Não podia fazer aquilo. Apenas ver as poções ali, em sua frente, estava lhe oferecendo uma estranha sensação de alívio. Como se pudesse dormir sabendo que elas estavam lá. Mesmo sabendo que não podia tomar nenhuma delas.

Com um suspiro de frustração, Harry fechou bruscamente o malão e o empurrou debaixo da cama novamente. "Isso não pode ser bom!", pensou ao se deitar de costas, encarando o teto com raiva.

xxx

Harry estava andando pelo corredor escuro. Não sabia aonde estava indo. Talvez estivesse indo ao Salão Principal para jantar? Sim, era isso. Ia comer alguma coisa. Depois disso, cumpriria a impossível tarefa de contar aos seus pais no que se envolvera.

O jovem soltou um suspiro trêmulo e continuou caminhando. Estava sozinho, andando pelo corredor estreito. "Eu me pergunto, onde está todo mundo?", pensou. Olhou à sua volta e de repente parou imóvel. As paredes estavam escuras, muito escuras. Não se lembrava de Hogwarts ter corredores tão escuros. Olhou para as paredes de novo e soltou um suspiro de horror. Estava na Mansão Riddle.

- Não, não, não! Agora não, por favor, agora não! – ele sussurrou baixinho. Virou-se e começou a voltar pelo caminho que veio. Estava sonhando. Devia ter adormecido. Tinha que acordar! Tinha que acordar antes que ele aparecesse. Não podia suportar vê-lo novamente. Assisti-lo queimar novamente.

Harry olhou ao redor em desespero. Tinha que acordar. Como poderia se acordar?

Assim que virou o corredor ele o viu. Parou no meio do caminho, olhos arregalados com medo e dor. Voldemort estava à sua frente. Trajando suas vestes negras usuais e os olhos vermelhos fixos nele. O garoto estava preso ao chão. Sentiu como se alguém tivesse executado o feitiço "Pertificus Totalus" nele. Não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia se virar.

A fumaça começou a sair das vestes do bruxo e Harry deixou escapar um gemido angustiado.

- Por favor, não, não! – gritou ao ver as chamas saltarem e subirem pelo peito de Voldemort. O olhar aflito do bruxo estava fixo no rapaz. Seus olhos jamais se desviando da figura chorosa.

- Harry…!

O jovem sentou-se na cama com lágrimas no rosto. Sua respiração estava ríspida e pesada, e estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

- Harry! Cara, você está bem?

O rapaz olhou em volta para localizar a voz preocupada e viu Ron ao pé de sua cama. Tentou parar de tremer e parecer de alguma forma normal, mas era em vão. Ele estava abalado pelo pesadelo familiar e o amigo vira.

- Eu estou bem. – Harry conseguiu dizer, xingando sua voz por tremer tanto.

Ron olhou incrédulo para ele. O ruivo virou-se para a porta e a trancou num movimento rápido. Sentou-se na cama de Harry depois de entregá-lo um copo de água. O moreno o pegou agradecido e bebeu tremulamente de uma só vez.

- Eu vim para ver se você queria jantar alguma coisa. – Ron explicou.

Harry negou com a cabeça, não podia comer nada. Não agora.

- Era… é Voldemort? – o ruivo perguntou, um tom nervoso em sua voz.

Harry olhou espantado para ele.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Seus pesadelos? São sobre Voldemort? – Ron perguntou de novo.

A resposta imediata de Harry foi negar estar tendo pesadelos. Mas como no momento estava sentado na cama, encharcado de suor, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, não tinha outra opção a não ser responder com sinceridade.

- Você não pode contar a ninguém. – ele disse de uma vez.

Ron estava perplexo. Ele nunca o ouvira soar tão... vulnerável. Sempre pensara no amigo como a pessoa mais forte que ele já conheceu. O garoto passara por tanta coisa e o ruivo sabia que, no fundo, havia poucas pessoas nesse mundo que seriam capazes de enfrentar tudo que ele enfrentara.

- Eu jamais contaria a alguém. Não tenho direito de dizer nada. – Ron lhe assegurou. Harry pareceu aliviado. – Se quiser, pode me contar sobre seus pesadelos. Eu juro que não vou dizer uma palavra a ninguém. – disse numa voz hesitante.

O moreno parecia estar seriamente pensando em contar ao amigo. Mas tão rápido quanto o pensamento lhe veio, desapareceu novamente. Ele não entenderia. Voldemort o machucara, machucou seu irmão. O ruivo não teria compaixão alguma. Harry podia ver pelo tom de voz que o amigo usara que na verdade ele não queria conversar sobre o bruxo. Estava apenas oferecendo apoio, como um bom amigo faria.

- Está tudo bem, Ron. Não é nada demais. Eu vou sobreviver. – Harry disse.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Harry jogou as pernas por cima da cama e se levantou.

- Você quer ir pegar um pouco de comida? – o moreno disse.

Ele não ia comer nada, mas sabia que o amigo tinha um apetite enorme.

Ron abriu a boca. Agora era o momento perfeito para falar com ele sobre a poção para dormir.

- Harry, antes de irmos, eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Eu te vi, há algumas noites. – o garoto respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu te vi tomando Poção Tira Sonho.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram com essa afirmação. Ron o encarava com preocupação.

- Olha, cara. Eu sei que você provavelmente está mais ciente dos riscos do que eu... – Harry contorceu-se com aquilo. - ...mas eu só pensei que devia dizer que te vi tomando duas vezes no espaço de dez dias. Eu só quero dizer que se você está tomando a poção por causa dos... dos pesadelos, então devia contar a alguém.

- Sério? A quem? – Harry vociferou de volta.

Estava cheio daquilo. Cheio das ofertas vazias de conversar com ele sobre seus problemas. Ninguém estava realmente querendo falar sobre Voldemort. Nem seus pais, nem seus amigos. Sabia, sem dúvidas, que até mesmo Damien não ia querer falar com ele sobre o bruxo.

Ron trocou de perna desconfortavelmente. Não queria que o outro ficasse zangado com ele.

- Você podia falar com seus pais. Se não eles, então comigo... eu estou aqui. Sabe, você pode falar comigo, ou talvez com Hermione. – o ruivo sugeriu.

Harry revirou os olhos diante da oferta débil.

- Eu estou bem e não preciso falar com ninguém. Não se preocupe com a poção. Eu não vou mais tomar. – Harry deixou por isso mesmo e saiu pela porta com Ron na sua cola.

O ruivo soltou um suspiro de alívio. Aquilo saiu melhor do que ele tinha esperado.

xxx

Harry esfregou os olhos cansados e desejou não cair de sono sobre a mesa. Fazia duas semanas que Poppy lhe contara sobre o vício. Manteve-se fiel à sua palavra e não tocara na poção. Mas isso significava que desde aquele dia ele não dormira. Nem por um instante. Antes, costuma conseguir dormir por uma hora ou duas antes dos pesadelos acordá-lo, mas agora descobriu que os pesadelos começavam assim que fechava os olhos.

O rapaz descobriu que os pesadelos estavam piorando. Não conseguia lidar com eles. Os amigos e seu irmão tinham notado os círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos e o comportamento letárgico fora do comum. Ginny lhe perguntara repetidamente o que estava acontecendo, mas, como sempre, Harry lhe disse que não era nada. Ron era o único que sabia parte da verdade. Sabia que o amigo não estava tomando a poção e agora estava sofrendo de falta de sono por conta disso.

Harry ainda estava tratando Hermione e Damien com frieza depois de ambos o denunciarem para Poppy e sua mãe. Seu irmão, como de costume, não deixou o comportamento frio incomodá-lo. Ele o tratava normalmente. A amiga, por outro lado, tentava não se incomodar com aquilo, mas estava perdendo a batalha.

O garoto sabia que descobririam sobre o vício logo, assim como seus pais, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para contá-los. A enfermeira tinha lhe parado no corredor no dia anterior e lhe perguntado se já tinha falado com eles. Ela ameaçara contar a eles se ele não o fizesse logo. Harry decidiu que faria isso amanhã. Era um sábado e ele teria chance de falar com eles sem que ninguém os perturbasse.

Harry se arrastou pelas escadas, sentindo a dor de cabeça piorar. Descobriu que seu corpo estava lentamente passando pela abstinência da poção. Poppy estava certa, era doloroso. Sentia como se a dor de cabeça nunca fosse embora. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e tentara de tudo para se manter acordado.

Sentiu desejo de tirar a poção do malão e bebê-la. _"Só mais uma vez. Uma última vez para me ajudar. Eu posso suportar, vou parar depois disso"_. Harry sacudiu a cabeça com o pensamento. Lembrou-se do que Poppy lhe dissera. Não ia se deixar piorar. Não ia ficar vulnerável. Não era fraco.

Fechou os olhos, desejando que pudesse apenas dormir. Mesmo que por apenas alguns minutos. Aquilo seria uma bênção.

xxx

Harry entrou no pequeno cômodo que servia como os aposentos de Lily e se sentou no sofá. Estava exausto. Outra noite de praticamente nenhum sono o afetara.

A ruiva fechou a porta e se sentou em frente ao filho cansado.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou ao assimilar os círculos escuros debaixo de seus olhos e o olhar cansado em seu rosto.

Harry assentiu.

- Sim, eu estou bem.

Lily olhou para ele, examinando-o. Ele estava longe de estar bem. Não estava dormindo. Aquilo era óbvio. Ela notara nos últimos dias quão exausto ele estava. Estava mesmo planejando falar com ele quando ele aparecera em sua porta.

A ruiva falara com James sobre Harry e falhara novamente em convencê-lo a conversar com o filho sobre suas evidentes noites sem sono. Então, decidira na noite anterior que se ele não ia falar, ela iria.

- Harry, eu preciso muito falar com você. – ela começou, pousando sua xícara de chá.

O filho olhou para ela com os olhos avermelhados.

- Sim, hum… eu queria falar com você também. – ele disse, empurrando de lado sua xícara de chá intacta.

- Posso começar? – Lily perguntou rapidamente.

- Sim, claro. – Harry respondeu. Quanto mais pudesse adiar contá-la sobre sua saúde, melhor.

Lily olhou desconfortavelmente para ele. Qual era a melhor maneira de começar aquela conversa? Ela decidiu começar com como encontrou a frasco de poção vazio e sua conversa com Poppy.

- Harry, eu sei sobre seu problema para dormir e a poção. – ela disse numa voz pesada.

O garoto levantou a cabeça abruptamente e olhou para a mãe. Ela já sabia?

- Como? – ele conseguiu perguntar.

- Poppy me contou. – Lily respondeu sincera.

Harry sentiu o coração sacudir em seu peito. Poppy tinha contado! Ela prometera deixá-lo ser o primeiro a contar aos seus pais. Ele a encontrara no outro dia. Ela tinha ameaçado contar a James e Lily, mas o rapaz não pensava que ela faria aquilo de verdade. Não tão rápido, de qualquer forma.

É claro, o garoto não sabia que Lily estava se referindo a vez que confrontara Poppy sobre o frasco vazio de poção que encontrou no quarto de Harry. A enfermeira lhe dissera que o rapaz estava tendo problema para dormir e pedira ajuda a ela.

- Harry, eu estou muito chateada com isso. – Lily continuou. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão muito culpada. – Não posso acreditar que estava sofrendo e escolheu manter isso em segredo.

- Não posso acreditar que ela te contou. – ele sussurrou. Lily olhou espantada para ele.

- Por que não? Eu sou sua mãe. Ela devia ter me contado desde o início, na primeira vez que você tomou a Poção Tira Sonho. – a ruiva repreendeu.

Harry desviou o olhar de sua mãe com vergonha.

- Por que você não veio a mim? Por que não me disse que estava passando... passando por tudo isso? – ela perguntou gentilmente. A mãe estava se referendo aos pesadelos que ele estava tendo.

- Eu queria. Eu só achei que não houvesse nada que você pudesse fazer. – Harry respondeu sincero. Lily o encarou profundamente emocionada.

- Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa. Às vezes apenas ter alguém lá para te escutar pode ser meio caminho andado. – ela respondeu.

Harry estava tão aliviado que sua mãe estivesse lidando com seu problema de dependência tão bem. Tinha esperado que ela ficasse emocionalmente inconsolável. Estava realmente agradecido por ela estar sendo tão legal.

- Olha, mãe. Eu sei que estraguei tudo. Eu sinceramente ainda não sei como tudo isso aconteceu, mas prometo que vou consertar tudo.

Lily olhou confusa para Harry. "Do que ele está falando? Consertar o quê? O que ele tinha estragado?", pensou.

- Eu não vou deixar o vício piorar. Não vou tocar naquela coisa novamente, eu prometo.

Diante das palavras do filho, Lily sentiu seu mundo desabar. Vício? Harry estava viciado? Viu a fadiga no rosto dele e de repente tudo ficou muito claro.

Harry estava tomando todas aquelas poções para dormir. Ele não falara com ninguém sobre os pesadelos e assim eles continuaram a atormentá-lo. De alguma forma, ele teve uma overdose da poção e agora estava viciado. A ruiva estava tremendo. Seu filho estava viciado em poção para dormir! Ela tinha visto em primeira mão o que a dependência da poção fazia com as pessoas e suas famílias. Não era algo fácil de enfrentar. Destruía a pessoa de dentro para fora.

- Você… você está viciado? – ela perguntou dolorosamente.

Harry parou de falar e olhou para ela. Estava claro por sua expressão de choque que ela não sabia.

- Você disse que tinha falado com Poppy. – o rapaz disse, confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim, eu falei com ela há algumas semanas sobre você estar tomando Poção Tira Sonho! Ela não disse nada sobre você estar viciado! – Lily disse exaltada, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu. Ótimo, aquilo era simplesmente ótimo. Que maneira brilhante de contar à mãe que sua saúde está em risco.

- Mãe…

Mas Lily estava muito longe para ouvi-lo. Ela se levantara da cadeira e estava andando de um lado para o outro, lembrando-lhe James.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso… você está... você está... viciado! Como pode estar viciado? Quanto você tomou? –perguntou, virando-se para ele.

- Eu não sei realmente. Bastante. – Harry respondeu sincero.

Lily soltou um gemido e desabou na cadeira com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Poppy te disse em que estágio você está? – perguntou após recuperar o controle.

- No primeiro. – Harry respondeu rapidamente.

Lily parecia um pouco aliviada.

- Primeiro estágio? Tudo bem, isso significa que você tem uma chance de corrigir isso. Agora, escute, Harry, você não pode mais tomar essa poção! Você entende? Nem mesmo uma única gota! Tudo bem?

O rapaz mordeu a língua para se impedir de responder com raiva. Odiava quando falavam como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade. Poppy fizera o mesmo. Em vez disso, ele manteve um forte controle sobre seu temperamento e virou-se para a ela.

- Sim, mãe. – ele conseguiu dizer entredentes.

Lily não notou. Ela estava andando pelo quarto novamente, torcendo as mãos em preocupação.

- Eu vou chamar seu pai. Ele está no quarto falando com Moody.

- Moody? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Ele está aqui para assumir o Clube de Duelos. – Lily respondeu distraidamente. – Fique aqui. – ela ordenou antes de desaparecer do quarto.

Harry soltou um suspiro de frustração. Ia ser um conversa longa e dolorosa. Já estava prevendo.

xxx

Harry sentou com os olhos desviados dos dois adultos irritados. Não sabia o que dizer para fazer as coisas melhorarem, então apenas ficou em silêncio e deixou que eles falassem.

James e Lily estavam para lá de irritados. Estavam desesperados após descobrirem sobre o vício. Harry era forte, eles sabiam disso. Havia chance de o garoto se livrar do vício já que estava apenas no primeiro estágio. Mas ele já passara por muito coisa na vida. Aquilo não era algo que devia enfrentar também. Era algo muito doloroso. A abstinência em si podia deixá-lo muito doente. Subconscientemente eles se culpavam pela condição do filho. Sabiam que ele estava tomando a poção para dormir. Se tivessem reagido mais cedo, talvez ele não estivesse nessa situação. No entanto, como típico da natureza humana, eles não conseguiam separar a raiva que sentiam de si mesmos da raiva que sentiam de Harry. Ele, acima de qualquer um, devia ter tido mais cuidado.

O casal se sentou, se esforçando para controlar as emoções.

- Você vai pelo menos tentar explicar suas ações? – James perguntou, reprimindo a raiva que sentia.

Harry não olhou para eles. Manteve a cabeça baixa, segurando a língua. Não faria bem algum brigar com eles. Era culpa sua. Mesmo que tivesse tentado ser cuidadoso, conseguira, de alguma forma, se tornar dependente.

- Harry?

O jovem suspirou e levantou os olhos para encontrar o olhar de sua mãe. A máscara de inexpressão no lugar sem ele conscientemente se dar conta.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Você vai nos dizer como isso aconteceu? O que te forçou a continuar tomando a poção e a não pedir ajuda a nenhum de nós? – Lily perguntou de novo.

Harry esfregou a testa. A dor de cabeça voltou vingativamente.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Harry perguntou, olhando para eles sem expressão.

- Para de agir assim, Harry! – James vociferou, incapaz de conter a raiva por mais tempo.

Em resposta, Harry apenas olhou para o pai antes de baixar a cabeça.

- Pai… - ele começou.

Mas James não estava pronto para escutá-lo. Ele se levantou e começou a marchar com as mãos tremendo ao lado do corpo.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Quão estúpido você pode ser, Harry? Todo mundo, absolutamente todo mundo, sabe os perigos do consumo excessivo! O mais jovem primeiranista poderia lhe dizer quão perigosa a dependência pode ser, mas você apenas continuou e decidiu que as leis normais não se aplicam a você! – o auror estava fora de si de raiva.

- James, por favor… - a esposa começou, mas foi cortada novamente.

- Não, Lily! Não tente ficar do lado dele. Não há desculpa para esse comportamento! – o homem parou de marchar e olhou diretamente para o filho. – Você age como se soubesse tudo sobre magia! Não se incomoda em prestar atenção a qualquer aula e aproveita todas as oportunidades para mostrar seu conhecimento. Explique-me como não sabia o que uma overdose podia fazer a você! – James demandou.

Harry estava surpreendentemente sentado calmamente. Sua raiva estava fervendo furiosamente dentro dele, mas manteve a boca bem fechada. O pai tinha todo direito de estar com raiva. Ele estava certo. Para alguém que dizia ter melhor conhecimento que a maioria sobre a maior parte dos aspectos da magia, ele realmente tinha estragado tudo.

- Eu ainda não sei como isso aconteceu. – o jovem disse depois de um tempo.

- Como isso aconteceu? – James explodiu novamente. – Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Você tomou a poção quase todas as noites. Será que isso não lhe parece excessivo? – indagou.

Harry olhou com raiva para o pai, desesperadamente tentando controlar o temperamento.

- Eu não tomei toda noite! Eu só tomei quando precisei. E se eu precisasse tomá-la por algumas noites seguidas, eu sempre me dava duas semanas de intervalo! –gritou de volta.

- Pare com isso, Harry! Pare de mentir! Você tem que admitir o que fez. Você tomou a poção toda noite. Isso explica o vício! – James gritou com ele.

O rapaz o encarou furiosamente.

- Se você já decidiu o que eu fiz ou não, então eu simplesmente não preciso mais ficar aqui. Eu realmente agradeço o seu apoio num momento como esse, mas acho que vou embora agora!

O garoto se levantou para se dirigir à porta, mas Lily segurou seu braço antes que ele pudesse sair.

- Harry, por favor, sente-se. – ela disse.

Harry teria saído, mas o olhar de súplica nos olhos de sua mãe o fez se sentar.

A ruiva virou-se para encarar o esposo.

- Se você vai agir assim, pode sair! – ela lhe disse exaltada.

James a encarou, mas algo nos olhos dela o fez se acalmar e afundar na cadeira mais próxima, segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

Lily se sentou ao lado do filho, os olhos esmeraldas fixos no rosto cansado do jovem.

- Harry, por favor. Seja franco conosco. O que está feito, está feito. Não há sentido em negar agora. – ela tentou.

O adolescente balançou a cabeça em resposta.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Eu não tomei a poção toda noite. – ele argumentou de volta.

Lily decidiu não lutar contra aquilo. Não mudaria nada.

- Tudo bem, ótimo. Eu acredito em você. –disse cansada, embora estivesse claro em sua voz que ela não acreditara. – Eu quero que entenda que não importa o que aconteça, você não pode tomar a poção novamente. Entendido?

Finalmente Harry explodiu.

- Tudo bem! Deus, eu entendi! Você não precisa continuar martelando isso na minha cabeça. Eu não sou uma maldita criança! – ele gritou.

- Bem, você certamente não é um adulto! Você não age como um! – James vociferou.

- James, por favor… - Lily tentou, mas foi cortada.

- Eu não estava falando com você! – Harry retrucou, seu temperamento verdadeiramente fora do controle agora.

- Eu pensei ter te dito para não agir assim! Você não está em condições de agir assim. Você sequer reconheceu o fato de que cometeu um erro! Um erro pelo qual você poderia muito bem pagar com a vida! – James estava em pé agora, olhando furiosamente para o rapaz.

- O que diabos você quer que eu diga? Eu estraguei tudo! Eu sou apenas humano e cometi um erro! Eu não estou negando isso! – Harry vociferou de volta, em pé agora também.

- Um erro? Você seriamente considera isso como um erro? Um erro é cometido inconscientemente. Você sabia o que uma overdose faria e ainda assim não conseguiu ficar longe da poção ou pediu nossa ajuda! – James disse.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – Harry sibilou entredentes.

Lily colocou-se à frente de James e se dirigiu ao filho:

- Sim, você precisa! Esse é um claro exemplo de que você não pode lidar com tudo sozinho. Sei que não estava tomando a poção por causa do sabor. Estava tomando porque não conseguia dormir! Porque estava sofrendo com pesadelos e eu posso ver que ainda está sofrendo!

Harry abriu a boca para discutir, mas não veio nada. Ele não podia discordar dela.

- Você tem que nos dar espaço, Harry. Você tem que nos deixar ajudá-lo. – Lily forçou as palavras a saírem gentilmente, lutando contra as lágrimas.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar dela. Não podia conversar sobre Voldemort. Não podia explicar todos os sentimentos complicados que ainda tinha. Ele mesmo não conseguia entendê-los, como poderia fazer alguém entender?

James viu Harry balançar a cabeça e perdeu completamente a paciência.

- Pode discordar o quanto quiser! Você não está mais no controle. Nós estamos. Se vai colocar sua saúde em risco, então nós vamos ter que entrar em cena e assumir o controle. – o auror disse com raiva.

Harry olhou incrédulo para o pai.

- Assumir o controle? – ele perguntou, seus olhos esmeraldas flamejando imediatamente com as palavras.

De repente, Harry saiu correndo do quarto.

- Harry! Harry pare! – James gritou enquanto o garoto escancarava a porta e saia correndo. O casal correu atrás do filho.

- Aonde você vai? – Lily gritou para ele.

Harry parou no meio do caminho e olhou para ela. Seus olhos nublados de raiva e mágoa.

- Eu não posso lidar com isso tudo agora. Estou cheio!

Dito isso, Harry desaparatou de Hogwarts, deixando seus pais chocados em pé, sozinhos no corredor.


	20. Chapter 20 – Falling apart

**N/T:** Em comemoração ao meu aniversário, vou postar capítulo hoje! ^^ Comentem :)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty – Falling apart**

Dumbledore tentou acalmar os dois adultos em pânico diante dele. Ambos estavam loucos de preocupação. James não estava sequer andando pela sala, estava preso ao chão, próximo à porta. Aquilo só mostrava quão preocupado estava. Lily também estava em pé ao seu lado, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar.

- Vocês dois, sentem-se. Vocês precisam se acalmar. – Dumbledore observou os dois pais se sentarem, mas suas faces ainda estavam cheias de angústia.

O Diretor podia entender o porquê. Não apenas Harry os abandonara mais uma vez, mas também lhes revelara algo que poderia potencialmente colocá-lo em sérios problemas.

Dumbledore tinha suas suspeitas de que Harry podia manipular os poderosos escudos que cercavam Hogwarts desde que viajara via flú para comparecer ao funeral de Bella. O Diretor não queria dizer nada sobre aquilo ou analisar mais a fundo. Por mais curioso que estivesse sobre esse notável poder, o bruxo não queria chamar nenhuma atenção indesejada para os poderes de Harry. Especialmente depois que o suposto Príncipe Negro começou a atacar. Uma das coisas que o estavam poupando da culpa era o fato de estar em Hogwarts no momento desses ataques. Todos sabiam e acreditavam que ninguém podia aparatar dentro da escola. Se a verdade acerca de suas habilidades viesse à tona... bom, era seguro supor que causaria uma reviravolta e o rapaz seria posto sob a custódia do Ministério imediatamente.

Dumbledore explicou aquilo a James e Lily. Sabia que os pais não diriam a ninguém, mas tinha que reforçar a gravidade do problema.

- Herói ou não, o Ministério colocaria os ataques para cima de Harry num piscar de olhos. Eu lamento dizer que desde o ataque no Dia dos Namorados, Fudge está com mais medo dele que antes. O medo só pode levá-lo a fazer uma coisa se a culpa recair sobre Harry. Ele vai alegremente trancafiá-lo se pensar que isso vai manter ele e os outros seguros.

James e Lily prenderam a respiração com a notícia. O auror sabia que, em primeiro lugar, o Ministro nunca esteve ao lado de Harry de verdade e só estava se mantendo longe do rapaz por duas coisas. A primeira era medo, e a segunda Dumbledore.

- Mas, Dumbledore, eu não entendo como ele consegue manipular os escudos. Pensei que isso fosse impossível. – James perguntou, tentando distrair a mente de questões mais urgentes, como o paradeiro de Harry.

O Diretor soltou um suspiro antes de responder.

- É difícil explicar. Eu lhes disse uma vez que Harry era herdeiro de duas linhas ancestrais. Grifinória e Sonserina. – o casal não conseguiu conter o tremor com a menção da segunda. – Disse que quando Harry atingisse a maioridade, seus poderes seriam lendários. Acho que esse é um excelente exemplo disso.

James abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas a fechou novamente. Não conseguia pensar com clareza no momento. Queria pedir ajuda a Dumbledore, a alguém, para encontrar seu filho, para lidar com ele e seu vício. Mas sabia que o Diretor não podia ajudá-lo. Teria que tentar descobrir aquilo entre ele e Lily.

- Não digam a ninguém que Harry está fora. Vou dizer aos Professores que ele está doente e precisa de cuidados por alguns dias. Vamos torcer para que volte a tempo, assim ninguém precisará saber que esteve fora.

- O que dizemos a Damien e os amigos dele? – Lily indagou, olhando para o Diretor como se ele fosse maluco.

- Digam-lhes algo que acreditem. Se descobrirem que Harry está desaparecido, a notícia vai se espalhar. O Ministério ficará desconfiado sobre o porquê de ele ter saído e para onde foi. Já que não sabemos quando ele vai voltar, não podemos correr riscos. – Dumbledore explicou.

James e Lily sabiam que era inútil esconder a verdade de Damien. No entanto, o homem concordou com Dumbledore. Não queria que o menino soubesse que o irmão partiu. O garoto era muito dependente do mais velho. Eles não tinham como saber qual seria sua reação.

O auror desejou pela centésima vez não ter dito aquelas palavras terríveis a Harry. Por que tinha que perder a paciência com ele? Se tivesse ficado calmo, não estariam naquela bagunça.

Assim que James e Lily deixaram o escritório do Diretor, o auror foi para a Mansão Potter. Uma débil esperança de que o filho pudesse ter ido para casa se acalmar. Voltou uma hora depois, balançando a cabeça tristemente para a esposa. O rapaz não estava lá. Onde poderia estar?

Rezava para que Harry voltasse logo. Não conseguiria lidar com o desaparecimento dele por muito tempo.

xxx

Remus se assustou com uma batida em sua porta. Pegou a varinha da mesa e se dirigiu à porta da frente. Morava sozinho em uma pequena casa de campo e todas as visitas que normalmente recebia vinham via flú. Não conhecia nenhum trouxa que viesse bater à sua porta.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e ficou mais do que surpreso ao ver Harry ali.

- Harry?

Remus olhou garoto que parecia esgotado e sentiu o coração acelerar. O que tinha acontecido? Por que estava ali?

- Posso entrar? – o rapaz perguntou, sua voz cansada e derrotada.

- É claro, Harry. – ele se afastou para deixá-lo passar.

O garoto entrou e imediatamente desabou no sofá, a dor em sua cabeça crescendo tanto que se sentia enjoado. Remus estava ao seu lado instantaneamente.

- O que foi, Harry? O que há de errado? –perguntou preocupado.

- É só uma dor de cabeça. – o jovem disse, contendo a vontade de vomitar.

Remus foi até o armário de poções e tirou um frasco de poção para dor. Entregou a Harry, que bebeu imediatamente.

O auror se sentou em frente ao rapaz e o esperou explicar porque não estava em Hogwarts e o que estava acontecendo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, percebeu que o jovem não ia explicar nada.

- Você já almoçou? – perguntou ao garoto de cabelos escuros.

Harry olhou para ele, focando os olhos avermelhados no lobisomem.

- Não. – ele respondeu.

Remus se levantou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vou só improvisar alguma coisa. Já faz um tempo que recebi alguém. Me dê apenas alguns minutos.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco enquanto Remus desapareceu no cômodo ao lado, provavelmente a cozinha. O rapaz se recostou e descansou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e saboreando os primeiros momentos de alívio da dor. Saltou levemente quando o estômago roncou alto e o cheiro da comida flutuou até ele. Percebeu que estava, de fato, muito, muito faminto.

xxx

- Então, para onde ele foi? – Damien perguntou novamente.

Lily sentiu sua paciência chegar ao limite com o constante interrogatório.

- Damien, eu te disse. Ele está com seu pai. Eles estavam falando sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao novo treinamento de auror e seu pai queria mostrá-lo o novo material de Defesa. Eles foram ao Beco Diagonal. Logo estarão de volta.

Lily esperava que Harry voltasse logo. Ele nunca saíra por mais que algumas horas. Esperava que estivesse de volta pela hora do jantar.

Damien olhou para a mãe com um olhar de descrença.

- Por que não me levaram? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei, querido. Talvez pensaram que você não estivesse interessado. – Lily disse distraidamente.

Damien olhou surpreso para ela.

- Isso não faz sentido! Por que eu não estaria interessado?

- Damien, por favor. Eu não sei! Por favor, apenas vá embora. – Lily disse, tentando não desabar.

O menino soube imediatamente que algo estava errado.

- Mãe? O que há de errado? Por que está aborrecida? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou de uma vez, mas Lily balançou a cabeça e conteve as lágrimas.

- Não há nada errado. Eu só estou muito cansada e com dor de cabeça. – ela não estava mentindo. A dor de cabeça de tensão a estava matando.

Damien sabia que algo estava errado. Ficou com ela, tentando fazê-la se abrir, mas ela se recusou. Por fim, ele saiu, lançando um olhar cauteloso sobre a figura angustiada da mãe.

xxx

A comida estava ótima, mas Harry descobriu que só conseguia comer uma pequena quantidade. Estava com fome, mas alguns bocados era tudo que precisava para se sentir cheio. Remus não fez nenhum comentário, mas continuou com a conversa fiada quando terminou a refeição. O jovem ficou quieto e não o interrompeu enquanto conduzia a conversa.

Apenas quando o homem não tinha mais o que falar, foi que o rapaz falou.

- Você não vai me perguntar por que estou aqui?

Remus estudou o olhar chateado do garoto antes de falar.

- Achei que fosse me dizer quando sentisse vontade. – ele respondeu. – Posso não ser seu padrinho, mas não vejo diferença alguma entre você e Damien. Você será sempre bem-vindo aqui, não precisa de nenhuma explicação.

Talvez aquilo fosse tudo que Harry precisava ouvir. Que não era nada diferente de seu alegre irmão mais novo. Que ele seria tratado como família, família de verdade. Sem explicação, sem razão. Da forma que costumava ser com Voldemort. Talvez tenha sido isso que o fez abrir o coração e derramar tudo que acontecera com ele nos últimos meses.

Contou tudo a Remus. Contou sobre as noites sem dormir, a Poção Tira Sonho, o vício, como seus pais reagiram e, por fim, contou o que James tinha dito para fazê-lo fugir.

- …assumir o controle. Foi o que ele me disse! Depois de tudo que eu passei. Meu pai vira para mim e diz que vai assumir o controle sobre mim! – Harry concluiu com raiva.

Remus ficara em silêncio durante todo o tempo. Queria que o rapaz despejasse tudo que estavam em seu coração. O homem percebeu imediatamente que embora o garoto tivesse mencionado que não conseguia dormir por causa de pesadelos, não explicou sobre o que eram. Falou sobre tudo em detalhes, exceto sobre o que o mantinha acordado à noite.

Ao ouvir o que seu melhor amigo estupidamente dissera, o auror sentiu uma crescente compaixão pelo rapaz e um grande aborrecimento por seu pai. Ele devia realmente pensar no que falava.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer isso dessa forma, Harry. James jamais ia querer te controlar. – disse o homem depois que Harry concluiu.

O mais jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Como ele quis dizer, então? Para mim só há um significado para a palavra controle! –disse zangado.

Remus suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- James é um idiota. Um nobre idiota às vezes, mas ele não vai te controlar. Ele provavelmente quis dizer que ia se certificar de que você melhorasse de seu vício. Estava se referindo a controlar seu problema de saúde e não suas ações.

Harry não respondeu. No fundo também sabia daquilo. Sabia que ele não era como Dumbledore ou como Voldemort. Ambos queriam controlá-lo e o segundo lhe controlara a vida toda. Seu pai não faria aquilo.

- Eu sei, mas no momento que ele disse isso, foi como uma explosão dentro de mim. Não consegui acreditar que ele tinha dito aquilo. Usar aquelas palavras! Eu fui controlado por toda a minha vida. Tudo que eu fiz, quer estivesse ciente ou não, foi controlado por Voldemort! Era isso que eu era para ele! Apenas um soldado para controlar! Um peão em seu jogo! O que me incomoda até hoje é que eu não conseguia ver que estava sendo usado! Não achei que meu pai fosse me dizer algo tão ofensivo. – a voz do garoto se embargou com as emoções. Ele estava irritado, chateado e magoado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Remus conversou com Harry por algumas horas, acalmando-o e explicando que James realmente não quis dizer nada daquilo. Foi apenas um uso infeliz das palavras.

- Você quer voltar? Eu vou com você se quiser. – o homem perguntou depois que o jovem se acalmou.

Harry balançou a cabeça cansadamente.

- Ainda não. Talvez pela manhã, não sei ainda. Estou muito irritado com ele. Não sei se vou conseguir me impedir de azará-lo se o encontrar. – ele disse, seu rosto se contorcendo de aborrecimento.

Remus sorriu da expressão dele.

- Não, não acho que seria um bom começo para consertar as coisas. – ele brincou.

O mais novo riu também, mas então, de repente, percebeu o que dissera. O rapaz pareceu horrivelmente afetado por um momento. Olhou para Remus, cujo sorriso deslizou do rosto ao ver a expressão do garoto.

- Eu não devia ter dito isso. Foi bobagem minha. Eu não devia ter dito isso.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando impedir que uma memória ressurgisse.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? Você só estava brincando. – o mais velho perguntou, sem entender porque o garoto ficou chateando com as próprias palavras.

Harry o encarou com um olhar assombrado em seus olhos.

- Eu não esqueci tudo que fiz a ele ano passado. Eu... eu quase... o matei. –sussurrou.

Remus de repente se sentiu muito tolo. Deveria ter se lembrado daquilo. Levantou-se e caminhou até a lareira.

- É melhor eu ir contar ao seu pai que você está seguro. Ele vai procurar você por toda parte.

Harry concordou com a cabeça antes de puxar as vestes firmemente ao redor de seu corpo. De repente estava sentindo muito frio. "Maldita abstinência!", murmurou para si enquanto seu corpo começava a doer. Observou Remus entrar nas chamas verdes, chamando o nome de um bar. "Provavelmente é em Hogsmeade", pensou enquanto seus olhos se fechavam por vontade própria.

xxx

Quando Remus finalmente chegou em Hogwarts, estava começando a escurecer. Entrou correndo e foi direto ao quarto de James. Entrou e encontrou o amigo discutindo com Damien.

- Já não foi o bastante brigar com seu filho hoje para começar a brigar com o outro também? – comentou enquanto entrava no quarto.

Os três ocupantes se viraram para encará-lo.

- Tio Aluado! – o menino correu em sua direção. – Papai não quer me dizer onde Harry está! Mamãe disse que os dois foram ao Beco Diagonal, mas é óbvio que não foram! Eles não querem me dizer o que aconteceu! – ele disse, quase chorando.

Remus lançou a James e Lily um olhar severo antes de virar os olhos para o garoto de cabelos escuros diante dele.

- Harry está bem. Ele está comigo, na verdade.

O casal parecia que ia desmaiar de alívio.

- Por que ele está com você? – o garoto perguntou com uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. Sabia que o irmão só iria até Remus se houvesse um problema ou uma boa razão.

O homem olhou fixamente para James.

- Eu acho que seu pai pode te explicar isso.

James parecia surpreso com a afirmação e encarou o amigo, que se virou para Damien novamente.

- Eu preciso falar com seus pais. Tenho certeza que vão te explicar o que aconteceu depois que eu sair.

O menino não queria sair, mas sabia que o tio não falaria nada com ele no quarto, então, relutantemente, saiu, prometendo aos pais que voltaria em uma hora para saber a verdade.

Assim que ele saiu, Remus se virou para James. Contou-lhe como Harry aparecera em sua porta. Repetiu tudo que o rapaz lhe contara, repreendeu o amigo por seu tratamento com o filho, especialmente depois de saber sobre sua saúde. As palavras que o homem dissera ao garoto tinham sido simplesmente terríveis.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo! Eu juro por Deus! Eu não acredito que ele tenha pensando que eu quis dizer que ia... ah, isso é loucura! Aluado, você sabe que eu nunca trataria Harry como... como... ele tratou! – James exclamou.

- Não importa o que eu sei. A questão é que Harry não sabe. James, você tem que admitir que ele não te conhece. Ainda está te conhecendo e do que você é ou não capaz é desconhecido por ele. – o amigo explicou.

Lily se sentara, a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ele está bem? – ela perguntou gentilmente.

Remus olhou para ela. Seus olhos suavizando à medida que assimilava a forma trêmula da amiga.

- Ele está bem. Só está nervoso. Quando se acalmar, vai voltar. – ele disse suavemente.

- O que quer dizer? Harry tem que voltar agora mesmo. – James disse, dirigindo-se à porta. – Tenho que conversar com ele. Tenho que explicar o que eu quis dizer. Ainda tenho que falar a respeito do vício. Isso é sério e eu preciso conversar com ele. – o pai explicou enquanto se preparava para sair com o amigo.

- James, você não pode… - Remus começou, mas foi cortado.

- Aluado, eu vou com você. Se Harry está chateado comigo, eu preciso me desculpar. Eu preciso que ele volte para cá. Não posso te dizer como é estranho ficar longe dele agora. – James disse.

O amigo recuou com aquilo.

- Tudo bem. Mas nada de discussão! Vocês dois são muito parecidos. As personalidades semelhantes significam que nenhum de vocês dois recua numa discussão. Mas você é o pai, então controle seu temperamento. – Remus disse severamente.

James assentiu em concordância. O amigo era o único a quem ouviria tão seriamente.

Ambos saíram enquanto Lily foi deixada para lidar com Damien e suas perguntas.

xxx

Harry abriu os olhos atordoado. O ambiente desconhecido o deixou confuso antes de se lembrar que estava com Remus. Lutou para se sentar, mas descobriu que não conseguia se mexer. Sentia o corpo pesado e dolorido. _"Estranho"_, pensou. Sua mente estava embaçada e ainda não estava completamente acordado. Recostou a cabeça novamente e respirou fundo algumas vezes na tentativa de acordar. Escutou o som de passos e forçou os olhos a se abrir. Viu seu pai em pé diante dele, encarando-o.

- Pai? – perguntou atordoado.

James se aproximou de Harry e se ajoelhou de modo que ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Seus olhos examinaram o rosto do filho com tamanha intensidade que fez o garoto recuar.

- Pai, por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Harry perguntou com a voz áspera.

Seu pai não respondeu. Ele se levantou e tirou algo das vestes. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram quando viu James puxar a varinha. Um feitiço sussurrado e a ponta da varinha começou a brilhar vermelha antes de uma pequena chama saltar dela.

O garoto tentou se levantar e percebeu, com um solavanco terrível, que estava amarrado. Havia amarras em seus pulsos e tornozelos, prendendo-o efetivamente ao sofá.

- O que… o que está acontecendo? – perguntou em pânico, puxando as amarras em um esforço para se libertar. – Pai! O que está fazendo? – gritou, olhando a varinha com chamas cintilando.

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – James respondeu friamente.

Harry começou a puxar as amarras, tentando desesperadamente se libertar. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que seu pai estava agindo assim?

- Eu deveria ter assumido o controle há muito tempo. Fui tolo ao deixá-lo pensar que podia fazer o que quisesse. – seu pai continuou, fazendo o coração de Harry disparar no peito.

- Pai, por favor. Pare com isso! – o jovem gritou, sentindo-se terrivelmente fraco. Talvez seu pai só estivesse querendo assustá-lo como forma de puni-lo por desaparecer.

James se aproximou, segurando a varinha ameaçadoramente perto da mão presa de garoto.

- Você não gosta de ser queimado, gosta, Harry? – perguntou cruelmente.

O coração do rapaz acelerou com as palavras. Como seu pai podia dizer algo assim? Como podia ameaçá-lo daquele jeito? Isso não era nem remotamente engraçado.

- Me solte! – o garoto gritou, raiva e medo vibrando ao mesmo tempo dentro dele.

A mão de James entrou em contato com o rosto de Harry, fazendo sua cabeça chicotear para o lado. O rapaz olhou para o homem em um doloroso estado de choque. Ele o batera! Seu rosto queimava da pancada. De repente, o pai agarrara o jovem pelos cabelos e brutalmente puxou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto o encarava furiosamente. Harry estava tão chocado que não conseguia nem arquejar de dor.

- Eu estou cheio de você! – James vociferou, intensificando o aperto no cabelo dele. – Você esqueceu de como falar com os mais velhos! Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar novamente.

O homem aproximou a varinha acesa da mão de Harry, que deixou escapar uma exclamação de dor ao sentir o calor se intensificando. A chama estava perigosamente próxima de sua mão, mas ainda não estava tocando sua pele.

- Pai, por favor, não! – ele gemeu, as palavras o deixando dolorosamente.

James sorriu de lado para ele, um sorriso que ele jamais vira em seu rosto antes.

- Implore por misericórdia, Harry! – ele disse cruelmente.

Harry fechou os olhos com medo. Aquelas eram palavras com as quais tinha crescido. Em todas as suas memórias sobre os "Potter", ele se lembrava do pai dizendo para ele pedir misericórdia, para implorar por isso. Era normalmente punido independentemente de pedir ou não.

Essa era a pior coisa que seu pai podia lhe dizer. _"Mas, espere"_, uma voz em sua cabeça disse. _"Não era seu pai que costumava te machucar, era Voldemort. Seu pai não sabe o que aconteceu a você"._ Os olhos de Harry se abriram. Aquele não era seu pai, não era James. Ele nunca faria algo assim com ele. E foi quando ele viu. Viu os olhos castanhos de James se tornando ferozes. O marrom avelã mudou e tornou-se vermelho, vermelho sangue.

"Eu estou sonhando", o garoto percebeu com um sobressalto. Isso não está acontecendo. Foi um sonho. Sentiu o calor próximo à sua mão diminuir e descobriu que podia se mexer novamente. Olhou para o rosto que ainda parecia com James Potter, mas tinha os olhos cor de rubi de Voldemort.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter! – Voldemort sibilou para ele quando o rapaz se sentiu sendo violentamente retirado do sonho.

Harry acordou com um grito estrangulado e imediatamente tentou se sentar. O lençol com o qual Remus o cobrira quando o encontrou dormindo emaranhou-se ao redor dele quando estava tendo o pesadelo. Aquilo o estava prendendo, tornando impossível se levantar.

- Harry!

O rapaz olhou, com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas que nem sabia que tinha derramado. Viu o contorno borrado do pai e seu coração saltou para a boca. O sonho horroroso ainda fresco na mente fez o garoto recuar para longe das mãos de James, que se afastou, magoando com a reação do filho. Harry conseguiu se soltar do cobertor e rapidamente o jogou para longe. Sua respiração estava irregular e o cabelo grudado na cabeça por conta do suor frio. Olhou hesitantemente para o pai, mas descobriu que não conseguia olhar para ele e não lembrar do sonho recente, então, desviou o olhar.

A memória do pesadelo fez a bile subir à sua garganta. Sem dizer uma palavra ao pai preocupado, saiu correndo do quarto em direção ao banheiro, bem a tempo de vomitar o que comera mais cedo com Remus. Estava se tremendo todo. Sua cabeça latejando, o fazendo se sentir mais enjoado.

- Harry? – a voz de seu pai o chamou do outro lado da porta.

- Vá embora! – o garoto não queria dizer aquilo rispidamente, mas sua garganta arranhada fez o som de pedido sair mais como uma ordem.

- Harry, eu só quero ver se você está bem! – James implorou do lado de fora, a preocupação atada às suas palavras.

- Apenas saia, saia daqui! – ele disse novamente, segurando a cabeça, desejando que as imagens do sonho terrível fossem embora. Não podia encarar o pai agora. Simplesmente não podia.

James se afastou da porta. Seus dedos comichando para abri-la e ver por si mesmo se o filho estava bem. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou para encarar o amigo.

- Talvez seja melhor ir embora. Ele claramente não está pronto para te ver. – Remus disse triste.

O auror pensara que Harry fosse falar com o pai. Especialmente depois de quão culpado estava se sentindo sobre como tratara James no ano passado.

James concordou com a cabeça tristemente e saiu, sem querer desabar na frente do amigo. Não podia lidar com Harry fugindo dele. Queria ser íntimo dele como era de Damien. Andou lentamente de volta a Hogwarts, perguntando-se se o filho algum dia teria uma relação estreita com ele, pela qual tanto ansiava.

xxx

Damien mal tocou na comida no café da manhã. Sua mãe lhe contara tudo na noite passada, depois que Remus saiu. Contara sobre a dependência de Harry à poção para dormir, sobre a discussão entre eles e a partida abrupta de seu irmão. O menino tinha que ficar repetindo o mantra "ele vai voltar, ele vai voltar" em sua cabeça. Era a única coisa que o mantinha são no momento. Contara aos outros sobre Harry também, já que Ginny estava pirando com o desaparecimento dele. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio após descobrirem sobre o vício de Harry. Ron parecia um pouco verde.

- Não se preocupe, Damy. Eu vou procurar tudo que existe sobre dependência e recuperação. – ele disse para animá-lo.

No momento, os quatro estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória. Os alunos continuavam questionando a ausência de Harry. Os quatro continuaram repetindo que o garoto estava doente e se encontrava na ala hospitalar. Poppy até colocara uma área fechada por cortinas, pactuando com a farsa de que Harry estava lá.

Damien olhou para a Mesa Principal e viu sua mãe e seu pai parecendo tão tristes quanto no ano passado. Seu pai claramente não dormira na noite anterior. Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados mostravam o quão aborrecido estava. O menino tinha ido vê-lo naquela manhã antes do café. Ele não o vira na noite passada e na verdade tinha ido lá para gritar com ele por fazer Harry ir embora. No entanto, ao ver seu pai tão triste, o jovem decidiu não dizer nada.

James acabara de falar com Remus via flú. Queria saber se o filho voltaria hoje. Seu amigo lhe disse que achava que não. Harry estava muito, muito aborrecido com alguma coisa. Depois que James tinha ido embora na noite anterior, o rapaz finalmente saíra do banheiro. Ele parecia muito doente. Disse a Remus que ia sair, que precisava esfriar a cabeça. O garoto não voltara até às seis da manhã. Não disse para onde foi, mas parecia exausto.

James sentou, imerso em pensamentos, imaginando onde Harry poderia ter ido. Assim que estendeu a mão para a jarra de leite, um som estridente encheu o ar. Olhou para cima e viu as corujas voando para entregar o correio matinal.

De alguma forma, ele sabia o que acontecera mesmo antes de o jornal alcançar sua mesa. Estava com aquela sensação terrível de mau agouro. Os suspiros horrorizados que ecoaram pelo salão enquanto o jornal era lido confirmaram os temores do auror.

O Príncipe Negro atacara mais uma vez, e dessa vez ele matara cento e setenta pessoas, a maioria delas era de nascidos trouxas.


	21. Chapter 21 - Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e tudo que vocês reconhecem pertence a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty One - Suspicions**

A porta bateu com força contra a parede quando James entrou correndo no quarto. Ele pegou o pote com pó de flú da lareira e jogou um punhado, gritando o endereço de Remus. Colocou a cabeça nas chamas verdes e esperou o turbilhão parar, o coração batendo loucamente no peito. Precisava ver Harry. Ele tinha que estar na escola agora mesmo. Se alguém percebesse sua ausência, ficariam desconfiados e a culpa pelos ataques da noite anterior podia cair sobre ele.

O auror se sentiu enjoado ao pensar em todas as vítimas. Cento e setenta pessoas! Havia mulheres e crianças entre eles também! Sabia que não foi Harry. Não havia como ser ele. Ele jamais faria algo tão horrendo quanto aquilo. _"Mas ele desapareceu da casa de Remus na noite passada e não voltou até seis da manhã"_, uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça. Empurrou todas as dúvidas de sua mente com bastante força. Seu filho não fizera aquilo! Ele não _podia_ ter feito.

James sentiu o turbilhão parar e abriu os olhos para encontrar a sala de estar vazia.

- Remus! – ele gritou. – Remus! Remus! Harry!

Não houve resposta. Sentindo como se o coração estivesse prestes a pular do peito, o homem gritou por Remus novamente. Chamou o amigo e o filho várias vezes, mas era evidente que ninguém estava em casa. Afastou-se da lareira com um gemido. Onde diabos estava Remus? Ele estava em casa há poucos minutos. E onde estava Harry?

"_Ele provavelmente te ouviu e não quis falar com você"_, a voz ecoou em sua mente de novo. James sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquela voz. Não era hora para pensar coisas desse tipo. Harry estava em apuros e precisava voltar à segurança de Hogwarts antes que alguém descobrisse que estava desaparecido.

xxx

James tentou o dia inteiro entrar em contato com Remus. Após cada aula correu para o quarto e tentou chamá-lo via flu. Mas ninguém estava respondendo. "Certamente ele viu o jornal de hoje de manhã! Deveria saber que não é bom manter Harry longe num momento como esse!", pensou com raiva.

Tentou ao máximo não demonstrar sua irritação enquanto dava aulas, mas era em vão. Os alunos podiam ver claramente que o Professor estava agitado com alguma coisa. Acrescente a isso o bastante repentino e misterioso sumiço de Harry Potter e o resultado era que, pela noite, todos estavam convencidos de que o ataque da noite passada tinha algo a ver com o jovem. Alguns alunos foram até mesmo à ala hospitalar para ver se ele estava lá ou não. Madame Pomfrey teve que afastá-los. Aquilo apenas confirmou que o rapaz, de fato, não estava lá.

Assim que a última aula do dia terminou, James não perdeu tempo. Correu para ver Dumbledore.

- Você tem que desabilitar as proteções na rede de flu. Não recebi nenhuma resposta de Remus. Eu vou lá vê-lo por mim mesmo. Vou trazer Harry de volta comigo! – ele explicou.

Dumbledore concordou e, no momento seguinte, James estava na sala de estar do amigo.

- Remus! Harry! – o homem gritou enquanto cruzava a sala. Olhou ao redor por qualquer sinal dos dois, mas era evidente que a casa estava vazia.

"Onde podem estar?", pensou, entrando em pânico com o desaparecimento. Remus estava ali pela manhã. Falara com ele. Onde os dois foram e por que não tinham voltado ainda?

O auror esperou nervosamente por eles. Notou que as mãos estavam tremendo e teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Em sua mente estavam surgindo todos os tipos de cenários horrendos do que poderia ter acontecido ao seu filho e seu amigo. Sacudiu a cabeça. "estão provavelmente num bar!", pensou para se acalmar.

Após esperar por quase uma hora, James desistiu. Estava cansado e esgotado de se preocupar tanto naquele dia. Pegou a pena que estava sobre a mesa e procurou por um pedaço de pergaminho. Impacientemente, transfigurou uma revista velha em um pergaminho em branco e rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem, endereçando-a a Remus. Não sabia se Harry leria alguma coisa dele no momento.

Não escreveu nada em muitos detalhes. Contou ao amigo sobre o ataque e o grande número de vítimas. Pediu-lhe para levar o garoto de volta a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Assinando, ele se afastou. Deixou a nota no meio da mesa limpa, torcendo para que chamasse a atenção do lobisomem imediatamente.

O auror voltou para a escola e, sentindo-se exausto com os eventos do dia, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Lily. Esperava muito que, quando acordasse no dia seguinte, o filho estivesse de volta a Hogwarts.

xxx

A primeira coisa que James fez ao acordar foi correr para o dormitório da Grifinória à procura do filho. Teve que conter o gemido quando viu que o garoto ainda não voltara. Encontrou Damien na sala comunal ao voltar. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos preocupados de seu filho mais novo e sentiu o coração parar de bater. O menino parecia tão terrível quanto ele se sentia. Deu-lhe o sorriso mais confortante que podia. Não queria falar abertamente sobre Harry. Seria muito suspeito. O auror saiu da sala comunal e dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório. Tinha que contactar Remus. Certamente teriam voltado por agora.

Assim que entrou no quarto, encontrou Lily ansiosamente esperando por ele.

- Ele está aqui? – ela perguntou de imediato.

James sacudiu a cabeça. A ruiva se encolheu desolada em seu assento. Seus olhos verdes mostrando quão chateada estava.

- Eu vou chamar Remus via flu. Ele deve estar em casa.

James se virou para a lareira. Acabara de jogar um punhado de pó de flu quando houve uma batida apressada na porta. Esperou Lily abrir a porta, seu corpo bloqueando as chamas verdes. Ficou surpreso ao ver Tonks entrar correndo, parecendo em pânico.

- Tonks? O que você…? – o homem foi interrompido pela auror de cabelos roxos.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo. Fudge pode perceber que sai! – ela disse ao fechar a porta firmemente atrás de si e conjurar um feitiço silenciador, para que ninguém pudesse escutar.

- Fudge? Por que está preocupada com ele? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Ele está aqui, em Hogwarts! – ela disse depressa.

- Quem? – James perguntou.

- O Ministro! Fudge está aqui em Hogwarts nesse exato momento! – exclamou Tonks.

- Quê!? – o casal gritou.

- Sim, ele está aqui com um monte de aurores. – explicou Tonks rapidamente, lançando um olhar cauteloso à porta.

- Por que ele está aqui? – James perguntou, sentindo uma perturbadora sensação de mau agouro aumentar.

- Cadê Harry? – ela sussurrou, embora a porta estivesse com "Silencio" sobre ela.

James sentiu o coração acelerar.

- O que quer dizer? Ele está aqui, é claro, onde mais estaria? – ele respondeu, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Graças a Merlin! – Tonks disse, visivelmente aliviada.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lily, seus olhos fixos na auror.

- O Ministério recebeu uma ligação anônima essa manhã, alegando que Harry estava desaparecido de Hogwarts. Disseram que ele está sumido desde a manhã anterior ao ataque. Fudge nos mandou acompanhá-lo. Está aqui sob o pretexto de realizar uma inspeção surpresa na escola, mas o que realmente quer é obter prova de que Harry está mesmo desaparecido.

O homem sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Era isso que temera. Desde o ataque dos Daywalkers no Dia dos Namorados, sabia que o próximo ataque do Príncipe Negro seria atribuído a Harry. Era algo que Fudge provavelmente faria após testemunhar as Artes das Trevas que o garoto era capaz de fazer.

- Ele acha que Harry está por trás dos ataques? – perguntou Lily com um olhar feroz.

- É claro que sim! Fudge sempre teve medo de Harry. Queria pegá-lo desde o primeiro ataque. A única coisa o impedindo era o que o mundo mágico diria sobre a prisão de seu "salvador". Harry estar em Hogwarts na hora dos ataques sempre o salvou também. No entanto, se descobrisse que ele estava mesmo desaparecido desde o dia do ataque, teria todas as provas que precisava para prendê-lo. – ela lhes disse.

A ruiva parecia furiosa, mas sabia que a auror estava certa. Seu filho nunca tentara manter relações amigáveis com o Ministério. Por que lhe dariam o benefício da dúvida?

- Tonks, é melhor você ir! – disse James.

A mulher assentiu e se virou para sair.

- Tente fazer Harry ver o Ministro. Quanto mais rápido Fudge descobrir que ele está aqui, mais rápido vai embora. – ela disse antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Assim que ela saiu, James desabou próximo às chamas verdes. Disse tremulamente o endereço de Remus e esperou a cabeça parar de girar.

- REMUS! HARRY! – gritou o mais alto que podia.

Não houve resposta.

- Não, não, não! Vocês têm que estar em casa! – murmurou em pânico.

O auror continuou gritando por eles, mas ninguém respondeu aos seus apelos desesperados. Desanimado, afastou-se das chamas e sentou sobre os joelhos, a respiração saindo em grandes suspiros. "O que eu vou fazer? Como trago Harry para cá? O que devo fazer quanto ao Ministro?", sua cabeça estava girando em pânico.

- James, nós temos que ir. – Lily disse enquanto o ajudava a se levantar. – Temos que tomar café e agir como se tudo estivesse normal. – ela disse numa voz vacilante.

- E Harry? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Não há nada que possamos fazer no momento. A única coisa que podemos fazer é fazer tudo parecer normal. Fudge não pode ficar desconfiado. – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio em preocupação.

James sacudiu a cabeça. O Ministro já estava muito desconfiado. Se não visse Harry ali, em Hogwarts, com os próprios olhos, presumiria que o garoto era mesmo responsável pelos ataques do Príncipe Negro.

Mas Lily estava certa. Tinham que agir o mais normal possível. Ao menos para conseguir mais tempo para procurar o filho.

Sentindo como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina, o casal se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para tomar café com o resto de Hogwarts e o Ministro.

xxx

Damien sabia que era um mau sinal o Ministério ter aparecido na escola. Observou, em choque, o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, entrar no Salão Principal junto com os aurores e se dirigir à mesa dos professores para falar com Dumbledore.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Ron perguntou numa voz claramente em pânico.

- É óbvio. – Hermione sussurrou para ele.

- Não pode ser sobre… sobre o desaparecimento dele. Como descobriram? – sussurrou Ginny.

A ruiva estava se referindo ao Ministério descobrir sobre o desaparecimento de Harry.

- Eu não sei. – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos castanhos fixos no Ministro enquanto ele trocava amabilidade com o Diretor.

Damien observou os pais entrarem no salão. Eles pareciam calmos e quase alheios ao fato de que o Ministro estava sentando à Mesa Principal, cercado por aurores.

Assim que o café da manhã terminou, Dumbledore se levantou e o Salão Principal se calou para escutá-lo.

- Estou certo que a maioria de vocês está se perguntando por que o Ministro da Magia, Sr. Cornelius Fudge, está aqui em Hogwarts. O Ministro nos fez essa visita para realizar uma inspeção. Ele quer se certificar de que todas as suas aulas estão sendo executadas de acordo com a programação. Por favor, permitam que ele e seus aurores os observem em aula. Obrigado.

Dumbledore sentou-se após fazer o anúncio. Embora o Direito tivesse dito tudo em um tom bastante agradável, os alunos entenderam que aquela visita não era de seu agrado. Em primeiro lugar, porque o Ministro simplesmente apareceu nos portões da escola pela manhã sem mandar nenhum aviso com antecedência. As inspeções não eram realizadas assim. Normalmente havia uma carta explicando a hora e a duração da inspeção. Em segundo lugar e mais importante, as inspeções não eram realizadas pelo próprio Ministro. Era trabalho do conselho diretor da escola. Era a primeira vez que a maioria dos alunos tinha visto Fudge em Hogwarts.

Em suma, era evidente que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E não era preciso pensar muito para descobrir que tinha algo a ver com Harry Potter.

xxx

James conteve o gemido ao ver o Ministro e seus aurores amontoados dentro de sua sala. Era a última aula antes do almoço, e aconteceu de ser uma turma do sétimo ano. O professor tentou não olhar para o Ministro, que sorria abertamente pela ausência de Harry.

Ron e Hermione lançaram olhares desagradáveis na direção do Ministro, mas, como o restante da turma, o ignoraram pelo resto da aula. James estava nervoso. É claro que estava nervoso. Harry ainda não aparecera e agora Fudge viu que ele estava faltando às aulas. Que explicação poderia dar? Não podia lhes dizer que o garoto estava doente e na ala hospitalar, como dissera ao restante da escola. Ele certamente mandaria alguém verificar. Poppy não podia expulsar os aurores ou o Ministro da enfermaria, como fizera com os estudantes. O disfarce deles ia desabar.

Não sabia como conseguiu dar aula com a sensação de que a parte inferior do estômago estava prestes a despencar a qualquer instante. Sentiu arrepios de ansiedade quando disse à classe para arrumar as coisas, já que a aula terminara. Ron e Hermione lhe deram sorrisos encorajadores ao sair da sala.

James guardou o material e queria sair também, mas não podia, não até Fudge sair da sala. Observou pelo canto do olho o homem instruir os aurores a saírem, mas ficou sentado.

Assim que o último auror e aluno saíram, o professor se virou e encontrou o Ministro de pé, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Ministro, há algo em que eu possa ajudá-lo? – James se viu perguntando. Continuou dizendo a si mesmo para manter boas relações com o homem, para manter as coisas o mais agradáveis possível.

- Muito boa a aula, James. Eu gostei. Você parece estar gostando de ensinar. – disse Fudge ao se aproximar dele.

- Obrigado. – respondeu James, mantendo as mãos fechadas firmemente dentro dos bolsos. Elas estavam tremendo demais e o outro teria notado.

- Seus alunos parecem gostar de você. Isso sempre ajuda, se você gosta do professor, tende a ir bem na matéria. – o Ministro o elogiou novamente.

O auror estava ficando apreensivo agora. Aquele não podia ser o motivo pelo qual o homem ficara para trás, para elogiá-lo por suas habilidades de ensino.

- Eu vi o seu mais novo mais cedo. – disse Fudge calmamente. – Damien, não é? Bem, ele parecia muito nervoso comigo. Levou um tremendo susto quando falei com ele. – continuou.

James sentiu a raiva explodir na boca de seu estômago. Como ele se atrevia? Ele não tinha direito de assediar o menino!

- Ministro, por que estava falando com Damien? Se tiver algo a perguntar, deve se dirigir a mim, não ao meu filho de quatorze anos.

James sabia que, em inspeção ou não, o Ministro e os aurores não tinham autoridade para assediar os alunos. Reportavam-se aos professores apenas.

- Eu não quis causar nenhum problema com isso. Estava apenas lhe perguntando como estava. Mas ele parecia apressado para se afastar de mim. Nem sequer me respondeu. – disse Fudge.

- Ministro, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Minha próxima turma é depois do almoço e tenho que preparar a aula. – o auror tentou ir embora. Todos os pensamentos acerca de agir civilizadamente em relação àquele homem o deixando.

Mas Fudge não saiu. Ele nem se mexeu. Deixou o rosto se transformar numa espécie sinistra de sorriso antes de olhar o outro nos olhos.

- Onde está Harry, James?

O auror estava certo de que o Ministro podia ouvir seu coração batendo alto no peito. Sabia que seu rosto denunciou o pânico, mas não conseguia evitar. Tinha esperado ser perguntado por isso, mas ainda estava impressionado pela franqueza da pergunta.

- Não sei o que quer dizer. – disse James, a resposta saindo automaticamente.

- Eu quero saber onde seu filho mais velho, Harry Potter, está? – Fudge repetiu.

- Onde ele poderia estar? Está em Hogwarts. – o auror respondeu, tentando soar como se a pergunta o aborrecesse ao invés de assustá-lo.

- É mesmo? Bem, isso é estranho já que não o vi o dia inteiro. – respondeu o Ministro, seus olhos fixos no rosto do outro.

- Você só está aqui há algumas horas. – o auror disse imediatamente.

- Verdade, mas nessas poucas horas, eu não o vi no café da manhã ou comparecendo a qualquer aula. Que tipo de aluno é ele se não frequenta as aulas? – indagou Fudge, fingindo inocência.

- Ele não está muito bem… - começou James, tentando oferecer uma desculpa esfarrapada para a ausência de Harry.

- Sim, eu ouvi falar. Alguns alunos mencionaram a estadia dele na ala hospitalar nos últimos dias. Mas é estranho, porque quando fui lá verificar com Madame Pomfrey e sua papelada, vi que não havia, na verdade, nenhum paciente lá.

Havia um sorriso de triunfo doentio no rosto de Fudge ao encarar a expressão aterrorizada de James. O auror não sabia o que dizer. O que podia dizer? Que desculpa funcionaria? Sua mente só estava se concentrando em uma coisa no momento: no quanto seu filho estava encrencado e o que o Ministro faria se pusesse as mãos nele. O homem nunca se recuperara de como Dumbledore salvara o garoto no julgamento.

- Fudge, o que quer com Harry? – indagou James, o coração batendo dolorosamente em suas entranhas.

- Eu só quero vê-lo. Precisava perguntar algumas coisas a ele. – respondeu o Ministro presunçosamente.

- Perguntar o quê?

O som de sua voz fez os joelhos de James vacilarem. Ele conseguiu ficar em pé por pura força de vontade. Olhou na direção da voz e viu Harry parado à porta. O garoto usava as vestes escolares habituais e segurava os livros nas mãos. Estava olhando para Fudge com uma expressão confusa, mas o auror podia vê o ódio profundamente arraigado nos olhos esmeralda. O pai fechou os olhos e soltou um suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo.

O Ministro se virara ao som da voz do garoto também. Ficou pálido enquanto seus olhos assimilavam a figura em pé.

- O que queria me perguntar? – repetiu Harry ao entrar na sala.

Os movimentos do garoto eram suaves e calmos, mas James podia ver seu cansaço. Ainda não se recuperara completamente.

- Harry! – exclamou Fudge, um falso sorriso no rosto, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.

- É muito bom vê-lo novamente. – ele disse ao estender a mão trêmula para cumprimentá-lo.

- Gostaria de dizer o mesmo. – o jovem respondeu, ignorando a mão estendida.

Para alguém que parecera tão presunçoso há poucos segundos, o Ministro parecia desinflar. O rosto perdera a cor e a mãos trêmulas mostravam ou o quanto estava zangado por Harry ter aparecido ou o quão assustado estava que o garoto o tivesse visto assediando seu pai.

O adolescente o ignorou e se dirigiu a James.

- A Professora McGonagall queria vê-lo antes da próxima aula. – ele disse.

O auror só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça. Não confiava em sua voz no momento.

- Harry, eu… eu não o vi na aula hoje. – disse Fudge. Ele pareceu se arrepender quando o garoto olhou feio para ele.

- Eu acabei de sair da ala hospitalar essa manhã. Vou assistir às aulas no final da tarde. Mas não me recordo das novas regras de que temos que discutir nossos assuntos pessoais com o Ministro da Magia. Qual o problema, Ministro? Não tem muito que fazer por esses dias? É por isso que está desperdiçando seu tempo fiscalizando Hogwarts? Quando talvez pudesse estar realmente fazendo seu trabalho, tentando lidar com as consequências do ataque de ontem?

As palavras do garoto golpearam Fudge. O homem encarava o garoto de cabelos negros com os olhos arregalados. Ninguém falara com ele daquela forma antes. Se James não estivesse se sentindo tão ressentido com o Ministro, teria impedido o filho de falar assim com ele.

Sem dizer outra palavra, o Ministro se virou e saiu da sala. Seus passos mostravam o quão ansioso estava por sair. Harry observou o homem literalmente correr do cômodo, como uma criancinha magoada.

- Patético. – murmurou baixinho.

O garoto se virou para encarar o pai. Eles eram os únicos na sala. De repente, o constrangimento voltou e ambos pareciam desviar o olhar um do outro. O jovem acenou com a mão em direção à porta e conjurou um "Silencio" nela.

- Desculpa. – disse Harry, fazendo o pai olhar surpreso para ele. – Eu não vi sua carta para Remus até poucos minutos atrás. Aparatei de volta assim que li.

James assentiu novamente, tentando acalmar seu coração ainda frenético. Tinha certeza que nunca ficara tão nervoso desse jeito.

- Onde estava? – perguntou com uma voz rouca.

O rapaz olhou para ele por um minuto antes de responder.

- Por que isso importa? – ele respondeu.

- Importa porque passei todo o dia de ontem e essa manhã chamando você pela lareira e você não estava lá!

James podia sentir a raiva crescendo novamente, e, freneticamente, empurrou-a de lado. Não podia ficar zangado com Harry novamente. Ele acabara de voltar a Hogwarts.

O garoto encarou o auror, seus olhos assimilando cada detalhe do pai. Finalmente, ele respondeu.

- Nós tínhamos saído desde ontem de manhã. Só voltamos há algumas horas. Eu e Remus não percebemos sua carta até há pouco. – ele explicou.

- Isso ainda não me esclarece onde você dois foram. – comentou James.

Harry teve que se impedir de virar e sair do castelo novamente.

- Você está mesmo fazendo isso? – perguntou o garoto, irritado.

O auror se impediu de responder. O que estava fazendo? Harry acabara de voltar e ainda estava claramente zangado com a última vez que conversaram. Ao invés de tentar fazer as pazes, ele o estava importunando sobre seu paradeiro. _"Não importa onde ele estava. Ele estava com Remus. Isso deveria ter o suficiente para você se acalmar"_, sua mente lhe disse.

- Desculpa, Harry. – disse com um suspiro. – Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Parece que hoje em dia eu digo um monte de coisas que na verdade não quero dizer. – ele disse, observando o filho atentamente.

O garoto se enfureceu, mas não comentou. James tinha que se limpar com ele. Odiava quão estranho o adolescente estava com ele.

- Harry, eu sinto muito pelo que disse a você. Eu realmente não quis dizer que ia controlá-lo. Eu quis dizer de outra forma. Estava preocupado com sua saúde e tudo mais. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Mesmo enquanto falava, o auror podia ver o garoto se fechando. A máscara inexpressiva cobriu seu rosto e suas emoções.

- Está tudo bem. – o rapaz disse com uma voz apática.

- Harry…

- É melhor irmos. Se não aparecermos no almoço vai parecer suspeito.

O garoto saiu depois disso, sem esperar para ver se o pai estava indo ou não.

Assim que o rapaz entrou no Salão Principal, podia sentir, mais do que ver, os olhares sobre ele. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele quando suavemente caminhou até seu lugar habitual à mesa da Grifinória. Os amigos olharam para ele, tentando, corajosamente, esconder a surpresa e o alívio. Damien sequer tentou esconder as emoções. O rosto mostrava o alívio tomando conta do menino. A visão do irmão entrando e se dirigindo a eles fez seu coração bater duas vezes mais forte. Harry estava lá! Estava lá finalmente e o Ministério não podia colocar a culpa nele.

Quando o jovem se sentou, olhou para a Mesa Principal. Sorriu e deu um breve aceno sarcástico para o Ministro, que imediatamente desviou o olhar, ficando mais vermelho a cada minuto.

Harry não disse uma palavra a ninguém, mas lançou um sorriso caloroso para Ginny. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e ele pôde ver o quão preocupada ela estava com ele. O garoto deu um olhar significativo para os outros três, que dizia "não-falem-agora-vou-explicar-depois".

Os demais alunos partilhavam olhares curiosos uns com os outros. Tinha sido um dia interessante em Hogwarts. Se ao menos eles soubesse o quanto as coisas ficariam ainda mais interessantes.

**N/T:** Obrigada às pessoas que estão deixando reviews e favoritando! :) Isso tudo realmente me estimula a continuar traduzindo ^^


End file.
